Where we Stand
by Paladium
Summary: Harry y Dudley descubren el mundo mágico demasiado pronto, y terminan descubriendo lo que subyace tras la superficie del perfecto mundo donde vivirán. ¿Es posible crear una tercera facción en la inminente guerra? Dos niños tratarán de escribir su propia historia y decidir su propio destino, no sin ayuda de los más inesperados aliados.
1. Cuando todo parecía ir bien

**Nota: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con su mundo no me pertenece.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Harry miró a Dudley con detenimiento. Por una vez, Dudley no estaba comiendo ni viendo la televisión, sino mirando a su madre. Petunia Dursley le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a su hijo, y, cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry también la miraba, le devolvió el gesto sin dejar de sonreír. Era extraño y asombroso para Harry porque, desde que tenía memoria, tía Petunia nunca le había sonreído así; mirada atormentada y sonrisa tenue, pero suficiente como para que Dudley le sonriera de vuelta.

Harry miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, sintiéndose un poco incómodo y triste al ver a tía Petunia abrazar a Dudley con fuerza. Se encontraban en el hospital, con sus blancas paredes y sus blancos suelos. Allí, todo era blanco, desde la tez pálida de los enfermos, pasando por los uniformes de los médicos y enfermeros, hasta los muebles. Llevaban varias horas allí, primero sentados en una sala de espera, luego en la consulta del médico.

Harry se inclinó un poco y miró a través de la puerta vuelta: a unos metros de su posición, el médico hablaba con tío Vernon. Apenas gesticulaban, ninguno de los dos, pero tío Vernon tenía temblores en las manos rechonchas. Cuando los dos entraron, cinco minutos más tarde, Dudley y Harry se levantaron de sus asientos de plástico, listos para irse. Dudley caminó con prisa hasta la puerta, cogiendo la mano de su padre.

Harry, que iba detrás, se acercó a ellos un poco más despacio, pero también ansioso: no le gustaban los hospitales. Sin embargo, se quedó quieto al ver a Dudley mirar con ojos de pena algo a su espalda. Lentamente se giró y vio a tía Petunia, sentada todavía en su silla de plástico, con ojos llorosos pero una sonrisa firme en la cara. Harry bajó la cabeza y continuó andando mientras Dudley preguntaba antes que él lo que tanto ansiaba saber:

— ¿Mamá no viene? — su voz era débil y pequeña, asustada. Tío Vernon le tomó fuertemente de la mano y Dudley se removió, pero no se quejó.

—Mamá tiene que quedarse en el hospital por un tiempo, pero dentro de poco saldrá y jugaremos juntos, ¿vale Dudley? — tía Petunia se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló frente a Dudley. Le acarició la cara maternalmente antes de coger a Harry por el hombro y ponerlo al lado de su primo.

—¿Por qué tienes que quedarte? —Harry vio a tía Petunia suspirar por debajo de su aliento y cerrar los párpados fuertemente antes de contestar:

—Escuchadme bien, chicos: en nada estaré de vuelta en casa y jugaremos juntos. Los tres, ¿vale? —Dudley miró a Harry antes de asentir. Le sonrió a su primo, que le devolvió la sonrisa, vacilante. —Pero debéis prometerme que os portaréis bien, porque si no, no iremos a por un helado.

Dudley asintió fervientemente, convencido por la promesa de su madre. Harry, por el otro lado, la miró intensamente: aunque tenía ocho años, podía sentir que había algo mal en tía Petunia. Y tío Vernon estaba tan callado… Daba incluso miedo, porque tío Vernon siempre había sido muy vivaz. Se giró a mirar a tío Vernon y se sorprendió con lo que encontró: tenía la cara blanca como un muerto, casi más blanca que el hospital, y había desviado la mirada a un lado en algún momento de la conversación.

—Decidle adiós a mamá, chicos. Venga, Dudley, es hora de irse. —insistió tío Vernon con voz trémula. Dudley se abrazó a tía Petunia con fuerza, casi estrujándola, antes de soltarla. Después, volvió a coger la mano de su padre. Harry esperó una indicación: nunca habían estado muy ligados él y los Dursley. Todavía jugaba a veces con Dudley, pero tía Petunia y tío Vernon eran más de darle palmaditas en la cabeza cuando hacía algo bien.

No obstante, en esta ocasión fue tía Petunia la que abrió los brazos y rodeó a Harry maternalmente. El muchachito se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento y correspondió al abrazo. Después, mientras Harry daba tambaleantes pasos hacia tío Vernon, la observó pasarse un dedo bajo los párpados, secándose alguna lágrima rebelde. ¿Qué le pasaba a tía Petunia?

El camino a casa fue completamente silencioso. En el coche familiar, Harry y Dudley sentados en los asientos traseros miraban por la ventana, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Harry pensaba en Dudley en ese momento; no quería verlo llorar, aunque parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Hasta que, definitivamente, explotó:

—¿Por qué no puede venir mamá a casa? —preguntó, más enfadado que confuso. Tío Vernon giró a la derecha, ya entrando en Surrey, y suspiró mientras decía:

—Mamá se tiene que quedar unos días en el hospital porque tiene que curarse, Dudders. Cuando esté buena, habrá helado para todos. —aparcaron en su plaza de garaje y tío Verno asomó la cabeza, sonriendo a Dudley.

—Pero papá…—bajaron del coche y entraron en la casa. Dudley pateó el suelo, tratando de llamar la atención y por una vez, su padre no se volvió a mirarlo.

—Nada de peros, Dudley. Mamá necesita reposo y sanar; por eso ha tenido que quedarse.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Harry, uniéndose al interrogatorio. Tío Vernon lo miró, casi sin poder disimular la crispación en los ojos: a Dudley podía calmarlo con la promesa de nuevas chucherías, pero Harry era más duro de roer.

—Está malita, Harry.

—¿Pero qué tiene? —siguió preguntando. Dudley le hizo coro, asintiendo con vehemencia. Tío Vernon continuó su camino hacia la cocina, diciendo con voz demasiado dulce:

—Un catarro, chicos, está resfriada y no queremos que os resfriéis vosotros también, ¿no? —no se giró a mirar a sus dos acólitos, que le seguían todo el rato, en busca de respuestas.

—¡Pero si es verano, papá! —Dudley levantó los brazos en gesto airado,—Los resfriados se cogen en invierno, no en verano.

—Los resfriados no son sólo de invierno, Dudley.

—Helen se resfrió en mayo, ¿recuerdas? —intervino Harry.

—¿Quién es Helen? —preguntó tío Vernon.

—Una amiga de clase. Es ñoña y repipi. —dijo en seguida Dudley.

—¡No es ñoña!

—¡Sí lo es! Juega con muñecas y un día trajo una corona de princesa a clase. —Harry y Dudley se miraron con ojos molestos por unos instantes, antes de que tío Vernon preguntara:

—¿Qué preferís para cenar: huevo frito o bacon? —estaba agachado mirando la nevera con la boca torcida, como si no le gustara nada de lo que había ahí dentro. En seguida, los muchachos saltaron a su alrededor:

—¡Bacon, bacon! Hace mucho que no comemos bacon —se quejó Dudley. Harry a su lado asintió fervorosamente, a él también le apetecía el bacon.

—Muy bien, pues bacon será. Iros a ver la tele un rato, cuando termine aquí en la cocina os llamaré.

Tío Vernon cogió la bandeja de plástico con las lonchas de bacon crudas y buscó en los armarios por una sartén para freírlos. De mientas, Harry y Dudley se marcharon a la sala de estar, donde Dudley cogió el mando de la tele y puso su canal de dibujos animados favorito. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, mirando la tele con los pies en el sofá, hasta que llegaron los anuncios. Dudley gruñó y Harry dejó caer la cabeza a un lado: siendo la hora que era, seguramente no podrían ver otro capítulo de la serie por culpa de los anuncios.

—Oye, Harry… —empezó a decir Dudley. Se le veía nuevamente incómodo.

— ¿Qué?

—¿Tú crees que mamá estará bien? —Dudley toquiteó el mando de la tele, dándole vueltas de un lado a otro mientras miraba en dirección a la cocina. Harry lanzó una mirada indiscreta a la cocina antes de decir, en voz muy baja:

—Yo no creo que sea un resfriado. —Dudley le miró con grandes ojos azules antes de pasarse la mano por el pelo rubio, desordenándolo un poco. A Dudley no le gustaba mucho la gomina que su madre le había puesto para la visita al hospital, aunque ni tía Petunia ni tío Vernon sabían eso.

—Ya está la cena, chicos.

Las palabras de tío Vernon sacaron a los dos chicos de su aura de confidencialidad. Con una última mirada de reconocimiento, Harry y Dudley acordaron no decirle sus sospechas a tío Vernon, que parecía muy estresado esa noche. Comieron rápido, en silencio, engullendo prácticamente la comida porque no habían merendado por estar en el hospital. No obstante, después de rebañar sus platos aceitosos con pan, tío Vernon les preguntó:

—¿Sabéis haceros el desayuno? —miró intermitentemente a los dos infantes hasta que Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza: tía Petunia le había enseñado a usar el microondas el verano pasado y suponía que no debía de ser difícil encontrar dos cuencos, la leche y los cereales, sabiendo que todo eso estaba en la cocina. —Bien, Harry, quiero que mañana le enseñes a Dudley a hacer el desayuno, ¿vale? Yo estaré la mañana fuera, tengo que trabajar.

—¿Podemos ir por la tarde a ver a mamá? —preguntó Dudley con ojos esperanzados. Harry miró a su alrededor; la verdad era que la ausencia de tía Petunia en la mesa era notoria. Tío Vernon sonrió, enseñando los dientes, pero apenas dejando ver su crispación de nuevo:

—No, iremos la semana que viene. Mamá necesita curarse, cariño; si estamos todo el día con ella, no podrá curarse rápido. —le explicó cuando Dudley quiso protestar. El niño miró a su padre, enfadado, antes de resoplar y marcharse corriendo al piso de arriba. Harry pudo ver el brillo acuoso en sus ojos y creía que tío Vernon también lo había visto, porque no hizo amago de ir tras él ni le llamó. —Ayúdame a recoger, Harry.

La voz de tío Vernon sonaba rasposa pero triste; Harry se limitó a asentir débilmente, levantándose y poniendo los platos uno encima de otro, en una pila. A ti Vernon le costó más moverse; se desperezó lentamente y empezó a recoger los cubiertos y los vasos. Terminaron de recoger rápido, y mientras Harry iba a lavarse los dientes, tío Vernon subió con él y entró en la habitación de Dudley.

Silenciosamente, Harry cogió su cepillo y la pasta de dientes y empezó a frotar su dentadura, escuchando débilmente los sollozos de Dudley y las palabras reconfortantes de tío Vernon. En seguida, Harry encendió el grifo y dejó el agua caer por el lavabo con un nudo en la garganta; odiaba cuando Dudley lloraba porque ahoa él también echaba mucho de menos a tía Petunia y no quería llorar.

El sonido del agua corriendo enmascaró lo que sucedía en la habitación de al lado. Harry se miró en el espejo, tratando de no pensar en tía Petunia y en Dudley llorando porque ella no estaba. Tenía el pelo negro, revuelto, que caía sobre su frente y sobre todo, sobre su extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo. Tenía la piel blanca, que contrastaba con el color tan verde de sus ojos, escondidos tras las gafas redondas y negras.

Aunque Dennis, uno de los amigos de Dudley, dijera que las gafas le hacían ser un cuatro ojos, a Harry le gustaba cómo le quedaban. Sin ellas, Harry no podía ver mucho; habían tenido que ponerle gafas a los cinco años y la miopía había empeorado desde aquel entonces. A veces, Malcolm y Gordon, también amigos de Dudley, le quitaban las gafas, y Harry lo odiaba porque acababa cayéndose al suelo de la forma más tonta posible.

Cuando consideró que la charla entre padre e hijo había terminado, Harry cerró el grifo y salió del cuarto de baño, en sumo silencio. No se oía a Dudley sollozando, ni a tío Vernon con su voz grave intentando consolarle, así que Harry continuó dando un par de pasos hasta que la voz de Dudley le hizo percatarse de que estaban hablando:

—¿Podríamos dormir juntos Harry y yo? —Harry se atrevió a mirar dentro de la habitación. Dudley tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y gruesas marcas en la cara, delatando que antes había llorado. Tío Vernon le daba la espalda y los dos estaban sentados en la cama del niño, la mano de tío Vernon en la espalda de Dudley, haciendo de respaldo para su hijo.

—Pero, Dudley, hace tiempo que no dormís juntos… Y no sé si Harry querrá venir aquí. —dijo tío Vernon, dudoso. Dudley le sonrió y gritó:

—¡Harry! —el susodicho pensó que seguramente ese grito se habría oído en el resto del vecindario. Esperó unos momentos antes de abrir un poco más la puerta, —¿Querrías que durmiéramos otra vez juntos?

— Vale…—dijo Harry. Miró la habitación rápidamente antes de sonreír con algo de malicia y saltar al grito de, —¡Me pido en la ventana!

Tío Vernon suspiró, levantándose de la cama de su hijo mientras Dudley y Harry se ponían a discutir sobre quién ocuparía la cama de la ventana. Los dos se lanzaron sobre la cama de Dudley, jugando mientras se pegaban con las almohadas, sus voces rivalizando mientras gritaban al unísono '¡Yo, yo!'. Vernon cortó su discusión rápidamente:

—Organizaos eso vosotros. Yo me voy a por la cama de Harry, cuando venga no tiene que haber ni un juguete en el suelo, o no dormiréis juntos. —les amenazó sucintamente. Los dos muchachos sonrieron y se bajaron de la cama, empezando a recoger los juguetes que Dudley tenía por el suelo.

Aproximadamente media hora después y tras mucho sudor, lágrimas y un dedo pillado contra la puerta al subir la cama por las escaleras, tío Vernon tenía el cuarto de Dudley con dos camas, como hacía un año había estado, y los dos niños plácidamente acomodados en sus respectivas camas.

—Buenas noches, chicos. —se despidió de ellos tío Vernon, cerrando la puerta después de encender la pequeña lucecita que siempre les dejaba para que no tuvieran pesadillas.

—Hasta mañana —susurrando los dos muchachos. Estuvieron unos minutos callados, simplemente acomodándose, hasta que Harry preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Estás bien, Dudley?

—Sí. Pensaba que iríamos a ver a mamá mañana, y que ella volvería a casa…

— ¿Tío Vernon te ha dicho cuando saldrá del hospital?

—No. Él tampoco lo sabe, dice que eso lo tiene que decir el médico.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, meditando porqué el tonto médico no dejaba salir a tía Petunia del hospital. Ni siquiera parecía enferma, meditó Harry, un poco enfadado. Se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a Dudley mientras ponía una mano bajo la almohada, levantándole un poco la cabeza. Siguió mirando a la no tan negra oscuridad un rato más hasta que escuchó un sollozo prolongado y ahogado. Rápidamente, Harry se giró, poniéndose las gafas y mirando a Dudley.

EL niño grande y rubio miraba al techo con los ojos muy abiertos pero secos. Su boca estaba cerrada y, en la oscuridad, daba incluso un poco de miedo. Harry le miró por unos momentos más con los oídos atentos al siguiente sollozo hasta que Dudley se giró hacia él y susurró:

—Papá está llorando.

* * *

**Nota: Espero poder postear un capítulo cada semana (los domingos), aunque no es seguro. La longitud de cada capítulo va a ser a priori parecida a la de este capítulo.  
**

_Paladium_


	2. El pájaro con las alas cortadas

**Capítulo 2**

Como tío Vernon había prometido, la semana siguiente a que internaran a tía Petunia en el hospital fueron a verla. Por indicación de Harry, ni Dudley ni él habían dicho nada, pero los dos sabían que tío Vernon iba a visitarla él sólo varios días a la semana. Eran días de verano, por lo que los dos infantes se quedaban en casa solos toda la mañana. Ese día, Dudley y Harry estaban de muy buen humor, porque los dos esperaban que tía Petunia volviera a casa ese día, en el coche con tío Vernon y ellos.

Subieron al coche con los ánimos encendidos, al contrario que tío Vernon, que se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor pesadamente. Los niños llevaban dos ramos de margaritas en las manos y sus ropas de ocasiones especiales, como cuando el jefe de tío Vernon había ido a su casa a comer. Tío Vernon arrancó el coche y comenzaron su travesía hasta el hospital, mientras Dudley y Harry hablaban de portarse bien y comer helado, como tía Petunia les había prometido.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, no obstante, se fueron por otro camino, junto a una enfermera amable que les dio una piruleta a cada uno. Pasaron a través de varias puertas batientes y llegaron a una gran puerta blanca. Encima de ella había una placa dorada en la que ponía 'Unidad oncológica'. Harry se la señaló a Dudley disimuladamente, poniéndose detrás de tío Vernon para que no les viera. Se miraron y se encogieron de hombros: ninguno de los dos había oído hablar antes de la unidad oncológica.

Cuando entraron, se estremecieron de miedo y se engancharon a una mano de tío Vernon. Había un pasillo improvisado y a ambos lados se distribuían muchas camillas. En cada camilla ocupada había un paciente con el pelo cortado al raso y la cara demacrada y muy blanco, como la cera o el papel. Algunos tenían compañía y otros no, pero la mayoría tenía un jarrón con flores de colores vivaces. Tío Vernon y la enfermera pararon finalmente en una camilla y los niños miraron, asustados.

Como los demás pacientes, tía Petunia estaba pálida y apenas tenía pelo en la cabeza o en las cejas. Les sonrió como pudo desde la enorme camilla que parecía tragarla, pero apenas pudo levantar una mano para saludarles. Estaba cansada, pensó Harry, muy cansada. Y entonces, viéndola tan débil y demacrada, Harry supo que hoy no irían a casa todos juntos en el coche. Tía Petunia estaba peor que cuando había entrado, quejándose de que veía doble y le dolía una pierna.

—Hola, chicos, ¿os habéis portado bien? —Dudley corrió hacia su madre, soltándose de la mano de tío Vernon, y Harry se quedó en su sitio, cohibido. Le daba un poco de miedo tía Petunia. Tío Vernon le dio una palmadita en la espalda, acercándole hacia su tía, y Harry finalmente abrazó a tía Petunia.

—Sí, mamá. Incluso he aprendido a hacer el desayuno yo solo. —le comentó orgulloso.

—Te hemos traído flores, tía Petunia. —Harry alzó su ramo de margaritas con indecisión, mirando las hermosas rosas rojas que había en su florero. Sus margaritas estaban estrujadas por el miedo que había pasado al recorrer ese pasillo lleno de enfermos y se veían pochas frente a las rosas.

—Oh, Harry, Dudley, qué bonitas que son. —tía Petunia pareció derretirse ante sus margaritas feas y desordenadas. Cogió los dos ramos y, con ayuda de tío Vernon, las colocó al lado de las rosas.

La visita fue corta pero entretenida. Tía Petunia escuchó todo lo que Dudley y Harry habían hecho esa semana mientras merendaban sentados en sendas sillas de plástico blanco. Tío Vernon le sostenía grácilmente una mano, mirándola con ojos preocupados. Al final, tío Vernon se movió y sacó a los niños del hospital después de ver a su mujer cerrar los ojos fuertemente por un momento. Sabía que sufría y no quería fatigarla.

Esa había sido la última vez que habían visto a tía Petunia. Durante la semana siguiente, tío Vernon había acudido al hospital más veces ante la mirada envidiosa de Harry y Dudley, que simplemente tenían que ver a tío Vernon coger el coche y marcharse cada tarde durante esa semana. No obstante, dos días antes de su visita semanal al hospital, tía Petunia había muerto, o eso había dicho tío Vernon con lágrimas en los ojos y un pañuelo fuertemente atrapado en su puño rechoncho.

En un caos enorme de tres días, Harry se había visto vestido con su mejor ropa en el cementerio, despidiendo a tía Petunia. Dudley no había parado de llorar en ese tiempo y Harry fingía no oírle llorar por las noches, a pesar de que sus camas estaban casi pegadas. Por debajo de los fuertes sollozos de Dudley, podía escuchar el llanto ahogado de tío Vernon. Harry se había limitado a apretar muy fuerte los ojos e intentar abstraerse de esa situación; imaginarse volando entre las nubes o corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Miró a su alrededor con tristeza: al funeral sólo había acudido la familia más íntima y los amigos más cercanos, así que apenas había diez personas allí, todas vestidas de negro riguroso, como Dudley, tío Vernon y él mismo. La caja en la que reposaba tía Petunia era de roble, con formas elegantes. El enorme hueco en la tierra ya había sido cavado, probablemente el día anterior, pensó Harry tratando de distraerse del sermón que el cura estaba dando en ese momento.

—Aunque su cuerpo yazca en la tierra, Petunia Dursley encontrará su lugar junto a Dios y en los corazones de todos los presentes, y sabrá darles fuerza para que continúen este largo viaje que es la vida. Siempre la recordaremos como una mujer amable, leal y cariñosa; una gran amiga, mejor esposa y excelente madre y tía. —así terminó las palabras del cura, que estaba situado frente al féretro de tía Petunia. El hombre anciano le hizo un gesto a tío Vernon, que rodeó la sepultura y tomó el lugar del cura.

—Gracias a todos por venir hoy aquí. —empezó. Harry se acercó un poco más a Dudley y le cogió de la mano, sintiéndola caliente. Era la mano que su padre le había tomado hasta hacia unos instantes. Se miraron por un momento y Dudley le tendió su pañuelo.

—Estás llorando, Harry. —le sonrió mientras el niño tímidamente se secaba las lágrimas que no había notado caer.

—Gracias, Dudley.

—Siempre recordaré a Petunia como la primera vez que la vi: joven y brillante, con el pelo ondeándole al viento y esa sonrisa feliz en la boca. Ella —tío Vernon continuó hablando a intervalos, roto por el llanto, y finalmente se terminó el funeral.

Bajaron el féretro por el hueco con sogas y luego, tío Vernon cogió un poco de tierra del montón que había a la derecha y lo echó sobre la sepultura. Le indicó a Dudley que le siguiera, y así hizo Dudley. Cerró su infantil puño, sin apenas tierra en él, y la dejó caer encima de la tapa de roble donde yacía su madre. Harry repitió el proceso, todavía secándose las lágrimas, y finalmente, los enterradores vinieron con las palas y la enterraron.

Entonces, sin el féretro ni la tierra cubriendo el césped, Harry pudo apreciar de verdad la lápida blanca marmórea de tía Petunia. Habían labrado una cruz a un lado y en el centro, bajo su nombre y las fechas de nacimiento y muerte, ponía '_Tu familia nunca te olvidará_'. Harry se prometió a sí mismo nunca olvidarla, y cuando volvió la cara para mirar a Dudley, se dio cuenta de que el niño tenía en sus ojos reflejada la determinación de Harry.

Tío Vernon los llevó de vuelta a casa en el coche, después de parar a comprar la comida del día siguiente en el supermercado. Cuando llegaron a casa, tío Vernon se dirigió a la cocina, dejó la compra descuidadamente en la nevera y sacó del armario más alto una botella de licor ambarino. Sin mirar a las caras desoladas de los dos niños que le seguían a todos lados, dijo:

—Harry, Dudley, id arriba y jugad un rato. —Dudley miró a tío Vernon sin dar señal de haberlo oído y finalmente Harry asintió con la cabeza, cogiendo a Dudley y llevándoselo escaleras arriba.

Esa noche ni Harry ni Dudley hicieron amago de moverse de sus camas para pedir la cena, ni tío Vernon hizo la cena. Al día siguiente, los niños se limitaron a sentarse en las escaleras y mirar a tío Vernon dormir descuidadamente en el sofá, aferrado a una botella vacía.

La escena de esa mañana fue algo que, aunque quisieran, ni Harry ni Dudley iban a olvidar, pues pronto se volvió una costumbre ver a tío Vernon dormir en el sofá junto a su amada botella de alcohol. Y mientras tío Vernon ahogaba sus penas en el alcohol, Harry y Dudley pasaban cada vez más tiempo juntos, fuera de casa, intentando escapar de quién sabía qué. Harry creía que escapaban del infernal alcohol de tío Vernon, aunque Dudley dijera que huían de la huella de tía Petunia.

—¿Adónde vamos hoy? —preguntó Dudley en un susurro. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, tío Vernon dormía en el salón. Había pasado un año desde que tía Petunia ya no estaba, pero tío Vernon, en vez de mejorar, se hundía cada vez más. Harry, frente a Dudley, hundió los cereales en la leche caliente y contestó, dubitativo:

—Podríamos ir al parque.

—¿Más allá de Magnolia Crescent? —Dudley le miró con un mohín de desagrado y Harry se encogió de hombros con una incipiente sonrisa apareciéndole en la cara. —Como quieras. —refunfuñó finalmente Dudders.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del parque, de todas formas?

—Hace tiempo que no vamos. Además, he oído que últimamente nadie va…

—¡Mejor, entonces! Tendremos el parque sólo para nosotros dos. —Dudley sonrió, más animado ante la posibilidad del área de juegos enteramente suya. No tendría que esperar que los otros niños subieran las escaleras del tobogán ni que se bajaran de los columpios. —Vamos, anda.

Dudley y Harry terminaron el desayuno con rapidez, se vistieron con lo primero que encontraron y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, trotando suavemente. Escucharon a tío Vernon gruñir y, ya en la puerta, vieron como se levantaba y les miraba con ojos huraños y desconcertados. Se rascó la frente, gruñendo por lo bajo, y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Adónde vais tan temprano? —su voz salió como un ladrido rasposo. Dudley y Harry se miraron, confusos, y Dudley acabó diciendo:

—Ya son las diez de la mañana, papá. Vamos a ir al parque a jugar un rato. —tío Vernon les miró a ambos con ojos confusos y desenfocados antes de decir, con voz asombrada:

—Las diez…Mierda, tenía que ir a trabajar. —pasó a un lado de Harry y Dudley y subió las escaleras a trompicones, refunfuñando.

Después de que tío Vernon desapareciera en el piso de arriba, los dos infantes se encogieron de hombros y salieron a la calle. Bajaron Privet Drive a paso lento, sintiendo las espaldas arder bajo el sol de finales de julio mientras miraban a ambos lados de la calle con ojos aburridos. Como cada día, la señora Figg alimentaba a sus siete gatos, sentada en una silla en su jardín descuidado, el vecino de al lado regaba las flores y más allá, dos ancianas paseaban a su ritmo por la calle, cotilleando sobre todo lo que veían.

—Hoy el coche de los Dursley sigue aparcado. —comentó una con voz cascada. Harry y Dudley frenaron un poco la marcha, no queriendo ser notados pero pretendiendo escuchar su conversación. La otra asintió con la cabeza, añadiendo:

—Otra vez.

—Me pregunto si ya lo han echado del trabajo. Si yo fuera su jefe, no le permitiría tanta holgazanería.

—Ha perdido a su mujer, dale un respiro.

—¡Y qué pena que la perdiera! Ella era la única que lo mantenía a raya, ¿no? La última vez que me lo encontré olía a alcohol. Ni quiero saber cómo tratará a su hijo y al chico que tenían con ellos… Su sobrino, creo que era.

—Sí, su sobrino, su sobrino. Creo que dentro de poco se tendrán que mudar.

—Si se gasta todo el dinero en la bebida, seguro.

Harry cogió a Dudley del brazo y se cambiaron de acera, adelantando a las viejas arpías. Dudley temblaba fuertemente, sus puños cerrados y blancos por la presión. En sus ojos había lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de furia. Harry, más reservado, continuó acelerando el paso. También tenía ganas de gritarles a las ancianas que dejaran de hablar de su familia, pero eso no los llevaría a nada, salvo quizás a tío Vernon enfadado con ellos.

Bajaron Magnolia Crescent a la velocidad del rayo y, cuando por fin llegaron al parque, Harry se dio un respiro. Tenía el corazón desbocado, parcialmente por la rabia antigua y por haber ido tan rápido hasta el parque. Dudley se paró en seco, cerca de la verja del parque, y finalmente soltó una patada a la cerca. La puertecilla se abrió con fuerza, golpeando contra el metal y rechinando ruidosamente. Harry le miró, no sabiendo si unirse a su festival de patadas o pedirle que parara. Al final se decantó por la última opción:

—Dudley…

—¡No me pidas que pare! —su voz se oía deformada y no podía verle la cara, pero Harry pensó que se iba a echar a llorar. Mucho más lejos de la realidad, pues Dudley se giró para mirarle con la cara contorsionada en una mueca de odio. —¡Cómo se atreven a hablar de papá así!

—Ellas no entienden lo que pasa, Dudley. Son sólo unas viejas tontas y charlatanas. —Harry se sintió mejor después de soltar su opinión sobre las ancianas metomentodo.

—Sí, eso es lo que son… —repentinamente, Dudley se veía más deprimido. Sus humos se habían bajado, pero la conversación escuchada parecía haber sacado a la luz su aflicción. Caminó hasta los columpios y se dejó caer en uno, pasando las manos por las cadenas. Harry se acercó hasta él, mirando a su alrededor por signos de vida.

El parque al que habían acudido caía en las afueras de Surrey, de forma que lo único que se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba era un enorme descampado amarillento y pajizo. Para llegar hasta allí hacía falta pasar un puente a nivel, donde Harry pensó que podrían refugiarse de la lluvia, aunque el cielo no se veía muy nublado. El parque tenía un tobogán rojo, tres columpios y una ruleta donde Harry solía subirse y dar vueltas hasta marearse.

No obstante, no parecía que hubiera nadie en el parque, ni en el camino que se dirigía hacia el descampado. Como Dudley bien había dicho, hacía tiempo que nadie iba a ese viejo parque. Exactamente desde el invierno pasado, cuando habían terminado la construcción del nuevo parque en el centro de Surrey después de años de peleas vecinales para conseguir el parque.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Dudley?

—El otro día estuve con Piers y él… Me dijo que su mamá no quería verle cerca de mí, que era un chico problemático, que mi papá era mala compañía.

—¿Ya no sois amigos, entonces?

—Exacto. Me han echado de mi propia pandilla. —Dudley escondió la cara entre las manos por un momento y después se balanceó sin mucho ánimo.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía. —se disculpó Harry. Dudley y sus amigos siempre habían estado muy unidos; especialmente Piers Polkins y él. Parecían tener los mismos hobbies y aficiones, los mismos gustos y desagrados. Incluso Harry había llegado a escuchar a la profesora decir que parecían idénticos en cuanto a gustos.

Se columpiaron por un rato, sus movimientos teñidos por la inapetencia y el disgusto. Cuando volvieron camino a casa ya estaba oscureciendo. Ni siquiera habían ido a comer, pensó Harry en su recalentada cabeza. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol del mediodía y ahora les dolía la cabeza. Cuando llegaron a Privet Drive, supieron de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Cerca de su casa, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Harry y Dudley, había un coche de policía con las luces rojas y azules encendidas, así como un tumulto de gente.

Corrieron hasta allí lo más rápido que pudieron, con las rodillas temblándoles y pensando en lo peor dentro de su mente. Se hicieron paso a empujones a través de la multitud congregada allí y llegaron hasta el oficial, situado al otro lado de la cuerda blanca de policía. El hombre, bajo y flaco, rellenaba un informe y tardó en notarlos, pero en cuanto los vio, se agachó para quedar a su altura y les preguntó:

—¿Sois Dudley y Harry? — asintieron fervorosamente y Dudley preguntó en un exabrupto, sin dejar al policía continuar:

—¿Y papá? —miraron fijamente al policía y encontraron una brecha en su fachada: sus ojos se movieron nerviosamente hacia el interior abierto de la vivienda y Dudley echó a correr hacia allí mientras el policía decía:

—¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar! — Harry corrió detrás de su primo, asustado. La situación le daba mala espina, un mal presentimiento que le recorría la espalda dejándole un mal sabor de boca. Cuando entró en la vivienda, se dirigió de inmediato a la sala de estar, donde estaba Dudley.

La casa estaba a oscuras y como ya había atardecido, apenas se veía dentro. No obstante, detrás de la figura grande de Dudley Harry fue capaz de distinguir algo muy grande colgando de una cuerda. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia donde estaba Dudley, que ni siquiera había movido un músculo desde que Harry había entrado. Se colocó a su derecha, frunciendo el ceño, y miró hacia arriba. Colgando de una soga firme y áspera se encontraba tío Vernon. Tenía la cara amoratada, con las mejillas blancas y labios rojos. Las ojeras también estaban oscurecidas. Sus ojos continuaban abiertos y las comisuras de los labios estaban levantadas hacia arriba.

Debajo del cuerpo inerte de tío Vernon había varias botellas de alcohol vacías y una carta abierta y mojada de Grunnings, la empresa de taladros. Miró a Dudley, que miraba directamente a su padre pender como una marioneta del techo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la boca contorsionada en una mueca de miedo y dolor.

—Pa- papá…—su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Harry sintió cómo sus rodillas le fallaban y caía al suelo. Se pasó las manos por la cara, por debajo de las gafas, mientras el nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más intenso hasta estallar en llanto. Tío Vernon nuca había sido especialmente atento con Harry, pero seguía siendo su tío y nunca habría disfrutado con la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Y de repente, las ventanas estallaron. Los cristales se rompieron en mil pequeños trocitos que saltaron por todas partes. Harry se quitó las manos de la cara y miró a Dudley: de sus ojos caían gruesos lagrimones, pero ni siquiera estaba sollozando o intentando esconder su llanto. Había algo en Harry, algo pequeñito en su mente, que le indicó que los cristales habían estallado por Dudley, no por las cosas extrañas que sucedían alrededor de Harry.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, pueden imaginarse la revelación que va a tener Dudley, ¿no? Respecto a la muerte de los Dursley, sé que puede sonar muy extremo, pero era necesario. Cierto, los Dursley no estaban en su verdadero rol de abusones, pero deberíamos tener en cuenta que en los fics (como este) el 'abuso' de Harry se muestra exagerado en mayor o menor medida. En los libros nunca se dice nada acerca de los Dursley golpeando físicamente a Harry, sin contar con los ocasionales empujones de tío Vernon y todo el asunto de la 'caza de Harry' de Dudley. En este caso, por una vez (¡Por una vez!) me he decantado por unos Good!Dursleys, porque ya que sólo salen en un par de capítulos, ¿por qué no darles su minuto de gloria?**

**De todas formas, la relación de Harry con los Dursley se analizará con mayor profundidad en capítulos posteriores, así que no se preocupen si quieren saber más sobre ese asunto. Por otro lado, ya se ve al final del capítulo que Dudley también es mago, como Harry. Lo que me lleva a un gran interrogante... ¿En qué casa debería poner a los muchachos? Me gustaría escuchar vuestras opiniones, aunque tened en cuenta que Harry no tiene porqué acabar en Gryffindor ni Dudley es un abusón como en el cannon. Quiero decir, exploremos opciones... XD**

**Y después de este rollo patatero, una última advertencia: los personajes que expongo son humanos, lo que significa que Dumbledore no va a ser un santo, al igual que los Weasley. Y por si alguien se lo está preguntando, NO, no hay Bashing ni de repente el Señor Oscuro es bueno. Por otro lado, presento también a los Malfoy en una visión más... Alegre, por decirlo de alguna manera. Draco no va a ser el mocoso malcriado al que te gustaría pegarle una bofetada sólo por existir, y de hecho desempeña un rol importante en la historia.**

**Ahora sí, lo último de lo último. Necesito opiniones acerca de las casa de Hogwarts, porque voy unos capítulos adelantada y he llegado a esa encrucijada: ¿debería poner a Harry en Gryffindor? ¿O por el contrario, debería estar en Slytherin? La relación de Harry y Dudley es muy fuerte, así que tampoco quiero que se queden descolgados, y ciertamente se va a formar, desde antes de ir a Hogwarts, el trío Draco-Harry-Dudley, de forma que no puedo mandar a dos a una casa porque si no se quedaría el otro descolgado. Realmente, muy difícil la elección. Necesito comentarios frescos, de verdad, no sé dónde poner a cada uno TnT  
**

_Paladium_


	3. Descubriendo la magia

**Nota: Antes que nada, creo que los agradecimientos están a la orden del día. Estoy muy feliz de haber recibido tantos comentarios en el capítulo pasado y haber conseguido engancharos a la historia. Por eso, gracias a los que comentáis, a los que favoriteáis, a los que followeáis y a todos los demás que leen esta historia ;)  
**

**He recibido reviews de anónimos (¿Sabéis que podéis comentar en mi historia aunque no tengáis cuenta? Yo tardé meses en darme cuenta de que se podía, antes de hacerme cuenta en XD), y creo que mejor los contestaré abajo, porque sino me va a quedar un buen tocho aquí arriba.**

**Por último, gracias a todas sus opiniones he conseguido seleccionar a Harry, Dudley y Draco, aunque he de decir que no ha sido moco de pavo, pero creo que he hecho lo correcto. Aún así, veremos si el tiempo me da la razón, pero creo que todo está bien :D**

**Así que... ¡Lean!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Harry miró a su alrededor con miedo. No entendía lo que había pasado: recordaba a tío Vernon, colgando del techo, y a Dudley en esa extraña explosión que había acabado con los cristales de las ventanas. Y de repente, alguien le había cogido por detrás y todo se había sumido en una marea de colores que aparecían y desaparecían. Antes de que el mundo dejara de girar, Harry había perdido la consciencia. Y eso era lo último que podía recordar.

En esos momentos se encontraba en una sala cuadrada y pequeña, con luces de fluorescente frías que hacían su estancia incómoda. Estaba sentado en una silla de plástico, al lado de Dudley, que dormía profundamente después de haber llorado con todas sus fuerzas durante un rato. Harry echó otro vistazo a la sala, encontrándola parecida a una sala de espera. La puerta de madera se abrió y por ella entró un hombre pelirrojo, alto y flaco, con ojos azules y gafas cuadradas. Miró la habitación casi desorientado antes de ver a los dos niños sentados en una esquina y dirigirse hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la boca.

Cuando llegó frente a ellos, se agachó para quedar a su altura, se reacomodó las gafas y sacó una varita mágica de la túnica azul que llevaba puesta. La movió en el aire e hizo aparecer una almohada, que luego colocó bajo la cabeza de Dudley con cuidado de no despertarlo. Después se sentó en la silla del otro lado de Harry y habló:

—Hola. Soy Arthur Weasley, encantado de conocerte, Harry. —le tendió la mano como signo de educación, y Harry se la estrechó dubitativamente, tal y como había visto hacer a tío Vernon. Era la primera vez que le tendían la mano.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señor Weasley?

—¿Qué cómo…? ¡Oh! Tus tíos no te lo han dicho, seguramente. —habló casi para él mismo. Luego se giró hacia Harry y continuó hablando,—Es por la cicatriz, Harry. Eres el único que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina, portando únicamente una cicatriz en la frente. Eres famoso por ello, aquí en el mundo mágico.

—¿De verdad existe eso de la magia? —preguntó casi con temor Harry. Apenas llevaba unas horas en el mundo mágico y sólo había visto las cuatro paredes de la sala de espera. Salvo cuando el señor Weasley había conjurado la almohada para Dudley. El señor Weasley rió jovial antes de decir:

—Por supuesto que existe la magia. De hecho, Harry, Dudley y tú sois magos.

—¿Qué? Debe de haberse equivocado, señor, ni Dudley ni yo somos magos. —dijo Harry, descreído. No quería emocionarse con la idea de conjurar almohadones de la nada y que luego resultara que en realidad no era mago.

—Harry, te doy mi palabra de mago de que digo la verdad. Que me lleve el diablo si te estoy mintiendo. —afirmó con seriedad el señor Weasley.

—Pero ni Dudley ni yo podemos… Conjurar almohadas.

—Eso es porque todavía no sois lo suficientemente mayores para empezar vuestra educación mágica. —ante la mirada confusa de Harry, el señor Weasley continuó explicándole,— Cuando un mago cumple once años, le llega la carta de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra, y pasa siete años entrenándose para ser un buen mago. En Hogwarts te enseñarán a conjurar almohadas, sacar luz de tu varita o levitar un objeto en el aire. Incluso, podrás hacer que una cerilla se transforme en una aguja, o que un loro se convierta en un pez.

—Guau…—dijo Harry únicamente. ¿De verdad podría convertir un pájaro en un pez? No, el señor Weasley había dicho que era un loro. ¿Habría mucha diferencia entre un loro y cualquier otro pájaro? —¿Y Dudley y yo iremos a ese Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto, muchacho, por supuesto. — Harry dejó escapar una expresión de alivio mientras se reacomodaba en la silla, acercándose a la almohada que el señor Weasley había conjurado para Dudley.

—¿Dónde vamos a ir ahora, señor? —preguntó, somnoliento.

—Vendréis a la Madriguera, conmigo. Os presentaré a mi familia, son muy amables todos y están al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. —le prometió Arthur. Harry asintió con la cabeza, recostándose contra la almohada. El señor Weasley le sonrió y le apretó el brazo con una mano, despertándolo de su sopor. —Ayúdame a despertar a tu primo y en cuanto lleguemos a casa podréis dormir todo lo que queráis.

Harry le tomó la palabra al señor Weasley y entre los dos consiguieron despertar a un somnoliento y triste Dudley. Miró a su alrededor, luciendo como una hoja mustia y seca, y luego se encerró en sí mismo de nuevo. Apenas había hablado desde que llegaran al número cuatro de Privet Drive la tarde anterior. Los infantes se levantaron y siguieron al señor Weasley, saliendo por fin de la aburrida sala de espera que daba a un interminable pasillo de moqueta morada. A ambos lados del corredor se extendían infinitos cubículos de oficinistas.

La mayoría de dichos cubículos estaba vacío, aunque por las ventanas por las que pasaron se veía el sol resplandecer. Finalmente llegaron a un ascensor y el señor Weasley marcó el botón de la planta calle. Lentamente, el ascensor se movió, cerrando las puertas, y el señor Weasley les avisó:

—El viaje será movidito, así que agarraos al pasamanos. —él se enganchó a algo que pendía del techo. Harry y Dudley se agarraron con fuerza a la barra dorada que era el pasamanos, sin saber qué esperar.

Y de repente, el pacífico ascensor tomó una velocidad increíble y del susto, Harry acabó cayéndose al suelo. Dudley le agarró con una mano, intentando no caerse él también. Cuando por fin la puerta se volvió a abrir y una voz femenina anunció que se encontraban en el Atrio, Harry tenía ganas de vomitar. Miró a Dudley, viéndolo de un color verdoso; seguramente se sentía como él. Se levantó, apoyándose en el pasamanos y en Dudley, y salieron fuera del ascensor, con miedo. La sensación de que el suelo se movía perduró un poco, pero Harry no quiso tentar a su suerte de esa manera.

El Atrio era una enorme sala circular con un enorme techo abovedado pintado de un color azul marino. Había diferentes runas brillando y parpadeando encima de sus cabezas, y Harry no se dio cuenta de que se le estaba cayendo la mandíbula de la impresión. En el centro de la sala había una fuente enorme que representaba a un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico. Debajo de la estatua había una placa dorada informando de que el dinero donado era para un hospital llamado San Mungo.

El suelo de madera brillante se extendía hasta las paredes, también recubiertas de madera. Entre la fuente y su posición había un pasillo largo con muchas chimeneas construidas a ambos lados del corredor. Cerca de ellos, en el pequeño vestíbulo de ascensores, había una mesa y una silla, donde se sentaba un mago ataviado con una túnica azul y una insignia en el pecho que relucía. Por la expresión en su cara, Harry dedujo que encontraba el trabajo mecánico y aburrido.

El señor Weasley se dirigió hacia el pasillo, pasando de largo del mago, simplemente saludándole con un escueto 'Hasta mañana, señor Munch'. Los dos infantes trotaron detrás del señor Weasley, cuya túnica se movía al ritmo de su cuerpo. Se dirigió hacia una chimenea al azar y le tendió sus manos a los niños. Ellos se agarraron firmemente a sus manos y antes de entrar en la chimenea, el señor Weasley les explicó:

—Ahora vamos a hacer un viaje por la red floo. Es muy importante que os agarréis bien o podríais iros por otra chimenea y acabar Merlín sabe dónde. —el señor Weasley parecía encontrar eso gracioso, pero Harry y Dudley apretaron fuertemente las manos, con miedo de perderse. Se introdujeron en la chimenea y el señor Weasley dijo alto y claro,—¡A la Madriguera!

Todos se sumió en un remolino de colores y de repente, aterrizaron fuertemente en el suelo. Las rodillas de Harry temblaron, inclinándose hacia delante violentamente. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio por unos momentos, antes de que Dudley se cayera al suelo y le agarrara en el proceso. Los dos niños se cayeron al suelo frente a la chimenea, llenos de hollín y polvo. Empezaron a toser con fuerza, intentando levantarse en esa marabunta de ropa y piel.

—Venga, venga, arriba. ¿No ha sido tan malo, no? Con el tiempo os acostumbraréis, ya lo veréis. —intentó convencerles el señor Weasley, dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda. Por fin, los niños miraron a su alrededor, espolsándose la ropa sucia.

Se encontraban en la cocina de una casa. A un lado, en el fregadero, había una pila de ollas y platos lavándose ellos solos. En medio de la sala estaba la mesa en la que la familia Weasley se sentaría a comer. Había bastantes sillas, demasiadas para el gusto de Harry y Dudley, que se miraron entre ellos pensando lo mismo,—¿Cuánta gente vivía en esa casa? En esos momentos, la mesa estaba llena de harina mientras una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, con expresión maternal en la cara pecosa, dejaba de hacer hamburguesas.

—¡Oh, Arthur, ya has vuelto! —se acercó a su marido y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de agacharse frente a los niños y sonreírles maternalmente. —Hola Harry, Dudley. —los ojos marrones de la mujer revolotearon por la frente de Harry, que se removió incómodo. No estaba seguro de que le gustara mucho ese mundo mágico en el que habían aterrizado Dudley y él de casualidad. La mujer se centró en Harry, dejando a Dudley un poco de lado. —Yo soy Molly Weasley. —sacudió las manos de Dudley y Harry efusivamente.

—Muy bien, jovencitos, ahora vamos a encontraros unas camas para poder dormir. ¿Queréis cenar antes? —preguntó el señor Weasley. Los niños asintieron rápidamente, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que estaban verdaderamente hambrientos.

—Os haré sopa de cebolla. —dijo la señora Weasley, levantándose y empezando a poner la olla al fuego. El señor Weasley les señaló un par de sillas para sentarse y salió de la cocina. Los ojos de Harry le siguieron con un poco de miedo, no quería quedarse a solas con la señora Weasley, que parecía mirar su cicatriz cada dos minutos, como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer.

Después de tomar la sopa de cebolla que la señora Weasley preparó para ellos (Dudley repitió plato), el señor Weasley les acompañó por la casa, enseñándosela de camino a su habitación. La casa era hogareña y cálida, pero también muy desordenada. El salón constaba de un largo sofá marrón y dos butacas frente a una pequeña chimenea decorativa (o eso supuso Harry, dado que habían entrado por la chimenea de la cocina). Frente a la butaca de la derecha, dos agujas de punto hilaban un hilo de algodón mágicamente.

Las escaleras eran estrechas y empinadas, dando vueltas sobre sí mismas. Había varias puertas en los diferentes rellanos, y el señor Weasley les fue contando en susurros qué puerta correspondía a quién. Su habitación, sólo de Dudley y Harry, estaba en el ático, la última y más alta habitación de la casa. Desde la ventana podía verse el inmenso campo dorado que rodeaba a la Madriguera, aunque como era de noche sólo se podía apreciar que no había ni un mísero pueblo en varias millas a la redonda.

La habitación era calurosa, con varios pósters animados de gente subida en escobas. Parecía como si se tratara de un equipo de fútbol, fue el comentario de Dudley mientras pegaba la nariz a un póster naranja. Tenía dos camas, casi pegadas, y dos baúles de madera a los pies de las mismas. En la única pared libre había un armario pequeño que Harry abrió. Para su sorpresa, había ropa infantil en él de un niño de edad parecida a la suya.

—¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Dudley? —preguntó Harry, sentado en la cama de la izquierda. Se dejó caer, sin quitarse los zapatos. Hacía tiempo que habían perdido las buenas costumbres, como no poner los pies en el sillón o lavarse los dientes por la mañana y por la noche. A tío Vernon no parecía importarle demasiado.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué todos miran tu cicatriz como si estuvieran ante un dios? —preguntó a su vez Dudley, un tono celoso imposible de esconder de su voz.

—Al parecer había un mago malo que intentó matarme y yo sobreviví con esta cicatriz. Tampoco lo entiendo, realmente. —Harry se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia. Suponía que Dudley se sentía en desventaja en ese extraño mundo al que acababan de entrar, pues nadie le había dicho nada sorprendente a él, al contrario de lo que había pasado con Harry. —Esto de la magia… Parece divertido.

—Sí, no está mal. —concordó Dudley, no del todo convencido. —¿Vamos a quedarnos en esta casa por mucho tiempo?

—Creo que nos han adoptado o algo así. —elucubró Harry, rascándose la nuca. Miró a Dudley, que seguía sentado en su cama. Aunque tenía la mirada somnolienta, Harry no creía que Dudley pudiera volver a dormir en toda la noche. —No lo sé realmente, el señor Weasley no me ha dicho nada.

—¿Cuándo habéis hablado él y tú? —la mirada sospechosa de Dudley se dirigió a la puerta.

—Cuando dormías. —Harry levantó las manos, mostrándose inocente.

—Podías haberme avisado. —le criticó Dudley. Harry le sonrió con cansancio y le dijo, girándose para verlo:

—Pensé que era mejor dejarte dormir. —Dudley le miró, enfurruñado. Harry pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo sacándole de la cabeza la imagen de tío Vernon colgado del techo. —Somos magos, Dudley. ¿No es increíble?

—¿Magos? ¿Tú y yo? ¿De veras?

—Eso es lo que ha dicho el señor Weasley. Cuando cumplamos once años, iremos a un colegio de magia, donde nos enseñarán a convertir pájaros en peces. —le contó, fantaseando con un pez gigante en el océano azul. Dudley le miró y, después de un momento de indecisión, sonrió, enseñando los dientes.

—Puede que esto no esté mal del todo, Harry. Al menos, estaremos juntos, ¿no? —le preguntó, su voz apagándose cada vez más. Acabó mirando por la ventana con las mejillas teñidas de un feo color rojo. Estaba avergonzado, pensó Harry. Sonrió un poco y le aseguró:

—Siempre, Dudley. No dejaré que te separen de mí. Con o sin cicatriz asombrosa, —continuó con un tono sarcástico y jocoso, —seguimos siendo familia. Eres mi mejor amigo, no lo olvides.

—Yo también te quiero, Harry. —susurró Dudley cuando Harry cerró los ojos, cansado. Harry le escuchó entre brumas, sin saber si era parte de un sueño o de verdad Dudley se lo había dicho.

Dudley miró a Harry dormir. Un colegio de magia… Convertir pájaros en peces… Todo sonaba divertido, pero la sombra de Vernon Dursley colgado del techo seguía atormentado su mente. Sonrió un poco, viendo a Harry dormir en apacibles sueños: ojalá pudiera ser como él, dormir despreocupadamente y elaborar su lamento durante el día. Suspiró, tumbándose de golpe en la cama. Aquella iba a ser una larga noche, pero eso no le molestaba realmente. Cerró los ojos, poniendo un brazo en su cara mientras sentía su tráquea cerrarse.

* * *

**Nota Final: Ahora sí, contestaciones a reviews anónimos:  
**

**-mary2: Sí, ciertamente no quería poner el típico estereotipo de Harry en Gryffindor o en Slytherin, aunque a mi parecer son las únicas Casas con personalidad; Gryffindor por ser la Casa de Harry debe tener algo especial en el cannon, y Slytherin por ser el 'enemigo'. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff a mi parecer se fueron quedando en un segundo plano, fundiéndose con el trasfondo. Aún así, voy a intentar hacer algo 'diferente' y darle un poco de personalidad a esas dos Casas.  
¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

**-Wigworthy: Ains, ¿tú también lees ese fic? Soy comentadora usual de tal historia XD Respecto a las relaciones entre las Casas, creo que conseguiré una buena forma de relacionarlos a todos sin que quieran matarse, aunque no por ello pienso cambiar mucho las personalidades de cada uno. ¡En todas las Casas hay un típico petardo!  
¡Gracias por comentar!  
**

**Y finalmente, respecto a este capítulo: Ciertamente, Dudley está madurando un poquito, y Harry teme perder a su mejor amigo por culpa de la cicatriz. Y... ¿No os huele bastante raro que sean los Weasley los únicos magos que han visto hasta ese momento? Hehehehe...**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

_Paladium_


	4. Noticias desagradables

**Nota: Al final del capítulo están las contestaciones a reviews anónimos y demás aclaraciones :D **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior. Habían llegado a la Madriguera bastante tarde, y cuando por fin había podido dormir, se había encontrado cara a cara con un inmóvil tío Vernon colgando del techo. No podía calificar su sueño como pesadilla, dado que sólo eran retazos de sus recuerdos, flashes de la cara blanca y pálida de tío Vernon, con los ojos muy abiertos. La expresión de terror puro en Dudley no había ayudado tampoco mucho.

Pero finalmente, el día había empezado. Un día que sólo podía ir a mejor, pensó Harry con optimismo. La magia, aunque había visto poca, parecía tan emocionante y asombrosa como su mente había podido alcanzar a imaginar. Todavía se sentía molesto por el asunto de la cicatriz: ahora que Dudley y Harry habían encontrado una familia, un padre y una madre que podían mimarlos y darles de comer dulces en vez de coger dinero para comprar más chucherías, Harry no quería que Dudley se sintiera desplazado.

Para Harry, la muerte de sus padres no levantaba una tristeza suprema ni recuerdos desagradables: ni siquiera recordaba sus caras, ¿cómo acordarse de sus muertes? Tía Petunia y tío Vernon habían sido lo más cercano que Harry había tenido como madre y padre, y recordar que se habían ido y no iban a volver le hacía sentir tremendamente triste. No eran sus padres y se sentía fatal, así que no quería ni pensar en cómo se sentiría Dudley.

—Dudley, ¿estás? —susurró Harry mirándolo tras las legañas en sus ojos. Dudley estaba tendido encima de su cama, con los brazos cruzados encima de la cara. Se movió un poco y murmuró en contestación:

—Sí, Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ya es de día. —le informó. Abajo ya se oía actividad, lo que significaba que la familia estaba en pie, preparada para un nuevo día. Escuchó a Dudley suspirar y quiso decir algo alentador, pero Harry era malo en eso de consolar. Se sentía incómodo ante las lágrimas de otro. Finalmente, dijo, —Oye, nos irá bien.

—A partir de ahora, sólo puede mejorar, ¿no? —añadió Dudley. Se quitó las manos de la cara y le miró con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Había estado llorando, lo más probable. Las oscuras ojeras delataban que tampoco había dormido mucho. Harry le sonrió, un poco culpable por haber dormido toda la noche de un tirón mientras dejaba a Dudley solo sufriendo.

—Sí, sólo puede mejorar. —admitió Harry. Se incorporó y se levantó, quedando al lado de la cama de Dudley. Le tendió una mano y, con una sonrisa triste, le prometió, —Haremos que mejore.

La cara de Dudley cambió por completo. De la expresión triste y cansada que tenía pasó fugazmente por una mirada de sorpresa y, antes de cogerle la mano con fuerza, le sonrió verdaderamente. Aún tenía ese velo de tristeza en los ojos, pero Harry no quería cambiar eso. Era normal que Dudley se sintiera triste por la muerte de tío Vernon, al igual que Harry se sentía mal, pero no iba a dejar que se encerrara en sí mismo y se deprimiera.

—Bajemos, me muero de hambre. —señaló Dudley, desperezándose. Se estiró cual gato y le hizo una seña a Harry para que le siguiera.

Salieron de la habitación sabiendo que no podían perderse. Sólo había que bajar la escalera y seguir el olor de la comida recién cocinada, y eso era fácil porque el olor llegaba hasta su habitación en el ático. Bajaron con calma, sus pies haciendo crujir las escaleras de madera. Con el sol resplandeciendo en el cielo azul, Harry se paró a apreciar el lugar donde se encontraban, observando los campos dorados que la noche anterior no había podido ver con claridad. Al pie de la casa había un coche, un modelo Ford Anglia si Harry recordaba correctamente. Habían sido bastante populares en Surrey.

—Harry, Dudley, llegáis justo para el desayuno. —les informó la señora Weasley, conjurando dos sillas más para añadirlas a las que ya había en la cocina. Los hijos del matrimonio Weasley ya estaban allí, comiendo como si no los hubieran alimentado por semanas. —Sentaos, sentaos.

Harry y Dudley siguieron el consejo de la señora Weasley y se sentaron, un tanto cohibidos entre tanto pelirrojo. Todos pararon de comer y les miraron, primero echaron un rápido vistazo a Dudley y después escrutaron a Harry y su famosa cicatriz. Harry suspiró y se puso una tostada y dos lonchas de bacon en el plato, intentando que no se viera su incomodidad. Le pasó el plato a Dudley, que también acabó comiendo bacon frito y aceitoso.

—Bueno, presentaciones. —exclamó de repente el señor Weasley al otro lado de la mesa, después de ver el tenso silencio que se había formado. Se levantó y fue uno por uno, presentando a sus hijos:

—Este es Ron, tiene vuestra misma edad, chicos. Entrará al año que viene a Hogwarts, como vosotros. —señaló el señor Weasley, poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de un niño pecoso, pelirrojo, de ojos azules y manos grandes, que se afanaba en devorar un filete de bacon. Gruñó por debajo del aliento e intentó decir algo, pero Harry no fue capaz de entenderle porque tenía la boca llena de comida. —Ron, no se habla con la boca llena. —le dijo su padre, moviéndose de su lado.

—Estos son Fred —puso una mano en una muchacho larguirucho y pelirrojo, — y George. —puso la mano encima del muchacho que estaba a su lado. Harry pensó que debían de ser gemelos, porque eran idénticos; misma altura, mismas pecas incluso. —Son un par de bromistas sin remedio. —los gemelos levantaron las manos, apaciguando a una masa enardecida que no existía. Harry y Dudley sonrieron curiosos por su actitud.

—Esta joven damisela es Ginny, —el señor Weasley dio la vuelta a la mesa y señaló a la única chica en la mesa (sin contar a la señora Weasley). La niña, también pelirroja y pecosa, se sonrojó y miró su plato. —Y por último, pero no menos importante, Percy. —Percy era un chico alto y delgado que se sentaba al lado de Dudley. Tenía gafas cuadradas que enmarcaban sus ojos azules, y un montón de pecas en la cara. Algo en él le dio la sensación a Harry de que sabía mucho. Fue el único que les tendió la mano y les dio una bienvenida formal:

—Bienvenidos a la Madriguera, Dudley, Harry. —su tono era solemne y serio. Harry y Dudley le estrecharon la mano animados; los ojos de Percy no se fueron en ningún momento a la cicatriz de Harry ni pasó excesivo tiempo mirándolo como si se tratara de un fantasma.

—Gracias, Percy. —dijo Harry. Dudley se veía un poco perdido, pero en seguida imitó a su primo:

—Sí, gracias.

—Charlie y Bill no están en casa, pero en algún momento os los presentaré. Ellos ya han terminado el colegio; Bill está en Egipto como rompe-maldiciones y Charlie se encuentra en la reserva de dragones de Rumanía.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ellos. —no pudo evitar exclamar la señora Weasley. Los gemelos, Ron y Ginny rodaron los ojos, como si aquello que había dicho fuera cosa de todos los días. El señor Weasley sonrió paternalmente y dando un par de palmadas en la mesa, se levantó y se despidió:

—Tengo que irme, cariño, llegaré tarde al Ministerio. —después de despedirse de todos, le dio un beso a la señora Weasley en la mejilla y se marchó. Harry vio a través de la ventana cómo se subía al Ford Anglia y se marchaba. Cuando llegó al final de la carretera, el coche despegó del suelo y desapareció en el cielo. Harry y Dudley dejaron caer las mandíbulas un poco.

Por un momento la mesa se quedó en silencio, cada cual haciendo lo que más le apeteciera. El momento se alargó mientras Harry, todavía con los ojos fijos en el horizonte, por donde había desaparecido el Ford Anlgia, intentaba evitar sentirse incómodo. Y entonces, como gran salvador, Percy dijo:

—Entonces, Dudley, tu familia era muggle. —Dudley frunció el ceño ante la aseveración de Percy. Harry miró al resto de la mesa: la señora Weasley tenía una mirada mortal clavada en Percy, que decidió ignorar a todos menos a Dudley.

—¿Muggle?

—Son la gente no mágica, los no magos. —le explicó Percy. —Creo que a papá le gustará charlar contigo, a él le gustan las cosas muggles. Pero bueno, creo que a vosotros os interesará más lo mágico, ¿no? La gran novedad. —Harry y Dudley asintieron fervorosamente; Percy les había leído el pensamiento.

—¿Tenéis algún primer ministro o algo así? —preguntó Harry. Sospechaba que ellos habían estado en el Ministerio de Magia. Por tanto, tendría que haber un Primer Ministro.

—Sí, hay un Ministerio de Magia. Es subterráneo, aunque tiene ventanas. También hay una Oficina de Mantenimiento Mágico; ellos son los que encantan las ventanas para que se muestre un tiempo u otro. Pueden poner de todo, desde un día soleado hasta terribles huracanes. En el Ministerio también está el Consejo del Wizengamot, que se encarga de juzgar a los criminales y aprobar las leyes. El Primer Ministro siempre está vigilado por el Wizengamot para que no abuse de su poder.

—¿Entonces, quién controla al Wizengamot? —preguntó Dudley. Percy lanzó una carcajada al aire; el resto de la mesa ya estaba a lo suyo, sin hacer caso a lo que los demás consideraban aburrida conversación.

—Nadie controla el Wizengamot. El Wizengamot es un grupo conformado por los magos más sabios, importantes y poderosos de Gran Bretaña; pero eso no significa que estén de acuerdo en todo. De hecho, no necesitan ser vigilados porque constantemente se intentan sabotear los unos a los otros.

—¿Por qué querrían sabotearse pudiendo unirse y hacer lo que les diera la gana? —preguntó Harry. Percy le sonrió enigmáticamente:

—Ellos están sujetos a la opinión pública, en cualquier caso. Y nunca podrían acordar hacer una u otra cosa, porque son incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en casi nada.

—¿Quién hay en el Wizengamot? —preguntó de nuevo Harry, curioso por saber quiénes eran los tontos que siempre discutían en el mundo mágico.

—Oh, bueno, hay bastantes personas. El jefe del Wizengamot es Albus Dumbledore, que también es el Director de Hogwarts, la escuela a la que todo mago inglés va. También está Amelia Bones, Dolores Umbridge, Griselda Marchbanks, el Primer Ministro Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy… Supongo que cuando tú, Harry, seas mayor, también tendrás tu escaño en el Wizengamot.

—Entonces también habrá policías, ¿no? Para capturar a los criminales. —añadió Dudley al ver la cara de confusión de Percy ante la palabra 'policía'. Se levantaron, habiendo terminado de desayunar, y acompañaron a Percy escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Era pequeña, igual que la de Harry y Dudley, y tenía una ventana por la que se podía ver el jardín de la casa.

—Entonces te refieres a los aurores. Son los encargados de velar por la seguridad mágica y se dedican a dar caza a los magos oscuros.

—¿Magos oscuros?

—Son los magos malos. Utilizan magia prohibida, magia oscura; son criminales. —Percy levantó las cejas y señaló con la cabeza hacia Harry. —El mago que te hizo eso era un mago oscuro.

—¿Qué tipo de magias hay? —preguntó rápidamente Harry, intentando desviar la conversación. No quería que volvieran al tema redundante de su cicatriz; era incómodo.

—Bueno, tienes la magia oscura y la magia blanca, además de todos los encantamientos y transformaciones que no se encuentran en un lugar ni en otro, como levitar una pluma o atraer objetos hacia ti. —Percy les miró a los dos con las manos juntas presionando los dedos índices contra la boca, sopesándolos. —Se considera magia blanca a toda aquella magia que cura. Y luego está la magia oscura, que es toda aquella que sirve para hacer daño a los demás.

—Ésa es la definición formal de magia oscura en la Antigüedad, pero el Ministerio tiene su propio catálogo de lo considerado magia negra. Por ejemplo, un encantamiento escudo no se considera magia negra, pero la maldición asesina sí. Últimamente se ha acuñado el término de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a todos los encantamientos que, siendo puramente magia oscura, el Ministerio no cataloga como tal; pero esta denominación lleva vigente más o menos un siglo, por eso se la considera nueva.

—Un siglo es mucho tiempo. —dijo Dudley.

—No tanto tiempo; los magos tendemos a ser más longevos que los muggles, pero desde ya te digo que eso no está probado y son sólo especulaciones. De todas formas, la magia es tan antigua como la misma tierra que pisas, un siglo no puede ser mucho tiempo comparado con el tiempo que la tierra lleva aquí, ¿no?

—Hombre, si lo pones así…—se quejó Dudley. Miró al techo antes de preguntar, en voz muy baja, —¿Tú sabes qué ha pasado con la cicatriz de Harry? —Harry lo miró, mitad curioso y mitad incómodo.

—En el mundo mágico es algo de conocimiento común. —dijo en seguida Percy. Luego bajó la voz, se acercó a los niños y empezó a contar. —Hace como cincuenta años, apareció un mago oscuro, Quien-Tú-Sabes, que aterrorizó a todos los magos. Tenía la idea de que los muggles y los magos nacidos de muggles debían ser exterminados, algo horrible, —hizo una mueca mirando a Dudley, que había palidecido de golpe. — pero su movimiento en seguida cobró poder y él y sus aliados, llamados mortífagos, sembraron el pánico.

—Pero había un hombre llamado Albus Dumbledore, que entonces seguía siendo el Director de Hogwarts, como ahora, que le plantó cara. Por muchos años, el Director y Quien-Tú-Sabes estuvieron en guerra, y cuando parecía que la victoria del Innombrable era inminente, cometió un error. Él fue a por tu familia, Harry, considerándoos sus enemigos, mató a tus padres, pero cuando quiso hacer lo mismo contigo, la maldición asesina rebotó en ti y le dio a él. Murió, y tú quedaste como el único superviviente y como el héroe del mundo mágico, con sólo esa cicatriz en forma de rayo como vestigio de lo que el Innombrable quiso hacer.

—Y por eso todo mago y toda bruja te reconocerá con sólo mirar tu cicatriz. Por eso todos te mirarán y te señalarán… Como ha hecho mi familia antes, mirándote de esa forma. —concluyó Percy, luciendo incómodo.

—Tú no me has mirado así antes. —Percy levantó los ojos del suelo, sorprendido. —Me he dado cuenta.

—Oh, bueno, es que… No creo que sea muy divertido ser famoso por la razón por la que tú lo eres. No te estoy disminuyendo ni nada, —añadió rápidamente, —pero yo preferiría tener a mis padres de vuelta y ser un niño normal. Al menos, así pienso yo.

—A mí también me gustaría tener a mis padres aquí. —susurró Harry, sin ofenderse por las palabras honestas pero no muy acertadas de Percy. Dudley le miró y desvió la mirada a un lado. Harry se acercó a él, cogiéndole de la mano. Para su sorpresa, Percy se colocó al otro lado y pasó un brazo por la espalda de Dudley.

Dudley se frotó los ojos, disculpándose torpemente, y después parpadeó con fuerza. No quería llorar, no delante de Harry y Percy, que a pesar de ser buena persona, acababa de conocerlo. No quería captar toda la atención que estaba captando en esos momentos, y por un segundo, deseó que sucediera algo que les hiciera mirar hacia otro lado. Y ese algo se apareció con forma de Ron Weasley: abrió la puerta con fuerza, animado, y tomó el brazo de Harry con decisión y una sonrisa en la boca.

—Percy, deja de acapararlo para ti, egoísta. Es mi turno, ven, Harry, te enseñaré las escobas de Bill y Charlie. Ya verás, ¡será divertido! —dijo entusiasmado mientras salían de la habitación. Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo a Dudley sobarse las manos y a Percy mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido, molesto. —¡¿Mamá, puedo enseñarle a Harry las escobas?!

—Sí, cielo. —respondió en un grito la señora Weasley desde la cocina. Salieron fuera de la casa, donde Harry pudo apreciar por fin cómo era la Madriguera.

La casa en la que iban a vivir parecía una ruina. Harry ni siquiera entendía cómo era que todavía no se había caído: parecía haber sido construida en distintas fases, de forma que quedaba casi descompensada, pues había zonas en las que un lado sobresalía más que el otro y viceversa. A Harry le recordó a los juegos que Dudley le había enseñado sobre poner bloques y hacer un construcción muy alta. Sólo que en este caso, los bloques estaban puestos de una forma pésima; aunque no sería Harry el que dijera nada.

En la parte trasera de la casa tenían un pequeño jardín, y a un lado, un corral con gallinas. Más allá, había un cobertizo metálico, y pegado a él, un escobero estrecho y alto. Ron le dirigió hacia el escobero, tirando de él con fuerza y apurándole para llegar. Se le veía emocionado, aunque Harry todavía recordaba sus palabras: '_Es mi turno…'_. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Ron abrió el pequeño escobero, dejándole ver el interior a Harry.

—Te gustan, ¿eh? —le preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona.

El escobero tenía una gran cantidad de polvo acumulada, así como algunas telarañas, en una de las cuales todavía había araña tejiendo su red. Harry miró a lo que Ron le señalaba: había allí dos escobas considerablemente viejas y usadas, además de varias cajas apiladas; en una de ellas, delgada y larga, ponía 'Kit de limpieza'. Ron se apresuró a sacarlas, dándole una a Harry y quedándose él la otra. Le miró y levantó su escoba, enseñándosela: a Harry le parecía una escoba normal.

—Ésta es una Barredora 1, es de Bill. Es bastante lenta, aunque a él no le importó porque no quería jugar al quidditch. —Ron se encogió de hombros, con una expresión en la cara que le hizo entender a Harry que Ron amaba el quidditch con una pasión más allá de lo imaginable. Rápidamente, Ron le quitó la Barredora 1 y le puso en las manos la otra escoba. La señaló, diciendo con voz gruesa, — Ésa es una Cometa 140, un poco mejor que esta Barredora, pero tampoco hace mucha diferencia si no sabes usarla. La llevaba Charlie, y fue capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, eso es bastantes mérito, teniendo en cuenta el estado de la escoba. —Ron alzó las cejas, creyendo que Harry entendía.

—¿Qué es el quidditch? —preguntó después de un momento de silencio. Todo lo que Ron le había dicho le parecía interesante, pero ni la Barredora ni la Cometa despertaban ningún sentimiento en Harry.

—¡¿No sabes qué es el quidditch?! —exclamó Ron, alarmado. —Es el mejor deporte mágico que encontrarás jamás. Son siete personas por equipo: el guardián, los dos bateadores, tres cazadores y el buscador. El más importante es el buscador, porque es el que termina el partido. Hay tres pelotas, la quaffle, la bludger y la snitch. Los cazadores deben anotar con la quaffle en uno de los tres aros que el guardián defiende mientras los bateadores deben mantener las bludgers lejos de su equipo y el buscador debe conseguir la snitch, que es una pelota dorada y pequeña que va muy rápido por el campo de quidditch.

—Suena divertido. —dijo Harry únicamente ante todo lo que Ron había dicho. Había demasiado concepto nuevo y Harry no había llegado a captarlo del todo, pero sonaba a algo como fútbol pero con escobas.

—Ya verás que es más divertido cuando lo juegas. —Ron le sonrió como si fuera a hacer una broma y salió corriendo, diciendo, —¡Ven, Harry!

Harry le siguió, con su escoba todavía cogida de la mano. La levantó para que no se arrastrara por el suelo y llegó hasta donde Ron estaba, mirando el cielo. De nuevo, cuando llegó a su lado tenía esa sonrisa infantil en la boca. Lanzó una mirada a la Madriguera, antes de incitarle:

—Vamos, subamos a las escobas.

Ron saltó encima de su escoba, acomodándose mientras Harry lentamente le imitaba. Después, Ron le indicó que le mirara con atención. Se concentró, frunciendo el ceño, y pegó una patada fuerte al suelo, levantando un poco de polvo de la tierra cuarteada. Rápidamente, se alzó a varios metros de altura, con una sonrisa en la boca. Sus piernas colgaban de la escoba mientras Ron le levantaba un pulgar desde arriba. Harry se humedeció los labios, nervioso por levantarse hasta tal altura, y pegó una patada al suelo. Sintió como la escoba debajo de él se levantaba y para cuando llegó a la altura de Ron, estaba a punto de caerse.

El muchacho pelirrojo le cogió de la ropa, estirando hacia un lado para que se equilibrase. Con las manos estrangulando el mango de la Cometa 140 y una posición rígida en el cuerpo, Harry miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que estaba temblando por el momento de pánico al creer que se caía, la vista de la Madriguera y sus alrededores era tan bonita que poco a poco se fue olvidando de que estaba sentado precariamente en una escoba, a varios metros de altura.

—Para bajar sólo tienes que empujarte hacia abajo, Harry. —le sacó de su ensimismamiento Ron. Le observó mientras el chico se inclinaba sobre la escoba, que descendió lentamente. Le miró con una sonrisa, esperando a que Harry probara a bajar.

Con cuidado, Harry imitó a Ron. Se inclinó sobre la escoba y observó aliviado cómo empezaba a descender muy lentamente. Cuando llegó al suelo, Harry pensó que las rodillas le iban a ceder al nerviosismo. Temblaba como una hoja de papel, pero a la vez se había sentido bien al estar allí arriba, sin nada bajo los pies, _volando_. Ron quitó la sonrisa en seguida, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry, que le siguió con la mirada. Desde ahí podía ver la mirada diabólica de la señora Weasley en la ventana de la cocina. A Ron le esperaba una buena bronca.

Cuando entraron a la Madriguera de nuevo, después de haber dejado las escobas en su sitio, Ron se fue directo a la cocina con expresión derrotada mientras Harry subía escaleras arriba, buscando a Dudley. No le gustaba haberlo dejado solo, pero lo había disfrutado tanto el subir a una escoba… Se sintió culpable; quizás en otro momento podía llevar a Dudley al escobero y montar con él. Recordaba las sencillas instrucciones que Ron le había dado.

—¿Dudley? —preguntó, en la escalera. Una puerta se abrió y la cabeza sonriente de Dudley apareció por el resquicio:

—¡Aquí, Harry! Ven, Fred y George me están enseñando unos trucos.

Harry subió las escaleras a toda prisa, internamente sorprendido por ver a Dudley tan alegre. Rápidamente sonrió, estaba bien verle feliz. Entró al cuarto de Fred y George, —había una placa que lo indicaba,— y encontró a su primo y los gemelos sentados en círculo en el suelo. La habitación estaba desordenada, con varias cajas abiertas. En el centro había una pequeña caja de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, o eso decían las letras amarillas del exterior de la caja.

—¿Qué son? —preguntó inmediatamente, sentándose al lado de Dudley. Señaló la caja de grageas. Fred y George se sonrieron.

—Coge una, Harry. —Harry cogió una al azar, la miró por un momento antes de meterla en la boca. —Las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott son de absolutamente todos los sabores, desde chocolate o fresa hasta cerumen, plástico o…

—¡Sabe a vómito! —exclamó Harry horrorizado, cuando ya se la había tragado. Al principio apenas tenía sabor, pero una vez se deshacía en la boca, el sabor a bilis le había golpeado, incrédulo.

—O vómito. —Fred, George y Dudley se carcajearon mientras Harry hacía un gesto con la boca, sacando la lengua.

—¿No tenéis nada para pasar el mal sabor? —preguntó Harry, todavía asqueado.

—Veamos que nos queda… Fred, haz los honores. —Fred puso una caja en su regazo y empezó a revolver en su interior, metiendo la nariz en la caja.

—Tenemos… Ranas de chocolate, pastel de calabaza, regalices de colores…Y piruletas ácidas.

—Las ranas de chocolate parecen más inofensivas que estas grageas. —dijo Harry, mirando con fingida molestia la caja de grageas. Fred y George le sonrieron, así como Dudley, y le lanzaron una rana de chocolate. Estaba envuelta en papel azul y dorado, y no parecía contener nada más que chocolate, para alivio de Harry.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al abrir el envoltorio, una rana de chocolate saltó a su cara. Harry pegó un bote y se quitó la rana, cogiéndola con un par de dedos. Tenía el tacto de chocolate, la textura del chocolate y, definitivamente, parecía chocolate. Pero se movía. Dudley miró la rana, fascinado, y los gemelos le hicieron un gesto para que se la comiera. Harry le arrancó con mucha delicadeza una pata a la rana, que repentinamente se transformó en un trozo de chocolate inmóvil.

—La magia es verdaderamente increíble, Dudley. —le dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos.

El resto del día, Harry y Dudley lo pasaron pululando por la casa, descubriendo nuevos aspectos de la magia. Dedicaron al menos un cuarto de hora mirando las agujas de la señora Weasley tejer, y la tarde se les pasó acariciando a la lechuza de los Weasley, Errol, que aunque parecía vieja, era diligente y ni siquiera había amenazado con picotearles.

Al final del día, Harry pensó que no había estado mal. Ciertamente, había obtenido mucha información de Percy, una buena experiencia de Ron y divertidas aventuras entre chucherías de los gemelos. Ginny, la hija menor de los Weasley, se dedicaba a mirarlos de lejos, sin hablar con ellos. Harry miró a Dudley, tumbado en la cama de al lado. Después de cenar, se había quedado pensativo, pensando en las musarañas.

—Voy al baño, Dudley. —le informó Harry de repente. El señor Weasley acababa de llegar, según había oído, y sentía que tenía que acercarse para escuchar. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras en calcetines para que no le oyeran.

La planta baja estaba demasiado silenciosa, pensó Harry. Agudizó el oído, parado en el último escalón. Al final, escuchó unas voces, provenientes de la cocina. Se acercó cual espía hacia la cocina y escuchó desde detrás de la puerta vuelta. Los señores Weasley estaban allí dentro, y aunque hablaban en susurros, el silencio en el resto de la casa le permitía a Harry oírlos a duras penas.

—¿…pasa, querida? —decía el señor Weasley.

—Nada, pensaba que había alguien bajando. Una imaginación mía. —se desentendió la señora Weasley. El señor Weasley suspiró, —No podemos dejar que se lo lleven, Arthur. A saber lo que van a hacer con el pobre crío.

—No tenemos elección, Molly. El Wizengamot quiere que se decida el asunto mañana, Albus no ha podido retrasarlo más. Y, de todas formas, no tenemos tanto dinero como para mantener a Harry y Dudley. Apenas llegamos a fin de mes.

—¡Pero tenemos el apoyo del profesor Dumbledore!, ¿no es así, Arthur?

—Sí, sí, Dumbledore nos apoya, pero ni él ni yo nos esperábamos ese movimiento de parte de Malfoy. No sé qué pretende, pero no puede ser nada bueno. —señaló Arthur con voz grave.

—Viniendo de ese hombre… Lo que me preocupa es que los demás miembros del Wizengamot no lo vean: hará daño a Harry.

—No te olvides de Dudley, cariño. —le recordó el señor Weasley. Harry sintió cómo la ira hervía en su interior: aquella mujer parecía olvidar a propósito a Dudley.

—Siempre podemos pedir sólo la custodia de Harry Potter; a él podemos mantenerlo.

—No creo que los muchachos quieran separarse, no después de ver lo unidos que están. Son todo lo que tienen: a sí mismos y al otro.

—Nosotros podemos ser su familia también, Arthur. —le reprochó Molly. Arthur volvió a suspirar.

—Creo que Harry y Dudley deben decidir donde van a quedarse, Molly.

—Les estoy intentando dar el empujón en la dirección correcta. —de repente, la voz del señor Weasley se volvió seria y grave:

—Le has dicho a Ron que se haga amigo de Harry, Molly. Eso no está bien.

—De todas formas, iba a hacerlo, con o sin palabras por mi parte. —a los oídos de Harry, la señora Weasley sonaba increíblemente petulante. El señor Weasley chasqueó la lengua y añadió:

—El Wizengamot ve mejor que los niños se queden con Malfoy a que se queden con nosotros, Molly. Ésa es la realidad, y tenemos que afrontarla.

—¿Eso significa que te rindes, Arthur Weasley?

—Jamás. Pero hay que entenderlo, Molly. Ellos prefieren a… a… a ese hombre antes que a nosotros. —la voz de Arthur se tiñó de un odio feo por un momento. —Imagina las repercusiones que esto va a tener, Molly…

Sus voces se volvieron más apagadas cuando una mano pesada se puso en el hombro de Harry. Rápidamente miró hacia arriba, sintiéndose cazado, y vio a Percy. Le miraba con su habitual seriedad, pero se le veía un poco consternado. Le hizo un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que le siguiera, y Harry se vio obligado a hacerlo, aún cuando quería continuar escuchando la conversación de los señores Weasley, por más que le hirviese la sangre.

—¡Sois malas personas! —susurró fuertemente Harry nada más llegar a su habitación en el ático. Dudley se incorporó rápidamente, sorprendido, mientras Percy cerraba la puerta por dentro.

—Siento que hayas tenido que escuchar todo eso, Harry.

—¿De verdad lo sientes o es sólo un truco más para que me quede? —Percy le hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmase. Dudley saltó de la cama, poniéndose al lado de Harry en un gesto protector. Tampoco parecía muy contento.

—Cálmate, Harry. No es un truco, nunca lo ha sido por mi parte. Escucha, desde que habéis venido, mis hermanos y mi padre se han estado portando como siempre. Con o sin aviso de mamá, Ron habría intentado acaparar tu atención: eres una celebridad para él. Desde que se enteró de que tú estarías en el mismo curso que él, no ha dejado de fanfarronear y decir que tú y él iríais a Gryffindor y seríais los mejores amigos del mundo.

—Eso suena ridículo.

—Ron es así, no trates de comprenderlo. —Percy rodó los ojos, hastiado del comportamiento de su hermano. —Escucha, Harry, es importante que entiendas esto: todo lo que te concierne a ti tiene connotaciones políticas.

—¿Conno-qué? —preguntó Dudley, perdido.

—Connotaciones políticas. Afecta a la política del mundo mágico. Por eso todos los adultos quieren ser tu tutor o tu mejor amigo, o como quieras llamarlo. Todos quieren tenerte de su lado porque para ellos sólo eres la gallina de los huevos de oro.

—Eso es cruel, Percy. —se quejó Harry con expresión herida.

—El mundo es cruel, pero no por ello menos bello. —recitó Percy con una sonrisa. —Lo que quiero decir es que tienes que tener mucho cuidado con quien te relacionas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho esta mañana acerca de donde conseguiste tu cicatriz? En esa ocasión, muchos de los aliados del Innombrable salieron muy bien parados de los juicios. Los mortífagos solían ser gente importante, gente muy importante, como Lucius Malfoy, el mismo que ahora pide tu custodia y la de Dudley.

—¿Por qué querría encargarse de nosotros?

—Porque le conviene. Ahora que Harry Potter ha entrado al mundo mágico, contigo de su lado, al menos en la cara pública, se va a convertir en alguien de prestigio y de poder, mucho poder. O quizás sea porque de verdad le interesáis, yo no lo sé. Eso es lo que tú debes averiguar, Harry, en quien puedes confiar y en quien no.

—Obviamente, en la señora Weasley no. —le desafió Harry. Percy se sentó en su cama con gesto cansado.

—No, por ahora no te conviene fiarte de mi madre a no ser que quieras convertirte en el títere de Dumbledore. Mamá y papá trabajan para Dumbledore en cuanto a política se refiere porque creen en él. Algo muy noble y eso, pero no sé si es lo adecuado fiarte de una sola persona para todas las decisiones políticas, en vez de examinarlas una a una por ti mismo.

—Entonces, mañana en el juicio, sólo tengo que decir que quiero ir con los Malfoy, ¿no? —preguntó finalmente Harry. Aquellas cuestiones políticas de las que hablaba Percy eran difíciles de entender.

—No, tenéis que decidir vosotros dos dónde queréis estar. Yo no estoy diciendo que elijáis a Malfoy, sólo os estoy enseñando cómo funciona el sistema.

—Pero tu padre ha dicho que no teníais dinero para mantenernos a Dudley y a mí… —susurró. Percy le miró con ojos profundos y finalmente admitió:

—Sí, es cierto. Pero también has oído que ellos querrían hacerse cargo de vosotros, sin importar si llega o no el dinero para todos.

Percy los dejó a Harry y a Dudley en su habitación. Susurró un callado 'Buenas noches' y se marchó, dejando la puerta firmemente cerrada. Harry se tiró en su cama, aplastando la cara contra la almohada y haciéndose daño en el puente de la nariz, pues todavía llevaba las gafas puestas. Dudley le miró, interrogante, y Harry acabó contándole todo lo que había oído, intentando recordar todos los detalles de la conversación. Estuvieron debatiendo donde debían ir por un rato tan largo que parecieron horas y, al final, se durmieron bien entrada la madrugada, cuando el resto de la casa se había quedado en silencio.

* * *

**Nota: Antes que nada, lo primero que Harry y Dudley han visto del mundo mágico ha sido el Ministerio de Magia, así que me pareció bien que Percy les diera una explicación acerca de todo lo que sucedía en el Ministerio. Por otro lado, esto me servirá para el siguiente capítulo, como ya se ve al final del capítulo, ¿no? He de avisar, todo lo referente al Wizengamot y el Ministerio es... Una mezcla entre lo que encontré por la wikipedia y páginas relacionadas (Harry Potter wiki) y un poco de mi invención para tapar ciertos agujeros.**

**Por último, antes de que pase a responder reviews anónimos, creo que subiré otro capítulo sobre el martes o miércoles, aunque no estoy segura de lo que haré. Quizás lo mejor es que chequeen de vez en cuando si están interesados :DDDDD**

**- Wigworthy: Nada, no eres cruel con Ron y Draco, en serio, pensándolo seriamente es como son, y es eso lo que les da esa personalidad. De todas formas, el abuso que los Dursley llevan sobre Harry no es más que negligencia y el no hacerle sentir querido, así que tampoco hay mucho que Harry pudiera decir, ya que la cicatriz sería mental, no física. Tampoco creo que Harry escondiera como tal lo que pasaba en su casa, simplemente pienso que era reservado, sino te preguntan, no dices nada y ya está. O algo por el estilo.  
**

**Respecto a las Casas, me parece una tontería que seleccionen a los alumnos el primer día de Hogwarts. Entiendo que es una manera de mantenerlos controlados e indirectamente hacer que se porten bien (ya sabes, todos te miran feo si te quitan puntos). Los nacidos de muggles apenas tienen idea de las Casas, y los sangrepura como Draco o Ron están obsesionados con ir a la Casa a la que toda la familia ha ido. Eso lo voy a plasmar en la historia, by the way :D**

**¡Gracias por comentar! -^u^-**

**- Mary: Respecto a los personajes, en un principio, he de decir que Dudley estaba fuera. Luego, consideré meterlo y como suele pasar, me apareció en la mente la imagen de los dos primos (Harry y Dudley) luchando contra tía Petunia y tío Vernon (tío Vernon sobre todo) por ir a Hogwarts y tal, como pasa con Harry en el cannon. Después decidí que no quería algo Angst (siempre que algo conlleva lucha emocional se me va de las manos y acabo en Agst XD), así que quité a tío Vernon y tía Petunia. De alguna forma, Harry y Dudley tenían que acabar queriéndose (fraternalmente, no empecemos con incesto ni nada...¬¬u) y así maté a dos pájaros de un tiro. Y después apareció la idea de Malfoy en mi mente y... No puedo contar más, te desvelaría cositas XD**

**A mí los Weasley no me parecen superficiales, ni ellos ni los Malfoy. Los Malfoy son los perfectos 'trepas', pero comprendo porqué actuaron como actuaron: primero el orgullo y una vieja gloria que querían recuperar les llevó a ser los malvados, y después se dieron cuenta de su error muy tarde, cuando Draco ya estaba metido en todo el embrollo de Voldemort.**

**Por otra parte, los Weasley nunca han dicho nada del estilo '¡Slytherins, qué asco!', aunque yo opino que lo piensan, o sino Ron no habría estado tan prejuicioso en el primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, la familia en sí me parecía demasiado... Demasiado amorosa y despreocupada en un principio; ¡Vamos, que tienes hijos adolescentes, ¿Dónde está esa rebeldía?! Pero tras el problema con Percy sí se vieron más... Humanos.**

**Ahora, con respecto a tus dudas: como ya te has dado cuenta, no, todos los weasley no van en el mismo molde. Yo creo que Arthur es más abierto que Molly respecto a todo ese asunto de las Casas y de llevar eso al mundo más allá de Hogwarts. Los gemelos van a ser los de siempre, te prometo que no puedo cambiarlos, y no siento que tengan nada malo. Percy sí que va a ser diferente: él entiende de política, y es más centrado, ordenado y 'comelibros' que el resto de los Weasley. Básicamente, no encaja en la familia; y eso se puede ver desde el primer momento, cuando Percy es el único que les saluda propiamente cuando Harry y Dudley son presentados.**

**Dudley y Harry sí van a conocer a otros magos, pero tampoco van a ser 'famosos' en cuanto a amigos. Pienso que ellos deben ser como el resto de los niños: se crían en casa hasta los once, cuando van a Hogwarts y hacen verdaderos amigos. Pero, definitivamente, Harry y Dudley van a 'conocer' a otros magos y brujas.**

**No van a ser sobresalientes en Hogwarts: no quiero a Harry y Dudley como personajes súper!. Dudley va a ser más cannon, el Dudley cannon no soportaba leer, y por tanto, Dudley no va a ser para nada sobresaliente. Por otro lado, Harry sí va a ser más estudioso, pero por razones que se desvelan más adelante, aunque no va a ser un Hermione masculino, levantando la mano en todas las clases. Él es Harry Potter, él es famoso y no le gusta; por eso prefiere no llamar la atención, aunque luego haga una buena actuación en clase y todo eso.**

**No sé qué decirte respecto a quedarse con los Weasley; podemos ver en la conversación Molly-Arthur que Dumbledore los apoya, presumiblemente ha conseguido que la custodia temporal de los chicos haya quedado en manos de los Weasley, así que ya es algo. El resto, hay dos fantásticos capítulos de juicio esperando hasta que se decida la sentencia de los niños.  
**

**No, Harry y Dudley no VAN a ser separados, lo que no implica que no intenten separarlos. Eso, ya lo verás en los siguientes capítulos.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :DDDDDD**

**- mary2: los Weasley no son malos, te lo puedo asegurar. Por más negro que se pueda ver, ellos confían en Dumbledore, ellos harán lo que Dumbledore diga, y por más fuerte que el director sea, tiene que ser Harry el que acabe con Voldemort, así que sí, ellos apoyan a Harry. En mi historia no va a haber Bashing! (es decir, nada de utilizar a nadie...) Quiero hacer que la lectura sea lo más light posible, aunque no haya empezado bien matando a los tíos de Harry XD**

**Harry y Dudley no van a ser pareja, ni habrá enamoramiento entre ellos ni nada. Considéralos en una relación tipo Harry-Ron en el cannon (en sus buenos momentos, con Ron siendo el fiel amigo de Harry y acompañándolo hasta la muerte). No puedo tampoco afirmar nada, pero no creo que haya Slash (relación chicoXchico), pero si llega a haberla me comprometo a ponerlo en el resumen.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :DDDDDD**

**Y ya ultimísima cosa: Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, los que comentan, followean o favoritean, y también a los ghost readers. Me hace mucha ilusión leer sus comentarios y realmente me ayudan mucho a fijar la historia en un curso con sus preguntas y consejos; hay cosas que si ustedes no las hubieran mencionado, yo habría pasado de largo, ignorando que son realmente importantes. Así que... ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

_Paladium_


	5. De juicios y revelaciones

**Capítulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, fue el señor Weasley zarandeándolos suavemente y llamándolos por sus nombres el que los despertó. El sol apenas despuntaba y Harry y Dudley se habían ido a la cama muy tarde el día anterior. Se desperezaron y se estiraron en las camas, mirando al señor Weasley con su túnica roja observarlos desde arriba con una sonrisa tensa. En seguida, Harry se puso las gafas y Dudley, más vago, se incorporó sin muchas ganas de salir de la cama.

—Venga, chicos, hay que levantarse. —dijo por enésima vez el señor Weasley. Ese hombre, pensó Harry impresionado, tenía una paciencia inagotable. —Os esperaré en la cocina, así que bajad pronto.

Dicho esto, el señor Weasley les dio una última sonrisa y se marchó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta por fuera. Harry y Dudley se levantaron, todavía con el velo del sueño en los ojos y el cuerpo agotado. Rápidamente cogieron lo primero que encontraron y se lo pusieron, bostezando. Después abrieron la puerta y, antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras para ir a la cocina, Dudley paró a Harry y le dijo:

—Vamos a seguir con el plan, ¿no? —Harry sonrió y asintió con una seguridad que no sentía del todo. Esperaba que la jugada les saliera bien, pero al fin y al cabo, sólo eran niños y sus oponentes eran adultos hechos y derechos, con mucha más experiencia sobre su terreno de juego, el juzgado.

—Todo saldrá bien, Dudley, no te preocupes. —Harry le apretó afectuosamente el brazo, antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

Cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio tras ellos, observando la placa dorada que había colgada por un momento. Aquella había sido la habitación de Ron Weasley hasta que ellos habían llegado. Inspiraron con fuerza y empezaron a bajar, mirando una por una las puertas por las que pasaban. Sólo había un baño en toda la casa, porque lo demás eran dormitorios, cocina o salón. Cuando, por fin, tras su marcha triunfal, llegaron a la cocina, sólo estaban allí los señores Weasley. Sus hijos no se habían despertado todavía.

—Sentaos y desayunad algo, os veis desnutridos. —les animó la señora Weasley. Harry y Dudley se miraron entre sí: si bien era cierto que Harry había crecido en los últimos meses unas pulgadas de más, no se encontraba para nada desnutrido, y Dudley nunca había sido precisamente flaco. No obstante, obedecieron; tenían un hambre infernal.

—Hoy iremos al Ministerio de Magia, chicos. —anunció el señor Weasley, fingiendo entusiasmo. Harry y Dudley le miraron, esperando mayor explicación, y al final, Dudley preguntó:

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir al Ministerio? —aunque su voz sonaba curiosa, había una nota de veneno que sólo Harry pudo notar. La sonrisa del señor Weasley flaqueó, pero de todas formas respondió, mirando la espalda de la señora Weasley mientras ella limpiaba una olla al azar.

—Hay otro mago, Lucius Malfoy, que también ha pedido vuestra custodia. Va a haber un juicio hoy en el que se decidirá quién será vuestro nuevo tutor legal, y vosotros tenéis que estar allí. —resumió sucintamente el señor Weasley sin entrar en detalles.

—Entonces, ¿esto sólo era un arreglo? —preguntó Harry con expresión herida. El señor Weasley se encogió un poco en su sitio:

—Tenía que ser definitivo, pero el señor Malfoy decidió echar solicitud también. —había rencor en su voz, pensó Harry mientras aplastaba su huevo frito.

—¿Cómo va a ser el juicio? —preguntó Dudley. Internamente estaba muy asustado, pues Harry le había dicho que había una posibilidad de que los separaran. Dudley no quería que le quitaran a Harry, por más molesto que fuera el que todo el mundo le mirara a él y no a Dudley, como le gustaría al más alto de los muchachos.

—Eh…Mmmm…. —dudó el señor Weasley. Partió un trozo de bacon y se lo comió, haciendo tiempo para que las palabras acudieran a él. —El señor Malfoy y yo expondremos nuestras razones para querer adoptaros, luego se deliberará y si se llega a una indecisión, vosotros decidiréis quien queréis que sea vuestro tutor.

—¿Y si se ponen de acuerdo? —Harry recordó las palabras de Percy del día anterior: el Wizengamot era el lugar ideal para sabotear al contrario. No creía que se pusieran de acuerdo, pero, por si acaso, Harry quería estar preparado para esa posibilidad también.

—Os preguntarían vuestra opinión, y si no hay nada relevante en contra del candidato elegido, se le daría la custodia. Si resulta que ninguno de los candidatos es apto, se harían más juicios y, en última instancia, se os mandaría a un orfanato muggle. —Harry y Dudley se miraron con caras preocupadas: no podían fallar.

—Bueno, terminad de comer, que en media hora tenéis que estar en los juzgados. —les avisó la señora Weasley. Harry y Dudley asintieron, y cuando el señor Weasley subió a terminar de arreglarse, los niños le lanzaron una mirada molesta a la espalda de la señora Weasley. No olvidaban lo que Harry había escuchado el día anterior y el comportamiento tan bajo de Molly Weasley.

Terminaron de desayunar bastante rápido: a pesar del hambre que tenían, estaban tan nerviosos que apenas pudieron meterse al cuerpo un par de lonchas de bacon y un huevo frito, aunque inicialmente pensaban comer el doble de comida. Fueron al baño con presteza, se arreglaron (Harry intentó en vano peinarse el pelo) y se sentaron en el sofá largo y marrón de la sala de estar, esperando al señor Weasley.

Al rato, se escucharon pisadas bajando las escaleras y, finalmente, la voz de Percy les sacó de su ensimismamiento. A pesar de que apenas se conocían, Harry veía obvio que Percy se levantara el primero: de todos los hermanos que habían conocido, Percy era el más serio y responsable de todos ellos, y siempre parecía tener algún plan para el día, fuera lo que fuera. Harry y Dudley se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron al final de las escaleras, sonriendo a Percy.

—Hola, Dudley, Harry. —les saludó Percy. Todavía iba en pijama, con una gran letra P estampada en la camiseta. El pijama empezaba a irle un poco pequeño, pero el muchacho no parecía notarlo. —¿Vais a…?

—Sí, el señor Weasley nos lo ha dicho esta mañana. —susurró Harry. Se acercó a Percy y murmuró, —Siento lo que dije ayer. No estuvo bien, tú sólo querías ayudar. —la sonrisa de Percy se hizo inmensa, enseñando todos los dientes. Dudley a su lado dejó escapar una risita al ver la expresión más tonta que se le había quedado al muchacho pelirrojo.

—No pasa nada. Supongo que yo habría actuado igual. ¿Ya habéis decidido qué vais a hacer?

—Sí, lo tenemos todo aquí. —Dudley se señaló la sien con un dedo. Hablaban en susurros para que la señora Weasley no les escuchara.

—Buena suerte, entonces. —Percy les tendió la mano solemnemente, y al igual que en el desayuno del día anterior, Harry y Dudley se la tomaron, sacudiéndola con firmeza. Tenían una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. —¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?

—Ya lo creo. —aseveró Dudley con una gran sonrisa.

El señor Weasley bajó entonces, después de la despedida de Percy. Al ver a los tres muchachos parados al pie de las escaleras, instigó a Percy para que fuera a desayunar, haciéndole gestos con las manos. Después, les dijo a los dos niños que le siguieran. De nueva cuenta, acabaron en la cocina, observando los ojos llorosos de la señora Weasley mientras se despedía de ellos entre abrazos amorosos no muy bien correspondidos.

Entraron en la chimenea, agarrados Harry y Dudley al señor Weasley con fuerza. Cuando dejó caer el polvo flú, las llamas se encendieron con fuerza, verdes esmeralda, y les acariciaron la piel. Después de que el señor Weasley se despidiera de su mujer, dijo con voz fuerte 'Al Ministerio' y la cocina de los Weasley desapareció repentinamente en un torbellino de colores. Harry estrujó la mano del señor Weasley; le estresaban esos viajes por chimenea.

Cuando el suelo dejó de moverse y el torbellino de colores cesó, Harry abrió los ojos con algo de temor, pensando que seguirían dando vueltas entre chimeneas. No obstante, aparecieron en el Atrio del Ministerio, en una de las tantas chimeneas del largo corredor de madera brillante que Harry recordaba. Salieron con paso apurado y marcharon hacia los ascensores, donde el guardia de seguridad revisaba las varitas de los diversos magos.

Había mucha gente en el Atrio, todos vestidos con túnicas y parloteando sobre burocracia y leyes, según escuchó Harry aquí y allá. Los magos se empujaban los unos a los otros; unos no tenían prisa, otros sí, unos iban en un sentido, los otros en el contrario. Aquello era un auténtico problema, porque Harry y Dudley, pequeños como eran, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio entre tanto empujón. El señor Weasley les aferró las manos, sin querer perderlos, y los llevó directamente al mago de seguridad.

—Buenos días, señor Weasley.

—Buenos días, señor Munch. —respondió el señor Weasley, tendiéndole su varita. El hombre gruñó y asintió, diciendo:

—Adelante, señor Weasley.

Y esa fue toda la conversación banal y trivial que escucharon. En seguida entraron a un ascensor vacío y los niños se agarraron con fuerza inusitada al pasamanos, recordando la mala experiencia de la vez anterior. El señor Weasley les sonrió, agarrado al techo del ascensor, y pulsó el botón número 9, el último piso de todos. Harry y Dudley inspiraron con fuerza y se prepararon para el viaje. Cuando llegaron, los niños pensaban que iban a vomitar en cualquier momento.

Harry miró al frente, desasiéndose de su agarre al pasamanos. Frente a ellos había un largo pasillo de azulejos negros, sin ventanas ni puertas, salvo una al final del pasillo. Las paredes también estaban recubiertas de azulejos negros, de forma que se podía ver reflejado en ellos de lo brillantes que estaban. La única iluminación del largo pasillo provenía de unas antorchas que brillaban con luz espectral, en un tono entre blanco y azul.

El señor Weasley avanzó hacia el frente, haciéndoles señas para que le acompañaran. Continuaron por unas yardas en el corredor antes de que el señor Weasley girara bruscamente a la izquierda, donde había una salida. Bajaron un pequeño tramo de escalones y llegaron finalmente a los tribunales del Wizengamot, tal y como rezaba la placa dorada de la pared. Giraron de nuevo, enfilando por otro corredor al que daban varias puertas, y empezaron a ver a más gente en los pasillos.

Había varios grupos de personas vestidas con túnicas color ciruela cerca de ellos; un poco más allá, un hombre alto y rubio, vestido completamente de negro y con un bastón de plata en la mano, hablaba con un par de mujeres vestidas de color ciruela. Harry empezó a pensar que quizás los sujetos con túnicas moradas eran miembros del Wizengamot, pues había bastantes de ellos. El señor Weasley se lanzó a caminar hacia la última puerta del pasillo con unos andares rígidos. Allí, frente a la puerta, había un anciano de larga barba blanca, túnica morada y gafas de media luna esperándolos.

Harry se giró por un momento a mirar al hombre del bastón, que siseó burlescamente cuando el señor Weasley pasó a su lado, ignorándolo. Tenía las facciones afiladas y unos ojos grises que parecían comerle el alma. Quizás era él el famoso señor Malfoy que deseaba adoptarlos a Harry y a Dudley, pensó. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada curiosa, antes de volverse al frente y mirar al anciano que los esperaba.

—Buenos días, Arthur, Harry, Dudley. —el anciano era alto y delgado, con la nariz torcida y benevolentes ojos azules. Escondía las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se balanceaba despreocupadamente sobre las puntas de los pies. —¿Estáis preparados?

—Eso espero, director. Harry, Dudley, éste es Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts. Señor, creo que ya conoce a Harry Potter, —le señaló al niño de ojos verdes que le miraba simplemente con curiosidad, —y a Dudley Dursley. —puso una mano encima del hombro del niño más alto y robusto.

—Encantado de conocerlos, señores Potter y Dursley. —el mago inclinó un poco la cabeza y metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo, —¿Queréis un caramelo, muchachos?

—No, gracias, señor. —declinaron los dos niños educadamente. Tenían el estómago cerrado por el nerviosismo.

Aún tuvieron que esperar quince minutos más mientras el pasillo se llenaba de gente antes de poder entrar a la Sala de Juzgados número Siete. Entre tanto, la familia Weasley al completo acudió al juicio, la madre delante y todos sus hijos detrás, intentando no perderse. Como si se estuvieran retando el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley, la familia del señor Malfoy también acudió: había una mujer alta y rubia, con la piel tan clara que parecía de mármol, y un niño de facciones afiladas y ojos grises, la viva imagen de su padre. Tenía una mirada desdeñosa puesta en la familia Weasley, aunque al ver a los dos niños apartados del resto, les sonrió un poco.

Entraron ordenadamente al tribunal por la pequeña puerta. Los magos de túnicas moradas entraron los primeros, después pasaron los cuatro grupos de periodistas y finalmente entraron todos los demás: las familias que se disputaban la adopción, Harry, Dudley y todos aquellos que habían podido asistir al evento, aunque no tenían nada que ver. La mayoría de los últimos tenían una mirada de resentimiento en la cara, como si se hubiera hecho algo injusto en su contra.

Harry y Dudley se quedaron parados al final del pequeño pasillo que daba acceso a la cámara oval. Al frente, en un semicírculo, todos los magos de túnica morada les miraban, escrutándolos y hablando entre ellos. Separando el estrado del Wizengamot del resto había dos escaleras que daban a una galería superior, donde la gente, sentada en butacas rojas o de pie, se afanaba en ver el juicio. Detrás de Harry, en la otra parte del semicírculo, las familias Weasley y Malfoy se encontraban aposentadas. El señor Malfoy había cambiado su túnica negra por la túnica morada, cubriendo así el único hueco que quedaba en la tribuna principal.

El Jefe del Wizengamot, el profesor Dumbledore, les indicó que se sentaran en el lado de la tribuna de la familia Malfoy, pues al ser sólo tres miembros, había espacio de sobra para que los niños se sentaran pero no pudieran establecer comunicación alguna con la familia Malfoy. Una vez todos se aposentaron, las cámaras de los periodistas empezaron a echar fuego por la cantidad de fotos que tomaron en tan sólo cinco minutos. Después, pararon de nuevo y todo se quedó en silencio. El director golpeó un par de veces con el mazo de madera en la mesa, antes de decir:

—Se abre el juicio por la tutoría legal de Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley, a día 25 de julio de 1990. Que se levanten las partes litigantes. —Harry y Dudley miraron a su alrededor: el señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley se levantaron de sus asientos. El señor Weasley estaba sudando copiosamente, al contrario que Malfoy, que parecía incluso cómodo en la situación en que se encontraba. Las miradas curiosas de la galería ponían enfermo a Harry. —Siéntense, señores.

El señor Malfoy y el señor Weasley se sentaron. Molly le tomó la mano a su marido, mientras que la mujer y el hijo de Draco parecían, cuanto menos, en un día de campo. El niño movía los pies en la banca, distraído pero interesado en el juicio, mientras que la señora Malfoy miraba a su alrededor con mirada digna.

—El día de hoy se discutirá quién será el nuevo tutor legal de los señores Potter y Dursley, así como el encargado de su educación hasta su admisión en un colegio mágico. —explicó el director. Miró a su alrededor por encima de las gafas de media luna, recorriendo la sala, tanto las tribunas como la galería de arriba. —Primero, escuchemos al señor Weasley peticionar.

El señor Weasley se levantó, temblando como una hoja pero no por ello indeciso: tenía una mirada fiera en los ojos, detrás de las gafas cuadradas. Bajó las escaleras laterales y llegó al estrado. Subió a la tarima circular, en la que sólo cabía una persona holgadamente, se aclaró la garganta carraspeando y comenzó:

—Su señoría, Arthur Weasley pide humildemente la custodia de los señores Harry James Potter y Dudley Dursley debido a las siguientes razones: —carraspeó de nuevo, miró a la tribuna principal y continuó, —Los señores Potter y Dursley necesitan de una familia estructurada y honesta, que pueda transmitirle los valores familiares y ser una buena influencia para ellos. Ahora, más que nunca debido a su reciente pérdida, —Dudley se quedó congelado en su sitio: no quería que hablaran de su padre ni de su familia. —necesitan de un apoyo firme y sólido que sólo la familia es capaz de proveerles.

—Además, los señores Potter y Dursley encontrarán diversión sana y aventuras sin peligros en la Madriguera. No se les privará de nada y se les enseñará el valor del amor familiar y de la amistad y la unión. —Harry y Dudley miraron a los Malfoy: o era su imaginación o aquel juicio era en realidad una disputa entre magos y sacarse los colores el uno al otro. La cara del señor Malfoy continuaba imperturbable, salvo por una ceja alzada en signo de incrédula sorpresa. —Por último, quiero alegar que no encontrará a nadie de la familia Weasley ni a mi persona con cargos criminales. —la otra ceja del señor Malfoy se disparó, más que sorprendido. No obstante, al instante sonrió un poco, quizás divertido por la acusación.

—Muchas gracias, señor Weasley. Puede sentarse. —dijo el profesor Dumbledore. Arthur Weasley subió por las escaleras laterales y se sentó al lado de su mujer. Los miembros del Wizengamot murmuraron por lo bajo y Harry y Dudley tragaron duro. A pesar de las pullas, su petición parecía tener sentido. Le tocó el turno al señor Malfoy, —Escuchemos ahora al señor Malfoy peticionar.

El señor Malfoy se levantó al escuchar su nombre, bajo por las escaleras laterales con una seguridad imponente y se situó donde Arthur Weasley antes había estado situado. Por un momento, el señor Malfoy miró hacia los Weasley, antes de comenzar su petición formal:

—Su señoría, Lucius Malfoy pide la custodia de los señores Harry James Pottter y Dudley Dursley por las siguiente razones: —Harry se fijó en que, tanto el señor Weasley como el señor Malfoy, habían comenzado su pequeño discurso de la misma manera, aunque Malfoy había omitido el 'humildemente' que el señor Weasley había puesto a sus palabras. —Respecto al señor Potter, como mago respetable y de invaluable valor que es para nuestra comunidad, debe ser educado apropiadamente para estar a la altura de lo que se va a exigir de él cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad o cuando las circunstancias lo ameriten. El salvador del mundo mágico, el señor Potter, ha sido criado hasta este momento por muggles; por tanto, no ha recibido la educación mágica necesaria para reclamar su título de Lord. No considero que la familia Weasley esté a la altura de las expectativas del señor Potter en cuanto a su educación, dado que no poseen títulos nobiliarios y no podrán aconsejarle cuando reclame su título, al contrario que mi familia.

El señor Malfoy hizo una pausa larga mientras Harry y Dudley se miraban: ¿de verdad Harry era un Lord? Miraron por un instante al señor Malfoy y después giraron la cabeza para ver al resto de su familia: sí, ellos tenían los modales y maneras de lo que en el mundo mágico se consideraría la nobleza. O al menos, eso creían Dudley y Harry, que veían a los Malfoy correctamente sentados, con las espaldas rectas y un porte digno de reyes. El señor Malfoy continuó, ahora hablando de Dudley, que se inclinó hacia delante, queriendo escuchar mejor su parte:

—Respecto al señor Dursley, mi idea es educarlo en las costumbres y tradiciones mágicas para que el día de mañana sea un ciudadano noble y respetable, y pueda entender y adaptarse sin complicaciones al mundo mágico cuando tenga once años y vaya al colegio.

—Disculpe, señor Malfoy. —le interrumpió una mujer con un monóculo en el ojo. Fruncía el ceño, como si no entendiera algo. Dumbledore dijo:

—Interrupción aceptada, Madame Bones.

—Gracias, señor Dumbledore. —ella le hizo una leve inclinación al Jefe del Wizengamot. —De nueva cuenta, disculpe que le interrumpa, señor Malfoy, pero se rumorea que no tiene en alta estima a los muggles y a los nacidos de muggles. ¿Por qué querría acoger al señor Dursley, cuyo origen es no mágico? —preguntó. La familia Weasley sonrió vencedora y el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore se hizo más intenso. Harry frunció el ceño, al lado de Dudley, ansioso por la respuesta:

—Le responderé a su pregunta, Madame Bones. —comenzó Malfoy. Harry pensó que el juicio se veía tonto, con tanta parafernalia, pero de nuevo recordó que los juicios solían ser aburridos y tediosos. Suspiró, atento, —Particularmente, no me molesta el origen de un mago, sino la forma en que afecta a la comunidad mágica. Desde las quemas de brujas en la Edad Media, la entrada de magos y brujas de origen muggle ha sido cada vez mayor, trayendo con ellos sus costumbres y tradiciones.

—Los hijos de muggles han sido incapaces de aprender nuestras tradiciones y nuestras costumbres, despreciándolas y rechazándolas mientras introducían su cultura. A eso me opongo, Madame Bones: a la destrucción de nuestras maneras y costumbres, algunas de las cuales son sumamente importantes, mientras que otras no lo son tanto, pero todas ellas son muy preciadas y valiosas para la comunidad mágica.

—En cuanto a los muggles… —la voz del señor Malfoy se perdió en el aire. La sala estaba en completo silencio, a pesar de que había más de cien personas, sin contar a los cincuenta miembros del Wizengamot. —Déjeme preguntarle, ¿qué cree que sucedería si se les fuera revelada nuestra existencia, Madame Bones? —la multitud se quedó en silencio, esperando quizás una respuesta de Madame Bones. Tras unos segundos, en los que el señor Malfoy vio que Madame Bones no respondía, acabó diciendo, —Tanto usted como yo, como el resto de este tribunal, sabemos lo que ocurriría; por eso el Estatuto del Secreto. Ésa es mi razón para desconfiar de ellos, Madame Bones.

La sala quedó en silencio, de nuevo, y los murmullos empezaron. Se escuchó el flash de las cámaras de los fotógrafos por unos instantes, el rascar de una pluma contra el pergamino, y Madame Bones anunció con tono ceremonioso pero satisfecho:

—Duda solucionada. Continúe, señor Malfoy. —el señor Malfoy le hizo una diminuta reverencia a Madame Bones y continuó:

—Por último, quiero dejar claro que en su día se me juzgó y se me consideró inocente por este mismo tribunal. Considero que su anterior acusación, señor Weasley, es ofensiva y pido que sea amonestado. —el señor Malfoy miró directamente a Dumbledore con ojos desafiantes. Por un momento permanecieron así, mirándose, hasta que el director levantó el mazo y lo golpeó contra la mesa de madera, callando de golpe los murmullos que habían empezado a surgir:

—Señor Malfoy y señor Weasley, aténganse al asunto que hemos venido a discutir hoy. — el señor Malfoy y el director se miraron con ojos duros y, tras un momento de silencio, el profesor Dumbledore consideró su petición finalizada. —Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. Puede sentarse.

El señor Malfoy subió de nuevo con naturalidad por la escalera lateral y se sentó en el asiento que antes había ocupado, junto a su familia. El juzgado empezó a murmurar, tanto los miembros del Wizengamot como los que estaban en las galerías. Por un momento, Dumbledore permaneció en su sitio, mirando a su alrededor, y finalmente suspiró y golpeó varias veces la mesa con el mazo, llamando al orden.

—Por ahora, se establece un descanso de quince minutos para que el consejo del Wizengamot delibere. —golpeó el mazo contra la mesa para que quedase constancia de ello, y al instante todos empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos para aprovechar el descanso. Harry y Dudley vieron a los señores Weasley abrazándose, mientras Percy les sonreía y levantaba los pulgares y los demás niños bajaban al estrado, a jugar por ese lapso de tiempo.

Harry y Dudley se miraron y se pusieron en la esquina superior de la tribuna donde se encontraban, alejados del resto de personas para poder hablar sin que nadie les escuchara. Miraron de reojo a los Malfoy: los dos señores charlaban con las cabezas casi juntas, en tono confidencial. Apenas movían los labios, así que Harry no pudo captar ni una palabra de lo que decían. El niño, sentado más despreocupado pero todavía demasiado formal para la edad que tenía, se afanaba en abrir el envoltorio de una rana de chocolate que había estado guardando durante el juicio.

—¿Qué opinas de los Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, siguiendo el ejemplo del matrimonio Malfoy, sin apenas mover los labios. Dudley le miró:

—Parecía sincero, al menos en el momento en que lo oía hablar.

—No parece que tenga intenciones de separarnos. —añadió Harry. Se miraron entre sí, antes de continuar hablando:

—Si lo hace no será por falta de dinero, porque parecen súper ricos. —Dudley levantó las cejas, en signo de 'ya sabes a lo que me refiero'. —Y parecen saber de política.

—Sí, seguramente podamos conseguir que nos enseñe para poder protegernos de todo este caos. —el saber de política era algo que Harry había pedido como requisito para su nuevo tutor legal: apenas llevaban dos días en el mundo mágico y ya estaban embarcados en aventuras políticas; no quería ni imaginar cómo sería cuándo fuera más mayor.

—Quizás deberíamos hablar con ellos, aunque sea para conocerlos. —los señores Malfoy, que ya no hablaban entre ellos, seguían sin hacer amago de acercarse a sus posibles nuevos tutorados, y eso era un punto a su favor, pensó Harry. Con los Weasley se sentía agobiado por tanta atención recibida.

Harry y Dudley se levantaron pesadamente de su recogido lugar y bajaron varios escalones, hasta llegar a la fila de delante de los Malfoy. Cruzaron el pequeño pasillo entre las incómodas bancas de madera y llegaron por fin hasta donde ellos estaban. El niño, un poco más alto que Harry, aunque sólo un poco, les miró con curiosidad, todavía comiendo la rana de chocolate. Los padres, no obstante, les sonrieron de medio lado:

—Bue-buenos días, señores Malfoy. —empezó Harry. Inspiró hondo y se presentó, creyendo hacerlo bien, — Yo soy Harry Potter.

—Dudley Dursley. —dijo Dudley, rígido. El señor Malfoy les miró mientras les extendía la mano, apretándoles con decisión:

—Yo soy Lucius Malfoy. Ella es Narcissa, —la mujer les sonrió benevolente mientras hacía una leve inclinación de la cabeza, —y éste es nuestro hijo Draco. —el niño les sonrió, antes de tenderles a cada uno un trozo de su rana de chocolate, sin decir mucho más. En ese momento, se encontraba mirando el cromo que le había tocado y leyendo la descripción de detrás.

—¿Hace esto por prestigio, señor Malfoy? —preguntó directamente Harry. Le lanzó una mirada desafiante, y después de un momento, Lucius soltó una carcajada suave.

—Qué poca sutileza, señor Potter. — junto las puntas de los dedos, dejando el bastón plateado con forma de serpiente entre las palmas, y dijo, —Contestando a su pregunta, no, no lo hago por prestigio o poder; tenerle bajo mi custodia no marca una diferencia notoria. —Harry debatió en su mente sobre si debía sentirse ofendido o no por el comentario. No entendía realmente cual era el significado profundo. — Es una forma de marcar mis nuevas alianzas.

—No comprendo, señor. ¿Qué tenemos que ver con sus alianzas? —preguntó Dudley. El señor Malfoy lo penetró con la mirada, antes de que Harry susurrara:

—¿Es porque fue mortífago?

—Sí, por eso. Los rumores son cada vez más claros, señores, —su voz era apenas un susurro suave como la seda, casi un pensamiento, —el regreso del Señor Tenebroso está cerca y no deseo luchar a su lado una segunda vez. Aliarme con el enemigo del Señor Tenebroso y un hijo de muggles que además es la única familia del gran salvador del mundo mágico me coloca en el lado de los buenos.

—¿No desea controlarme, señor Malfoy? —preguntó de nuevo Harry. Sus voces habían decaído hasta un mediocre susurro, apenas audible incluso entre ellos.

—No tengo razón para hacer eso, señor Potter. A fin de cuentas, lo único que espero de usted es que luche contra el Señor Tenebroso, y eso es algo seguro.

—Gracias, señor, —dijo Harry, despidiéndose. —por ser sincero con nosotros. —cogió a Dudley y lo empujó para volver a su sitio de confidencias.

Mientras recorrían el pasillo, deshaciendo el camino hecho, intentaron acallar sus pensamientos, que tan fuertes eran que creían que alguien los escucharía. Ciertamente, pensó Harry, el señor Malfoy había sido franco en sus palabras, y aunque había acusado a Harry de ser muy directo, él tampoco había dicho nada que pudiera ser interpretado de cualquier otra manera. Se sorbió la nariz, pensando en sus palabras una y otra vez.

—Definitivamente no nos ha defraudado, ¿no? —preguntó Dudley en tono casi socarrón. Harry le sonrió, sentado en la dura banca de madera. El descanso estaba próximo a terminar.

—Para nada. Es obvio que sabe mucho de política, por cómo hablaba, y tanto Draco como la señora Malfoy parecían agradables.

—Continuamos entonces con la decisión que habíamos tomado, ¿no? —Harry asintió, más seguro que nunca. Estaban haciendo lo correcto, y eso les había quedado claro tras la charla con los Malfoy. No iban a equivocarse y lamentarlo, pensó Harry con fiereza.

* * *

**Nota: Em, ya sé, he actualizado un poco tarde, pero como prometí en su día, miércoles o jueves, y hoy es jueves, no me pueden criticar por eso -^u^- Ummmm... Siento haberles dejado en la parte más emocionante, porque todavía no se ha dicho el veredicto. Por otro lado, respecto a los Malfoy... No van a estar tan prejuiciosos como en el cannon, y, de verdad, no crean a Lucius Malfoy todavía (¡Consejo de autora!)... O quizás sí deban creerle, quién sabe.  
**

**Ahora, contestaciones a reviews anónimos (¡Me hace ilusión recibir anónimos!):**

**Wigworthy: Hum, es lo que tiene que alguien tan importante como Dumbledore esté en Gryffindor, aunque bien es cierto que él no lo promueve, porque para Dumbledore todas las Casas son nobles y dignas de ser recordadas. En cualquier caso, a mí me parece muy arriesgado eso de decirle al sombrero donde quieres ir, porque bien puedes tener a la Casa comiendo de la palma de tu mano (como Harry en Gryffindor), o bien puedes acabar amargado porque no encajas en tu Casa ni compartes aficiones o cualidades con los tuyos, sobre todo porque las Casas valoran mucho las cualidades suyas propias (tipo valentía para los Gryffindor), y sí hay consecuencias cuando no actúas como un verdadero miembro de tu Casa.  
**

**Respecto a Snape, sólo puedo decir que no va a ser el mismo tipo que en el cannon, amargando a Harry (por más que me guste XD), aunque tampoco va a consentirlo. Todavía no sé qué actitud va a tomar respecto a los chicos, pero definitivamente no va a ser especialmente duro con ellos.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**leuke: ¡Gracias por los ánimos! Y, respecto al ritmo de actualización, todavía no lo tengo decidido. Ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones, así que tengo tiempo para escribir y tal, pero en septiembre vuelvo a la universidad y entonces veré cuando me viene mejor el actualizar, aunque prometo que no voy a dejar pasar más de uno o dos meses sin subir nuevo capítulo (exagero, pero no quiero incumplir mi palabra)**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**mary2: Sí, el físico de Dudley es muy parecido al del libro (no al de las películas), con lo cual me lleva a un gran dolor de cabeza: Dudley es rubio, pero me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de los niños del curso de Harry también son rubios (T_Tu), así que ya de ya digo que voy a seguir el cannon lo más fielmente que pueda respecto a descripciones y cosas así. De cualquier forma, Dudley no se va a convertir en una pequeña ballena asesina, si es lo que te preocupa :D**

**Respecto a los Malfoy y sus intenciones, ahí arriba está lo que el señor Malfoy ha dicho, las reacciones de la familia en general, y aún falta de ver más cosas. Que los Malfoy hablen por sí soloes, porque si no te voy a desvelar lo que ocurre en capítulos posteriores.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**Mary: Yo soy de la opinión de que Percy es un personaje muy interesante, aunque normalmente no se le tome en cuenta o, si se le toma en cuenta, acabe haciendo de 'malo' por eso de que estuvo con el Ministerio de Magia al principio. Puedo entender porqué hizo lo que hizo, y en cierta forma, me siento muy identificada con Percy, quizás por eso me guste :D**

**El resto de los Weasley, debo admitir que los deje un poco estancados en el cannon: los gemelos Weasley son intocables porque me gustan así como son, y Ginny va a ser tímida un ratito más. Charlie y Bill están muy lejos de casa, así que ellos no cuentan (no sé si saldrán algo más que nombrados...). Y Ron y Molly... Bueno, no tengo comentarios que hacer con ellos jeje.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D  
**


	6. Nada podrá separarnos

**Capítulo 6**

El juicio se retomó minutos después. Los miembros del Wizengamot volvieron a entrar con sus túnicas color ciruela ondeando tras ellos. La galería superior, que parecía haberse vaciado un poco en el descanso, volvió a llenarse de nuevo. El estrado se despejó rápidamente y, en menos de tres minutos, el juicio se retomaba, como si jamás hubiera existido el receso. Harry y Dudley acudieron a los sitios que habían tomado anteriormente y esperaron. El señor Dumbledore golpeó dos veces el mazo contra la madera y anunció ceremoniosamente:

—Se retoma el juicio por la tutoría legal de Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley. —todos los asistentes se quedaron callados, formando un silencio tenso en la sala, pues el veredicto iba a darse dentro de poco. —Una vez oídos a los peticionarios, se procede a realizar la primera votación. Votos a favor de que la custodia legal sea entregada al señor Arthur Weasley, —varias manos del Wizengamot se levantaron, incluida la de Dumbledore. —votos a favor de que la custodia legal sea entregada al señor Lucius Malfoy. —las manos volvieron a alzarse. Los cuchicheos comenzaron mientras Harry y Dudley fruncían el ceño. Había varios miembros del Wizengamot que no habían levantado la mano. — 20 votos del señor Weasley contra 22 del señor Malfoy. Se repite la votación.

Harry y Dudley se miraron, confusos: claramente, el señor Malfoy había ganado, entonces, ¿qué necesidad había de realizar otra votación? Dumbledore golpeó el mazo contra la mesa mientras los susurros subían de nivel. Miraron a los Malfoy: Draco hablaba con su madre en voz baja, y el señor Malfoy parecía disimuladamente enfadado por el trato recibido. El señor Weasley y su familia se veían blancos de miedo, aunque Percy parecía ser el único relajado en esa tribuna.

—Se darán dos minutos para deliberar y se repetirá la votación. —Dumbledore se reclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, mirando a su alrededor. Los miembros del Wizengamot empezaron a hablar entre ellos en susurros fuertes. En las galerías, el volumen aumentaba gradualmente mientras algunos de los que estaban apoyados en las barandillas señalaban aquí o allá. Harry frunció el ceño, sintiendo miles de ojos sobre él, y Dudley le sonrió débilmente. —Se retoma la votación. Segunda votación. Votos a favor de que la custodia legal sea entregada al señor Arthur Weasley, —las manos volvieron a levantarse otra vez. Era inútil, pensó Harry, pues parecía que eran las mismas manos las que se habían levantado. —votos a favor de que la custodia legal sea entregada al señor Lucius Malfoy. 24 contra 26 votos. Se repite la votación.

—Su señoría, solicito la palabra. —rompió la voz del señor Weasley los murmullos que empezaban a escucharse de nuevo en la sala del tribunal. El señor Dumbledore golpeó el mazo contra la madera y aceptó su interrupción:

—Pase al estrado, señor Weasley. —el señor Weasley se levantó y bajó hasta el estrado, subiendo a la tarima. Después, habló:

—El señor Arthur Weasley solicita que la votación por la custodia legal de los señores Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley sea hecha por separado. —Harry y Dudley se miraron, cada cual viendo la palidez extrema del otro. ¡Ahí estaba! Estaban intentando separarlos. Harry se giró bruscamente al frente, atravesando con la mirada al señor Weasley. Cuando pensaba en la mejor forma para protestar, el señor Malfoy lo hizo por él:

—Protesto, señoría. Los señores Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley no deberían ser separados, dado que son el último familiar vivo que tienen. —varios miembros del Wizengamot asintieron, y la mayoría se mostró favorable a sus palabras. —Además, señor Weasley, si no puede hacerse cargo económicamente de los señores Potter y Dursley, no debería haber peticionado.

—¿Me está acusando, Malfoy? —preguntó con fiera molestia el señor Weasley desde el estrado. Ya no miraban al frente, sino uno al otro, en un duelo de miradas y palabras cuyo ganador parecía ya anunciado.

—No es mi culpa que su situación económica no sea la más favorable, señor Weasley, pero si no es capaz de mantener apenas a sus hijos, no creo que deba hacerse cargo de dos niños más.

—¡Silencio en la sala! —gritó de repente Dumbledore, sobresaltando al señor Weasley. El señor Malfoy no pareció mínimamente sorprendido, pues continuó mirando mortalmente a Weasley. El golpe del mazo contra la mesa resonó por toda la sala mientras los murmullos se acallaban de golpe. —Señor Weasley, vuelva a su sitio. Señor Malfoy, absténgase de nuevas interrupciones. La solicitud no será aceptada, señor Weasley.

El señor Malfoy se sentó rígidamente en su sitio, con una mirada satisfactoria clavada en Dumbledore. Harry y Dudley supusieron que acababa de salirle bien la jugada: el señor Weasley se había arriesgado mucho al solicitar una votación separada, y al ser el protegido de Dumbledore, sus aliados en el Wizengamot para este juicio habrían disminuido. O eso creían Harry y Dudley, que no estaban muy seguros de entenderlo todo.

—Tercera votación. Votos a favor de que la custodia legal de los señores Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley sea entregada al señor Arthur Weasley. —esta vez sí que hubo menos manos levantadas de parte de los Weasley. Dumbledore levantó también la suya, pero gruñó por lo bajo al avecinar el resultado. —Votos a favor de que la custodia legal de los señores Potter y Dursley sea entregada al señor Lucius Malfoy. —más manos que antes se levantaron en el aire. Harry escrutó las caras: había una mujer con cara de sapo, y también estaba Madame Bones levantando la mano. Sonrió al escuchar el veredicto. —19 votos contra 31.

—Señores Potter y Dursley, pasen al frente. —los murmullos comenzaron una vez más. Incluso los miembros del Wizengamot estaban confusos, mirándose entre ellos. ¿Es que no estaba siendo un juicio normal? Frunciendo el ceño, los dos infantes bajaron por las escaleras laterales y subieron a la pequeña plataforma en el estrado.

Las tribunas eran muy altas, y a su vez, ellos seguían siendo niños, así que se veían incluso más altas de lo que ya eran. El señor Dumbledore, un poco inclinado sobre la mesa para poder verles bien, parecía como si se los fuera a comer de un bocado. La galería, encima de sus cabezas, se veía claustrofóbica y llena de buitres acechando, pues todos estaban inclinados precariamente sobre las barandillas, esperando algo del _gran salvador del mundo mágico_, ironizó Harry en su cabeza.

—Señores Potter y Dursley, ¿desean que su custodio legal sea el señor Lucius Malfoy? —hubo varias miradas escépticas, no sólo por parte de los Malfoy, sino también en la tribuna principal y en las galerías.

—Sí. —respondió Dudley son voz segura pero temblorosa. Añadió, rápidamente, —Su señoría.

—¿Están seguros de que no desean ir con la familia Weasley? —volvió a preguntar Dumbledore. Los murmullos empezaron a subir de tono, las miradas confusas y desconfiadas empezaron a formarse en los ojos de todos y, en la tribuna de la izquierda, la familia Weasley los miró con ojos anhelantes. Percy, que estaba sentado en última fila, detrás de los demás Weasley, les sonrió.

—Sí, su señoría. —respondió Harry, mirando directamente a los ojos de Dumbledore. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre? El señor Malfoy ya había ganado, iban a ir con él de cualquier manera. Dumbledore se mostró pensativo, intentando encontrar otra pregunta para acercarlos a los Weasley, cuando Madame Bones, relativamente cerca del Jefe del Wizengamot, habló:

—Creo que los señores Potter y Dursley desean ir con el señor Malfoy, Albus. —aunque su voz fue suave y se suponía que no debía aparecer en los registros del juicio, Harry y Dudley la escucharon con claridad meridiana. Dumbledore miró a Madame Bones, negando con la cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña, y siguió preguntando:

—¿No tiene ningún inconveniente, ninguna pega, con ir a casa de los señores Malfoy? —Harry y Dudley inspiraron con fuerza, enfadados. Era obvio que Dumbledore no quería que se fueran con Malfoy.

—No, su señoría. Estamos perfectamente de acuerdo con lo que se ha decidido. —volvió a decir Harry. Dumbledore frunció el ceño y la señora Weasley aprovechó la ocasión para decir, a la desesperada:

—¿Incluso cuando ellos trabajaron para el hombre que mató a tus padres, Harry? —si los Weasley esperaban que Harry se pusiera a llorar o que se encontrara increíblemente sorprendido, se tuvieron que quedar con la decepción. Primero Percy, y después el propio señor Malfoy, le habían confesado que Lucius había sido mortífago, aunque era algo que podía haberse deducido por las pullas lanzadas por el señor Weasley acerca de los cargos criminales. Antes de que el señor Malfoy pudiera protestar, Dumbledore lo calló:

—No, señor Malfoy, no le doy permiso para interrumpir. —Dumbledore se veía casi desquiciado por hacer entrar a Harry y a Dudley en razón. Aunque, Harry pensó, tenía algo de sentido si tomaba en cuenta el hecho de que ellos no sabían lo que el señor Malfoy le había contado a Harry y a Dudley. —Contesten, señores Potter y Dursley.

—Eso ya lo hemos hablado en el descanso con el señor Malfoy. Ese asunto está solucionado, su señoría. —dijo Dudley lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Y usted, señor Potter? —Dumbledore apenas había escuchado a Dudley, pensó Harry. El niño mayor bajó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrojadas. Luego miró a Harry y sonrió, viendo el fuego ardiente en sus ojos: a pesar de la atención que acaparaba, Harry seguía teniendo como prioridad número uno el hacer que su primo no se sintiera incómodo o desplazado en ese nuevo mundo al que habían entrado, por encima de la satisfacción o incomodidad que pudiera recibir por esa cantidad abrumadora de atención que obtenía, fuera adonde fuera.

—Como Dudley ha dicho, —remarcó con fuerza las palabras. —el asunto está solucionado, su señoría. —no entró en más detalles, porque si el señor Malfoy no había dicho nada, él tampoco lo diría. Lo último que quería era fastidiar la relación con su nueva familia por hablar de más. Vio a Dumbledore fruncir aún más el ceño, y pensó que quizás sentía curiosidad por lo que fuera que habían hablado el señor Malfoy y los niños. A si alrededor los murmullos desaprobatorios parecían a punto de eclipsar las voces de los niños.

—Muy bien, en ese caso… —empezó Dumbledore. El señor Weasley saltó, acompañado en todo momento de su mujer, y empezaron a protestar de nuevo:

—¡Pero es un Slytherin! ¡Está de parte de Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis! —gritó el señor Weasley. Los murmullos subieron de nivel descontroladamente, antes de que la señora Weasley continuara:

—¡A saber lo que le va a hacer al pobrecito Harry! ¡O lo que es peor, igual intenta transformarlo en el siguiente Mago Oscuro! ¡No podemos dejarlo con los Malfoy! —y de repente, lo que era un noble y digno tribunal se convirtió en una reunión de ancianas cotillas de un programa del corazón, pensó Harry, recordando los programas que a veces ponía tía Petunia, cuando no había nada más en la televisión.

Todos empezaron a gritar, desde los que estaban en las galerías hasta el tribunal del Wizengamot, y en medio, los señores Weasley seguían lanzando acusaciones contra los Malfoy. Harry y Dudley se apretujaron en la tarima, mirando a su alrededor con miedo: todos gritaban, levantados, señalándolos o señalándose entre ellos, salvo la familia Malfoy. Por la cara del señor Malfoy, parecía a punto de querer meterse en la refriega, o quizás sólo deseaba empezar a lanzar hechizos a todo el mundo. Draco miraba a su alrededor, riéndose de algo que Harry y Dudley no captaban.

La señora Malfoy, con una mirada molesta en la cara y los labios torcidos en una mueca de desprecio, se levantó, bajó las escaleras laterales y se acercó hasta los dos niños. Les tendió ambas manos, que Harry y Dudley no dudaron en tomar rápidamente, y subió con ellos de nuevo a su tribuna, sentándolos al lado de Draco. De un bolsillo sacó un par de regalices de colores, que Harry y Dudley no tomaron en coger.

—Es gracioso, ¿no? —dijo Draco, con los ojos tan brillantes que Harry pensaba que iba a empezar a llorar de la risa. Harry y Dudley le miraron, confusos, y Draco señaló a un punto de la tribuna principal, donde un mago tenía la cara tan roja que parecía un hierro al rojo vivo. El dedo de Draco les señaló la sala entera, y entonces, Harry y Dudley vieron la gracia al asunto.

Aquello era, en sí, lo más patético que ambos habían visto. Todos estaban de pie, empujándose, gritándose e incluso había dos brujas amenazándose con varitas. Era, a los ojos de Harry, simplemente ridículo. Los periodistas iban de un lado a otro, tomando fotos de todo el caos en la sala, desde la familia Weasley, que gritaba hasta desgarrarse la voz acerca de slytherins y demás tonterías (Percy estaba reclinado en su asiento, luciendo vergonzosamente incómodo del espectáculo que estaban dando), pasando por el Wizengamot, en el que ni siquiera Dumbledore parecía ser capaz de mantener la calma mientras discutía con la bruja con cara de sapo, hasta las galerías, donde la muchedumbre se insultaba, y finalmente, a la apacible familia Malfoy, los únicos que parecían en armonía en todo ese caos.

—¡Silencio en la sala! —gritó Dumbledore finalmente, con la varita apoyada en la garganta. Su voz resonó por el tribunal, retumbando en las paredes y haciendo que todos se quedaran en su sitio, congelados y luciendo claramente avergonzados. —Los señores Potter y Dursley no tenían permiso para retirarse del estrado, señora Malfoy.

—Cualquier mago capaz de ver, —empezó Narcissa, levantándose elegantemente, —se habría dado cuenta de que los niños estaban aterrorizados y necesitaban ser sacados de la tarima. No obstante, supongo que usted preferiría tener a los niños muertos de miedo pero con la familia Weasley, ¿me equivoco, su Señoría? —y aquello, Harry pensó con aire triunfal, era la fría ira de los Malfoy. En seguida hubo murmullos de aprobación en la sala entre todos los magos descarados que habían gritado. Los Weasley enrojecieron hasta la punta del pelo de vergüenza.

—Profesor Dumbledore, —se erigió una voz severa por encima de los murmullos. Una mujer anciana en el Wizengamot se levantó de su asiento, mirando con severidad y desaprobación a Dumbledore, y continuó,—Ya ha quedado claro que los niños quieren ir con Malfoy. El Wizengamot ha decidido, director. No alargue el juicio más de lo necesario intentando hacerles cambiar de opinión.

La sala se quedó muda. Al parecer, algo muy grande había pasado, pensaron Harry y Dudley mientras observaban las miradas perplejas de los demás magos. Los ojos de la anciana se giraron por un momento a mirar a los Malfoy, y Lucius hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza. Draco se inclinó lentamente sobre Harry y Dudley y les susurró:

—Ella es Madame Longbottom. No suele apoyar a mi padre, sino a Dumbledore. —les explicó rápidamente. Las palabras no fueron de gran utilidad, salvo para saber muy superficialmente la razón por la que la señora Longbottom era mirada con perplejidad.

—Por supuesto, Madame Longbottom. —dijo finalmente Albus. A pesar de que su voz no había dejado de ser cálida, se notaba resentimiento en ella. Anunció, finalmente, —La custodia legal de los señores Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley es entregada al señor Lucius Malfoy. El juicio ha finalizado. —terminó con un fuerte golpe del mazo contra la madera.

Los magos volvieron a hablar, esta vez en tono pacífico, mientras se levantaban y empezaban a bajar del estrado. Harry y Dudley miraron a los Malfoy, que continuaban sentados sin ganas de levantarse, y luego miraron a los Weasley. La mirada de odio de Ron no tardó en dejarse notar mientras los señores Weasley, a su lado, hablaban entre ellos con sendas expresiones decepcionadas. Los niños se forzaron a no sentirse mal, pues habían hecho lo correcto.

Por más que los señores Weasley hablaran acerca de ser una familia y poder mantenerlos, la realidad había quedado clara desde que Percy había confesado: no tenían suficiente dinero como para comprarles ropas nuevas a sus hijos, como para mantener a dos más. Además, a lo largo del juicio también había quedado claro que Dumbledore no estaba siendo imparcial, fallando siempre a favor de los Weasley; eso, sumado a lo que Percy les había dicho sobre ser los títeres de Dumbledore y la última solicitud del señor Weasley de separarlos les había hecho decantarse por los Malfoy.

Realmente, habían hecho su decisión basándose en suposiciones, que habían resultado ser más o menos correctas. Sabían que el señor Malfoy había sido mortífago en el pasado, y su única duda era si pensaba continuar siéndolo en un futuro. Además, no quería manipularles, lo que siempre era un punto a favor (Harry y Dudley estaban confiando en que el señor Malfoy decía la verdad) y podían permitirse mantenerlos a los dos.

Y eso era lo que le iban a explicar más o menos a los señores Weasley. Observaron a Percy bajar de su tribuna y acercarse a la suya. No parecía decepcionado ni molesto, así que eso estaba bien. El señor Malfoy se cambió a golpe de varita a su túnica negra y bajó al estrado, reuniéndose con el resto del tribunal del Wizengamot, que estaba allí congregado charlando sobre el juicio. Narcissa se inclinó sobre Draco para limpiarle la boca con un pañuelo mientras el niño se quejaba diciendo que ya era muy mayor para esas cosas.

—Hola, Percy. —saludaron Harry y Dudley, son sonrisas dubitativas. Percy les devolvió la sonrisa, sentándose a su lado.

—Habéis hablado muy bien antes, los dos. —se sorprendió mientras les felicitaba a los chicos. —Casi parece como si llevarais toda la vida viviendo en el mundo mágico. —Harry y Dudley rieron ante su comentario y en seguida se pusieron serios:

—¿Tú crees que tus padres nos odiarán?

—No lo sé. Mira, quisiera deciros que no, pero, de verdad, no lo sé. —se excusó al ver sus miradas suplicantes. —Espero que no, de todas formas.

—Espero que podamos hablar con el señor Weasley antes de que os vayáis.

—Puedo llamarlo, si queréis. —se ofreció Percy. Harry y Dudley sonrieron ante la brillante idea, y Draco, que apenas había terminado de limpiarse la boca, se giró hacia ellos.

—Hola, yo soy Draco. —se presentó, extendiendo la mano hacia Percy, que le miró sorprendido.

—Yo soy Percy.

—No pareces enfadado. El resto está que echa humo por la boca. —señaló disimuladamente a su familia. A pesar de todo, no era tan malo: los gemelos Weasley comían grageas de todos los sabores, intentando encontrar todo los malos sabores. No parecían enfadados, pensó Harry mirándolos detenidamente.

—Bueno, Fred y George, los gemelos, —señaló a los dos niños. —tampoco están enfadados, Ron tenía que compartir habitación con ellos. Ginny estaba decepcionada, pero nada más.

—Eso está bien, ¿no? —dijo Draco. Parecía gratamente sorprendido, y pronto se explicó, —Padre dijo que la familia Weasley se enfadaría si ganábamos el juicio, pero no es cierto. No estáis todos enfadados. —el niño rubio, a pesar de tener unos modales impecables y una forma de estar digna de un rey, se descubrió ante los ojos de Percy, Harry y Dudley como un niño, sin la malicia ni la astucia que Percy esperaba.

Percy no se sentía del todo comprendido por su familia: tenía una obsesión por el orden en una casa tan desordenada como la Madriguera, y era bastante quisquilloso con sus cosas. A menudo, entraban a su habitación y le revolvían todo, y eso era algo que odiaba, por más que su familia fuera incapaz de entenderlo. Tampoco sentía hacia Dumbledore la devoción que el resto de la familia sentía, porque no estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el hombre decía.

Eso era algo que había empezado a descubrir después de leer un libro sobre las costumbres y tradiciones del mundo mágico. Había muchas cosas que, siendo sangrepura y habiendo vivido toda su vida en el mundo mágico, no sabía, y eran cosas importantes. Percy podría decir que en ese momento entendió mejor porqué Malfoy despreciaba todo lo que venía del mundo muggle, aunque su reacción no era la correcta, en opinión de Percy.

—No puedes juzgar a todos por su apellido, ¿no te parece? —le contestó Percy con una sonrisa. Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras Harry y Dudley asentían con la cabeza. —Esperad aquí, iré a llamar a mi padre.

Percy bajó apurado las escaleras laterales y, desde el suelo del estrado, se puso de puntillas y llamó a su padre, con las manos puestas en el borde de la tribuna. Hablaron por un momento, antes de que el señor Weasley asintiera con una sonrisa débil y Percy se volviera hacia Harry y Dudley con los pulgares levantados. Rápidamente, el señor Weasley se acercó hasta donde Harry y Dudley estaban, y la señora Malfoy tomó a Draco de la mano, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos a solas con el señor Weasley.

—Señor Weasley, gracias por venir. —empezó Harry. A fin de cuentas, los Weasley no se habían portado mal con ellos, a pesar de lo sucedido en el juicio. El señor Weasley les sonrió y les escuchó. —¿Está enfadado por nuestra decisión?

—No, estoy más bien confundido. Pensé que querríais venir con nosotros.

—Es que… —empezó Dudley. Bajó la vista a sus manos unidas en su regazo y continuó, —Lo que ha dicho el señor Malfoy es cierto: ustedes no tienen dinero para ocuparse de nosotros. Ésa era la razón por la que queríamos ir con los Malfoy.

—Y luego usted dijo de separarnos, —continuó Harry con expresión herida, —y el señor Malfoy fue el que saltó en nuestra defensa. Dudley y yo vamos juntos, señor Weasley. —aseveró Harry. El señor Weasley se veía arrepentido por lo que había hecho.

—De todas formas, señor Weasley, —terminó Dudley. —el señor Malfoy no es malo. Lo que nosotros hemos visto ha sido a su familia insultando y acusando a la familia Malfoy.

—Supongo que es comprensible. —el señor Weasley pasó una mano por la frente, antes de hacer una mueca resignada y estrecharles la mano como despedida. —Lamento si os hemos dado una mala impresión, supongo que todo el nerviosismo por el juicio nos ha hecho perder el norte. No obstante, espero que no nos guardéis rencor y podáis perdonarnos algún día.

—No hay nada que perdonar, señor Weasley. —dijo Harry. —Gracias por entendernos. —el señor Weasley se marchó a la tribuna donde su familia continuaba sentada. Las galerías estaban ya casi desiertas y el estrado empezaba a vaciarse. Quizás era hora de ir ya a su nueva casa.

* * *

**Nota: ¿Emotivo? Jejeje Espero que los Malfoy estén más o menos bien caracterizados. Si les resulta difícil el verlos así, yo tomé como referencia el séptimo libro y la forma en la que los señores Malfoy hacen lo que sea para defender a Draco de Voldemort. Yo estoy bajo la sospecha de que a Narcissa (cannon) no le habría gustado el regreso de Voldemort, porque si bien es cierto que al principio estuvo de perfil bajo, en algún momento volvería a haber ataques como en el sexto y séptimo libro, y enfrentamientos contra aurores, y Lucius podría resultar herido, o muerto, o en Azkaban. No creo que a Narcissa le gustase siquiera pensar en la idea porque... Quiero decir, ¿Le ama, no? JKR no dijo nada de que su matrimonio fuera de conveniencia ni nada por el estilo...  
**

**Ahora, en respuesta a los reviews anónimos (me alegro mucho de haberlos recibido -^u^-):**

**Wigworthy: Creo que voy a seguir con tu idea respecto al comportamiento del profesor Snape, y simplemente tratar a Harry como si fuera un alumno más, sin burlas por su fama ni nada. No quiero de ninguna manera hacer de Snape un profesor abusivo de esos que insultan y tal, sólo quiero que sea jodidamente terrorífico, pero sin la parte en la que abre la boca y al instante siguiente estás llorando XD  
Al final modifiqué el Sorteo (de nuevo) porque no me gustaba cuando Harry habla con el Sombrero, y sí, lo he dejado como elección natural, aunque en el momento que lo leas no lo parezca, Harry 'sólo repite' las decisiones del sombrero.  
En fin, dejando de lado el incidente entre Merodeadores y Snape (lo cual me parece también muy injusto, aunque podría estar hablando por horas acerca de comportamientos y tal) Dumbledore, si bien es cierto que tiene de favoritos a los Gryffindors, no es como otros magos que a veces dicen cosas como 'Hufflepuff es la Casa de los inútiles' y eso. De alguna manera, Dumbledore 'sí' apoya a las otras Casa, aunque sea no denigrándolas. Y sí, no ha apoyado a los Slytherin de forma positiva, pero también tienes que admitir que el 90% de la Casa estaba con Voldemort, así que...  
**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :DD**

**liziprincsama: ¡Ah, me encanta que te encante! ¡Bienvenida, nueva lectora! Respecto a los Malfoy, ¡adivinaste! Se han quedado con ellos, pero no pretendo hacer nada Dark!, no del estilo Dark!Harry, ni Dark!nadie, aunque ahora mismo tengo una montón de ideas, algunas de las cuales no sé si merecen estar aquí por los temas que están tratando y otras son demasiado descabelladas XD  
**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :DD**

**mary2: Em, respecto a novias, novios, pareja en general, creo que es demasiado pronto para hablar de eso. Ni Ginny ni Luna van a ser introducidas sino hasta más tarde (segundo año de los chicos), y a Luna sinceramente no la veo con Harry tipo novios. Ginny, por otro lado... No sé, hay algo en ella que me echa atrás, aunque todo se verá. De momento, yo no sé si va a ser historia 'normalita' como tú dices o acabará de la otra manera, pero sí que te doy mi palabra de que no la convertirén en una reunión de cotilleros y romances supérfluos.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :DD**

**En fin, por último, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que en algún momento han clicado siquiera en esta historia. Supongo que ustedes lo ven distinto a mí (dado que yo soy la escritora y tal XD), pero realmente me sorprende tantos reviews (no tanto si consideramos los personajes principales, pero bueno...) y tan buena acogida, porque lo que es el título o el resumen no son muy... ¿Explicativos? Los resúmenes se me dan mal, and that is the truth XD**

_Paladium_


	7. El mundo en el que vivimos

**Nota: ¡Bienvenidos a Malfoy Manor, Harry y Dudley! En un principio pensé en este capítulo como una transición, pero ahora me parece importante (no para la trama, no hay gran cosa de la trama por aquí) pero sí para mostrar las personalidades de todos y el pasado de Harry. Como ya habéis imaginado, los Malfoy no van a ser del todo cannon: serán más humanos en su comportamiento con Harry y Dudley, aunque van a seguir siendo súper elegantes y... ¿Snobs? ROFL. En fin, al final continuaré explicaciones...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Harry y Dudley bajaron de su tribuna, entumecidos por tanto tiempo sentados, y se acercaron a los señores Malfoy, que se encontraban en ese momento hablando con varios miembros del Wizengamot. Harry miró detenidamente las caras de las dos brujas con túnicas ciruela con las que estaban hablando: eran Madame Bones y Madame Longbottom. Al ver que se acercaban, el señor Malfoy se movió a un lado para darles espacio. Estrechó las manos de las dos brujas, al igual que lo hizo Narcissa, y les preguntó a los niños:

—¿Estáis listos para ir a casa? —su voz era seria y solemne, aunque Harry supuso que era parte de su personalidad. Madame Longbottom sonrió un poco a los niños, se inclinó hacia el señor Malfoy y dijo en voz baja:

—Espero no haberme equivocado contigo, Malfoy. —se retiró y se despidió, con voz más fuerte. —Buenos días, Lord Malfoy. Felicitaciones por el juicio. —dicho eso, Madame Longbottom se dio la vuelta y marchó al otro extremo de la sala y desapareció entre la marea de túnicas ciruela. Madame Bones, más contenida, les sonrió con un poco de frialdad y se marchó. No parecía confiar completamente en los Malfoy, pero eso tampoco parecía molestar al señor Malfoy.

—¿Hay alguien más con el que queráis hablar? —preguntó la señora Malfoy, mirándolos con algo de dulzura en los ojos. Harry y Dudley negaron con la cabeza y la señora Malfoy asintió con fuerza. Se arrodilló frente a ellos y les dijo, —Cuando salgamos del tribunal, va a haber mucho periodistas ahí fuera, queriendo tener entrevistas exclusivas con todos los que estamos aquí. Vosotros no los escuchéis ni les respondáis, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no?

—Son molestos y hacen preguntas estúpidas. Y todo lo que dices les rebota y te explota en la cara. —comentó Draco en tono hostil, mirando hacia la puerta.

—Draco, tus modales. —le reprendió la señora Malfoy.

—Las palabras no eran las acertadas, pero sí, esa es la idea de cómo son los reporteros en el mundo mágico. —dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa ladina. Draco y su padre se miraron con sonrisas tan relucientes que se les veían incluso las muelas.

—¡Lucius! —le reprendió a él también la señora Malfoy, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, cariño. No volverá a suceder. —Draco rió disimuladamente mientras Narcissa le lanzaba una mirada doblemente reprobatoria a su marido. Harry y Dudley también se sonrieron, encontrando la escena graciosa. —Draco, toma mi mano.

—Vosotros iréis conmigo, ¿vale? —señaló la señora Malfoy, tendiendo ambas manos a los niños. Harry y Dudley sonrieron, amarrándose de nuevo a su nueva madre. Aunque al principio habían parecido fríos e incluso un poco despreciativos, la realidad era que no parecían malas personas.

Tal y como el señor Malfoy había dicho, al salir de la sala número siete del tribunal los reporteros se lanzaron a por ellos, dejando pasar a Madame Bones y el profesor Dumbledore, que habían intentado salir antes. Se congregaron alrededor de la familia Malfoy, con sus cámaras tomando fotos una detrás de otra. Los flashes cegaban a Harry, que bajó la cabeza e intentó esconderse tras la señora Malfoy. Escuchó a la multitud enardecida, cada cual intentando gritar más que los demás para que le hicieran caso.

La familia Malfoy llevaba de nuevo su cara de luto, o eso pensaba Harry. A pesar de que tenían los semblantes carentes de expresión, Draco se veía mortalmente aburrido y quizás un poco molesto por toda la atención. Lord Malfoy y Madame Malfoy se veían simplemente tensos, con una cara a medio camino entre la crispación y la paciencia. De entre la marabunta de reporteros, una mujer de gafas de diamantes falsos y rígido pelo rubio apareció de la nada.

Detrás de ella venía su fotógrafo, que no parecía igual de animado y feliz que la bruja. Ella tenía una mandíbula fuerte, cejas delineadas y manos grandes y masculinas con las uñas pintadas de un brillante color rojo. Harry la miró disimuladamente, pero ella le descubrió y le sonrió, enseñando todos sus dientes, incluidos tres de oro. Sus ojos verdes brillaron a la luz de las antorchas cálidas y se abalanzó sobre ellos, cogiendo a su fotógrafo de la pechera.

—Señor Malfoy, una pregunta rápida, ¿Por qué ha querido obtener la custodia de Harry Potter? —empezó, poniéndose frente al señor Malfoy, que suspiró y la esquivó como pudo, manteniendo a Draco firmemente a su lado. —¿Puede ser, como ya se ha especulado, para convertirlo en el próximo Señor Tenebroso? —se escucharon varios jadeos escandalizados, pero las plumas voladoras continuaban allí, al lado de los periodistas, escribiendo sobre el bloc de pergamino. —¿O se trata de venganza por la muerte de Quién-Tú-Sabes? —la vuelapluma de la reportera se movió de un lado a otro, acercándose más y más a la cara del señor Malfoy a cada acusación. Finalmente, el señor Malfoy levantó la mano con la que sujetaba el bastón y lanzó el pergamino muy lejos de un golpe.

—Señor Potter, señor Potter, —continuó la reportera, pasando de largo del señor Malfoy y su hijo con una mueca agria. La sonrisa seguía estando allí mientras la mujer se inclinaba más y más sobre Harry. —Dígame, ¿cómo se siente al tener que vivir al lado de uno de los hombres que ayudó al Innombrable a matar a tus padres? —Harry se encogió un poco más, escondiéndose tras Narcissa. —¿los muggles te trataban mal, Harry? —continuó. —Se rumorea que has visto morir a tu tío, ¿es eso cierto? —Harry y Dudley se encontraron rápidamente tras la señora Malfoy, que, delante de ellos, respondió escuetamente:

—El señor Potter no dará declaraciones el día de hoy, señorita Skeeter. —la reportera le miró con ojos aburridos y se inclinó hacia el otro lado, hacia Dudley. —El señor Dursley tampoco. —continuó, poniéndose de nuevo en medio de la periodista y su presa.

Pasaron como una exhalación por delante de los periodistas, subieron rápidamente las escaleras que daban al piso número nueve y cruzaron el largo pasillo de baldosas negras y relucientes ya con más calma, sin ser acosados por los periodistas. Harry podía escuchar todavía el ruido de las cámaras y las voces de los periodistas, acosando a su siguiente víctima. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, pensando en el pobre diablo, y subió rápidamente al ascensor.

Harry y Dudley se agarraron al pasamanos con fuerza, sin acostumbrarse a los movidos viajes que daba la estructura. Los señores Malfoy se engancharon al techo del ascensor y Draco se sujetó entre su padre y el pasamanos. Cuando llegaron al Atrio, los señores Malfoy y Draco se alisaron las túnicas, y siguiendo su ejemplo, Harry se pasó las manos por la pechera. Dudley también lo hizo después de que Harry le diera un codazo.

El Atrio estaba casi desierto. En la fuente de donaciones había sentados dos magos que hablaban en susurros, gesticulando mucho. El guardia de seguridad, el señor Munch, seguía en su puesto de trabajo, resoplando y farfullando. Pasaron con tranquilidad el vestíbulo de ascensores y se introdujeron en la primera chimenea de la derecha del largo corredor. El señor Malfoy echó unos cuantos polvos flú a la chimenea, haciendo que el pequeño fuego brillara en verde. Draco fue el primero en meterse en la chimenea con una sonrisa ladina mientras decía, alto y claro 'Malfoy Manor'.

—¿Sabéis cómo funciona la red flú? —preguntó el señor Malfoy, mirándolos intermitentemente. Los niños negaron con un poco de miedo, y el señor Malfoy acabó suspirando y diciendo, —Muy bien. Dudley, tú vienes conmigo. Harry, tú irás con Narcissa.

Dudley se cogió a la mano que el señor Malfoy le tendía y juntos entraron en la chimenea. El señor Malfoy, como su hijo, repitió en voz alta y clara su destino y desaparecieron de la chimenea, tragados por el fuego verde. Narcissa le dio una sonrisa a Harry antes de meterse en la chimenea y repetir el proceso. Harry todavía estaba un poco aprehensivo de sus últimos viajes; pero decidió que había valido la pena al abrir los ojos de nuevo en Malfoy Manor.

Estaban en una sala de estar acogedora, pero no precisamente pequeña. Las paredes eran de un color morado oscuro. El suelo era brillante y pulido, aunque cubierto en su gran mayoría por una alfombra. Había varios retratos y cuadros en las paredes, que sorprendieron a Harry cuando le miraron, con ojos curiosos. ¡Estaban vivos! Harry avanzó unos pasos, mirando el lugar del que había salido. La chimenea era gran, muy grande, de mármol blanco. Encima de ella había un espejo de marco dorado, y a un lateral de la habitación había dos ventanales alargados de marcos dorados también, por los que entraba una cantidad considerable de luz. Además, había varias sillas y sillones en la sala, todos de un color oscuro y con aspecto elegante.

—Guau. —dijo Harry, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se giró a mirar a Dudley, que inspeccionaba las pequeñas placas doradas de los marcos de los retratos. Harry le vio alzar un dedo para tocar un lienzo cuando una voz croó:

—¡No me toques, maleducado! —Dudley gritó y saltó hacia atrás, mirando con miedo el cuadro, que le lanzaba miradas reprobatorias por encima de las gafas redondas. Harry y Draco rieron, mientras los señores Malfoy, ajenos a su diversión, marchaban hacia un lado de la habitación. —Estos niños de hoy en día no tienen ni una onza de disciplina y educación en sus cuerpos. En mis tiempos… —empezó a decir el retrato, levantando un dedo en el aire, indignado.

—Bah, déjalo, el abuelo Nicholas seguirá hablando y hablando por milenios. —se desinteresó Draco. Cogió a Dudley y Harry por las mangas y estiró de ellos, dejando al retrato hablando solo.

—¿No deberíamos disculparnos? —preguntó Dudley, inseguro. Draco hizo un gesto con las manos, lanzándolas al aire, y contestó:

—Ya se cansará. —Draco les obsequió una sonrisa traviesa, quitando de sus pechos las disculpas incómodas que los niños guardaban para el retrato.

—Draco, esa boca. —le reprendió su padre sin mirar atrás. El niño hizo una cara aburrida, y contestó con tono aburrido:

—Sí, padre.

—Venid, os enseñaré vuestros dormitorios y luego la casa. —les animó la señora Malfoy. En el vestíbulo, el señor Malfoy subió las escaleras rápidamente y desapareció en el primer piso, pasillo arriba.

El vestíbulo de entrada era una sala cuadrada, con suelo de piedra cubierto por una larga y polvorienta alfombra. Las paredes, altas, estaban llenas de cuadros y retratos. A un lado, unas escaleras muy sólidas dirigieron los pasos de la familia al primer piso. Aunque había varias puertas en el vestíbulo, la señora Malfoy no les mostró ninguna. Harry recordó que la puerta del salón era la de la izquierda de la puerta de la calle.

En el primer piso, lo primero que había era un largo pasillo pobremente iluminado, al igual que en el vestíbulo, por antorchas de brea. La alfombra tapaba el suelo de piedra pulida, dándole una sensación cálida a la casa. Pasaron por varias puertas que se quedaron firmemente cerradas hasta llegar a dos en concreto: la señora Malfoy abrió primero una y se la mostró. Los niños entraron, alentados por la sonrisa de Draco.

La habitación era cuadrada, con una cama grande y mullida con doseles azules, y detrás un gran ventanal con marco dorado. A un lado, había un escritorio amplio y una silla, al lado de un módulo estrecho de estantería. Al otro lado, había un armario ropero muy ancho, que cuando Harry lo abrió, descubrió que tenía dos espejos en la cara interna de las puertas. Harry dio un último repaso a la habitación: aunque no lo aparentara, era casi tan grande como el salón del número cuatro de Privet Drive.

La siguiente habitación era rectangular. La cama con doseles granates no tenía un ventanal detrás, sino en la pared de al lado, frente al escritorio. La estantería era más alta en esa habitación, y tenía adicionalmente dos espadas desgastadas cruzadas encima de la cama. Dudley miró las espadas con embeleso: hacía poco que había visto una película sobre ninjas y espadachines. Harry, por otro lado, miró por la ventana: las vistas daban a un lago pequeño pero de aguas oscuras en la parte trasera de la casa.

Dudley y Harry se miraron, y tuvieron muy claro de quién era cada habitación. Harry, a pesar de las espadas y el espacio extra, se sentía más cómodo en la habitación cuadrada, con el fantástico ventanal tras la cama. Pretendía mirar el cielo estrellado por las noches antes de dormir. Harry pensó que era extraño que Dudley no dijera nada sobre dormir en el mismo cuarto, pero el niño más grande se veía cómodo y feliz en el cuarto.

—¿Puedo quedarme este cuarto, señora Malfoy? —preguntó ansioso Dudley. La señora Malfoy le miró, miró las espadas y volvió a mirar a Dudley, descubriendo sus intenciones.

—Quitaré las espadas si intentas siquiera coger una, Dudley. Son sólo para ver, no para tocar. —a pesar de la ligera decepción, Dudley seguía queriendo quedarse en ese cuarto. Con sólo ver las espadas ya se extasiaba. —Tú te quedarás en la otra habitación entonces, Harry. ¿Te va bien o buscamos otra?

—No, es perfecta para mí. —respondió rápidamente Harry. No quería estar muy lejos de Dudley, pero la habitación de todas formas era todo lo que Harry había deseado: amplia, espaciosa y bien iluminada. Sonrió a la señora Malfoy, y Draco añadió:

—Yo estoy en la habitación de en frente de vosotros. —Harry y Dudley pidieron rápidamente ver su habitación. Dudley quería ver si también tenía espadas o algo por el estilo, y Harry deseaba simplemente ver la decoración: su habitación estaba bien, pero tendría que decorarla de alguna manera, ¿no?

La habitación de Draco era de un tamaño intermedio entre la de Harry y la de Dudley. Tenía banderines rojos de los Wigtown Wanderers y amarillos de las Avispas de Wimbourne en una pared, pero sobre todo, había varios posters y merchandising de los Halcones de Falmouth, junto al emblema del equipo, que era una cabeza de halcón sobre un fondo gris y blanco. Harry y Dudley los miraron por un momento y se dirigieron a la estantería del muchacho rubio. Tenía figuras animadas de varios jugadores de quidditch, que le saludaban con las manos, volaban sobre sus escobas y hacían piruetas cada tanto.

—¿Os gusta? —Draco les miró con una sonrisa orgullosa, sentado en su cama de colcha y doseles verdes. —Cuando empiece la liga, papá nos llevará a algún partido de quidditch, será divertido si tardan más de dos horas en coger la snitch. —Harry asintió, no totalmente perdido en la conversación. Dudley les miró, confuso, y pidió explicaciones:

—¿Qué es el quidditch? —Draco, como Ron había hecho el día anterior, se escandalizó y se apresuró a darle una auténtica conferencia sobre el quidditch, historia del quidditch y sus equipos. La señora Malfoy les interrumpió a mitad del discurso:

—Draco, no les agobies, hijo. —Draco se sonrojó hasta las orejas, mientras la señora Malfoy continuaba, —Venid, os enseñaremos la casa. Vamos, Draco. —le dijo a su hijo, que gruñía sin más.

Como había dicho, la señora Malfoy les enseñó la casa. Les mostró las habitaciones relevantes, dejando varias puertas sin abrir alegando que sólo eran habitaciones de invitados. En el ala derecha, cerca de los dormitorios, estaba la biblioteca de la casa. Era una sala muy grande, llena de estanterías que subían hasta el techo alto, todas ellas abarrotadas de libros. Tenía tres grandes ventanales de marco dorado, que daban a un pequeño jardín afuera. Harry sonrió mirando la cantidad de libros que había sólo en esa habitación: pretendía leerlos todos para saber más de… de… de todo.

—Harry, si sigues mirando de esa manera me vas a empezar a asustar. —se quejó Dudley, dándole un codazo. Draco, a su lado, le zarandeó, verdaderamente preocupado:

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Um? Nada. Sólo pensaba en que estaría bien tener tiempo para leer todos estos libros. —Dudley y Draco se miraron, ahora sí, claramente asustados.

—¿Estás hablando de… Leer? ¿Todo esto?

—¿Estás loco? —exclamó Dudley, pinchándole con un dedo. Harry se revolvió, diciendo con una sonrisa:

—¡Dejad de burlaros! —rieron un poco mientras salían de la habitación, para desgracia de Harry. Si por él fuera, se habría sentado y habría empezado a leer.

La escuela nunca le había desagradado: ciertamente matemáticas no era la asignatura más bonita, pero literatura le gustaba. Los libros que mandaban para leer en verano y que los tíos Vernon y Petunia compraban para que los leyeran, todos esos Harry se los había leído, a pesar de que inicialmente los habían comprado sólo por Dudley. Ni Harry ni Dudley tenían problema, porque tenían un acuerdo: Harry los leería en voz alta, para que Dudley pudiera enterarse de la historia. A veces, le hacía a Harry repetir algo, intentando comprenderlo, pero eso sólo había sido en el libro del último verano.

La señora Malfoy les guió a través de varias habitaciones más, enseñándoles el enorme baño con piscina de mármol que tenían en la primera planta y la sala de dibujo, una habitación rectangular y muy iluminada, con varios sillones a un lado y espejos en una pared. Había varias mesas de té, seguramente, pensó Harry, para las visitas sociales. Los Malfoy parecían, por el momento, ser personas muy importantes y educadas, así que tendrían abundantes visitas de gente muy importante, como ellos.

—Y ahora, lo más importante. —la señora Malfoy le sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para mirarla: estaba seria, más seria incluso que antes. —Las normas de la casa. No corráis por los pasillos. —la mirada que la señora Malfoy le dio a su hijo fue bastante indicativa de que el muchacho había desobedecido. —Nada de subirse por los sillones ni jugar a gritos. Si vais a salir a los jardines, antes tenéis que decírnoslo a Lucius o a mí. Y, por último, si necesitáis algo, llamad a un elfo doméstico: seguramente pueda ayudaros.

—¿Qué es un elfo doméstico? —preguntó Dudley.

—Son las criaturas que nos sirven. ¡Twink! —dijo la señora Malfoy. Al instante se escuchó una pequeña detonación y una criatura apareció efectivamente ante sus ojos. Era pequeño, incluso más que Harry, y tenía enormes ojos tan grandes como pelotas de tenis. Tenía una nariz porcina y las orejas largas y caídas. Vestía unos harapos viejos y sucios y tenía unos brazos tan largos que los nudillos le rozaban por el suelo. —Esto es un elfo doméstico. Él hará la comida, limpiará la casa y mantendrá todo en orden por vosotros, pero eso no os libra de hacer la cama todos los días y mantener vuestro cuarto ordenado.

—Twink hará todo eso, ama Malfoy. —croó el elfo, haciendo una reverencia larga y pronunciada.

—Twink, estos son Harry Potter y Dudley Dursley. A partir de ahora, van a vivir con nosotros, así que les servirás con toda la amabilidad y educación con la que sirves a tus amos.

—Sí, ama Malfoy, Twink está feliz de servir al señor Harry Potter y al señor Dudley Dursley, ama Malfoy.

—Retírate.

El elfo doméstico desapareció con otra explosión, mientras hacía una reverencia profunda. Harry y Dudley miraron el lugar donde debería estar el elfo doméstico Twink, con preguntas rondándoles por la cabeza: ¿era humano?, ¿era así como todos los elfos domésticos hablaban o sólo era Twink el que se nombraba en tercera persona? ¿Por qué llevaba esa ropa, siendo los Malfoy tan ricos? La señora Malfoy les dejó con sus preguntas en la mente, porque en seguida fueron a comer a la sala de estar, donde había una larga mesa ornamentada para más de diez personas al menos.

El señor Malfoy, que se les unió para comer, se sentó en la cabecera. A su izquierda, la señora Malfoy tomó su asiento, y a su derecha, Draco se sentó con elegancia. Harry se sentó al lado de Draco y Dudley se sentó al otro lado. El resto de la mesa quedó vacía. Fue entonces cuando la comida y los platos aparecieron de la nada. Harry miró su plato: había un trozo de pastel de carne con patatas asadas y humeantes llamándolo, y Harry no iba a resistirse.

Por la noche, Harry se tumbó en su cama exhausto. Habían pasado la tarde en el jardín, jugando y mirando todo lo que había por allí. Había un camino de grava que conducía directamente a la casa, y muchos pavos reales albinos, que desconcertaron a Harry y a Dudley. Incluso, hubo uno que los persiguió cuando intentaron acercarse para tocarlo. Después, en la cena, Draco y su padre habían discutido sobre comprar escobas y empezar las lecciones de vuelo, y finalmente Lucius había aceptado, tras la intervención de Narcissa.

—¿Harry? ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el señor Malfoy detrás de la puerta. Harry se levantó rápidamente y abrió la puerta con curiosidad. —Gracias por abrir.

—No es nada, señor Malfoy. ¿Quería algo?

—Sí, de hecho, —empezó el señor Malfoy. —vengo a proponerte empezar clases privadas en dos días, las mañanas de los lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábados.

—¿Clases privadas? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

—¿Recuerdas el juicio de esta mañana? Prometí enseñarte todo sobre la magia, a ti y a Dudley.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sólo… No pensé que fuéramos a empezar tan pronto.

—¿Tan pronto? Tengo un año para enseñarte lo que Draco ha ido aprendiendo poco a poco desde que tenía seis años. —dijo el señor Malfoy con una sonrisa en los labios. A Harry se le cayó la mandíbula: debía de ser bastante extenso lo que el señor Malfoy pretendiera enseñarle. —Dudley y tú tomaríais clases conmigo juntos por un tiempo, mientras os esté enseñando la cultura mágica y sus tradiciones. Después, tú tendrías que continuar las clases para aprender sobre títulos, mientras que a él sólo le enseñaría modales y formas de hablar en público.

—¿A mí también me enseñará a hablar en público?

—Mucho más que eso. —le aseguró el señor Malfoy. —No te voy a mentir: va a ser mucho trabajo, pero si quieres entrar a Hogwarts preparado, vas a tener que esforzarte.

—¿Me enseñará hechizos y cosas así? —preguntó Harry.

—No, nada de hechizos ni maldiciones. —el señor Malfoy le lanzó una mirada cautelosa, como si quisiera medir qué tan ansioso estaba por empezar a escupir maleficios a diestro y siniestro. —Eso, si quieres, lo podrás descubrir en la biblioteca.

—¿Se lo ha dicho a Dudley ya, señor?

—Sí, está de acuerdo con su plan y con los horarios. ¿Tú lo estás? —Harry asintió, y pronto el señor Malfoy le dejó de nuevo solo en su cuarto.

Harry se puso uno de los pijamas de Draco y se metió en la cama, apagando la luz. Efectivamente, podía ver el cielo estrellado y oscuro desde la cama con sólo girar un poco la cabeza. Harry miró las estrellas con detenimiento, recordando cosas. En el mundo mágico lo trataban de forma muy diferente a como lo habían tratado los Dursley, y eso era nuevo y agradable. Nunca había percibido a tía Petunia y tío Vernon como malas personas, y ciertamente, en ese momento no los percibía tampoco como malvados.

Los Dursley siempre habían mostrado un marcado favoritismo por Dudley, y la tía Marge se portaba mal con Harry, haciendo que sus perros le persiguieran por el jardín, a pesar de las miradas reprobatorias que recibía la hermana de Vernon por parte de sus tíos. A veces, cuando Harry había hecho magia (entendía ahora que los extraños accidentes habían sido magia), tía Petunia había murmurado algo que sonaba sospechosamente a 'fenómeno', y eso le había dolido a Harry, aunque no solía escuchar esas palabras a menudo.

Desde que dejara de compartir habitación con Dudley, él había dormido en la alacena. Realmente no le había importado; pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la segunda habitación de Dudley, jugando con los juguetes de su primo, como para importarle vivir allí. No obstante, por las noches sí tenía miedo: estaba muy oscuro y apenas tenía espacio para moverse y reacomodarse en la estrecha cama. Había aprendido a vivir con ello al final, dado que vivir en la alacena significaba más juguetes con los que jugar.

Sin embargo, en la majestuosa casa de los Malfoy, - no, se corrigió Harry, era una mansión, - Harry tenía una habitación casi tan grande como el salón de su antigua casa, y suficientes habitaciones libres para guardar una tonelada de juguetes. Y, además, todo el mundo le consideraba una celebridad, -añadió para sus adentros, disconforme. Odiaba ser el centro de atención porque en seguida se ponía rojo y tartamudeaba. De hecho, simplemente le gustaría pasar desapercibido. Al menos, -se dijo a sí mismo, -los Malfoy eran buenos en eso de tratarle como un niño normal. Cerró los ojos, exhausto, y sonrió.

* * *

**Nota Final: respecto a las personalidades de los Malfoy, Lucius lo he hecho más... Abierto (no tan elitista y tal) y 'Slytherin' (¿Por el comentario sobre los reporteros?) Narcissa por su parte, me he apropiado para ella de lo que pasa en los últimos libros, cuando todo se va al traste para los Malfoy y Narcissa resulta ser una madre de verdad, preocupándose por su hijo (Lucius es un poco malo en eso de ser padre, ¿no?), así que ella se preocupará por Harry y Dudley como se preocuparía por Draco.**

**Y para Draco, me he decantado por la personalidad de un niño. Harry y Dudley han madurado en poco tiempo por la muerte de tío Vernon y tía Petunia (y el año que pasan entre las dos muertes, en el que se convierten prácticamente en salvajes), pero Draco ha vivido hasta ese momento en una nube de algodón. **

**Así que Draco es como un niño (es un niño, de hecho): patalea para conseguir lo que quiere y nunca ha tenido problemas de dinero para comprar algo, así que no valora tampoco demasiado lo que tiene. Por otro lado, él ama el quidditch y volar y tamién le gusta sentirse halagado, por eso les enseña su dormitorio a Harry y Dudley.**

**Y, en última instancia, al contrario que otros, Draco no se siente desplazado por su familia por la entrada de nuevos miembros: él tiene un montón de juguetes y va a seguir teniéndolos aunque Harry y Dudley estén ahí (sus padres están forrados de dinero). En las dos únicas cosas en las que siente la llegada de Harry y Dudley son tener compañeros de juego, que siempre es bueno, y en sus lecciones con su padre, pero como tampoco es muy estudioso, no le importa realmente.**

**Y, antes de contestar reviews anónimos (¡Qué ilu!), debo decir que se me ocurrieron un montón de ideas para el pasado de Harry, desde ser uno más en la casa de los Dursley hasta un abuso verbal moderado. Al final, me decanté por esta idea bastante ligera, porque aunque en los libros y las películas parece como que los Dursley son los peores muggles del mundo, ellos cometen negligencia, nunca abuso. Entonces, quería mostrar que aunque los Dursley lo habían tratado 'mal', a Harry no parece importarle porque de alguna manera, es capaz de ver la parte buena de lo malo.**

**Ahora, sí, ¡Reviews!**

**Wigworthy: ¡Arriba Slytherin! Y arriba Merlín, también. Es irónico porque todos los magos tienen en la boca siempre a Merlín (¡por las barbas de Merlín!), pero luego algunos de ellos se la pasan diciendo que los Slytherin son malos. O sea, los Slytherin son malos pero Merlín no, ¿eh? Un aplauso para el listo de la clase XD  
Como director, Dumbledore debe mirar a todos con buenos ojos, y jamás encontrarás a Dumbledore diciendo 'los Slytherins son malos' o 'los Hufflepuffs son idiotas', porque si no, ¡Menudo director! Y respecto a las Casas, si las juzgaras por los miembros, te quedaría algo horrendo: coge a Ron en su peor momento celos-envidia-me siento inferior a Harry Potter, y nadie querra ir jamás a Gryffindor. Cedric Diggory está bien, pero también es un capullo integral por no decir nada a sus amigos (todos llevaban la chapa de Potter apesta). Los ravenclaw pueden ser completos lunáticos por culpa de Luna, o quizás todos son unos imbéciles, como los compañeros de Luna que le escondían las cosas a propósito. Y Slytherin... No puedes negar que hay varios de ahí que podrían sacar lo peor de Slytherin XD  
Pero esa gente que se guía porque 'es que Harry está en Gryffindor, por tanto, Gryffindor es la mejor Casa de todas. ¡Muerte a Slytherin!' no creo que entienda de qué van las Casas y todo eso. Obvio, piensa que x personaje está en una Casa, y la Casa te resulta atractiva, pero no por ello es mejor que las demás, ¿no?  
Yeeeee, ¡Gracias por el review! :DD**

**Mary: Harry definitivamente no va a ser para nada cerrado en cuanto a las Casas en Hogwarts (en ese aspecto, ¿más social?), pero también va a ser de varita lenta, no simplemente lanzarse al combate a la primera insinuación, aunque sí que habrá situaciones en las que le gane su temperamento. Como ya se ha visto, Harry protege a los suyos (a Dudley en el Juicio, por ejemplo), y va a ser más de biblioteca que de quidditch (no me gustó eso del cannon de empezar a jugar en primero, y que te regalen una escoba súper chula y tal).  
Dudley... Ahg, lo de educado y con modales es demasiado hablar. No se va a pasar la vida con una palabrota en la boca ni va a ser un abusón, pero tampoco es de esos que te pide todo por favor y educadamente.  
Ron no va a estar del otro bando: obviamente, Harry, Dudley y los Malfoy están del bando de la Luz, y Ron no se va a ir a Voldemort por que estén ahí, pero sí que se va a comportar de la forma más aterradoramente infantil delante de los muchachos. Le ha dolido que Harry prefiriera a los Malfoy por encima de los Weasley y lo va a dejar claro nada más alguien pronuncie el nombre de Harry.  
Va a haber idas y venidas al callejón Diagon, y los muchachos se van a ver, pero en esa parte en concreto hasta que van al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas de Hogwarts he hecho un saltito. Se hablará y tal, pero tampoco habrá escena 'escena' XD  
¡Gracias por el rev! :DD**

**mary2: Si he de ser sincera, tengo incluso ideas Slash en la mente, y ahora mismo, con el Harry que he hecho, no encuentro a ninguna chica en Hogwarts que le pegue. Supongo que eso se verá en un futuro, aunque tampoco me parece un desastre el juntar a Harry con Ginny... Pero, ¿Luna? No, ese pairing no me gusta, no lo veo XD  
¡Gracias por el rev! :DD  
**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos ustedes! Sin su apoyo, este proyecto no habría salido adelante (no tenía mucha inspiración al principio, y esta historia estaba hecha para ser long!long!fic XD). By the way, Where we Stand ha sobrepasado los 2K de views y los 40 reviews, y estoy súper feliz por eso. De hecho, espero que con este nuevo capítulo lleguemos a los 50 revs XD**

**Por último y no menos importante, he empezado a ver el futuro turbio para esta historia. ¡No, no la dejo en hiatus y no me pasa nada! El problema es... Que es súper larga (bueno, eso creo, todavía no es como si la hubiera terminado). De momento llevo 20 capítulos, y para Harry y compañía aún no ha llegado su primera Navidad, así que imagínense qué tan largo puede llegar a ser esto. Por eso, pensaba que igual era mejor que lo cortara cuando terminan los años escolares, como pasa con los libros (un libro por cada año), pero igual es una burrada. Además, irán por un poco antes de Navidades, pero eso son para mí diez capítulos desde que están en Hogwarts. Y es su primer año, por tanto, ha habido Sorteo, clases nuevas, compañeros, amistades y enemistades... Es decir, creo que por ser el primer año, ha ocupado tanto.**

**Por eso, pregunto, ¿Ustedes creen que es mejor que continúe en este fic con tooooda la historia? O lo que es lo mismo, tienen miedo de leer 'Capítulos: 40'. Porque sé que hay gente que los long!fic los aborrecen, pero también si hiciera diferentes historias (es decir, un mismo hilo que se sigue a lo largo de varias continuaciones) quedaría muy caótico y no quiero que la gente se me pierda o que pierdan interés en la historia por cuestiones como estas.**

**Bueno, dejen sus opiniones en review, porque no sé hacer las encuestas y tampoco sé si las encuestas aceptan votos de gente no registrada, y no quiero dejar a nadie fuera. Son libres de comentar todos ustedes, porque aunque sea yo la que escriba, me interesa mucho saber sus opiniones acerca del progreso de la historia, ¡Es la salsa de mi vida! Jajaja**

_Paladium_


	8. Comprando en el callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 8**

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó de muy buen humor, recordando todavía todo lo que había aprendido el día anterior. Estaba feliz de haber elegido la opción correcta: los Malfoy no era como había pensado en un principio. Si bien eran correctos, tampoco vivían en un mundo gris de seguir las normas. Draco en particular parecía capaz de romper cualquier norma o regla para divertirse, aunque eso a Harry no le gustaba mucho; las normas estaban ahí para algo, suponía.

Se levantó cuando la luz empezó a molestarle en los ojos, y en seguida sonrió. Se puso la ropa del día anterior, que también había usado en casa de los Weasley. No tenía nada más; ni Dudley ni Harry habían podido coger nada del número cuatro de Privet Drive debido a su aparatosa salida. Gruñó por lo bajo al ver lo mal que olía, pero no dijo nada más. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo. Por un momento, se quedó parado, pero en ese instante, la puerta del cuarto de Draco se abrió.

Draco salió al pasillo con el pelo revuelto y cara de sueño, pero con una túnica verde ya puesta. Se frotó los ojos, bostezando con fuerza, y se rascó un poco la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, que le miraba curioso apenas unas yardas delante de él. En seguida, el niño se quitó las manos de la cara y sonrió brillantemente:

—Hola, Harry, ¿Dudley está ya levantado? —preguntó, acercándose. Harry se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—Pensaba entrar ahora. Le gusta dormir hasta muy tarde.

—¡Ah, qué vago! —se quejó Draco haciendo una mueca dramática. Harry rió por debajo de su aliento y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su primo. Nadie le contestó. Llamó otra vez. De nuevo, sin respuesta. Draco le apartó y abrió la puerta, entrando al grito de, —Despierta, Dudley.

—¡AH! —gritó sobresaltado Dudley. Definitivamente, estaba durmiendo. Tenía los doseles del lado de la cama que daba al ventanal cubiertos para que no le diera el sol y pudiera dormir aún más tiempo. Los miró a Draco y Harry por un momento antes de gruñir y taparse bajo sus mantas granates. —Dejadme dormir.

—No, no, nada de dormir. ¡Arriba, grandullón! —dijo Draco, quitándole las mantas de las manos.

Dudley gruñó y se revolvió en la cama un rato más, antes de que Draco, testarudo como sólo él podía serlo, le sacara de su nido de calor. En seguida, estuvieron los tres vestidos y bajando las escaleras del primer piso hacia el comedor. Draco y Dudley bajaban delante, empujándose y bromeando sobre lo dormido que estaba Dudley y el susto que se había pegado al entrar en su dormitorio. Harry, detrás de ellos, sonrió un poco más. ¿Sería posible que acabara de encontrar a su segundo amigo?

Nunca había sido popular en el colegio, a pesar de que sólo Dennis y Gordon le molestaban muy de vez en cuando, pero los demás niños no querían jugar con él, alegando que sucedían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, -magia, se dijo Harry- así que nunca había tenido un amigo hasta ese momento en que vio a Dudley y Draco molestándose el uno al otro. Reían tan sinceramente que era imposible que hubiera intenciones escondidas en las acciones de Draco.

Al llegar al comedor, cada niño se sentó en el asiento designado; los señores Malfoy ya estaban allí, esperándoles en sus asientos de largos respaldos. Cuando estuvieron todos acomodados, aparecieron los desayunos: había una fuente de tostadas a un lado, un plato con fruta por el otro lado, un tazón con cereales y dos fuentes de huevos fritos y bacon ahumado. Tanto Harry como Dudley se lanzaron rápidamente a por la tostada con bacon, sonriendo caninamente.

Harry pensó entonces que los Malfoy eran los mejores: cada comida tenía su horario y había siempre tres veces al día para comer. Desde que tía Petunia se fuera para siempre, al tío Vernon le costaba hacer la comida y, a raíz de eso, Harry y Dudley habían empezado a comer golosinas y chucherías cuando tenían hambre. Harry, a veces, hacía las comidas, pero eran pocas las comidas que él sabía hacer, y Dudley siempre le animaba a comer unos dulces más.

—Hoy iremos a comprar. —anunció el señor Malfoy ceremoniosamente. Los ojos de su hijo se abrieron con fuerza, brillantes:

—¿Me comprarás la escoba? —Harry y Dudley pensaron que esa pregunta había sido hecha demasiado a menudo, por la cara de paciencia que los señores Malfoy pusieron.

—Sí, Draco, compraremos escobas para los tres. —no obstante, la mirada del señor Malfoy cambió a una divertida cuando dijo, —Pero después de comprar ropa para Harry y Dudley.

—¿Llevará mucho tiempo? —preguntó Draco, hastiado. Dudley preguntó a su vez:

—¿Qué ropa vamos a comprar?

—Sí, Draco, llevará su tiempo. Ten paciencia y el tiempo sabrá recompensarte. Vamos a comprar un vestuario completo y luego tiraremos esa ropa que lleváis. Dudo que la suciedad se vaya de ahí… —Harry miró su camiseta. Tenía una mancha de grasa disimulada en una esquina, pero, por el resto, estaba limpia.

—¿Compraremos túnicas? —preguntó Harry, curioso.

—Claro, todo mago que se precie lleva túnica. —terminaron el desayuno rápidamente, animados por la compra de túnicas y escobas.

Después de lavarse y asearse, toda la familia fue al callejón Diagon. De nuevo, viajaron por la red flú (Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse) y aparecieron en un pub mal iluminado y con olor a rancio y a alcohol. Allí había todo tipo de magos y brujas: había una familia desayunando, pero también había un par de hombres discutiendo en una esquina especialmente oscura con pintas de estar ebrios. El dueño del bar era un hombre pequeño, con enorme joroba y una frente prominente, que hacía que sus ojos brillaran como una especie de asesino.

No obstante, los Malfoy en seguida se pusieron en marcha, saliendo por una puerta pequeña a un estrecho callejón sin salida. El señor Malfoy levantó su bastón del suelo y golpeó unos cuantos ladrillos sin orden aparente. Cuando Harry iba a preguntar qué estaba haciendo, la respuesta llegó a él: los ladrillos se movieron, retrayéndose, y la pared dejó paso a una abertura, por la que entraron al callejón Diagon.

El callejón Diagon era un paseo largo y muy popular entre magos, pensó Harry mirando a toda la marea de gente andando y empujándose por la calle. El paseo empedrado tenía gran cantidad de tiendas de todos los colores posibles a ambos lados. Harry miró a todos lados, antes de que Dudley le cogiera de la manga y estirara de él; se estaban quedando atrás. Caminaron por en medio de la multitud, que se apartaban y susurraban mirándoles, pero que al menos no le preguntaban nada directamente.

Al final del callejón estaba el sitio al que iban: el banco Gringotts. Tenía un vestíbulo exterior con forma circular, al que se accedía por unas escaleras. Las enormes puertas de metal pesado estaban abiertas, y la gente entraba y salía del banco sin mayor complicación. La fachada era de mármol blanco, con enormes pilares alrededor de la entrada, donde, a cada lado de la puerta, se apostaba un duende vestido de rojo y escarlata.

Dentro, había un largo pasillo con las oficinas de los duendes dispuestas a ambos lados. Los pilares podían verse por detrás de las tribunas donde los duendes se sentaban a trabajar. El suelo era de baldosa brillante y pulida, tan pulida que reflejaba el techo abovedado de la estructura. La familia llegó hasta un duende cualquiera y el señor Malfoy le tendió su varita, diciendo:

—Deseo sacar dinero de mi bóveda. —el duende examinó la varita por un momento y luego se la devolvió.

—Por aquí, Lord Malfoy. —gruñó. Tenía los dientes afilados y, aunque era más bajo que Harry y más alto que los elfos domésticos, se le veía amenazador y astuto. El señor Malfoy le siguió, y los demás siguieron a Lucius por una salida que había tras las columnas.

Dieron a un pequeño andén, donde se subieron todos a un carro de metal. Cuando estuvieron acomodados, el carro comenzó a moverse por unos raíles, cada vez más inclinado, hasta salir a un espacio abierto. Harry miró hacia abajo: era una cueva enorme que profundizaba en la tierra unas cuantas millas. El aire empezaba a ser frío allí abajo mientras Harry miraba el inmenso lago al final de la caverna. Después de unos momentos dando vueltas, Harry empezó a ver las bóvedas, excavadas directamente en las paredes.

Les costó bastante más tiempo el llegar a la bóveda de los Malfoy, que estaba en uno de los niveles más inferiores de la cueva. Cuando el carro paró, Harry estaba un poco mareado de dar tanta vuelta. Miró hacia arriba: había tres carros más en movimiento, y Harry habría creído que surcaban el cielo si no hubiera sabido que se movían por raíles. Bajaron del carro y el duende que les había acompañado puso su mano sobre la superficie de hierro de la puerta de la bóveda. Se escuchó un clac y la puerta se abrió. Los señores Malfoy entraron delante, mientras el duende se colocaba al lado del carro, esperándolos.

La bóveda no era tan grande como el vestíbulo de Gringotts, pero Harry pensó que tendría aproximadamente el tamaño de la antigua habitación de Dudley. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba cargada de oro y reliquias realmente valiosas. Tenía tres enormes montañas de oro, y varias estanterías cavadas en la piedra donde guardaban vajillas enteras doradas. Draco se acercó a Dudley y Harry, que miraban la bóveda impresionados, y les dijo:

—Mirad. —en su mano tenía tres monedas de diferente tamaño: la más pequeña era de bronce, la mediana de plata y la más grande de oro. —La de oro es un galeón, la de plata un sickle y la de bronce un knut. El galeón es lo que más vale, y el knut el que menos.

Dudley cogió en su mano el galeón, mirándolo con detenimiento. En el centro tenía grabado un dragón con las alas abiertas por una cara y un mago encapuchado por la otra. Harry le cogió el sickle de la mano, mientras Draco tiraba el knut al montón de dinero más cercano. Estuvieron un rato mirando el dinero, pesándolo con la mano, antes de dejarlo a un lado y mirar el resto. Una vez los señores Malfoy cogieron el dinero suficiente para sus compras, salieron de la bóveda y subieron al carro.

Salir de Gringotts fue un alivio para Harry: los duendes los miraban con hostilidad y desconfianza, y el viaje en carro le había mareado un poco. Además, allí dentro estaba todo tan oscuro que volver a ver la luz del sol se sentía relajante. Marcharon hacia Madame Malkin's, para comprar las túnicas y demás ropa que necesitaran Harry y Dudley. Draco no dejó de hablar de la escoba que quería, pues en el camino hacia la tienda de túnicas se encontraba la tienda de escobas. Dudley, por su lado, no dejaba de preguntarle a Draco por el quidditch y las escobas, y diferencias entre escobas, así que los dos niños charlaban animados.

Entraron en la tienda de túnicas, todavía hablando de quidditch y escobas, y rápidamente Madame Malkin, una señora pequeña y regordeta, con enormes gafas de culo de vaso, hizo pasar a Harry y a Dudley a dos taburetes mientras una cinta métrica los medía mágicamente. Los señores Malfoy y Draco se sentaron en las sillas para acompañantes mientras Harry se sentía ridículo al tener la cinta midiéndola la frente.

—Les estaba esperando, señores Malfoy. —comentaba animada Madame Malkin, yendo de un lado para otro entre rollos de tela. —Aunque pensaba que vendrían ayer, pero siempre es una grata sorpresa verlos entrar por la puerta. A ver, Dudley, levantaba un poco el brazo. —le indicó. Dudley enrojeció, pues había dejado caer el brazo mientras la cinta le medía. —¿Qué desean?

—Cinco túnicas de vestir, dos pares de guantes de piel de dragón, un sombrero, dos capas de invierno, dos pares de zapatos, cuatro camisas, tres pantalones y dos chalecos. Para cada uno. —enumeró la señora Malfoy, mirando con ojo crítico a Harry y a Dudley.

—Entiendo. ¿Los broches de las capas en plateado?

—Sí, Madame. —el señor Malfoy miró a la bruja recorrer la tienda de un lado a otro. Murmuraba por lo bajo, sacando tela de aquí y de allá. Draco, vuelto en su asiento, miraba con anhelo la tienda de quidditch.

—¿Las túnicas de qué colores van a ser? —preguntó, sin mirarles. Revolvía en una caja de cartón. Los niños miraron a los señores Malfoy, que les hicieron un gesto con la mano para que eligieran.

—Yo quiero dos azules, una roja, una morada, una verde y una negra. —dijo Dudley, mirando los colores a su alrededor. Harry dijo después:

—Para mí dos azules oscuro y tres negras. —había notado que los señores Malfoy vestían túnicas negras todo el tiempo, y aunque le gustaba la túnica verde de Draco, prefería dos azules oscuro, que parecían sacadas directamente del mar. La señora Malfoy dijo:

—¿No querrías una verde botella? Te quedaría bien con los ojos.

—¿Sí? Pues cambie una negra por una verde botella. —cambió de opinión Harry en seguida, sonriendo. Dudley se inclinó hacia él con una sonrisa brillante y le confesó:

—Me he cogido dos azules también por eso. —Harry rió, golpeando con el codo el costado de Dudley.

En seguida, Madame Malkin encontró las telas y con un poco de magia y otro poco de habilidad, ya tenían las túnicas listas para ser probadas. Increíblemente, cada túnica que Harry se probó le iba como un guante: estaban hechas a medida sólo para él, y eso le hacía muy feliz. Dudley y Harry se sonrieron, mirándose el uno al otro y lo bien que les quedaban las túnicas, mientras Madame Malkin confeccionaba las capas y sacaba los cuatro pares de guantes y los dos sombreros.

Compraron también unos zapatos negros básicos, que era lo que debía de llevar todo mago, pues no les había dado a elegir siquiera. No obstante, Harry vio unas botas de piel de dragón escondidas tras unas cajas de cartón que parecían ser bastante bonitas, aunque no dijo nada. Con todo lo que habían comprado, Harry se sentía más que satisfecho, y realmente no necesitaba unas botas para nada. Las camisas, los pantalones negros y los chalecos grises pronto aparecieron en la mesa, junto a todas sus túnicas, y la señora Malfoy le comentó en voz baja algo a Madame Malkin.

En seguida, Harry y Dudley fueron llevados a los probadores, junto a una camisa, un pantalón, un chaleco y los zapatos. El señor Malfoy les dijo que pensaran en la túnica que quisieran llevar ese día, porque se iban a vestir de magos. Mientras se cambiaban, -el señor Malfoy les había avisado que nada más se quitaran esa ropa la tirarían a la basura,- la mano de la señora Malfoy con un par de calzoncillos blancos y otro par de calcetines blancos hizo que Harry se enrojeciera por un momento de vergüenza.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Harry se sentía un chico nuevo. La ropa nueva parecía acariciarle la piel, y se sentía tan bien con la túnica verde que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Dudley, por su lado, inflaba el pecho viéndose imponente en su túnica azul, haciendo que Draco empezara a lanzarle pullas amistosas acerca de eso. Pese a que Dudley gruñó y le pidió a Draco que parara, sólo animó a Harry a pinchar a Dudley un poco más, hasta que les sacó la lengua a ambos.

Al entrar en la tienda de quidditch, Draco pareció cuajarse de alegría. En seguida, se lanzó a mirar los artículos de quidditch que había en la estantería, mirando los guantes, las gafas protectoras y los cascos de guardianes hasta los distintos bates, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Harry y Dudley, por el otro lado, se movieron hacia la zona de las escobas, mirándolas sin mucho ojo crítico. Tenían diferentes formas y algunas tenían el mango más pulido que otras, pero hasta ahí llegaban.

—Supongo que una Cometa 260 para empezar estaría bien. —murmuró el señor Malfoy detrás de ellos. La señora Malfoy le miró preocupada antes de susurrarle:

—¿No va muy rápido, no?

—No, aunque no es tan lenta como la Estrella Fugaz, sí es más rápida que una Barredora 3. —el señor Malfoy también parecía saber de lo que hablaba, aunque por la mueca hastiada de la señora Malfoy, Harry se atrevió a adivinar que ella tampoco estaba interesada en el quidditch. —Estará bien para que empiecen.

—Entonces nos quedamos con la… Cometa… 260. —anunció la señora Malfoy, recordando el nombre de la escoba que el señor Malfoy había dicho. Harry y Dudley buscaron el nombre de la escoba en los mangos de las allí expuestas, encontrándolo en una escoba de mango estilizado y con soportes adicionales para poner los pies y mantener un mejor equilibrio. Draco, detrás de ellos, se quejó:

—¡Pero la Nimbus 1.700 es mucho mejor! —el dependiente, un hombre que parecía intimidado por la presencia de los Malfoy en su tienda, se acercó:

—Es cierto que la Nimbus 1.700 puede acelerar más rápido que la Cometa 260, pero la velocidad máxima de la Nimbus es de 50 Km/hora, mientras que la Cometa 260 puede llegar a alcanzar cómodamente los 70 Km/hora. Además, su maniobrabilidad es mayor, permitiendo giros cerrados con sólo una reducción del 30% de la velocidad como máximo. —empezó a decir el dependiente. El niño le miraba con grandes ojos, muy callado, como si estuviera absorbiendo literalmente cada palabra que el hombre decía.

—Creo que nos quedaremos con la Cometa 260, Draco. —dijo finalmente su padre. El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras el dependiente sacaba tres escobas para los tres niños del almacén.

—Es una muy buena elección, señor Malfoy, para comenzar las lecciones de vuelo. Con los nuevos soportes incluidos, los niños serán capaces de mantener el equilibrio en el aire, al menos mientras se acostumbran. Son fácilmente removibles, ¿ve? —el dependiente, con manos nerviosas, sacó uno de los soportes simplemente tirando de una palanca. Lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, encajándolo de nuevo.

Después de terminar la compra de las escobas, la familia todavía tuvo tiempo de pasear por el callejón Diagon antes de que fuera la hora de comer. Draco, con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, apenas pudo dejar de hablar de su nueva Cometa 260 mientras atiborraba a Dudley y Harry con todos los detalles técnicos de la escoba. A pesar de que la idea de subirse a una escoba todavía le producía una sensación de vértigo a Harry, tras escuchar a Draco hablar por horas de la Cometa 260, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ser tan malo si a tanta gente tan dispar como Ron y Draco le gustaba.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Guau, no esperaba tantos reviews! De verdad me hacen súper feliz. Espero que la historia esté a la altura de sus expectativas, porque ustedes se lo merecen :DDD  
**

**Respecto a detalles técnicos de las escobas, no hagan ni caso; sólo quédense con que la Cometa 260 es mejor que la Nimbus 1.700 (la Nimbus 1.700 existe en el Potterverso). En el cannon, Draco tiene la Cometa 260 como escoba de entrenamiento, antes de obtener su Nimbus 2.001, y no quería cambiarlo. Me gustan las Cometas :D **

**Sé que hay un montón de historias en las que sucede que Harry se queda con una familia rica (o no rica, pero que puede permitirse comprar la ropa de Harry, al contrario que los Weasley) y hacen todo este asunto de las compras. Puede que el capítulo no tenga mucho contenido de la trama (salvo mostrar las personalidades de la gente, incluso de Madame Malkin's, a la que los Malfoy siempre le sueltan una bolsa de galeones en cada visita XD), pero simplemente quería hacerlo. Es la primera historia que hago de este estilo (Harry yéndose a vivir alegremente con otra familia), así que... ¡Quería hacerlo!**

**Además, sé que no viene al caso, pero me dio una venada y me uní a la comunidad Pottermore ayer. ¿Ayer? Sí, ayer. O sea, llevo sólo un día ahí metida (¡Por cierto, está muy guay! Y el artwork es súper fantástico). Así que si quieren agregarme por allí o tal, son bienvenidos a hacerlo. Soy SombraOrtiga29663 y estoy en la Casa de Slytherin... ¡Arriba Slytherin! :DDD**

**Por cierto, Draco está obsesionado por el quidditch. Uf, qué niño. ;DDD**

**Contestaciones a reviews (¿Ya les he dicho lo feliz que estoy de recibir sus comentarios? Lo estoy (-^u^-)):**

**Mary: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, la historia terminará en un fin-fin, como tú dices, porque he decidido no hacer secuelas, ni dividir la historia en partes, ni nada que suponga particionar. Va a ser un súper bloque a pedido de ustedes (y de mi imaginación, que no ve cómo cortar la historia en partes jeje)  
**

**¡No te preocupes por que la deje en hiatus la historia! He seguido escribiendo, y ahora ya tengo más de 20 capítulos, así que aunque me quedara atascada un tiempo, seguirías teniendo actualizaciones :DD ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**mar91: ¡Hola! No te preocupes, Ron no va a tardar en aparecer (en unos cuantos capítulos) y hacer de las suyas porque se siente traicionado. ¡Bah! :DDDD  
**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**mary2: ¡Hola! Me alegra que no tengas problemas con 40 capítulos, porque es probable que haya más de 40 al final Jajajaja  
**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**Wigworthy: ¡Hola! Aquí se presenta oficialmente una compañera Slytherin. El Sombrero me ha puesto ahí, así que tendrá que ser Slytherin. ¡Arriba nosotros! (Aunque en Pottermore vamos los últimos XD) Nah, todos se dejan llevar por las apariencias y los grandes magos que han salido de cada Casa (pobres Hufflepuffs :D), y no se puede negar que Voldemort es (era) grande, aunque malvado.  
**

**En los libros no recuerdo ningún momento en el que se diga nada de las costumbres mágicas y muggles, aunque sí se habla de la pureza de sangre y los muggles colonizando a los magos y todo eso. ¡Quién sabe!**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**arita: ¡Hola!  
**

**Draco y Harry no van a quedar como pareja, porque en la historia quedan como hermanos. Imagínate, sentirte atraído por tu propio hermano. Bueno, la mayoría piensa en sus hermanos como seres asexuados y sin ninguna necesidad sexual, y así es como quiero que sea la relación entre Draco, Harry y Dudley.**

**Al final sí, una sola historia, sin divisiones.**

**¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D**

**Por último, ya saben, diviértanse y sean felices :D**

_Paladium_


	9. La mente maestra

**Nota: ¡Yuju! Hemos superado las 3.000 visitas y los 60 reviews, ¿no es magnífico? :DDD Todo gracias a ustedes, por supuesto -^u^-  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Aunque la primera lección de vuelo les fue dada por el señor Malfoy en una tarde veraniega, sería la señora Malfoy la que se encargaría de supervisarlos mientras volaban, con Draco pasando a su lado a velocidades de vértigo y Harry detrás de él, haciendo piruetas mientras Dudley trataba de cazarlos a ambos en una especie de pilla-pilla en escobas. Al final, la Cometa 260 había sido la opción adecuada: aunque sólo fuera por los soportes adicionales, se veía más firme y segura que la Nimbus 1.700 que Draco pedía.

Las lecciones de Harry y Dudley progresaban adecuadamente: Harry parecía captar los conceptos muy rápido, mientras que a Dudley le costaba entender lo más complejo que explicaba el señor Malfoy. Apenas hacía una semana que Harry y Dudley habían empezado a tomar lecciones separadas, lo que significaba que Dudley tenía mucho más tiempo libre que Harry, que pasaba largas horas en el despacho del señor Malfoy, escuchándole hablar y a veces discutiendo cierta información que Lucius le daba.

Lucius se sentía muy orgulloso de los tres muchachos. A pesar de que su opinión de los muggles no era completamente sincera cuando hablara en el juicio, hacía ya tres meses, en esos momentos creía firmemente en las palabras que había dicho: Dudley había demostrado ser un niño extrovertido pero también educado y serio cuando se le necesitaba de ese humor. Aunque aprendía lento y a Lucius no le gustaba para nada la alergia que le tenía a los libros, sabía que en el fondo se esforzaba tanto o más que Harry para entender todo.

Harry Potter tampoco le había defraudado: al principio había exigido su custodia porque no podía dejar que Dumbledore lo malograra y lo convirtiera en alguien tan repugnante como los Weasley. Y también porque Narcissa le había pedido que lo hiciera; era el único que podía pensar siquiera en desafiar a Dumbledore, que había sido capaz de tirar abajo cientos de peticiones en sólo un día. La suya, había sido incapaz de intentarlo siquiera; sus apoyos en el Ministerio eran demasiado sólidos.

En esos momentos en los que Lucius estaba sentado en el sillón de su despacho, esperando visita, era en los que se ponía a pensar en cosas como la que le venía a la mente en ese momento: el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Los rumores eran claros, su regreso se avecinaba aunque no quisieran verlo en el Ministerio. Y, con su regreso, Lucius había creído al principio que volvería la diversión: torturar sangresucias y sacudir el mundo mágico de la cabeza a los pies.

Sí, Lucius Malfoy no se había arrepentido hasta hacía poco de todas sus acciones bajo el mandato del Lord. La parte en la que mataban y acosaban a los hijos de muggles le resultaba indiferente, pero cuando se trataba de ver el mundo en caos… A Lucius le gustaba la sensación que recibía al ver cómo la calma de sus enemigos se rompía y salían corriendo, gritando y suplicando por sus vidas. Pero eso había estado irremediablemente mal, se reprendió a sí mismo.

Narcissa temía por Draco. Lucius podía cuidarse él sólo y no parecía tener problemas de conciencia, y la propia Narcissa estaba familiarmente rodeada de mortífagos, así que no se sentía incómoda entre ellos; pero Draco… Draco era joven, apenas un niño, y si el Lord regresaba, él querría marcarlo como había hecho con los hijos de los demás mortífagos. Y Narcissa no quería eso: ella quería que su hijo eligiera la vida que quería llevar y librarlo de la mala influencia de los mortífagos y su segregacionismo.

Y la única forma de conseguir sus objetivos era aliarse con la Luz. Lucius sonrió astutamente: aliarse con la Luz, pero eso no significaba aliarse con Dumbledore, que era lo que él temía. Así que había optado por adoptar al famosísimo Niño-Que-Vivió, estableciendo un lazo con la Luz imposible de romper. Había obligado a Dumbledore a poner toda clase de encantamientos defensivos sobre Malfoy Manor, y sobre todo, le había obligado a aceptar a los Malfoy en su bando, sin peros ni condiciones.

La chimenea chisporroteó y una flama verde amenazó con mancharle el suelo de ceniza. Después, se escuchó una suave detonación y Severus Snape apareció en la chimenea de su despacho. Llevaba la misma túnica negra de siempre, el pelo grasiento y lacio y la nariz aguileña. Avanzó un par de pasos hacia el despacho, espolsándose la ropa con elegancia, y se sentó en la butaca frente a su escritorio, dejando la capa de viaje en el brazo del sillón. Afuera, había dejado de nevar. Era finales de octubre, y la primera nevada apenas había caído, congelando el ambiente, por si no fuera suficiente con el viento que hacía.

—Gracias por venir, Severus. —el hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido y se encogió de hombros:

—La excursión a Hogsmeade había sido cancelada por la nieve, así que no ha sido gran problema. —se excusó. Lucius le sonrió: era el padrino de Draco, por supuesto que no era problema para él el venir a ver a su ahijado.

—Draco quería verte, de todas formas. Los chicos disfrutan de tus visitas, aunque no hagas mucho más que darles un par de palmaditas en las cabezas. —la voz de Lucius sonó sorprendida.

—¿Qué tal estáis? —preguntó Severus. Lucius le miró, achicando los ojos mientras discernía si Severus deseaba saber o no en realidad. Al final decidió empezar a charlar; la próxima vez que no preguntara si no quería saber.

—Bien, Draco no deja de hablar de quidditch, Dudley le sigue la corriente y Harry devora libros. Narcissa se queja de ellos bastante, aunque yo sé que en realidad los adora.

—¿Quién podría haber pensado que Narcissa acabara cogiéndoles cariño? —Severus le lanzó una sonrisa torcida, enseñando los dientes amarilleados.

—Instinto maternal. Desde que los vio muertos de miedo en el juicio no ha podido dejar de hacerles ojitos. —Lucius suspiró, fingiéndose cansado. Se sirvió un vaso de Ogden para él y otro para su invitado. Se lo tendió y preguntó, —¿Qué tal por Hogwarts?

—Bien. Tenemos a esos dos muchachos, los gemelos Weasley. Me sacan de quicio, todo el día con bromas por aquí y por allá. Pensé que los alumnos de primero y segundo solían ser más tímidos, pero ellos parecen ser la excepción a la regla. —Lucius rió por lo bajo y luego le miró intensamente. Severus captó la mirada en seguida, —Dumbledore no parece muy contento contigo como tutor de los chicos, pero la gente está empezando a entrar en razón después de que cortaras lazos con el resto de… Mortífagos.

—Eso está bien, aunque espero que Dumbledore no les dé mucho problema a los muchachos cuando entren a Hogwarts.

—Todo dependerá de cómo se comporten. Espera que Harry entre en Gryffindor sin problema y se junte con… La buena gente. —Severus gruñó la última parte. Lucius murmuró, negando con la cabeza:

—Y pensar que alguna vez le creí un hombre inteligente y un buen estratega… Últimamente está cometiendo muchos fallos.

—Creo que simplemente teme que todo se vaya fuera de su control. —Lucius y Severus se miraron. —En la última guerra, por más caótico que fuera el plan de batalla del Señor Oscuro, él siempre se las apañaba para tomar el control.

—Viejo manipulador. —se quejó Lucius con un deje de asco en la voz.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por él, Lucius. Puede ladrar todo lo que quiera, pero ahora sois aliados y no va a hacer nada en tu contra hasta que no obtenga el control de Harry Potter.

—Supongo que podemos seguir poniéndole el cebo bajo las narices, si eso funciona. —dijo Lucius, sarcástico. —Sígueme, Severus. Vamos a ver la razón por la que estás aquí.

—Pensé que nunca ibas a empezar a hablar de eso.

Los dos hombres se levantaron, dejando los vasos vacíos en el escritorio de Lucius. Se acercaron a la puerta y Lucius, como buen anfitrión, la abrió, dejando pasar a Severus antes. Salieron al pasillo y caminaron en silencio, escuchando ruido en la biblioteca. Severus se limitó a inclinarse a un lado cuando pasaron junto a la puerta para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba. De espaldas a ellos, sentados en las butacas oscuras de la biblioteca, Dudley y Draco discutían animadamente sobre un libro, mientras, en medio de los dos, Harry seguía leyendo su libro, ajeno a la pelea.

—Parece haber madurado mucho desde que está contigo. —comentó Severus en voz baja, retomando su marcha.

—¿Te refieres a Harry? Sí, desde que empezamos las clases le he notado cambiado, más estudioso que antes. Pero después de contarle sobre el Señor Tenebroso… Simplemente se ha volcado en sus estudios.

—Eso es bueno. Estará preparado cuando llegue a Hogwarts. —Lucius le miró sesgadamente mientras bajaban las escaleras del primer piso. Sus zapatos resonaban en la lúgubre mansión, silenciosa y en calma como siempre.

—Creo que trata de volverse más fuerte para poder proteger a Dudley y a Draco. —Severus asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo. —Supongo que es porque no tiene a nadie más.

—Ha visto morir a sus tíos. Perdió a sus padres. Es normal que se aferre a los amigos. —dijo llanamente Severus.

Continuaron el camino en silencio, andando uno al lado del otro. Después de bajar al piso inferior, Lucius tocó uno de los muros bajo las escaleras y apareció una pequeña puerta, parecida a la de una alacena. La abrió y permitió el paso a Severus, que agachó la cabeza para entrar. Nada más poner un pie en la sala, todas las antorchas se encendieron, brillando con titilante luz azulada pálida. La habitación era un auténtico almacén de objetos de Magia Negra y eso se olía en el ambiente nada más entrar.

Había varios pasillos, separados por grandes estanterías. Lucius pasó por delante de su amigo, dirigiéndose hacia el final de la sala. Detrás de él, Severus caminaba con lentitud, observando a ambos lados todos los objetos que su vista alcanzaba a ver. Había algunos, la mayoría de ellos los reconocía tras un simple vistazo, pero los que a él le interesaban era aquellos que ni siquiera podía adivinar para qué servían. Alcanzó a Lucius al final de la habitación.

—Tendría que estar aquí, Severus. No está, ni aquí ni en ningún lado. —le aseguró, señalando con la mano un hueco en la estantería. Todavía no se había acumulado polvo en la superficie, así que el robo debía de haber sido reciente.

—¿Cuándo notaste que faltaba? —Severus examinó con ojo crítico el hueco en la estantería, aunque eso no le dio ninguna información extra. Lucius apretó los labios hasta formar una pequeña línea:

—Cuando entraron a robar. Poco antes de que colocáramos el hechizo Fidelio. —Severus le miró por el rabillo del ojo y continuó inspeccionando la habitación, moviendo su varita en círculos, a la altura de su cadera.

—No comentaste nada en la carta.

—Sabría que te entraría curiosidad y querrías venir. No necesitaba darte información extra entonces. —la sonrisa de Lucius se volvió ladina aunque irritante.

—Se distingue una magia distinta a la de cualquiera de tu familia, Lucius. Es… reciente. Aproximadamente tres semanas, o dos meses.

—Pusimos el Fidelio hace cuatro semanas. —le informó Lucius. Severus asintió, murmurando algo por lo bajo.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta, Lucius? Sin mentiras, si fuera uno de tus estúpidos cacharros de Artes Oscuras yo no estaría aquí. —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Lucius. Sus ojos negros le traspasaban cuando apartó la mirada y acabó confesando:

—Era un cuaderno. Me lo entregó el Señor Tenebroso, aproximadamente año y medio antes de su caída. Cuando vi que no estaba, pensé que era posible que fuera algo peligroso.

—¿No te dijo el Señor Oscuro para qué servía? ¿Qué debías hacer con él?

—Guardarlo, nada más. Sólo debía mantenerlo aquí hasta que él lo viniera a buscar.

—¿Notaste algo especial en el cuaderno, cualquier cosa? —preguntó Severus con tono preocupado.

—No era especial, sólo era un estúpido cuaderno que no hacía nada. Pero, por otro lado, había demasiada Magia Negra en él. Apestaba a Artes Oscuras.

—Voy a tener que decírselo a Dumbledore, Lucius. —Lucius dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. Ese fallo que había cometido podía costarles mucho el repararlo. —Puede que quiera hablar contigo personalmente después de esto.

—Lo imagino. Volvamos arriba, ¿quieres? Este sitio me está amargando. —escupió. Severus rió entre dientes, saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando Lucius cerró la pequeña puerta tras de sí, volvió a fundirse con el muro y desaparecer mientras la piedra se ondulaba con la magia. Lucius volvió a guiar a su invitado hacia su despacho, y, de nuevo, caminaron con lentitud pasmosa. Los ruidos en la biblioteca continuaban, aunque en tono más apagado. Lucius suspiró con pesadez, queriendo por una vez no saber nada de Voldemort ni de Dumbledore. Que le dejaran en paz un rato para poder pasar el mal trago de no tener ese objeto tan importante a ojos del Señor Oscuro.

—¿Tienes ya lo que te pedí? —preguntó Lucius, sentándose en su butaca tras el escritorio. Severus sonrió torcidamente y, en la cabeza de Malfoy, empezó a sonar el canto de la victoria. No obstante, la respuesta de Severus le decepcionó:

—Todavía no, pero voy por el buen camino. Estas cosas necesitan madurar, Lucius, así que mantén la calma. —le reprendió suavemente. Lucius le levantó una ceja, pero sólo dijo:

—Cuando lo tengas, no dudes en interrumpir lo que sea que esté haciendo.

—Tranquilízate, Malfoy. Esto va a llevar su tiempo. Y recuerda: no es sólo para ti, sino también para mí.

—¿Vas a decepcionar a Dumbledore de esa manera? —preguntó Lucius, juguetón. Severus le sonrió con algo de nostalgia:

—Tú eres el que me mantenía en el grupo, ¿te acuerdas? Sin ti allí apoyándome, no tengo una base suficiente para volver y escupirle tantas mentiras de golpe al Señor Oscuro. Quizás ésa era una de las razones por las que Dumbledore te quería fuera de juego en lo relativo a Harry Potter.

—Es mezquino.

—Pragmático, aunque debería ser yo el que se queje. —Lucius soltó una carcajada fría.

Después de otro vaso de Ogden y un poco más de conversación, Lucius dejó que Severus fuera a la biblioteca a saludar a los muchachos antes de marcharse. Movió circularmente su vaso, todavía lleno, observando el líquido ambarino dar vueltas en el cristal: Severus siempre había sido correcto y formal con los tres muchachos, aunque a Lucius le había preocupado en su momento que guardara rencor a Harry por la antipatía que tenía hacia su padre.

La hostilidad velada había estado allí las dos primeras veces que había acudido a Malfoy Manor, pero el hombre se había relajado más tarde, viendo a Harry de forma más suave. Lucius suponía que Severus esperaba una copia en miniatura de James Potter, pero no había sido así. De hecho, Harry era el más serio de los tres. Sonrió cansadamente, antes de levantar la manga izquierda de su túnica negra. La Marca estaba allí, borrosa y difuminada, sin apenas relieve. Sonrió malignamente, apartando la vista de su piel mancillada. Dentro de poco, pensó mientras bebía el resto de su vaso de Ogden de un trago.

* * *

**Nota: Em, bien, respecto a este capítulo, me gustaría señalar que, como seguramente habréis entendido al llegar hasta aquí, es una transición. No se preocupen, en seguida llegarán a Hogwarts. Con esto quería mostrar las razones de ser de los Malfoy, porque si pongo algo en boca de Lucius todos sabemos que bien puede ser mentira (Aish, qué mentiroso es este hombre).  
**

**Además, hay una pequeña subtrama, y espero que averiguen lo que está pasando entre Snape y Malfoy, porque no voy a decir nada. Aunque, a mi parecer (fui yo la que ideó esto, supongo que igual es cosa mía) es bastante obvio. O quizás no. Lo importante es que se ve cómo son los Malfoy en verdad y algo de la 'amabilidad' de Snape (¿Ese hombre gasta de eso? XD)**

**Me pareció interesante el dar una visión general del panorama, y ya de paso introducir el diario de Voldemort. De momento no me estoy mojando, pero aviso: no sé si habrá horrocruxes o no en un futuro. El diario bien puede ser un horrocrux o simplemente un arma del Señor Oscuro.**

**También quiero haceros notar la relación Malfoy-Dumbledore. Es bastante complicada, pero Malfoy no va a estar en el trasero de Dumbledore, intentando derrumbarlo a cada oportunidad que tiene, aunque bien que le gustaría. Dumbledore lo voy a caracterizar como un... Héroe de Guerra. Es incómodo hablar con él porque tiene a la opinión pública en el bolsillo, aunque si alguien se molestar en analizar sus decisiones en la guerra, seguramente no sería tan alabado. ¡Pero nadie se molesta! De todas formas, ni se les ocurra odiar a Dumbledore, él también va a ser gris.**

**La señora Malfoy está caracterizada absolutamente maternal... Aunque lo niegue. Me parece importante todavía la apariencia de los Malfoy y el 'me preocupo por ti, tú y yo lo sabemos, pero no tiene por qué saberlo el resto' respecto a los tres chavalines XD. **

**En fin, mejor contesto a los reviews que me estoy yendo por las ramas.**

**mar91: Gracias por comentar :D Bueno, aquí tienes un poco más de relación (harry y Dudley)-Malfoy's, espero que te agrade.  
¡Gracias por leer!  
**

**Mary: ¡Gracias por comentar! :D No, la señora Malfoy no va a pasarles golosinas de contrabando, ella es mucho más elegante. Quizás... ¿Darles un estimulante en forma de golosinas? Jajajaja. Sí, el señor Malfoy seguramente saque el quidditch aquí y allá, a fin de cuentas, ¿a quién no le gusta el quidditch? XD  
¡Gracias por leer!**

**Moon: ¡Aquí tienes tu capítulo! :DDD**

**mary2: No te creas. De momento, Harry no ha jugado nunca al quidditch y nunca ha visto un partido de quidditch. Aunque se muestre renuente y reticiente al principio, es como algunos deportes: si lo ves jugar no es emocionante, pero cuando estás en el campo, en mitad de una jugada o cosas así, entonces es el mejor deporte del mundo. Y eso Harry lo descubrirá con el a Ron, sinceramente va a ser un 'pendejo' al principio, aunque después verá la luz XD  
Y en cuanto a la Selección, yo creo que antes de llegar incluso al tren, a los niños se les debería dejar una 'lectura obligatoria' o algo por el estilo que sea impersonal e imparcial y no menosprecie ninguna Casa. Si no, ya ves lo que ocurre, un niño te dice que Gryffindor es la mejor y Slytherin la peor y tú, como no has oído hablar del mundo mágico en tu vida, vas y te lo crees Ú_Ù  
¡Gracias por leer!  
**

**Terminando con esta laaaarga nota de autora, he de decirles que estoy avanzando bastante en la trama (me gusta cómo está quedando) y estoy avanzando también en... La Pareja (en mayúsculas porque obviamente todos están pendientes de eso XD)**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer, darle al follow, favoritear y comentar! :D**

_Paladium_


	10. La Nimbus 2000 sale al mercado

**Capítulo 10**

Las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado justo el día en que cumplían once años, por lo que Draco había sido el primero en obtener su carta, burlándose de Harry y Dudley durante varias semanas, hasta que llegara la carta de Dudley, y un mes más tarde, llegara la de Harry. Los señores Malfoy habían tenido que soportar estoicamente a los tres niños hablar por horas de Hogwarts y todos los rumores falsos que habían escuchado de otros niños, pero finalmente, el día para ir de compras al callejón Diagon había sido fijado.

Harry, Dudley y Draco habían conseguido convencer al señor Malfoy de ir de compras con los Weasley, lo cual significaba que habían tenido que agasajar a Lucius para conseguirlo. Al final, la señora Malfoy había dicho que irían con los Weasley pero que Lucius y ella se mantendrían alejados de los señores Weasley en todo momento por el bien de los muchachos. Draco había murmurado algo acerca de pelear a lo muggle y el odio estratosférico de su padre hacia Arthur Weasley, pero Harry no había prestado verdadera atención.

Seguía carteándose con Percy, incluso a veces con los gemelos Weasley, gracias a la Lechuza Real que tenían los Malfoy; un pájaro pardo muy grande y pesado, con ojos naranjas y rayas verticales negras en la cara. Era un poco imponente, pensaba Harry, aunque también era tan elegante como los Malfoy. Harry sonrió, esperando el momento de ir al callejón Diagon con los Weasley mientras recordaba las palabras de la señora Malfoy: _'Podemos comprarte una lechuza, si ésa es la mascota que tú quieres, Harry'_.

Por fin tendría su propia mascota, pensó con ilusión. Y sería nada más y nada menos que una lechuza. Dudley había estado hablando de un gato, diciendo que Harry y él podían compartir la lechuza para los mensajes y así Dudley conseguiría el gato que no había podido tener antes porque tía Petunia era alérgica a los felinos. Draco, como Harry, ya había decidido comprar una lechuza también para él, porque según las marcas en sus manos, la Lechuza Real no era muy afectiva con el niño de pelo rubio.

—Podemos esperar a los Weasley en el Caldero Chorreante, ¿no? —se quejó Draco, mirando la chimenea de mármol blanco con ansiedad. Estaban sentados en la sala de estar: Lucius y Narcissa leían sus respectivos libros, completamente relajados. O no tan completamente, se dijo Harry al ver a los señores Malfoy levantarse, dejando sus lecturas de lado.

—Bien, una cerveza de mantequilla te ayudará a relajarte, Draco. —Harry y Dudley rieron mientras Draco les daba sendos codazos, con las puntas de las orejas enrojecidas.

Estuvieron esperando un buen rato en el Caldero Chorreante, pues además de haber llegado pronto, los Weasley llegaron tarde. Harry estaba secretamente nervioso: Percy le había comentado en una de sus últimas cartas que había encontrado un libro en la biblioteca de Hogwarts que era simplemente espectacular. Harry quería escuchar más sobre ello, porque además el libro era de Transformaciones, que parecía ser una de las asignaturas más difíciles de primero.

Cuando por fin llegaron los Weasley, se pusieron en camino hacia las diferentes tiendas, todos armados con su lista de útiles y libros. Harry miró a los Weasley, un poco rezagado: había algo en ellos que no le gustaba. Ron parecía encontrarse en un perpetuo enfado debido a la presencia de Harry Potter en el grupo (no dejaba de mandarle miradas de odio), mientras que Ginny, a su lado, se limitaba a mirar a todos lados. Cada poco, Ron murmuraba algo, haciendo que su hermana pequeña le diera un codazo y se girara a reñirle.

Los señores Weasley estaban definitivamente tensos: tenían unos andares rígidos y caminaban al principio del grupo, acelerando el ritmo cada vez más. Incluso desde detrás de ellos, Harry podía apreciar la cara roja del señor Weasley. Percy, que en seguida se acercó a Harry para empezar a hablar de libros, parecía un pavo real, con el pecho tan inflado, aunque Harry no sabía la razón. Por último, los gemelos Weasley actuaban como si nada estuviera ocurriendo, charlando con Draco y Dudley y enseñándoles un artículo de broma. Harry lo dejó estar, guardando sus sospechas en su mente:

—Entonces, Percy, ¿por qué sonríes tanto?, ¿es que ha pasado algo? —preguntó Harry, sin querer hacer sufrir a Percy, que parecía llevar un cartel en su espalda con enormes letras de neón brillando y la señal de 'Pregúntame' escrita en ellas.

—Soy Prefecto. — Percy hizo un gesto extraño sobre las puntas de los pies; casi parecía estar bailando. Harry rió por lo bajo, sabiendo que a Percy le molestaría que le dijera que eso se había visto como si bailara ballet.

—Enhorabuena. Ahora sólo tienes que patrullar los pasillos del tren y ser un mini auror en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—¡No lo pintes tan mal! —soltó una carcajada. —Además, mamá y papá me van a comprar una lechuza por conseguir ser prefecto, además de por las notas del curso pasado.

—¿Y ya sabes cuál vas a coger?

—No presupongas que me he estudiado todos los tipos de lechuza sólo porque me van a comprar una, Harry. —le riñó Percy. El leve rubor en sus mejillas le confirmó a Harry que mentía: Percy y él coincidían en su obsesión por conocer todo antes de elegir. Harry también había pecado al leer sobre lechuzas, incluso sobre algunas que ni siquiera se vendían en el Emporio de la Lechuza.

—Vamos, Percy, que yo también me he leído libros sobre eso. —Percy gruñó fingidamente, lanzándole una mirada divertida a Harry. Ambos podían dar una conferencia acerca de las lechuzas.

—Mi ideal es un búho real, realmente son impresionantes, aunque si todos tienen el mismo carácter que el de los Malfoy, prefiero abstenerme. —comentó Percy. —Ni siquiera creo que los vendan en el Emporio de las Lechuzas, pero la buscaré.

—Dudo que esté; el señor Malfoy me ha dicho que su Lechuza Real la trajeron directamente de Asia. —Percy y Harry hicieron una mueca.

—Así que lo más probable es que mire por un Autillo. Quiero que sea grande, pero joven, para que pueda durarme mucho tiempo y pueda llevar todos mis encargos, sin importar lo pesados que sean. Incluso he pensado en el nombre: Hermes. —Percy miró al infinito, dando a su discurso una sensación falsa de dramatismo. Harry le sonrió:

—No hay nombre más apropiado para una lechuza, Percy. —le palmeó la espalda mientras Percy miraba al frente de nuevo y preguntaba:

—¿Y tú en qué has pensado?

—Estuve pensando en un Cárabo Lapón, pero al final veré si hay búhos nivales. Una lechuza blanca estaría bien.

—Los búhos nivales tienen mal genio, Harry.

—Bueno, la lechuza real de los Malfoy me adora, ¿por qué no iba a sucumbir a mis encantos una lechuza nival? —bromeó Harry, guiñándole un ojo a Percy. Entraron en Madame Malkin y Harry, Dudley y Draco se subieron a tres taburetes. Madame Malkin comenzó a medirles, paseando la varita por aquí y por allá. Ron, desde abajo, miraba celoso a los tres muchachos mientras su madre buscaba para él una túnica de segunda mano.

Después de conseguir las túnicas, capas, sombreros y ropa que necesitaban los tres chicos, marcharon a por los libros. Ron se había comprado su ropa de segunda mano, mientras que los gemelos y Percy utilizarían las túnicas del año pasado, que todavía no les iban cortas. Harry no dijo nada ni dejó que la tristeza traspasara su cara: sabía que los Weasley no aceptarían la lástima de nadie. Los señores Malfoy tampoco comentaron nada.

—Bueno, y respecto al libro que me dijiste, cuéntame más. —pidió Harry, de nuevo al lado de Percy. Iban peligrosamente cerca de Ron, que bufó por lo bajo. Harry lo ignoró; habían acudido a la Madriguera un par de veces tras la victoria de los Malfoy en el juicio, pero Ron no había dejado de lado las burlas veladas y su actitud enfadada hacia Harry. Lo curioso, pensó el niño de pelo negro, era que no había habido hostilidad hacia Dudley.

—¡Oh, cierto! Es el libro perfecto para los alumnos de primero: no explica ningún encantamiento de Transformaciones, sólo la teoría pura y dura. Incluso habla de la distensión de músculos, a pesar de que las transformaciones en uno mismo no se dan hasta tercero.

—Entonces, si me sé la teoría, ¿sabré hacer los hechizos? —preguntó Harry. Aquella era la duda que había tenido desde que empezara a estudiar: tenía miles de hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones y demás en la cabeza, pero nada más que ahí. Si agitaba la varita y decía el encantamiento, ¿funcionaría o se convertiría en una voluta de humo?

—Necesitarás práctica, por supuesto, pero te será más fácil una vez comprendas los entresijos de transformar una aguja en una cerilla. La profesora McGonagall no suele hablar de estas cosas en clase porque ni entra en el temario ni suele ayudar al alumno promedio. De hecho, el libro lo encontré en la sección de Transformaciones Avanzadas, y eso es para los de séptimo.

—Tengo la sensación de que me será de mucha utilidad, Percy. Por lo que he leído hasta ahora de Transformaciones, es todo muy vago y poco explicativo.

—La profesora McGonagall dice que las explicaciones se dan cuando te preparas para la Maestría de Transformaciones. —Percy alzó las cejas, tratando de hacerle ver a Harry lo difícil que era el libro.

—Parece más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—Es que es mucho más difícil de lo que estás esperando ahora. —aseguró Percy. —Si fuera tú, me centraría en leer sobre objetos inanimados; en cuando entra con animales, plantas o ciertamente el ser humano, todo se vuelve demasiado complejo y deja de tener sentido.

—Seguiré tu consejo; no quiero terminar con el cerebro frito tratando de entender cosas que no se dan ni en séptimo. —rió Harry.

Después de comprar los libros (Ron y los gemelos utilizarían los utilizados por sus hermanos), fue el momento en comprar el caldero de peltre 2 y, finalmente, la varita. Pasaron por delante de la tienda de Quidditch, que estaba atiborrada de gente mirando el escaparate. Todos los niños menos Harry y Percy saltaron con rapidez al ver la tienda de quidditch. Se hicieron paso a través de los demás pequeños magos a empujones y llegaron hasta el escaparate.

—¿Qué pasa ahí?

—La nueva Nimbus 2.000, la acaban de sacar en junio y están todos como locos por probarla. —dijo con cierto desprecio Percy.

—¿No te gusta el quidditch?

—Prefiero disfrutar de una jornada en la biblioteca. De verdad, no entiendo por qué tanta afición por montarse en escobas y golpearse los unos a los otros pudiendo hacer algo más productivo. —se quejó. Harry comenzó a reír, cogiéndolo de la manga y arrastrándolo hacia el escaparate.

—¿No será que es un juego demasiado desordenado, Percy? —le miró por un momento por el rabillo del ojo, sin hacer caso a sus murmullos gruñones.

La Nimbus 2.000 expuesta en el escaparate tenía grabado su nombre en letras doradas al principio del mango de caoba pulido. Las ramitas de su cola eran de abedul, recogidas y seleccionadas a mano, según el cartel explicativo. Harry entendió en seguida porque los chicos babeaban: la maniobrabilidad, la velocidad, la aceleración… Era la mejor escoba del mercado, superando al resto por millas. Después de llegar a esa conclusión, Harry dejó de entender por qué la gente continuaba mirándola: no era como si fuera a volar la escoba hacia el cielo azul.

En seguida tuvo que darle la razón a Percy: aquello era fanatismo. Draco, al lado de Dudley, le comentaba todo lo que sabía sobre la Nimbus 2.000 en susurros; los ojos de los niños brillaban fuertemente mirando la escoba. Incluso los señores Malfoy se acercaron a echar un vistazo rápido a la escoba, aprovechando para enganchar a Dudley y a Draco y sacarlos de la marabunta extasiada. Fue entonces cuando todo se fue al traste:

—Si sólo los de primer año pudiéramos llevar nuestra propia escoba a Hogwarts. —se quejó Dudley. Draco le secundó en seguida, añadiendo:

—Entonces podríamos entrar al equipo de quidditch. Seguro que si entráramos a un equipo, papá nos compraría la Nimbus 2.000. —Ron, que había escuchado desde detrás la conversación, se metió, buscando pelea:

—Oh, claro, cómo papá nos compra todo. —los ridiculizó. —No entraríais a un equipo de quidditch si no tuvierais a tu padre sobornándole al capitán. —atacó. Harry frunció el ceño en un gesto idéntico al de Percy. Se estaban quedando atrás, se fijó, lejos de los oídos de los señores Malfoy y Weasley.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, Weasley, ni siquiera sabes montar en escoba. —le devolvió la pulla Draco, con los ojos entrecerrados. Dudley se removió incómodo en su sitio.

—¡Sí que sé montar en escoba!

—¡Mientes! —Draco le miró por un momento y Harry lo vio contenerse. Había escuchado al señor Malfoy decirle a Draco que dejara de alardear sobre su dinero, lo que el niño quería hacer en ese momento. Su padre le había dicho algo así como _'Alardearás de nuestro dinero cuando pruebes tu valía para mantener a la familia, Draco'_. Era la clase de cosas ceremoniosas que decía el señor Malfoy. Harry creía que tenía su propio cuaderno con todas esas frases apuntadas y se las memorizaba una a una. —Eres un árbol subido a una escoba. —dijo Draco finalmente.

—De todas formas, no te hemos pedido tu opinión, Ron, así que déjanos en paz. —intervino de repente Dudley. Tenía una mirada fiera en la cara: todas las veces que habían estado cerca de Ron, habían acabado discutiendo, y ése no era día para discutir.

—Me meteré en lo que me apetezca, gordito. —le insultó Ron con tono altanero. Tenía la cara muy roja. —Y tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer.

—Ron, cesa tu comportamiento ya. —Percy avanzó unos pasos y se colocó entre Ron y los niños de Malfoy. —Y discúlpate con Dudley.

—¿O qué? ¿Se lo dirás a mamá? —le ridiculizó también a él. Dudley bajó la mirada al suelo y se fue, siguiendo al grupo. Harry sintió la ira subir por las venas: ¡Había insultado a Dudley! —No me pienso disculpar, Percy, porque no he dicho ninguna mentira. Dudley es gordo, Malfoy un imbécil petulante y Potter tiene la cara deforme por la cicatriz.

Harry saltó repentinamente sobre Ron, cayendo ambos al suelo. Draco no tardó en unirse, forcejeando mientras atraían más y más la atención. Harry recordó como algo lejano lo que el señor Malfoy le había dicho acerca de pelear a lo muggle y montar un escándalo en la vía pública, pero lo retiró de su mente sin dedicarle un segundo pensamiento. Ron se había pasado insultando a su familia: Draco se tenía demasiada autoestima como para que algo de lo que Ron había dicho le hiciera verdaderamente daño, y a Harry hacía tiempo que le había dejado de importar lo que saliera de la boca del pelirrojo, pero Dudley, pese a su complexión fuerte y sus maneras rudas, era muy sensible a las críticas.

—¡Retira lo que has dicho, Ron! —Ron alcanzó a darle un manotazo en la cara antes de que Harry le clavara la rodilla en el estómago. —¡Retíralo, he dicho!

Y de repente, se sintió empujado hacia atrás con fuerza. Salió disparado y aterrizó en el suelo empedrado sobre su espalda, haciéndose un poco de daño. Se recolocó las gafas, mirando a su alrededor. Draco también estaba tirado en el suelo, aunque Percy había logrado cazarlo parcialmente, manteniéndolo asido por la túnica negra que vestía para esa ocasión. Ron, con la cara roja, se levantaba del suelo, recolocándose la túnica.

De repente, una mano le cogió de la túnica y le levantó. Por lo fuerte que parecía, Harry temió que fuera el señor Malfoy. Giró la cabeza hacia arriba, descubriendo efectivamente al señor Malfoy. Tenía una cara de enfado monumental, como cuando se había roto el jarrón chino. Harry temió que fuera a gritarles en medio del callejón Diagon: ya se habían acercado los primeros curiosos a mirar. Harry y Draco se miraron con pena: el señor Malfoy siempre era más estricto que los demás padres.

—Harry, Draco, ¿qué hablamos sobre pelear? —la voz del señor Malfoy era tan suave que daba incluso más miedo que cuando les gritaba en la intimidad de su casa. A fin de cuentas, los Malfoy siempre se comportaban de forma respetable fuera de casa.

—Lo sentimos mucho. —dijeron al unísono Harry y Draco. Miró de reojo a Ron, que sonreía satisfecho al verlos en problemas. El señor Malfoy les traspasó con la mirada durante unos segundos hasta que los muchachos dijeron, —No volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero. Dudley parece ser el único capaz de comportarse dignamente de los tres. —Harry y Draco se sonrojaron hasta la punta del cabello. El señor Malfoy soltó la túnica de Harry y avanzó a grandes pasos hasta Ron, que palideció de un momento a otro, pero mantuvo su pose desafiante. —Respecto a usted, señor Weasley, si sabe lo que le conviene se disculpará de inmediato con Dudley y dejará de molestar a mi familia.

—¡No tengo por qué- Au! —se quejó Ron al recibir una colleja de Percy.

—No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, Ron ya va a disculparse. Lamento mucho lo ocurrido; Ron dijo algunas cosas ofensivas sobre Draco, Harry y Dudley. No castigue muy severamente a Draco y a Harry, —le pidió Percy. — ellos sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento.

—He educado a mis hijos para que se comporten mejor que eso, señor Weasley, pero agradezco su sinceridad. —respondió el señor Malfoy. La mirada peligrosa continuaba en sus ojos, después de unos momentos de perforar a Ron, cayó sobre Harry y Draco, que se removieron incómodos. —Por ahora, continuemos con las compras.

Los señores Weasley, junto a Fred, George y Ginny aparecieron en ese momento, con Ginny tirando de su madre para que fuera más rápido. Por suerte, se habían perdido todo el espectáculo y sólo alcanzaron a ver al señor Malfoy sermoneando a los tres niños. La señora Malfoy permanecía con Dudley a un lado, que miraba con hostilidad a Ron, aunque también con algo de tristeza. En cuanto vieron al señor Malfoy dirigirse a Ron, la señora Weasley se adelantó y cuestionó con voz peligrosa:

—¿Qué ha pasado, señor Malfoy? —llevaba las manos en las caderas. Ron se protegió detrás de ella, avergonzado, mientras Percy se adelantaba al señor Malfoy:

—Ron empezó a molestar a Harry, Draco y Dudley y a insultarles, mamá. Luego se empezaron a pegar a lo muggle. —la señora Weasley miró a Ron, detrás de ella, que le envió una mirada angelical. Frunció el ceño y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, el señor Malfoy se giró y le dijo:

—Espero que castigue a su hijo como es debido, señora Weasley. Manténgalo alejado de mi familia hasta que sepa controlar esa lengua venenosa que tiene.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Ah, simplemente adoré la pelea! ¿Ustedes no? Fue bastante buena, creo :/ Bueno, que nadie culpe a Ron, si yo hubiera sido él, lo más probable es que también hubiera hecho. ¿No es injusto que unos puedan tener todo y los otros nada? Si después de comprar todo de segunda mano aparece un niño quejándose de no poder llevar escoba a Hogwarts en primero y algo sobre comprar una Nimbus 2.000, yo al menos le pegaría XD**

**Este capítulo en especial me agradó. Ya ven que Harry no se va a quedar tristón por todo lo que va a pasar con el Señor Oscuro; y también es un poco come-libros, pero no tanto como Hermione, creo (no va a intentar lucirse en las clases como ella hacía).**

**Los señores Malfoy siguen siendo los señores Malfoy, a pesar de que ahora están en el mismo lado que Dumbledore y sus aliados y 'deberían' llevarse bien con los Weasley. Obvio, no se están pateando traseros entre ellos, pero se nota la tensión en el abiente, ¿no? Y Percy anda por allí de mediador y angel de la paz, intentando mantener el día en la caracterización de 'bueno'.**

**Respecto a Dudley, me gusta la idea de que sea muy fuerte físicamente, pero que sea tan sensible a las críticas. Todos tienen que tener su punto débil, y me gusta que Dudley se muestre así de humano, sin dejarse llevar por la ira. Es algo que he visto que pasa: gente que es insultada y en vez de insultar de vuelta se sienten mal y se marchan. Una reacción peculiar, pero una reacción a fin de cuentas.**

**Bueno, ahora sí, reviews:**

**liziprincsama: quedan dos o tres capítulos para que lleguen a Hogwarts :D  
¡Gracias por leer! :D  
**

**Guest: ¡NOOOOO! Los señores Malfoy estarán juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos, no quiero hacer algo tan... Romántico y todo tan enrevesado, es decir, nada de todo el mundo con todo el mundo ni de poner a todas las chicas de Hogwarts en una relación fugaz con Harry. Ya sabes, anda de mujeriegos en mi historia.  
¡Gracias por leer! :D  
**

**Mary: ¡Oh, gracias por pasarte por mi perfil! Demuestra que te gusta la historia, ¿no? No te preocupes que este fic va a durar muuuuuucho tiempo...  
¡Gracias por leer! :D  
**

**mar91: No puedo decir si estás o no equivocada, me haría sentir mal tanto si tienes razón como si no XD Y así se le añade más emoción a la trama, ¿no crees?  
¡Gracias por leer! :D**

**Bueno, antes de terminar, por favor, dejen lo que sea que va a pasar entre Snape y Lucius de lado, no va a suceder hasta después de muchos capítulos y no merece la pena que se destruyan la cabeza pensando en esas cosas porque no les voy a dar respuesta de 'sí, tu teoría es correcta' o 'no, tu teoría es incorrecta'. Cuando llegue el capítulo, les remitiré a lo que pasó en el capítulo 9 y les haré un resumen si no tienen tiempo o ganas de volver a leerlo, para que todos lo pillen :D**

**Saludos,**

_Paladium_


	11. Lo más importante para un mago

**Nota: Lamento si pensaron que la salida al callejón Diagon terminaba en el capítulo anterior, ¿no se olvidan de las varitas, acaso? :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Después del pequeño altercado con Ron, siguieron su día de compras, las dos familias juntas pero en una calma tensa. La señora Weasley cogió con fuerza la mano de Ron y no lo soltó en ningún momento, no queriendo montar más jaleo. Draco y Harry fueron obligados a caminar cerca de los señores Malfoy, siempre donde ellos pudieran verlos para que no se volvieran a meter en problemas. Dudley se sintió alicaído por un rato, hasta que Harry consiguió atraparlo y hablar con él a solas:

—Oye, no hagas caso a Ron. Tú no estás gordo, Dudley. —el niño le miró con ojos azules y tristes, dolido todavía por la declaración de Ron, y finalmente croó:

—Sí que estoy gordo. Mírame, Harry. —el niño le echó una mirada superficial, para después fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza:

—Mira, si me lo hubieras dicho hace un año, no te podría haber mentido, pero ahora no estás gordo.

—Necesitas graduarte las gafas de nuevo, porque no ves tres en un burro. —sentenció Dudley. Harry le sonrió y le devolvió la crítica:

—O quizás tú deberías empezar a creer más en ti, sin que te preocupe lo que digan los demás. Es importante quererse a uno mismo para poder querer al resto. —Dudley desvió la vista: sabía que Harry tenía razón, por más que lo negara.

Pronto terminaron sus compras y fueron a los dos sitios más importantes para Harry en esos momentos en el callejón Diagon: a Ollivander y al Emporio de la Lechuza. Después de ver tantas florituras y tantos movimientos de varita sólo en ese año escaso que había pasado en Malfoy Manor, Harry deseaba saber qué se sentía al tener tu propia varita, memorizar el tacto de la madera cálida contra los dedos y reconocer su varita entre un millón.

Si Harry era sincero consigo mismo, admitía haber leído también sobre varitas en artículos de revistas que el señor Malfoy tenía en su biblioteca personal. Había varias entrevistas a diversos magos en las revistas que hablaban del primer contacto con una varita: todos eran incapaces de definir con exactitud el sentimiento, aunque había varios vagos '_sentí un hormigueo que me recorrió el cuerpo entero'_ y otros _'en seguida supe qué ésa sería mi varita'_, pero eso no ayudaba a Harry para nada.

Así que, cuando llegaron a Ollivander, Harry se sentía igual de nervioso y excitado que el resto de los primerizos. Se removió incómodo: de verdad deseaba saber cómo era el proceso de elección de la varita, aunque eso no era del todo correcto porque en una entrevista el señor Ollivander había afirmado que _'la varita escoge al mago'_, sea lo que fuere que eso significara. Entraron en la tienda: en el escaparate había expuestas varias varitas en cojines de seda roja y muy, muy antigua.

El interior de la tienda era incluso más deprimente que el exterior: era oscura, con un vestíbulo pequeño. A un lado de la puerta se encontraba una silla vieja pero sólida, y un poco más adelante había un mostrador de roble, con un timbre viejo en la superficie. Detrás del mostrador había millones de varitas almacenadas en cajas de madera rectangular, todas ellas colocadas en estanterías altas. El suelo y las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera vieja y sin brillo, con diversas ralladuras. A un lado, colocado solitariamente encima de una estrecha mesilla, había un florero con un gran girasol pocho.

Afortunadamente, no entraron todos a la tienda a la vez. El señor Weasley se llevó a Percy, Fred, George y Ginny al Emporio de la Lechuza, murmurando algo sobre la lechuza de Percy. Así que a la tienda acabó entrando la familia Malfoy, la señora Weasley y Ron. La señora Malfoy se acercó rápidamente al mostrador y tocó el viejo timbre un par de veces, impaciente: incluso los adultos estaban nerviosos por ver las varitas de sus hijos.

Se escuchó un ruido al fondo de la habitación, detrás de todas las estanterías con varitas almacenadas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una escalera móvil de la primera estantería se movió a gran velocidad hacia ellos. Subida a ella estaba el señor Ollivander, un hombre viejo con piel apergaminada y pelo gris y revuelto. Sus ojos parecían pequeñas canicas redondas y grises, y tenía una mirada profunda, casi intimidante.

—Buenos días. —susurró, su voz suave resonando en la habitación. —Ah, señores Malfoy, señores Weasley, qué placer verles a todos en mi tienda. —el hombre bajó de las escaleras con un pequeño renqueo en la pierna izquierda. —Bien, ¿con quién empezamos de todos estos maravillosos jóvenes? —a pesar de que sus palabras eran amables, Harry no las sintió como tal: el tono de su voz era frío y desapasionado.

—Empezaremos nosotros, si no les molesta, señores Malfoy. —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía más calmada, y eso a Harry le parecía bien. La señora Weasley empujó a Ron por los hombros para que avanzara. Los señores Malfoy se retiraron a un lado con cuidado, dejando espacio para el niño.

—Ah, señora Weasley, 11 pulgadas, madera de avellano y pelo de unicornio, ¿sigue funcionándole bien su varita? —preguntó Ollivander.

—Como el primer día. —reconoció afectuosamente la señora Weasley. Harry se preguntó si Ollivander recordaría todas las varitas que había vendido, y mira que era viejo, añadió Harry en su interior.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Y usted es…

—Ron Weasley, señor.

—Bien, señor Weasley, ¿con qué mano escribe? —Ron levantó la diestra. El señor Ollivander agitó la varita y comenzó a tomar medidas con una cinta métrica. En seguida se introdujo entre las estanterías, sacando varias cajas. Las colocó en una pila en el mostrador y cogió la primera, —Acebo, nervio de corazón de dragón, 13 pulgadas, rígida. Tome, agítela. —Ron agitó la varita y en seguida Ollivander se la quitó.

Conseguir una varita para Ron no fue complicado: probó al menos cinco antes de conseguir la suya. En cuanto la tocó, incluso Harry adivinó que ésa era su varita: salieron chispas doradas de ella. Harry sonrió con alivio: no parecía ser difícil escoger una varita ni hacía falta ninguna cualidad, además de ser mago. El señor Ollivander asintió con la cabeza varias veces, agitando la varita para que cada caja volviera a su lugar. Mientras recogía los siete galeones de la mano de la señora Weasley, dijo:

—Sauce, 14 pulgadas, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Poco corriente, especialmente buena para hechizos sanadores. —Draco dio un paso al frente, sintiéndose desafiado por Ron. Claramente, pensó Harry, la enemistad de esos dos iba a ser legendaria. Apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos, pero no podían dejar de competir a cada segundo por las cosas más tontas. —Ahora usted, señor Malfoy. Veamos, mano que usa para escribir.

De nueva cuenta, las cajas de madera empezaron a amontonarse encima del mostrado mientras Draco agitaba varitas una detrás de otra. Llegó a romper el florero de la esquina un par de veces en el intento de encontrar su varita, pero finalmente se alzó vencedor, mirando feliz a Ollivander, que se escondía prácticamente detrás de todas las pilas de cajas. Con una floritura, volvieron a recogerse las cajas y el hombre informó oficialmente:

—Espino, 10 pulgadas y pelo de unicornio. Una varita difícil, flexible, tan buena tanto para sanar como para herir. Úsela con cuidado, señor Malfoy. —el niño se quedó intrigado por las palabras de Ollivander, pero finalmente se apartó, encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Harry avanzó al frente, empujado por Dudley. El niño parecía inseguro, pero Harry no se preocupó mucho: Dudley también encontraría su varita. — Ah, señor Potter, auguro que usted será un cliente interesante. Extienda la mano con la que escribe.

Como había sucedido con Ron y Draco, la cinta empezó a medirle mientras Ollivander se sumergía en la oscuridad de su trastienda. Sacaba varitas de todos los estantes, murmurando cosas y a veces retirando varitas sin que Harry hubiera empezado a probar ninguna. La cinta le estaba midiendo el contorno de la cabeza cuando Ollivander apareció de nuevo. Tenía una sonrisa extraña en la cara; Harry pensaba que era tétrica, aunque igual se debía al carácter excéntrico del hombre.

—Muy bien, empecemos. Abeto, 12 pulgadas, nervio de corazón de dragón, moderadamente rígida. Buena en Transformaciones, pero temperamental. —Harry agitó la varita y rápidamente Ollivander se la quitó de las manos. —Bien, bien, probemos con esta: arce, 15 pulgadas, pelo de unicornio, flexible. Muy fiel, pero requerirá un gran poder hacerla funcionar bien. — se la tendió. Harry la tocó, sin sentir nada especial. La agitó y un rayo morado salió disparado de la punta de la varita hacia la trastienda.

—No, no, esa no. —Ollivander la recogió. —Um, puede que ésta sea la adecuada. No, ¿en qué estaría pensando? —se reprochó a sí mismo. La prueba de varitas continuó durante cinco largos minutos. Harry miró con aprehensión la montaña de varitas: la pila temblaba, amenazando con caer sobre ellos. Finalmente, Ollivander murmuró, —¿Y si probáramos con ésa? Podría funcionar, a fin de cuentas, el otro también estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

—Muy bien, veamos ésta. —Ollivander sacó una varita de la estantería y abrió la caja que la contenía. La tomó con cuidado y se la tendió, diciéndole, —Acebo, 11 pulgadas, núcleo de pluma de fénix. Es una varita difícil, volátil y temperamental, pero le ayudará mucho en su misión, señor Potter.

Harry cogió la varita con miedo: parecía ser una especialmente diferente a los ojos de Ollivander. En cuanto la tocó supo que los artículos de las revistas que había leído estaban en lo cierto: era una sensación indescriptible, un hormigueo en las yemas de los dedos que se extendía por sus brazos hasta los codos. De la punta de su varita salieron chispas rojas, y Harry se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo. ¿Qué más daba que la varita fuera rara a los ojos de Ollivander mientras él tuviera una varita?

—Curioso, muy curioso.

—¿Qué es curioso, señor? —preguntó Harry, casi obligado.

—Fue la hermana de tu varita la que te causó la cicatriz que llevas en la frente. —Harry se tocó tontamente la cicatriz con una mano, mirando la varita que seguía llevando en la otra. En la sala, el resto de los magos le miraban con aprehensión, sin saber qué esperar.

—¿Quiere decir que Voldemort tenía la varita hermana?

—Exactamente, señor Potter. —Harry se desentendió de los escalofríos que recorrieron a los demás magos, menos a Dudley. —Aunque en aquel entonces, él no usaba ese nombre. Era un joven determinado a conseguir su meta, ambicioso, con un largo camino por delante. —por un momento, el silencio reinó en la sala. Harry se volvió hacia Dudley y dijo finalmente:

—Tu turno, Dudley. —no quería seguir pensando en el muchacho que en algún momento había sido Voldemort: por supuesto que todos los magos oscuros empezaban siendo personas con ambición, pero a Harry le era más fácil pensar en Voldemort como alguien malo desde el principio, aún cuando sabía que no era cierto.

Dudley recibió el mismo escrutinio que Harry, e incluso peor. Las varitas se amontonaban unas encima de otras, y eso que Ollivander ya había retirado todas las cajas del mostrador una vez. Dudley se veía increíblemente desesperanzado, y Harry tuvo la sensación de que creía que no había varita para él. Hacía poco, desde la muerte de tío Vernon o incluso un poco antes, que Harry había descubierto al verdadero Dudley, al muchacho inseguro que trataba de encajar a la fuerza en el mundo mágico. Y aunque a veces prefería no discutir, lo cierto era que tenía un valor innato en él que sólo debía ser despertado.

—Ésta podría ser la adecuada: Serbal, 12 pulgadas, fibra de corazón de dragón; bastante inusual. Especialmente útil en duelos y para hechizos protectores. —Ollivander tuvo razón esa vez, pues la varita de Dudley resultó ser esa. Escupió chispas azules, haciendo a Dudley saltar de alegría por toda la tienda mientras el señor Ollivander recogía todas las varitas que había sacado. Los señores Malfoy pagaron por las tres varitas y se marcharon de la tienda, no sin antes notar la mirada extraña que Ollivander lanzó a Harry y Dudley.

Por fin, pensó Harry al llegar al Emporio de la Lechuza. Los Weasley ya estaban allí: el señor Weasley miraba con curiosidad un cárabo lapón y Percy paseaba por la tienda con ojo crítico. Los gemelos se dedicaban a alimentar a una lechuza especialmente grande para que Ginny pudiera tocarla mientras el búho se encontraba distraído. En seguida, Harry fue asaltado por Percy, que lo llevó hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde en una jaula plateada había una preciosa lechuza de ojos amarillos y plumas blancas.

—La he encontrado apartada del resto. —le explicó mientras iban hacia la lechuza. —El dependiente ha dicho que es un búho nival de mal carácter. —le alzó las cejas, recordando su conversación anterior. —Esperemos que puedas domarla como se debe, Harry. —se burló amistosamente.

Resultó que la lechuza era altiva y orgullosa, y a Harry le costó convencerla para que fueran amigos. Percy había elegido por su parte una lechuza común de tamaño mediano, pero muy callada. De hecho, la lechuza de Percy se dedicaba a mirar a todos lados con sus grandes ojos amarillos, al contrario que el resto de los búhos, que sólo chillaban y gruñían sin parar. El búho de Harry, la lechuza nival, resultó ser también callada, aunque con mucha personalidad.

Después de conseguir sus respectivas lechuzas, fueron a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos a comprar el gato de Dudley. Cuando lo puso sobre su enorme mano, el pequeño gato marrón cabía perfectamente en su palma. Era tan mono que incluso el señor Malfoy tuvo que desviar la vista para no hacerle ojitos y acariciarle, aunque la señora Malfoy no se privó de caricias. Su salida terminó poco después, tras tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en el Caldero Chorreante y aguardar otros quince minutos frente a la tienda de quidditch.

* * *

**Nota: Para que vean, me he documentado acerca de las varitas y todas las cualidades y características, y cómo afectan a las varitas en su conjunto. Es decir, me he metido en internet, he encontrado una página de eldiccionario y me he leído de arriba a abajo el largo y flexibilidad de varitas, el núcleo de las varitas, y la madera de las varitas.  
**

**Si alguien es muy fan de Ron Weasley o recuerda muy bien todos los detalles de los libros, sabrá que Ron (cannon) no va a comprar su varita en primer año, porque es heredada de Charlie (el de los dragones, por si no saben). Aquí voy a ser misericordiosa con Ron, porque me da pena que él no tenga su propia varita, y además, me apenaba también quitarle su varita a Charlie :D**

**Por último, lechuzas y gatos. No me pareció muy importante el hacer una súper escena para la compra de la lechuza de Harry, aunque tengo cosas que decir. No sé si se acuerdan, Hedwig (cannon) sale a cazar de noche y es, básicamente, nocturna. Bueno, pues Rowling se equivocó (no lo digo yo, lo dice ella en una entrevista). Al parecer las lechuzas nivales son animales diurnos, aunque es fácil suponerlo con una gota de biología.**

**Según las leyes de la biología, nos adaptamos para sobrevivir. Si Hedwig fuera nocturna, todo el mundo de la noche la vería porque su color canta demasiado. Así que, conclusión lógica: es diurna. Y así va a serlo en mi historia, porque realmente no tiene mucha importancia si duerme de día o de noche, y puestos a poner las cositas monas...**

**Ahora sí, reviews:**

**-Mary: Me alegra que te guste y estés ansiosa ya por el próximo capítulo. Creo que seguiré actualizando durante dos semanas más al ritmo de ahora, una vez entre semana (¿miércoles?) y otra el fin de semana, entre sábado y domingo.  
Realmente, ¿crees que Hermione entrará en el viaje a Hogwarts? *sonrisa malvada* Ahora te dejo con la duda. Respecto a su relación con Harry, no se va a ver :DDD  
**

**-mar91: Sí, quise poner a la familia 'dividida' y que se viera la diferencia de pensamiento entre ellos. Ron piensa más bien en toda la tragedia de Harry dejando la Madriguera para ir a Malfoy Manor, mientras que los gemelos se sienten contentos de recuperar la privacidad de su cuarto y Percy está feliz porque ha logrado evitar una crisis familiar, aunque no lo sepa. Y por crisis, sí, me refiero a crisis económica, principalmente, además de que la actitud que Ron mostró hacia Dudley habría enfrentado perpetuamente a Harry y Ron.  
Saludos :DDD**

**-Noemi Cullen: Weee, ¿uno de tus fics favoritos? Me agrada eso. Me alegra que te enganches a la historia en estos momentos, 11 capítulos apenas son nada :D  
Saludos, :DDD**

_Paladium_


	12. El tren hacia el futuro

**Nota: Antes que nada, un poco de publicidad y agradecimientos. Primero, hemos sobrepasado los 80 reviews y las 5.000 visitas, todo un logro para llevar sólo 11 capítulo, con este 12. Es todo gracias a vosotros que esta historia continúa.  
**

**Ahora, publicidad. El día de ayer (03/09/2013) subí un One-Shot (un fic de un sólo capítulo). Es un poco Angst (no mucho tampoco, ¿eh?) y los personajes principales son Fred y George Weasley. El fic se llama La piedra de la resurrección, así que ya saben por dónde van los tiros. Si les gusta esta pareja (no pareja sentimental, si no los personajes) y tienen ganas de leer, pasénse y comenten. Dejo por aquí el resumen:**

_**Un mes después de la Batalla Final en Hogwarts, George camina por el Bosque Prohibido, pensando en lo que ha perdido y lo que ha ganado. Y allí, tropieza con una piedra muy especial, una pidra capaz de traer a la vida lo que George más quiere.**_

**Ya que están, si comentan díganme qué tal está la portada. La hice con Gimp y no tengo ningún 'derecho' de copyright ni nada del estilo sobre ella (:|), pero me gustaría que me dijeran opiniones.  
**

**Y ahora, ¡lean!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

El uno de septiembre llegó más rápido de lo que Harry había creído. Estaban parados frente a la enorme máquina de hierro escarlata llamada Hogwarts Express, mirando el gran tren con admiración. En el andé apenas había gente: los chicos habían insistido en llegar antes de tiempo para coger buenos sitios. Harry lo agradecía profundamente: la poca gente que había le señalaba y susurraba. Incluso, Harry pilló a unos chicos a punto de ir hacia él con una libreta y una pluma, esperando una firma. Ahogó un mohín de desagrado.

A cualquier otro (Dudley podía atestiguarlo) le habría encantado la fama, la atención, firmar autógrafos y ser importante, reconocido en todos lados como un héroe. A Harry no: cada vez que veía una mirada de envidia, cada vez que oía un '¿puedo ver tu cicatriz?' y cada vez que le señalaban, diciendo '¡El-Niño-Que-Vivió!', Harry recordaba las palabras de Percy… _'pero yo preferiría tener a mis padres de vuelta y ser un niño normal'…_ ¿Y quién no daría la fama para tener de regreso a sus padres?

A Harry se le pasaban por la cabeza los nombres de varias personas que sí querrían tener la fama en vez de los padres. A veces era cruel, pensó Harry regañándose a sí mismo. Pero de todas maneras, le molestaba, porque el señor Malfoy le había prohibido más problemas por el resto del verano y había tenido que morderse la lengua e ignorar en todo lo posible a esos dos niños y sus libretas. Esperaron mirando el tren escarlata un rato más, hasta que el grueso de los alumnos de Hogwarts empezó a entrar.

—¿Subimos ya al tren? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa brillante. Ese día iba a hacer caso omiso a todo aquello que no le gustara: iba a disfrutar su primer día en Hogwarts.

—Sí, mejor que vayamos subiendo porque si no se va a llenar. —Draco hizo una mueca de agobio y rápidamente se despidió de sus padres, desapareciendo por los pasillos del tren. Harry y Dudley captaron las melenas rojas de los Weasley y se sonrieron: Draco tampoco quería encontrarse con ellos.

—Adiós, señores Malfoy. —se despidieron los chicos al unísono. Harry, subido al tren, ayudaba a Dudley a subir los baúles. Una vez los dos muchachos subieron, la señora Malfoy se acercó a ellos y les susurró en voz baja:

—No dejéis que Draco se meta en problemas. Y no os metáis en problemas vosotros dos tampoco. —la mirada de la señora Malfoy les dejó prístino que si le llegaba una carta a casa de Hogwarts, estarían castigados hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de prometerles a los señores Malfoy que no se meterían en problemas, en especial con Ron Weasley, los chicos arrastraron su baúl por el pasillo estrecho del Expreso, buscando a Draco. Abrieron varios compartimentos vacíos hasta encontrarlo, intentando infructuosamente subir su propio baúl a la parte de arriba. Harry y Dudley suspiraron, escuchando a Draco gruñir y gritar como un poseso en una especie de cántico para conseguir más fuerza.

—¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados o me vais a ayudar? Que es para hoy. —se quejó.

—Podrías habernos esperado, Draco. —Dudley y Harry se colocaron al lado de Draco: tres pares de manos diferentes empujaron por la culata el baúl y finalmente se colocó en su sitio. Cogieron el siguiente baúl, el de Dudley, y lo levantaron entre los tres.

—Es que no quería que papá y mamá me echaran la chapa. —les confesó. Harry y Dudley le miraron escépticos y Draco se sonrojó: ellos habían recibido el sermón, también la parte de Draco. —Además, estaban los Weasley por ahí, y no quiero mirar al imbécil de Ron por nada del mundo.

—Nosotros tampoco queremos. —gruñó Dudley. Después de su inicial tristeza, había acabado por determinar que Ron era un idiota consumado y que de su boca sólo salían puras mentiras. Aún así, antes de tomar esa decisión Harry lo había observado varias veces mirándose en el espejo con aprehensión. Terminaron de subir el baúl de Dudley y empezaron con el de Harry.

—¿No os lo habéis encontrado, no? —Draco les lanzó una mirada horrorizada. Harry negó con la cabeza, muy ocupado empujando su baúl. —Maldita sea, Harry, ¿qué llevas ahí? —se quejó Draco.

—No te quejes, que el tuyo pesaba más. —contraatacó Harry. Su baúl cayó sobre la madera de encima de los asientos con un suave golpe. Los tres chicos dejaron escapar un rugido de alegría al ver su objetivo cumplido y se dejaron caer en los asientos. Harry cayó a un lado, y Dudley y Draco al otro, Dudley demasiado cerca de la jaula de Hedwig, la lechuza nival de Harry, que protestó con un chillido.

—Los siento, Hedwig. —se disculpó Dudley cansinamente. En ese tiempo desde que Hedwig había llegado a Malfoy Manor, todos se habían topado con su gran mal genio. La lechuza acomodó la cabeza bajo las alas e ignoró a Dudley. —En serio, ¿no podrías haberte comprado una lechuza un poco más amable?

—No, tenía que ser ésta. ¿Verdad que sí, Hedwig? —de nuevo, Hedwig ignoró a los magos que había a su alrededor. Dudley y Draco se rieron de su patético intento de conseguir una respuesta de la lechuza.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, Harry, Dudley y Draco se despidieron de los señores Malfoy ondeando una mano al viento. Los señores Malfoy alzaron por un momento su mano en señal de despedida, y después los miraron marchar hasta que se convirtieron en pequeños puntos en el horizonte, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Harry se sentó pesadamente, mirando el verde prado que rodeaba al tren, antes de coger el libro de Encantamientos de primer año: _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, por Miranda Goshawk_.

Harry había leído el libro de Transformaciones, el de Herbología y el de Pociones en verano. Ciertamente, Transformaciones le atraía casi en exclusiva por ser la asignatura más difícil, mientras que había leído el de Herbología por una excursión que habían hecho a los Invernaderos de un amigo del señor Malfoy. El libro de Pociones había sido leído por los tres muchachos ante la advertencia de Percy de estar preparados: la reputación del profesor Snape traspasaba fronteras, pensó Harry.

Ahora estaba leyendo Encantamientos porque todavía quería saber cómo conjurar un almohadón. Aquel había sido el primer hechizo que Harry había visto, sin contar con la Aparición forzosa que le había llevado al Ministerio la primera vez, y seguía impresionado por ello. Levantó los ojos de las imágenes en movimiento del encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa, y miró a sus silenciosos acompañantes. Dudley había sacado a su gatito Ray de su pequeña jaula y jugaba con él, riendo a cada rato. Draco, con los pies puestos sobre el asiento contrario, miraba por la ventana, sin hacer mucho más.

A un lado, Draco había tirado con desdén hacía un rato el Profeta diario. En primer plano había una foto en movimiento de Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, extendiéndole la mano a un hombre muy guapo y con sonrisa blanquísima, mientras la otra mano sostenía un libro. El titular decía _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos le consigue la Orden de Merlín, Tercera Clase, a Gilderoy Lockhart_. Más abajo, en una columna, sin foto ni grandes letras, ponía _Intento de robo en Gringotts. Página 15._ Harry continuó su lectura, viendo las letras azules del siguiente capítulo.

—Oye, ¿a qué Casa creéis que vais a ir? —preguntó Draco después de un tiempo. El sol estaba en el punto más alto, pensó Harry al mirar por la ventana. Ya sería mediodía. Dudley continuó jugando con Ray y Harry dijo, sin apartar la vista del texto:

—Donde el Sombrero quiera ponerme. —Draco miró a los dos muchachos antes de saltar, zarandeándolos:

—Vamos, dejad de ser tan vagos; esta noche nos van a seleccionar. —Harry cerró su libro y lo dejó en su regazo. Ray saltó a un lado, cayendo al suelo, de donde Dudley se apresuró a cogerlo.

—No nos des esos sustos, Draco, has hecho que Ray se caiga.

—¡Pues contestadme! —Draco alzó las manos al aire, esperando respuesta.

En Hogwarts había cuatro Casas: Hufflepuff, la casa de los leales y los trabajadores; Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes; Ravenclaw, la casa de los eruditos; y Slytherin, la casa de los ambiciosos. Harry lo había leído todo sobre las cuatro casas, pero seguía indeciso sobre por cuál decantarse. Slytherin había sido la casa donde Voldemort había estado, pero también la casa de los padres de Draco. Gryffindor era la casa a la que habían pertenecido sus padres, pero a la que seguramente entraría Ron Weasley. Ravenclaw parecía ser un buen lugar, pero lo había descartado tras un rápido vistazo a Dudley: Harry quería que estuvieran los tres juntos, o al menos, quedar en la misma casa que Dudley.

Hufflepuff era una opción que había estado barajando, aunque no había quedado muy convencido. Draco, al igual que la mayoría de los magos, pensaba que era mejor irse del colegio a quedar en Hufflepuff, aunque había dejado atrás esa actitud después de escuchar a Dudley decir que seguramente él quedaría en Hufflepuff. Harry sabía de buena tinta que Dudley no quedaría en Hufflepuff: había demasiado valor en Dudley como para desperdiciarlo en Hufflepuff pudiendo ir a Gryffindor.

Entonces, Gryffindor había aparecido como la solución: Dudley era cien por cien Gryffindor y Harry iría a la casa donde estuviera Dudley. Si los dos se ponían de acuerdo para entrar en Gryffindor, Draco se vería arrastrado y al final accedería, después de hacerles prometer por su magia que alejarían a Weasley de su vista. Además, Slytherin había quedado eliminada por los señores Malfoy, que temían repercusiones por parte de los hijos de mortífagos que había allí. Si Draco no podía ir a Slytherin… Bien, iría a Gryffindor.

—Gryffindor parece un resultado plausible, Draco. —dijo Harry. Dudley y Draco le miraron y finalmente, Dudley admitió:

—¿Qué es plausible?

—Probable, casi seguro. —explicó Harry.

—¡Oh! Sí, Gryffindor está bien, Draco. —la cara de Draco se contorsionó en algo parecido a agonía y acabó diciendo:

—Yo quería Slytherin…

—Siento que no puedas ir a la casa que querías. —murmuró Harry, tocando las esquinas de cartón del libro. Dudley murmuró algo parecido y Draco les cortó a ambos:

—¡Eh, ya basta! Somos hermanos, los tres. Para mí es mejor esto que Slytherin. —Draco tenía una brillante sonrisa en la boca, sin rastro del inconformismo que había mostrado las últimas semanas en casa tras saber la lamentable noticia. Harry y Dudley sonrieron con energías renovadas y continuó, —¿Pero Gryffindor? Eso es mal gusto.

—Deja de quejarte, Draco, Gryffindor está bien. —Dudley se levantó de un salto, dejando a Ray en su asiento y desenfundó una espada imaginaria. —¡La casa de los valientes!

—La casa de los Weasley. —añadió Draco con asco.

—No es seguro que Ron vaya a estar en Gryffindor, lo primero. Y lo segundo, ¿qué importa dónde estén los Weasley? No dejes que te molesten incluso cuando no están presentes. —le sermoneó Harry.

—¡Bien dicho, Harry! Además, ahí están Fred y George, los bromistas por excelencia.

—Y Percy, él es prefecto este año.

—Y se rumorea que la Jefa de nuestra Casa se puede transformar en un gato: ¡no oirás de muchos magos que sepan transformarse en animales! Eso hace a Gryffindor más guay.

—Pudiera ser, pero todavía sigue sin gustarme que Ron vaya allí. —Draco se giró a mirar el paisaje, sabiendo que así cortaría las próximas palabras de Harry acerca de no importarle lo que haga o deje de hacer Ron Weasley. ¡Claro que le importaba! Eran enemigos, se sentiría raro el estar en la misma casa que él, aunque eso no pararía su batalla.

El carrito de golosinas paró a media tarde en su compartimento y los chicos compraron cantidades industriales de cada golosina, reafirmándose a sí mismos que era para tener una reserva en Hogwarts, aunque Harry no estaba seguro de si en Hogwarts eso estaba permitido. Igual podían aprovecharse de la situación si las normas no decían nada al respecto. Poco después de haber pasado el carrito de golosinas, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, la puerta de su compartimento volvió a abrirse.

—¿Habéis visto un sapo? —preguntó un muchacho de corto pelo rubio y ojos grandes y marrones. Tenía la cara redonda y era bajito y rellenito. En seguida, los cuatro muchachos, incluido Neville, estaban en el suelo, mirando debajo de los asientos en busca de un sapo. Draco gritó, levantándose de golpe:

—¡Quítamelo, quítamelo! —el muchacho se abalanzó hacia Draco y, cuando Harry miró, vio a los dos niños forcejeando, intentando quitar al sapo de la cara de Draco. Dudley se doblaba por la risa y Harry, un poco más comedido, se tapó la boca con las manos.

—¡Ya está, lo tengo, lo tengo! —gritó el niño con alegría. Draco gimió, tirándose en uno de los divanes del compartimento, y Harry y Dudley por fin pudieron dejar de reír. —Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo. Yo soy Neville Longbottom.

—Draco Malfoy, y aparta esa - esa cosa de mí. —dijo desde el diván Draco, mirando con repugnancia el feo sapo de Neville.

—Yo soy Dudley Dursley. —Dudley sonrió; Neville apenas le llegaba por el hombro. —Y él es –

—Harry Potter. —se presentó a sí mismo Harry, interrumpiendo a Dudley. Los ojos de Neville se fueron por un momento a su cicatriz, antes de percibir la fuerte y desafiante mirada de Harry. Bajó los ojos al suelo, disculpándose:

—Lo siento.

—¿Quieres una rana de chocolate, Neville? —preguntó Harry, tratando calmarse de alguna manera. Simplemente estaba muy irascible porque en menos de 24 horas tendría a todo Hogwarts mirando su cicatriz con alguna clase de morbo horrible.

—¿Um? Sí, gracias. — Neville se sentó al lado de Harry, mientras Dudley y Draco se sentaban en los asientos opuestos. Dudley se aseguró de que Ray no se acercara a Trevor, el sapo de Neville, después de que éste les informara de que su sapo le tenía miedo a casi todo.

Harry miró disimuladamente a Neville: él ya estaba vestido con su túnica de Hogwarts negra. Jugaba con el cromo que había conseguido con su rana de chocolate, paseándolo entre los dedos. No se veía como alguien amenazador, y en seguida se había disculpado por haberle mirado la cicatriz, así que no estaba del todo mal, pensó Harry. Escondió su incipiente sonrisa tras el libro de Encantamientos, no queriendo tener que desvelar sus pensamientos al resto del compartimento.

Harry estaba leyendo sobre el encantamiento Lumos cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el texto mientras agudizaba el oído: la puerta se cerró y, poco después, otra más se abrió. ¿Sería que ya llegaban a Hogwarts? Esta vez, la voz de Percy se escuchó, amortiguada e ininteligible. El Prefecto venía a avisarles de algo, pensó Harry con felicidad. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que ansiaba ponerse el uniforme de Hogwarts, por más tonto que eso sonara.

—Buenas tardes, —dijo Percy abriendo su compartimento. —El Expreso de Hogwarts llegará a la estación de Hogsmeade en media hora, así que empezad a cambiaros. Los baúles - ¡Oh, sois vosotros! —se interrumpió Percy a sí mismo con una sonrisa. —¿Cómo ha sido el viaje? En los últimos vagones ha habido problemas.

—Por aquí todo ha estado tranquilo, Percy. —aseguró Draco. Neville los miraba a todos, y en seguida, Harry saltó a su rescate:

—¿Conoces a Neville Longbottom? También es de primero. —Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Neville, que parecía ligeramente asustado sin razón aparente. Percy se irguió en toda su altura y le tendió la mano:

—Percy Weasley, Prefecto de Gryffindor. Un placer conocerte. —se sacudieron la mano y Percy se despidió, —Bueno, he de irme, todavía tengo que avisar a dos vagones más. —se disculpó con una sonrisa indulgente. —Dejad los baúles en el tren, los elfos domésticos los trasladarán a vuestros dormitorios. Sólo tenéis que llevar la varita y nada más, lo demás lo recogéis en los baúles o se quedara aquí. —Percy miró el gato de Dudley y el sapo de Neville y comentó, —Las lechuzas se irán a la lechucería, pero el resto de animales tendréis que llevarlos vosotros.

Percy cerró la puerta de su compartimento y Harry escuchó otra puerta abrirse, antes de que Dudley saltara emocionado, queriendo ponerse su túnica de clases. Mientras los muchachos conseguían bajar de nuevo los baúles para sacar sus túnicas, Neville se hizo cargo de Ray y Trevor, manteniéndolos lo más alejados que podía. Una vez se repartieron las golosinas que habían sobrado y subieron los baúles de nuevo (dejaron el de Draco abajo, que era el que más pesaba), esperaron ansiosos que el tren parara.

Desde las ventanillas se podía ver el pueblo de Hogsmeade en la ladera y, más arriba, una de las torres de Hogwarts. El tren aminoró la marcha paulatinamente y, por fin, frenó con un ruido chirriante y un bamboleo suave. Harry miró por la ventanilla: en la oscuridad de la estación de Hogsmeade, apenas iluminada por dos solitarios faroles, se podía ver recortada la figura del Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts, un hombre tan alto que si Dudley, Draco, Neville y Harry se pusieran uno encima del otro, sólo llegarían a su hombro.

—¡Alumnos de primero por aquí! —gritaba con voz gruesa. Los chicos salieron al pasillo, dejándose llevar por la marea de gente que les arrastraba. Harry oyó de todo, desde gritos de felicidad hasta quejas por volver a Hogwarts. Sonrió, bajando del Expreso escarlata y dirigiéndose al Guardián. —¡Alumnos de primero por aquí!

Tardaron más de diez minutos en estar todos los novatos congregados alrededor de Hagrid, como el hombre se presentó, mientras el rastro de los alumnos más veteranos se perdía en el bosque, subiendo a carromatos tirados por… ¿Exactamente qué tiraba de los carruajes? Harry se giró a mirar a Hagrid, deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos. Apenas le llegaban por la cadera; era incluso un poco intimidante. Tenía el pelo largo, negro y enredado, con una barba que cubría gran parte de su cara. Sus ojos eran pequeños y negros como escarabajos, y brillaban a la luz del farol que sostenía.

Hagrid los guió hacia un gran lago, y Harry aprovechó el corto trayecto para mirar a sus compañeros. Aunque en verano había crecido un poco, todavía seguía siendo más bajito que la mayoría de los alumnos que entraban ese año, aunque le quedaba muy poco para alcanzar a Draco, y definitivamente era más alto que Neville. Se puso de puntillas, viendo la melena pelirroja de Ron Weasley al lado de dos chicos: uno tenía el pelo de color arena y el otro lo tenía negro. El chico de pelo negro era incluso un poco más alto que Ron.

—Subid a los botes en grupos de cuatro. —exclamó Hagrid, llegando a la orilla del lago. El agua era oscura, casi negra, pero Harry no supo decir si se debía a la oscuridad o a que en realidad el agua era así. Draco y Dudley corrieron hacia un bote de la esquina, y Harry, al ver a Neville indeciso, lo cogió de la manga con una sonrisa y lo llevó hacia los otros dos muchachos.

—Vamos, Neville, antes de que nos quiten el sitio. —el chico pareció sorprendido, pero en seguida reafirmó a Trevor en su pecho y corrió al lado de Harry, subiendo rápidamente al bote que Dudley y Draco habían reservado para ellos cuatro.

Cuando todos estuvieron subidos a sus respectivos botes, Hagrid se subió al suyo y dejó que la magia se encargara del resto. Los botes se movieron, metiéndose en el agua con suavidad, y los niños se dejaron llevar. A lo largo y ancho del lago, Harry podía escuchar exclamaciones y gritos ahogados, sobre todo cuando un tentáculo rompió la firme calma del agua, a lo lejos. La risa de Hagrid, gruesa e inocente, llegó a sus oídos mientras Draco y Harry sujetaban a Neville, que del susto había hecho que se moviera la barca.

* * *

**Nota: Bien, ya tienen el viaje a Hogwarts. Sí, Neville perdió su sapo, y no quise meter a Hermione por aquí. Ella saldrá en seguida, dentro de poco. De mientras, adelanto: la Selección será en el capítulo siguiente. Espero que la conversación con el Sombrero Seleccionador les guste cuando la muestre (no en este capítulo :)) y la Casa donde quedarán los niños.**

**Además, no he podido evitarlo, Neville es tan... ¡Tan adorable! Y los niños... Draco es un poco evasivo, escapando así de sus padres. Deberían haberle cogido de la oreja y darle un buen sermón, pero ¡Bah!**

**Ahora sí, reviews:**

**Mary: la importancia de la varita de Dudley es muy simple. La varita es buena para duelos y hechizos protectores, así que Ollivander cree que Dudley será el gran protector de Harry. Dudley le es muy fiel a su primo, no debemos olvidar eso, y Harry le devuelve esa fidelidad con más fuerza, incluso. Es importante lo de la varita, pero tampoco nos comamos la cabeza por eso; la importancia de la varita es simplemente la que he dicho: un gran protector de Harry.  
La varita de Ron, por otro lado, es muy buena para hechizos sanadores (eso lo saque de la página donde estaba toda la info sobre varitas, eldiccionario . org), y eso lo relega a un segundo plano, por decirlo de alguna forma. Ron no va a ser de los que se enfrenten a Voldemort, como lo era en el cannon.  
La varita de Draco es buena para herir y sanar, lo que significa que es un arma de doble filo. De alguna forma, quiero demostrar a través de las varitas la personalidad de cada uno. Así que Draco será el elemento de la discordia, aunue eso no significa que vaya a ser malo.  
Por último respecto a Hermione... Hermione va a ser como Neville en el cannon, un tipo de segundo plano hasta que llegue el momento de luchar abiertamente contra Voldemort. Lo que significa que no va a tener mucho protagonismo, al menos, no todavía ;)  
¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D  
**

**mar91: Me alegra que te guste. Si te lees la contestación al review de Mary te enterarás de la verdad tras las varitas :)  
¡Gracias por leer y comentar! :D  
**

_Paladium_


	13. Mejor sé

**Capítulo 13**

Las barcas se movieron con facilidad por la superficie del agua. El bote en que iban los cuatro niños era uno de los más rezagados, así que cuando los niños de los primeros botes empezaron a señalar hacia el castillo, que estaba tapado por las enormes rocas en las que se cimentaba, Harry supo que la vista sería increíble. Ya casi estaban llegando al otro lado del lago, pensó, antes de quedarse sin aliento. Un enorme castillo de piedra vieja y preciosa se alzaba frente a sus ojos, erigiéndose en toda su altura con sus cuatro torres. Las luces estaban encendidas, murmuró Harry mirando hacia las ventanas altas.

Tardaron poco en llegar al otro extremo del lago, pero tuvieron que pasar por debajo de un árbol torcido, que hacía una forma parecida a un puente. El árbol estaba recubierto con hiedra, que acarició sus cabezas, despeinándolos. Cuando bajaron de los botes en los terrenos de Hogwarts, todos estaban muy callados. Ni siquiera Draco hablaba, a pesar de que el campo de quidditch se podía ver desde allí. Los jardines del colegio eran vastos, recubiertos de verde hierba y con ocasionales árboles que darían sombra en verano. Al final, podía verse un bosque de tupidos árboles rodeando gran parte del colegio en un abrazo protector.

—Muy bien, chicos, ya estamos aquí. —dijo Hagrid, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento. Se pararon frente a las enormes puertas de acceso después de subir unas escaleras de piedra. Hagrid abrió los brazos, mirando a las nuevas y atemorizadas caras que Hogwarts acogería ese día y sonrió, —Bienvenidos a Hogwarts.

Luego, abrió con su poderosa fuerza las dos puertas de roble y hierro fundido, haciendo que las bisagras rechinaran. Las puertas daban inmediatamente a un amplio vestíbulo cuadrado. En frente de ellos había una gran escalera que subía a los pisos superiores, y más discretas, había dos pequeñas escaleras a ambos lados de la gran escalera que iban a los subterráneos. A la izquierda había un pasillo con diversas puertas que Harry no tardó en clasificar como aulas, y a la derecha había otra gran puerta, y a su lado, otra puerta más pequeña. En las paredes del vestíbulo había armaduras de piedra inmóviles, con gesto casi amenazador. Al otro lado de la gran puerta de la derecha había una enorme estatua de oro del Arquitecto de Hogwarts.

—Gracias por traer a los alumnos, Hagrid. —dijo una voz femenina y estricta cerca de la estatua de oro. Allí había una mujer de túnicas verde oscuro, con el pelo negro recogido en un moño. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro, y eran tan redondos que parecían canicas. Llevaba unas gafas cuadradas que le daban a su expresión un toque severo.

—No hay de qué, profesora McGonagall. —dijo Hagrid. Después, dio media vuelta y se marchó por los terrenos hacia una pequeña cabaña apenas distinguible en la oscuridad. Los niños se apiñaron en torno a la profesora, susurrando emocionados. La voz de McGonagall calló los susurros:

—Buenas noches y bienvenidos todos a Hogwarts. —los murmullos se acallaron y los que estaban más atrás se pusieron de puntillas, queriendo ver a la mujer que hablaba. Por suerte para Harry, ellos habían terminado en el medio del grupo, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la profesora McGonagall. —En unos momentos procederéis a ser seleccionados en una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. Estas Casas son: Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

—Todas las casas son nobles y tienen una hermosa historia por la que ser recordadas. La Casa de Ravenclaw —empezó a explicar. — valora el conocimiento y el ingenio. La Casa de Gryffindor sólo aceptará a aquellos con un corazón noble y valiente, mientras que Hufflepuff premia la lealtad, la dedicación y el trabajo duro. Slytherin, por su parte, considera la ambición y la astucia las características más importantes de un mago. —miró a todos los niños del Vestíbulo.

—Durante vuestra estancia en Hogwarts, vuestra Casa será vuestra familia. Cada acción honorable que realicéis le supondrá un aumento a los puntos de vuestra Casa, mientras que las fechorías o romper las reglas llevarán a la deducción de puntos de la Casa en la que quedéis. Al final del año, la Casa con más puntos ganará la Copa de las Casas. —la mirada se volvió más severa, si eso pudiera ser posible. —Ahora, síganme y esperen hasta que se os llame para ser seleccionados.

La profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta, enfrentado las puertas de roble, y agitó su varita. Las puertas se abrieron silenciosamente y la profesora McGonagall caminó al frente de los alumnos de primer año. El Gran Comedor era una sala rectangular y muy grande. El cielo se podía ver a través del techo embrujado, y las velas flotaban en el aire, iluminando el lugar. Al final de la sala había una mesa casi tan larga como el ancho de la sala, donde se sentaban los profesores, encima de una tarima.

En el suelo de piedra estaban las cuatro mesas, una por cada Casa, distribuidas longitudinalmente. La mesa más cercana a la entrada era la mesa de Slytherin, seguida de Ravenclaw, después Hufflepuff, y la mesa más alejada, Gryffindor. Encima de cada mesa había una larga ristra de banderines con los colores de cada Casa: verde y plata para Slytherin, azul y bronce para Ravenclaw, amarillo y negro para Hufflepuff y escarlata y dorado para Gryffindor.

La marea de niños recorrió el pasillo entre la pared y la mesa de Slytherin. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de gente, pero inusualmente callado. Delante de la mesa de profesores, en la tarima de madera reluciente, había un taburete con un sombrero viejo y raído encima. La profesora McGonagall hizo una seña a los de primer año para que se quedaran en el borde de la tarima, mientras ella subía y se colocaba al lado del inusual sombrero. Sacó un rollo de pergamino y lo desplegó, mientras el sombrero cantaba por una raja entre sus pliegues:

"_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_Pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_Sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_Donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_

_Donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_Harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)_.

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."_

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la boca tras la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry todavía tenía la cancioncilla en la mente cuando la profesora McGonagall, después de conseguir que los alumnos mayores se calmaran, rechistando y lanzando miradas estrictas a todos los presentes en la sala, habló. Harry miraba a la mesa de profesores, escuchando las palabras de McGonagall desde la lejanía mientras escrutaba las caras conocidas y las que le quedaban por conocer:

—Cuando diga su nombre, suban y siéntense en el taburete. El Sombrero decidirá en qué Casa deben estar. —McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, pidió silencio una última vez y comenzó la selección, —Abbott, Hannah.

Una niña de largo pelo rubio y pequeños ojos marrones asustados dio un respingo, se hizo paso a través de los demás novatos y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora McGonagall le puso el enorme sombrero en la cabeza y se movió un poco, hablando sólo para Hannah hasta decir:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry se giró hacia Dudley, que estaba detrás de él. Sobresalía entre el resto de los alumnos de primer año porque era casi tan alto como el muchacho de pelo negro que hablaba con Ron Weasley a la cabeza del grupo. Se le veía dudoso, asustado, y Harry pensó que no era el único: Neville, a su lado, no dejaba de repetirse que no podía ir a Hufflepuff. Los alumnos hablaban en voz baja, dándose codazos ocasionalmente para señalar a alguien.

—Hufflepuff no está tan mal, Neville. —le intentó animar Harry. Neville le lanzó una mirada aprehensiva y acarició a su sapo. A su lado, Draco estiró la cabeza y susurró fuerte:

—¡Es peor que mal!

—Draco, no ayudas. —Dudley le empujó hacia delante, volviéndolo para que pudiera seguir viendo la Selección. Apenas iban por la letra C; pronto le tocaría a Dudley.

—¡Dursley, Dudley! —dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando el nutrido grupo de alumnos. Dudley hizo una mueca y dijo:

—Mi turno, creo. Deseadme suerte. — Harry y Draco le levantaron los pulgares mientras Dudley empujaba a los demás para poder pasar. Subió por la tarima y se sentó en el taburete, que tembló un poco. El Sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza, tapándole los ojos, y después de unos momentos de indecisión, gritó:

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Entonces, la profesora McGonagall sacó el Sombrero de su cabeza y Dudley miró a todos lados, aturdido. La mesa de los leones aplaudía con fuerza en la esquina de la derecha, la más cercana a los largos ventanales apuntados. Dudley se levantó y avanzó con pasos torpes hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, sentándose en una esquina. Al lado de Harry, Neville gimió con fuerza, más deprimido que antes. Draco y Harry se miraron antes de alzarle los pulgares a Dudley.

—¡Finnigan, Seamus!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry miró hacia delante, viendo al chico de pelo color arena que había visto hablando con Ron Weasley antes avanzar hacia la casa de los leones. Draco le dio un codazo y le señaló a un profesor en la mesa principal al lado del profesor Snape. Tenía un gran turbante morado y vestía una túnica oscura. Miraba directamente a Harry, que sintió una punzada en la cicatriz. En seguida, Harry bajó la cabeza, frotándose la cicatriz. Cuando levantó la cabeza, una niña de enredado pelo marrón avanzaba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Crabbe y Goyle han quedado en Slytherin. No sé cómo no los ha dejado el Sombrero en Hufflepuff, no es que tengan mucho - ¿Harry? —preguntó Draco, cortando su conversación unilateral.

—No pasa nada, Draco. Sólo me picaba la frente.

—Ya. —Draco se volvió a mirar al frente con una mirada sospechosa en los ojos. A su alrededor, un par de alumnos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero Harry se apuró a taparse la cicatriz con el pelo.

—¡Longbottom, Neville!

Neville, que se había ido quedando atrás mientras los nombres avanzaban hasta su letra, dio un respingo. Trevor croó y saltó hacia delante, pero Neville consiguió mantenerlo a su lado. Harry palmeó su espalda cuando pasó a su lado, a pesar de que el niño murmuraba cosas con los ojos muy abiertos y no pareció notarlo. Harry le vio tragar abundante saliva y tropezar cuando llegó a la tarima. Al menos, pensó con optimismo, no se había caído. Neville se sentó en el taburete y después de una discusión con el Sombrero Seleccionador que parecía interminable, gritó:

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Neville tenía una cara espantosa cuando el Sombrero le fue retirado. Tragó aún más saliva y tropezó al bajar de la tarima, acercándose a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad: todo su cuerpo temblaba, se dio cuenta Harry con las mandíbulas apretadas. Podía escuchar alguna risa ahogada por el fondo del Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó a su mesa, Neville se sentó cabizbajo entre dos brujas de cursos superiores.

—¡MacMillan, Ernie! — un chico delgado y rubio, de piel caucásica, se sentó en el taburete. Nada más el Sombrero se posó en su cabeza, gritó:

—¡HUFLEPUFF!

—¡Malfoy, Draco! —llamó la profesora McGonagall a continuación. Ernie se sentó frente a Neville en la mesa de Hufflepuff, muy orgulloso y feliz. Neville se veía como una planta pocha. Harry dejó de mirar la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio a Draco apartar a la gente a empujones. Le dio uno especialmente fuerte a Ron antes de girarse y sonreírle de forma arrogante. Antes de que el Sombrero tocara su cabeza, gritó:

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Harry se quedó parado, sintiendo la sangre irse de su cara. Draco se vio un poco aturdido, antes de sonreír un poco y caminar hasta la mesa de Slytherin. Contrario a lo que había creído Harry, la mesa estalló en aplausos y le vitoreó. Ahora, sin embargo, Harry se encontraba en una encrucijada: ¿debía ir con Dudley o con Draco? Todavía no sabía si el Sombrero tomaría en cuenta su opinión, pero, por si acaso, Harry debía ir pensando qué hacer.

—¡Nott, Theodore!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Nott, un muchacho alto, delgado y con apariencia débil, se sentó al lado de Draco. En seguida, ellos dos empezaron a hablar, después de saludarse formalmente. No parecía haber resentimiento hacia Draco por la decisión política de su padre, aunque Harry se preguntaba si no era todo apariencia. Miró a Dudley, hablando con la chica de pelo enredado de antes, y después miró de vuelta a Draco, comentando con Theodore sobre la selección. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—¡Potter, Harry!

La sala se quedó en silencio. Las miradas de los alumnos de cursos superiores se colocaron sobre el grupo de primer año todavía no seleccionados; los propios alumnos del grupo se miraban entre ellos, buscando a la famosa celebridad. Harry inspiró e hizo lo que internamente denominó el camino de la vergüenza. Se consiguió controlar para no sonrojarse en su camino hacia el taburete, a pesar de que las inquisitivas miradas de todos en la sala le seguían.

—Um, Harry Potter. —dijo el sombrero dentro de su cabeza cuando la profesora McGonagall se lo colocó. La tela vieja y raída se deslizó sobre su frente y Harry perdió de vista el Gran Comedor. —¿Qué debería hacer con usted, señor Potter? —el sombrero se quedó callado por un momento, hasta que volvió a hablar. —Posee cualidades de todas las Casas, ¿es consciente de ello? Hay sed de conocimiento en usted, pero Ravenclaw no es una opción, el resto no entendería su forma de pensar. Slytherin podría ser beneficiosa, pero sus enemigos se encuentran principalmente allí. Demasiado peligroso. —reflexionó el sombrero.

—No, Slyhterin no. —murmuró Harry, tomando su decisión, a pesar de que el Sombrero Seleccionador había desestimado Slytherin.

—¿No?, ¿Estás seguro? Tendrías una oportunidad de hacer cambiar de idea a los aliados de Voldemort; sin embargo, es demasiado arriesgado. También veo valor, determinación, pero Gryffindor no parece ser la opción correcta, Gryffindor no le enseñará a controlar sus emociones.

—Gryffindor no.

—¿Tampoco? Sí que es exigente, señor Potter. ¿Quizás Hufflepuff? —preguntó el Sombrero Sleccionador. Harry, viendo su selección próxima a terminar, preguntó en un susurro:

—¿Dudley y Draco están bien allí donde están?

—Su primo está en buenas manos, —comentó, respondiendo a la pregunta de Harry, —y el señor Malfoy no podría haber ido a ninguna otra Casa. Él representa puramente lo que un Slytherin debe ser. No obstante, el señor Dursley necesitará ayuda en el camino para encontrarse a sí mismo. Por tanto, señor Potter, le recomiendo que trabaje duro para fortalecer sus actuales amistades y las que están por venir. La lealtad es muy importante, recuérdelo: trate bien a los que tiene a su alrededor y le seguirán al fin del mundo.

—Pero para eso, deberá trabajar duro y mostrar su lealtad a los demás, y para eso, lo mejor es estar en… —el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo una pausa y gritó para el Gran Comedor, —¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Harry sonrió, sin hacer caso al silencio que inundó el Gran Comedor por un momento ni las miradas incrédulas de incluso los profesores. De repente, la mesa de amarillo y negro se alzó, aplaudiendo. Harry bajó de la tarima y se sentó al lado de Neville, sin mirar a Draco ni a Dudley. Eso era lo mejor para los tres, pensó Harry. No quería tener que elegir entre Gryffindor o Slytherin, entre Dudley y Draco, y dejar a uno sólo, así que, ¿por qué no Hufflepuff? Así los demás se lo pensarían dos veces antes de despreciar su Casa.

* * *

**Nota: bueno, ahí tienen la Selección. Draco es demasiado Slytherin; además, ayudará que Draco esté en Slytherin para que no se vea a esa Casa como la Casa del Mal (habrá aliados 'inesperados' o algo así). Dudley, creo yo, me gusta mucho en Gryffindor: por ahora es todo fachada, pero esconde el alma de un pobre Neville Longbottom asustado (?) Lo que quiero decir es que va a tener que aprender a aceptarse a sí mismo con todas sus inseguridades. No me gusta el ponerle abusón porque entonces abusaría de Harry, y eso no. **

**Neville me gusta en Hufflepuff. Quiero decir, la mayoría de los que quedaron en Gryffindor me parece que quedan mejor en Hufflepuff, porque al final todo es 'lealtad a Harry Potter' (y a Dumbledore también) y aunque también hay valor en enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus secuaces... ¡Meh! Más lealtad y valor. Aunque claro, los Hufflepuffs deben ser trabajadores tenaces y todo eso.**

**Desde el casi principio, yo tenía claro que Harry no iba a ir a Gryffindor o Slytherin. Así que la duda era Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, pero si iba a Ravenclaw... ¿Quién iría con Harry a Ravenclaw? Apenas conocemos gente de Rav, y Luna, la más emblemática, no llega hasta el año que viene. Así que escogí Hufflepuff al final. La última línea del capítulo lo deja bien claro cuál fue mi razón principal: darle un poco de honor a Hufflepuff.**

**Aunque no os preocupéis, Hufflepuff no va a ser perfecta. También he de avisar que no he metido a personajes originales de relleno para los dormitorios ni nada de eso: todos los que no conozcáis están sacados de Pottermore (creo), porque lo miré, de nueva cuenta en la página eldiccionario . org. Es muy útil esta página, ¡se la recomiendo 100%!**

**Y respecto a la Selección de Harry, por último, me gustaría señalar un par de cositas. Harry parece que decide, ¿verdad? ¡Mal! El Sombrero es el que decide, sin tomar en cuenta las decisiones de Harry; cuando él dice que no quiere ir a Slytherin, el Sombrero ya ha determinado que Slytherin no es su Casa. Cuando Harry se niega a ser un Gryffindor, el Sombrero ya ha decidido que no será Gryffindor. Eso es importante, porque no quiero a un Harry 'especial' (demasiado especial).**

**¡Ah, y la canción del Sombrero no me pertenece! Está sacada íntegramente de la Selección del primer libro.**

**Ahora sí, reviews (Hermione aparecerá el primer día de clases XD)**

**-mar91: Neville va a ser una parte muy importante del grupo. No puedo decir más sin hacer SPOILER, así que... Una parte MUY importante. Y no va a ser el mismo Neville de siempre, asustado y tal. ¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-liziprincsama: no te preocupes por la largura de los capítulos. Ya tengo mucho de la historia avanzado, así que ahora no me voy a poner a retocar todo, pero te prometo que no duraremos un año para el primer año. ¡Lo prometo! ****¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-Mary: Ron es Ron, si hubieran dejado a Draco y a Harry en Gryffindor, él seguiría queriendo ir a Gryffindor. ¡Es donde ha estado toda su familia! ¡Él no puede romper la tradición! (¡blablablá blablablá! -diría Molly). Por más que me pese, Draco es Slytherin de cabo a rabo. Si no lo pusiera en Slytherin... ¿Dónde estaría? Hufflepuff es la peor Casa de todas (comentario patentado de Malfoy XD), Ravenclaw jamás porque no es muy estudioso, y Gryffindor... ¡Eks! No, Draco pertenece a Slytherin. Quizás no por sus pensamientos racistas (no los tiene, salvo en contra de los muggles) pero sí por lo que te he dicho anteriormente. No todo el mundo va por la vida con la arrogancia de un Malfoy XD ****¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

_Paladium_


	14. Intentando cambiar de opinión

**Nota: Antes que nada, gracias a todos por los más de 90 reviews y las más de 6.000 visitas, ¡me hacen feliz! Ahora, anuncio de última hora: el siguiente capítulo se colgará este fin de semana y es posible que desde entonces vayamos con una actualización semanal en los fines de semana. Todavía no sé cómo va a resultar, porque a partir de la semana que viene estaré ocupada con mis obligaciones habituales y es posible que no pueda escribir tan a menudo, aunque creo que si sigo ese ritmo de actualización de una vez por semana, les costará bastante el llegar al punto donde llevo la historia. De momento, ya veremos :)  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

La profesora McGonagall llamó a otro alumno para que fuera seleccionado, quitando rápidamente la atención del resto del alumnado de Harry. El niño miró a su alrededor, se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró hacia el fondo de su tabla de madera: los Hufflepuff seguían mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando. Ernie MacMillan hablaba con Hannah Abbott, frente a ellos, y le miraban por el rabillo del ojo cada poco tiempo. Se volvió hacia Neville, que seguía pálido, hundido en su asiento:

—¿Estás feliz de estar aquí, Harry? —preguntó en un murmullo indiscernible Neville. Harry miró a su alrededor, observando las caras de sus compañeros, sonrió y se volvió hacia Neville:

—Ahora éste es mi lugar, y ésta, mi Casa. Por supuesto que estoy feliz de estar aquí.

—¿Incluso cuándo es Hufflepuff, la Casa de los perdedores? —su murmullo se hacía cada vez más bajo.

—Neville, perdedores hay en todas las Casas, no sólo en Hufflepuff. Sólo serás un perdedor si no te atreves a arriesgarte y luchar. —Harry sintió que le daban una palmada en la espalda y se giró para mirar a su alrededor: Ernie y Hannah le miraban con enormes sonrisas en las bocas, y una de las dos brujas de cursos superiores que se encontraban a su lado dijo:

—Así se habla, Potter. Nunca hay que darse por vencido, Longbottom, o sólo conseguirás cimentar los rumores con tu fracaso.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Neville, mirando la mesa. —Es que mi abuela… Ella se enfadará cuando sepa que he quedado en Hufflepuff.

—Entonces, ella no quiere lo mejor para ti. —respondió Ernie. Neville no contestó nada, aunque continuó mirando la mesa de Gryffindor con ojos tristemente envidiosos. Harry deseó poder hacerle ver la realidad.

Cuando la Selección terminó, la comida apareció en las mesas. Había centros de tostadas, pastel de carne y empanada de calabaza, entre otros. Las mesas estaban rebosantes de comida, aunque Harry sentía que su estómago se había quedado cerrado tras las palabras de Neville. No iba a hacerle caso, Hufflepuff era tan buena Casa como cualquier otra y sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de conseguir que Neville entendiera eso. Había escuchado en el callejón Diagon las burlas acerca de Hufflepuff, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a demostrarles que no era cierto.

Con el tenedor plateado, Harry cogió una porción de empanada de calabaza y dos patatas asadas, que todavía humeaban. Se sirvió en su copa dorada jugo de calabaza e inspiró, empezando a cortar la empanada. Miró por un momento la mesa de Gryffindor: Dudley estaba sentado al lado de la chica de pelo cardado y frente a los gemelos Weasley. En esos momentos hablaban con el fantasma de Gryffindor, que se inclinó hacia un lado y estiró de su cabeza, demostrando la razón por la que lo llamaban Nick Casi Decapitado.

Se volvió a mirar la mesa Slytherin: Draco y Theodore Nott hablaban animadamente con un chico alto y relativamente musculoso, con dientes grandes, ojos grises y pelo negro y grueso. No era muy agraciado, pero los tres hablaban animadamente. El resto de los de su alrededor ignoraba a Draco, pero Harry pensó que eso estaba bien para lo que el señor Malfoy había previsto. Harry le había oído hablar de inesperados aliados en Slytherin y otros renegados mortífagos, así que habría más gente como Draco en la Casa de Slytherin, suponiendo que todos sus aliados fueran Slytherins.

Esa noche, Harry se concentró en su comida, mirando su plato y nada más. Escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, aunque, pensó con optimismo, nadie estaba tratando de hablarle mientras babeaba encima de la comida, mirando fijamente su cicatriz. Neville, a su derecha, tampoco hablaba con nadie. Seguía estando mortalmente pálido, aunque Harry podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas, indicativo de que las cosas irían bien. Al terminar la cena, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su gran trono y anunció:

—Bienvenidos todos al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Antes de que os marchéis a los dormitorios, he de advertiros a los alumnos de primer año, y a algunos de cursos superiores: —la mirada brillante del director se dirigió a Gryffindor. — el Bosque Prohibido se llama así porque los alumnos no pueden entrar en él. Además, está prohibido pasar por el pasillo del tercer piso. Quien sea cazado estando en ese pasillo será gravemente castigado, e incluso podría ser expulsado. —la mirada seria del profesor les dejó a todos claro que eso no era una broma. — El resto de la normativa podréis encontrarla en el despacho de nuestro celador, el señor Filch. —hizo una pausa en su discurso, antes de despedirlos. —Por último, tened una buena noche y descansad, porque el día de mañana empezarán las clases.

Los alumnos de todas las Casas comenzaron a levantarse, de nuevo envueltos en ese ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que Harry recordaba haber vivido en Malfoy Manor. La Madriguera también se había sentido así, pensó, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Los alumnos de primero de Hufflepuff se quedaron sentados, mirando a todos lados con pánico. Harry no podía ver a los novatos de otras Casas, pero suponía que se encontrarían en la misma situación que ellos. Un prefecto de la Casa, con los bordes de la túnica hilados en amarillo y negro, los llamó:

—¡Alumnos de primero!, ¡Alumnos de primero! —Harry tiró de la manga de Neville, poniéndose de pie, y señaló al chico de pelo marrón y rizado para que Ernie y Hannah lo vieran. Avanzaron los cuatro hacia él, sintiéndose perdidos mientras el resto de los de su Casa pasaban a su lado, sabiendo lo que hacían.

Tuvieron que esperar prácticamente a que el Gran Comedor se vaciara para poder mirarse entre ellos: había varios Hufflepuffs, definitivamente más que alumnos de primero en Ravenclaw, reflexionó Harry, mirando a los otros alumnos amontonados alrededor de sus prefectos. En su Casa había una prefecta de pelo corto y marrón oscuro, lacio, que le hacía ver estricta, pero a pesar de todo tenía una suave expresión en la cara.

—Muy bien, ahora que ya estamos todos, deberéis recordar el camino a nuestra Sala Común y la contraseña para poder volver a entrar a los dormitorios una vez os hayáis ido. —habló la chica. Recorrió con la mirada a los primerizos, antes de girarse sobre las puntas de los pies y comenzar a andar. —En eso tenemos suerte los Hufflepuff, nuestra Sala Común cae muy cerca del Gran Comedor y el Vestíbulo. —añadió en tono optimista.

En seguida, los Hufflepuff siguieron a los dos prefectos, que caminaban confiados hacia su siguiente destino. Neville, cabizbajo, tardó en moverse, y Harry a su lado, esperó hasta que se puso en movimiento. Quedaron en la cola de los Hufflepuff, los dos últimos rezagados. Harry ondeó una mano al aire, primero hacia Dudley y después hacia Draco, despidiéndose de ellos. Captó la sonrisa de Percy mientras les explicaba a sus alumnos de Gryffindor todo lo que debían saber.

—Neville, —le llamó Harry. El niño se giró y le miró. Seguía teniendo el velo funesto en los ojos. —Siento si te molesté en el tren. Si he de ser sincero, llevo toda la semana preparándome para que todo el mundo me mire la cicatriz. No es agradable.

—Comprendo. ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? — se habían quedado parados. Harry le sonrió y, antes de empezar a correr hacia el grupo, le dijo:

—Porque esto sólo nos incumbe a ti y a mí. Y por si te hacía sentir mejor.

Volvieron a la cola del grupo cuando ya se introducían por una de las dos pequeñas escaleras laterales que daban a las mazmorras y los sótanos. Harry quiso detenerse a observar y analizar a cada uno de los que serían sus compañeros durante los siguientes siete años, pero consiguió concentrarse en el camino que seguían, diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba mal evaluar a los demás prejuiciosamente. Tras bajar las escaleras, se pasearon por un largo corredor iluminado únicamente con antorchas. Pasaron por delante de un cuadro de un bodegón y pararon delante de una gran pila de barriles que se ocultaba en la piedra.

—Ahora, atención todos. —les llamó la atención el prefecto. Los niños se arrimaron para ver mejor. — El segundo barril empezando por abajo, en medio de la segunda fila, es el verdadero. Tenéis que golpearlo al ritmo de Helga Hufflepuff, la fundadora de la Casa, para que se abra y os deje pasar. Tened mucho cuidado, porque si lo hacéis mal o tocáis otro barril que no es, os bañará en vinagre.

La prefecta se volvió hacia los barriles y tocó una pequeña y simple melodía, fácilmente recordable, en el barril indicado. Con un chirrido, la tapa del barril se abrió y dejó paso a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. La sala era grande y circular, y estaba llena de armarios y banderines de la Casa. Había varios asientos y sofás, y al fondo, las mesas con butacas para estudiar. A un lado, cerca de la entrada, había un pizarrón de anuncios, donde ya estaban colgados dos pergaminos largos con las normas, y otro más pequeño con el himno de la Casa. Había dos puertas perfectamente circulares al fondo de dos estrechos pasillos.

—Muy bien, ya hemos llegado. Los chicos a la izquierda, las chicas a la derecha. —señaló ambas puertas con las manos extendidas, y antes de que los niños se fueran a sus dormitorios, dijo, —Mañana en el Gran Comedor la Jefa de nuestra Casa, la profesora Sprout, os repartirá los horarios.

Hubo pocos que prestaron realmente atención a las últimas palabras de los prefectos. Todos se sentían muy cansados, el cuerpo les pesaba como plomo de haber comido tanto en el banquete, y Harry se arrepintió de haberse comido ese último trozo de tarta de melaza. Las puertas circulares daban a otro largo corredor con varias puertas, cada una de ellas tenía cinco placas doradas diferentes con el nombre de los alumnos que allí dormían, y encima de cada puerta otra placa dorada avisaba del curso en que estaban esos estudiantes.

Por suerte para los primerizos, sus dormitorios estaban cerca de la puerta, los terceros para ser exactos, sólo sobrepasados por los alumnos de quinto curso, que tenían dos dormitorios para ellos solos, uno de ellos incompleto. Harry miró las placas del primer dormitorio sobre la puerta de roble, identificando los nombres: Hopkins, Wayne; Preece, Malcolm; Smith, Zacharias; Summerby, Charles.

Continuó hasta la siguiente puerta, mientras el resto de los primerizos miraban su nombre y se introducían en la que sería su habitación por ese año. Harry miró las placas de la siguiente puerta, sonriendo con éxito: Finch-Fletchley, Justin; Longbottom, Neville; Macmillan, Ernie; Potter, Harry. Abrió la puerta y entró, observando a su alrededor con la boca ridículamente abierta. El dormitorio era circular, con cinco camas con doseles amarillos apostadas contra la pared, todas ellas con los pies mirando una pequeña estufa que había en el centro de la habitación. A los pies de cada cama estaban los baúles de los niños, aunque había una cama sin ocupar.

—Estoy muerto de sueño… —se quejó Ernie, pasando detrás de Harry, que se afanaba en encontrar su cama. Detrás de él, un chico con pelo rizado y expresión alegre, seguramente Justin Finch-Fletchley, comentó:

—¡No sabéis lo feliz que me encuentro de estar en Hogwarts! —exclamó. Miró a ambos lados, observando que había captado la atención de sus compañeros, y se estiró. —Al principio, mi madre no estaba muy entusiasmada, pero después de leer los libros de Gilderoy Lockhart, comprendió que debía ir a Hogwarts.

—¿Gilderoy Lockhart? —preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Justin no pareció oírle al principio, mientras seguía hablando:

—Mis padres ya habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero Hogwarts es mucho - ¿no sabes quién es Gilderoy Lockhart? —preguntó escandalizado. Harry miró a ambos lados, encontrando sendas expresiones de ignorancia en Neville y Ernie. —¡¿No sabéis quién es?! Pero si es muy famoso, y ha escrito un montón de libros súper populares contando todas sus aventuras…

—Ya, bueno, ya nos contarás más sobre ese Lockhart mañana. Yo me muero de sueño… —le cortó Ernie, bostezando. Justin abrió la boca, queriendo discutir, pero lo único que le salió fue un largo bostezo.

Harry se subió a su cama, quitándose la túnica y la ropa. Se puso su pijama favorito, uno de rayas azules y blancas, y se tumbó en la cama. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, pero Justin y Ernie comenzaron a hacer mucho ruido antes de acostarse, desvelando a Harry. El colchón era blando y estaba tibio. Las sábanas y colchas eran de los colores de Hufflepuff. Harry pasó una mano por la colcha, acariciando la superficie de franela, y sonrió. Por fin estaba en Hogwarts.

—¿Harry? —susurró una voz a su derecha. Neville le miraba desde su cama, sin haber corrido los doseles todavía. Harry giró la cara, dejando que su mejilla tocara la fría almohada.

—Dime, Neville. —los demás en la habitación ya estaban durmiendo, felizmente ignorantes de que Harry y Neville continuaban despiertos.

—¿Sabes si se puede pedir que te seleccionen de nuevo? —Harry y Neville se miraron, y Harry volvió la cara al techo, sin querer contestar esa pregunta. No, no se podía a no ser que tuvieras razones mayores. —Buenas noche, Harry.

Escuchó a Neville correr los doseles amarillos de su cama y, tras unos momentos de vacilación, Harry corrió también los suyos. ¿Por qué Neville ansiaba tanto quedar en otra Casa que no fuera Hufflepuff? Sabía que, en la época de los Fundadores, Helga Hufflepuff había admitido a todos aquellos alumnos que las otras Casas no querían (pero sólo si tenían suficiente lealtad); desde entonces, la Casa de Hufflepuff había sido tachada como la Casa de los inútiles y los sobrantes. Aún así, pensó Harry, aún había quien sólo deseaba quedar en Hufflepuff con todas sus fuerzas. El sueño le venció, todavía reflexionando sobre el asunto de las Casas, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Pobre Neville! Me da una penilla extrema, aunque de todas formas va a ser un idiota por un ratito, así que se le excusa la penilla XD ¿Nadie se esperaba lo de Hufflepuff? La verdad es que fue difícil el decidirlo, porque a este punto de la película, ya hay un montón de historias donde Harry no es sorteado en Gryffindor. Y para hacerlo sencillo, se mantiene en tres clichés: Harry Hufflepuff y lleno de amigos; Harry Slytherin y un conflicto dark/light en su mente; y Harry Ravenclaw y su eterno 'el fin justifica los medios'. Espero no caer en el Harry Hufflepuff lleno de amigos, y aunque no he conseguido evitar darle unos cuantos amigos a Harry, he rectificado del camino del mal. De hecho, he de decir: no todo es lo que parece, y no todos van a ser amigos para siempre.  
**

**Bueno, ahora sí, contestación a reviews:**

**-Mary: bueno, pensaba poner a Harry en Ravenclaw al principio, pero resulta que no conocemos a ningún Ravenclaw del curso de Harry, además de Goldstein y Terry Boot. Y esos no son suficientes como para hacer la Casa atractiva. Además de que va a tener un papel fundamental que Harry y Neville terminen en la misma Casa, pero no puedo decir más por ahora ^^.**

**Draco y Dudley no son tan malvados como para recriminarle a Harry nada de la Selección: quiero decir, Draco quedó en Slytherin, no sería justo para nadie que Harry quedara también en Gryffindor. Si hubiera sido así, lo más probable es que Draco se separara de ellos al instante por sentirse 'traicionado', a pesar de que el que ha cometido la supuesta traición es Draco. **

**Ah, y por las diferencias entre los muchachos no te preocupes todavía, tardarán en salir, pero llegarán.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-liziprincsama: Ni se te ocurra emocionarte con Cedric :/ Él sólo va a salir un poco por encima por ahora, será en segundo año cuando tendrá su gran momento (que puede que no te guste nada), así que mejor deja a Cedric un poco apartado por ahora XD ¿A la gente le gusta Hufflepuff? ¿En serio? A mí en particular no me gusta mucho, quiero decir, prefiero Slytherin (soy Slytherin a muerte) o Ravenclaw, y puede (sólo puede) que tenga un poquito de prejuicios hacia Hufflepuff XD Pero creo que no se refleja mucho (ni poco, no se refleja XD) en la historia.**

**Neville superará sus problemas con Hufflepuff cuando deba superarlos. Ese chico es demasiado denso XD O más bien está empecinado en que Gryffindor debería ser su Casa.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-mar91: ¡Ah, por qué nadie esperaba lo de Hufflepuff! ¿O es que había quien veía a Draco en Gryffindor? XD Personalmente, si Draco estuviera en Gryffindor pensaría que está defectuoso. Quiero decir, la astucia de Draco va a servir en momentos futuros, aunque, como siempre, su astucia Slytherin es un poco... ¿Rastrera? XD**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentáis en la historia, o me dejáis las preguntas que tengáis o cualquier cosa de esas. Para mí es muy gratificante, y a veces hay incluso preguntas que me las quedo mirando y digo '¡anda, pero si es cierto! No había pensado en ello' o cosas que me decís que me hacen escribir notas taaaaaaaaan largas explicando cosas que igual no habían quedado muy claras. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, que leen, comentan o favoritean; a los que les gusta la historia y a los que no :)**

_Paladium_


	15. La mano que se tiende

**Capítulo 15**

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó feliz, sabiendo que estaba en Hogwarts. Todavía tenía que hablar con Dudley y Draco por el cambio súbito de planes en la selección, lo que le hacía recordar que el sombrero había tomado en cuenta su elección. ¿Las opiniones de Neville fueron desestimadas por el sombrero? Harry estaba seguro, por la cara que el niño tenía la noche anterior, que le había rogado al sombrero que no le pusiera en Hufflepuff.

—¿Ya estás despierto, Harry? —preguntó Justin desde el otro lado de la habitación. Tenía los doseles descorridos y un brazo caía por un lado de la cama. —Neville ya se ha ido. Sí que es rápido el chico, ¿eh?

—¿Neville? —Harry se giró a su derecha, poniéndose las gafas a duras penas. Su cama estaba pulcramente hecha y todo recogido. _De verdad iba en serio con volver a ser seleccionado_, pensó Harry. No había nada fuera del baúl. —Oh, vaya. Había pensado en ir todos juntos al Gran Comedor.

—Entonces tendríamos que despertar a Ernie, o no llegaremos. Sirven el desayuno a las siete, o eso me dijo el prefecto.

Harry se dejó caer en la cama, sonriendo. Hogwarts, asumía, tenía un horario de comidas típicamente inglés: desayuno a las siete, comida a las doce y cena a las seis. Eso estaba bien, pensó Harry mientras se levantaba. Justin ya estaba en pie, sacudiendo de un lado a otro a Ernie para que se despertara. A pesar de su brillante sonrisa, Harry todavía estaba preocupado por Neville; pero no dejó que eso lo atormentara.

Los tres chicos de primer año bajaron a la Sala Común y, por pedido de Ernie, esperaron a que Hannah Abbott bajara. Harry recordó que tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y se había sentado frente a Harry la noche anterior en el banquete. Había otros alumnos esperando: un grupo de brujas de séptimo y otro de magos de tercero o cuarto. Tras cinco minutos de espera, Hannah y una niña de pelo largo recogido en una trenza aparecieron por fin.

—¡Ernie! —exclamó Hannah. —Qué bien que nos esperaras.

—¿No me agradeces a mí también? —preguntó Justin con ojos anhelantes. Hannah le recorrió con la mirada y acabó diciendo:

—Ella es Susan Bones, una amiga. —Justin seguía parado a su lado, sin ser consciente de que Hannah le había ignorado. Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada rara:

—¿Vamos al Gran Comedor, Hannah?

—Sí, anda. —Hannah le echó una última mirada extraña a Justin y se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Ernie y Harry se miraron entre sí y cogieron a Justin por las mangas de las túnicas ribeteadas en amarillo y negro.

—Oye, ¿qué te ha pasado ahí dentro? —preguntó Ernie por lo bajo cuando ya casi llegaban al Gran Comedor. Justin les miró y sonrió traviesamente:

—Sólo dejaba una impresión de mí difícilmente olvidable. —Justin les guiñó un ojo y les adelantó con una impresionante sonrisa en los labios.

—Está loco, ¿no? —preguntó Harry.

Y la verdad era que Justin era una persona especial: era hijo de muggles y nunca antes había oído hablar de Hogwarts (¡sus padres habían reservado plaza en Eton para él!), pero aún así era más abierto y contento que el resto, incluidos aquellos de sangre pura. Parecía incapaz de tener miedo a dejar una mala impresión de él en el colegio: Harry deseó poder pensar como Justin aunque fuera por un momento, pero él era Harry Potter, no se podía permitir eso. Quizás si hubiera terminado de criarse con los Dursley, pero sabiendo todo lo que sabía en ese momento…

Neville estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, desayunando, o algo así: en su plato se había puesto un huevo frito y una tostada que no dejaba de apuñalar con el tenedor, moviéndola por el plato. Estaba triste, pensó Harry, y añadió para sus adentros, habrá preguntado ya por un cambio de Casa y no le habrán dejado. Los demás también vieron a Neville y decidieron sentarse a su lado. Justin hablaba con Susan sobre sus mascotas.

—Buenos días, Neville. —Ernie y Hannah se sentaron un poco alejados de ellos. Ernie había murmurado un 'Mejor le dejamos a solas', pero Harry se acercó de todos modos.

—¡Oh, hola, Harry! —no se veía muy animado. —¿Sabes si ha llegado ya el correo?

—Creo que no.

—Por supuesto que no, llevo quince minutos esperando. —murmuró Neville. Acuchilló su huevo frito un poco más mientras Harry le decía:

—Anímate, Neville. No puede ser tan malo estar en Hufflepuff…

—Mi abuela me prefería en Gryffindor. —le rebatió. Harry lo suponía: Neville era sangre pura, y normalmente una familia de sangre pura solía quedar seleccionado en la misma Casa durante generaciones, aunque Harry no sabía si eso se debía a que compartían valores o a que los niños estaban demasiado asustados intentando complacer a sus padres.

—Entonces, tu abuela tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que estás en Hufflepuff. —Harry le sonrió, cogiendo finalmente una tostada y poniéndole tres lonchas de bacon encima. Se levantó, tomando un trago de su jugo de calabaza, y se marchó, dejando a Neville solo.

Sorteó las distintas mesas y llegó hasta Gryffindor, mirando a su alrededor. Todavía era demasiado pronto como para que le entregaran su horario de clases, pensó. Vigilaría la mesa de profesores hasta que los Jefes de Casa se levantaran a dar los horarios. Recorrió con la vista la mesa de Gryffindor y sonrió al encontrar a Dudley sentado por el centro de la mesa, al lado de la chica de pelo enredado y delante de los gemelos Weasley.

—Buenos días a todos. —saludó Harry, dando un mordisco a su tostada. Dudley se volvió, sorprendido, y se levantó, aclarándose la voz:

—Eh, bien, te presento. Ella es Hermione Granger, Harry. Él es mi primo, Harry Potter. —la niña de pelo enredado se levantó movida por un resorte y le tendió la mano a Harry, mientras hablaba:

—He leído todo sobre ti, Harry. Sales en los libros de historia mágica contemporánea. —le advirtió. Harry le sonrió:

—Menos mal entonces que no salgo en _Una historia de la magia_. —Fred y George se rieron y le dieron un codazo a un muchacho de piel oscura y rastas que tenían al lado. El chico sonrió ampliamente:

—¿Ves, Lee? Te lo dijimos, ¿a que es gracioso?

—Oye, que no soy vuestra mascota. —se quejó Harry. Se sentó al lado de Dudley en el banco, tomando pequeños mordiscos de la tostada.

—Eso –

—Ya lo –

—Sabemos –

—Harry. —le contestaron a medias los gemelos. Harry frunció el ceño; era caótico porque hablaban casi a la vez. Los gemelos volvieron a reír con fuerza, viendo a Dudley y Hermione con la misma cara confusa que Harry.

—Lee Jordan, por cierto. Soy comentarista en los partidos de quidditch.

—Encantado de conocerte. —respondió Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Dudley, preguntándole, —¿Estás bien por aquí?

—¡Claro! Me sorprendió que fueras tú el que entrara en Hufflepuff, pensé que sería yo. —admitió Dudley.

—Hufflepuff es estupendo, Dudley. —le aseguró Harry. —¿No tienes problemas con Draco estando en Slytherin y yo en Hufflepuff?

—No, somos amigos de antes, unas Casas no nos van a separar, ¿sabes? —Dudley se inclinó hacia Harry. —Aunque sí que hay mucha presión por el dormitorio acerca de los Slytherins siendo malvados y los Hufflepuffs unos inútiles, pero me da igual.

—Era de esperar. Me voy a ver a Draco, a ver cómo se encuentra. Me preocupa que esté en Slytherin, aunque todo parezca ir bien.

Dejó a Dudley hablando con Hermione acerca de las armaduras que se movían y los retratos parlantes y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Los profesores seguían desayunando, así que todavía tenía tiempo. Mientras avanzaba hacia la mesa de verde y plata, Harry sonrió, recordando a Ron lejos de Dudley. Harry esperaba que no tuvieran que compartir dormitorio, pero por lo que Dudley había dicho, estaba seguro de que serían compañeros de dormitorio.

Se acercó hacia Draco por el pasillo entre la mesa de Hufflepuff y la de Slytherin. Los Hufflepuffs apenas le miraban y comentaban con simple curiosidad, pero algunos de los Slytherins parecían querer matarle con la mirada. A pesar de que se estaba poniendo nervioso, Harry no dejó que lo notaran. Llegó hasta Draco y le tocó el hombro, saludándolo tanto a él como a su inesperado amigo Theodore Nott, que comía a su lado frente a un libro de Transformaciones:

—Hola, Draco. —el niño rubio y repeinado le sonrió y le dio un codazo a su amigo Nott, que por fin elevó la mirada y observó a Harry. Tenía una apariencia parecida a la de un conejo que, a su parecer, lo hacía parecer incluso más inteligente de lo que ya era. —Hola, Nott.

—¿Sabes mi nombre? —Theodore lo miró con desconfianza y Harry le sonrió, tratando de aliviar la tensión:

—Bueno, vi como te seleccionaba el sombrero ayer.

—Parece plausible, en ese caso. Dime, Potter, ¿sientes que te ha disminuido el tamaño cerebral por estar en Hufflepuff? —Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido:

—No, mi cerebro sigue teniendo el mismo tamaño que cuando me subí al tren ayer, muchas gracias.

—Oye, no empecéis a discutir. —se metió Draco. Harry y Nott sonrieron levemente.

—¿Estás bien en Slytherin, Draco?

—Sí, nadie me ha molestado. Además, Theo me ha dicho que hay varios mortífagos que se están planteando el cortar lazos con el Señor Oscuro, así que está bien.

—¡Genial! Aunque todos siguen mirándome como si fueran a desollarme, pero, por lo demás, son muy amables. —Harry le guiñó un ojo a Draco y se marchó rápidamente a su mesa.

Los Jefes de Casa ya se habían levantado de sus asientos y acudían a las cuatro mesas con una montaña de horarios. Harry consiguió sentarse en un sitio al lado de Neville suficientemente rápido como para que la profesora Sprout, una mujer regordeta y de aspecto maternal, no le lanzara miradas reprobatorias, aunque cuando le tendió su horario apretara los labios en una fina línea. Harry miró su horario, en vez de preocuparse por la profesora Sprout, y sonrió.

Tenían un muy buen horario, creía Harry. La mayoría de los días tenían tres clases de una hora cada una, aunque había clase doble de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La mejor parte era que el viernes tenía la tarde libre, sólo teniendo ese día clase doble de Pociones. Harry inspiró, fijándose que ese día, miércoles, a medianoche tenía clase de Astronomía, y que el jueves tendría la primera lección de Vuelo. Neville seguía viéndose como una lechuga pocha, pero Harry se rehusó a dejarlo atrás.

—Neville, ¿quieres que vayamos ya a Herbología? —preguntó Harry. Era imposible para él aparentar estar serio y ser solemne; la excitación era superior a él. Neville le miró y respondió de malas maneras:

—Déjame en paz, Potter. —Harry lo miró con ojos curiosos aunque dolidos. —Simplemente déjame en paz y lárgate con tus amiguitos a otra parte.

Neville se levantó y se marchó del Gran Comedor, con la mochila colgando de un solo hombro y el horario fuertemente apretado en un puño. Harry se lo quedó mirando hasta que dobló la esquina y lo perdió de vista. A su lado, Ernie y Hannah habían dejado de hablar, aunque Justin continuaba parloteando, ajeno a lo que había ocurrido, y Susan se concentraba en terminar el desayuno. Harry miró abajo, decepcionado, y siguió mirando su horario: hoy tenían Herbología con Gryffindor, Historia de la Magia con Slytherin y Transformaciones de nuevo con Slytherin.

—¿Vamos yendo a Herbología? —preguntó Harry con tono menos entusiasta. Ernie y Hannah le miraban con suspicacia, intentando adivinar quizás si estaba molesto con Neville.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, porque si llegamos tarde nos quitarán puntos. —dijo Justin, levantándose. Susan se quejó, metiéndose un gran trozo de tarta de melaza en la boca, y después de tragarla dijo:

—¡Ya estoy!

Harry se fue quedando atrás conforme avanzaban, saliendo del vestíbulo a los jardines de Hogwarts. Tomaron el camino de grava hacia los Invernaderos, donde se daban las clases de Herbología según el horario. Ernie le hizo un gesto a Hannah para que continuara avanzando y se acercó a Harry. Ron, Seamus y Dean caminaban bastante cerca de ellos, y pronto les sobrepasaron, Ron sin dignarse a mirarlo. Harry clavó su mirada en el pequeño Weasley e hizo un gesto incómodo.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Neville? —preguntó Ernie. Harry suspiró con fuerza y pateó una piedrecilla a un lado del camino:

—Está un poco deprimido de ser un Hufflepuff. —comentó al final. Ernie empezó a hacer una mueca de odio:

—Entonces, no merece estar en Hufflepuff. No necesitamos a alguien como él en la Casa, sólo preocupado por la fama y la gloria que podría conseguir en otras Casas. En Hufflepuff se trabaja duro, Harry, se es leal a la Casa y jamás se deja a un amigo atrás.

—La abuela de Neville quería que quedara en Gryffindor. Supongo que es comprensible que esté así.

Ernie no contestó, aunque por el bufido que dejó escapar, Harry supuso que estaría en desacuerdo con él. Miró a su alrededor, caminando codo con codo con Ernie, y observó al resto de sus compañeros. Era realmente extraño cómo funcionaba eso de las Casas, pensó. Los Hufflepuffs parecían mucho más unidos que los Gryffindors, consolidando tres grupos grandes: el grupo en el que estaba Harry, otro con el resto de los chicos y otro de las chicas.

Los Gryffindors, por su parte, parecían tímidos en sus relaciones. Por un lado, estaban Dudley y Hermione, por otro, Ron, Seamus y Dean. El resto no eran conocidos de Harry, pero no formaban grandes grupos, incluso algunos caminaban simplemente solos. Harry miró a Dudley y Hermione: que estuvieran juntos era, cuanto menos, curioso. Harry conocía muy bien a Dudley, y aunque había hablado con Hermione menos de dos minutos, ella parecía ser Percy pero en versión femenina: muy estudiosa y fiel a las normas hasta el fin.

Llegaron al Invernadero Número 3, guiados por la avanzadilla de Hufflepuff, entre los cuales estaba Harry. Por suerte para todos los alumnos, ni uno solo llegó tarde, aunque Harry pensó que la profesora Sprout no castigaría a nadie por llegar tarde el primer día de clase. Parecía amable y, definitivamente, era amable. El invernadero era grande y rectangular, lleno de plantas en los laterales y con una mesa muy larga en medio para que los alumnos trabajaran en ella.

—Buenos días a todos. Yo soy Pomona Sprout y seré vuestra profesora de Herbología durante estos próximos siete años. En esta primera clase, como introducción, os enseñaré algunas plantas muy importantes, pero el resto de las clases del año se darán en el Aula 102, donde estudiaremos más a fondo las propiedades de todas las plantas mágicas y os explicaré cómo enfrentaros a algunas de ellas.

Harry miró a su alrededor, observando de nuevo caras y comportamientos: Ron, Seamus y Dean reían al fondo de la clase; Harry suponía que al escuchar que sólo darían teoría ese año, ellos habían dejado de prestar atención. Hermione estaba levemente inclinada hacia delante, absorbiendo conocimiento como una planta absorbe la luz del sol. Dudley, a su lado, parecía menos entusiasmado que ella por la clase. El grupo de Harry susurraba, señalando una de las plantas que la profesora Sprout había dejado en la mesa. Neville, al fondo de la clase, también parecía interesado.

—¿Quién puede decirme cómo se llama esta planta? —sólo la mano de Hermione se alzó en el aire. Harry levantó la suya con indecisión, pero la profesora Sprout no lo tomó en cuenta. —Dígame su nombre, señorita…

—Granger, Hermione Granger. La planta se llama el Lazo del Diablo, si te atrapa puede llegar a matarte, pero para soltarte sólo tienes que exponerla a la luz del sol o relajarte.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger, diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Harry escuchó el bufido de Ron y su consecuente gemido cuando Seamus y Dean le dieron un codazo momentos después. Harry sonrió sin girarse a mirarlos: Hermione sólo estaba ganando puntos para su Casa, como si Weasley, de hecho, hubiera leído un libro en todo el verano. Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, pero se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer en la clase. Miró de reojo a Neville cuando la profesora disparaba su siguiente pregunta: tenía ojos anhelantes, aunque todavía teñidos de preocupación y tristeza. ¿Sería que le gustaba la Herbología?

* * *

**Nota: pobre Neville... Jajajaja, ¡No! Está siendo realmente molesto, ¿no? Bueno, por fin está en escena Hermione Granger, la fantástica tienda de libros andante :D Un poco incómoda la muchacha, ¿no? Parece una especie de acosadora XD Espero que les guste esta Hermione Granger que va a cambiar un poquito y se va a volver aún más exasperante que antes /~.~/ Debo avisar que voy a explorar un poco a los Hufflepuffs del curso de Harry, porque como lo metí en Hufflepuff para hacerle honor a la Casa (además de que nunca había 'interactuado' con los Huffs) me parece bien el mostrar cómo son. ****Así que discúlpenme si los siguientes capítulos son un poco más lentos (tampoco muy lentos, ¿eh?)  
**

**Por último, antes de pasar a reviews, ¡no se preocupen por Scabbers! Lo tengo tooooodo controlado :DDDD**

**Reviews:**

**-Mary: ¡Gracias por comentar! :D No seas tímida y pregunta lo que quieras :)**

**-mar91: me gustó hacer a Neville así, a decir verdad. No muchos lo dicen en voz alta, pero yo creo que hay mucho personajes cannon que creen que Hufflepuff es... Meh. Así que esa actitud va por todos ellos (y por todos nosotros y por mí en especial, que tampoco me parece una Casa realmente... Especial XD) para que nos demos cuenta de que en realidad no tienes que fijarte en los colores de la Casa ni en sus valores, sino en las personas que la componen :D**

**-liziprincsama: no te preocupes, Neville rectificará 'pronto'. Además, no voy a hace a Cedric Fluffy, pero eso no significa que Cedric vaya a ser el nuevo Voldemort XD Sólo creo que Cedric merece ser humano: en la película de HP4 Cedric es la cosa más fluffy que he visto en mi vida, y en el libro no es para nada fluffy (puede llegar a ser arrogante y todo eso). Así que aquí va a ser como en el libro... Además de que Cedric aparecerá más adelante, pero tendrá su fantástico debut en nada :DDD  
**

_Paladium_

**PD: ¡100 reviews! Y casi 7.000 visitas, ¡Wow! :DDDDD  
**


	16. En problemas

**Capítulo 16**

Harry miró a su alrededor, sin verdadero interés. Era la tercera vez en toda la clase que miraba a su alrededor, y sólo llevaban quince minutos de lección. La clase en la que se encontraban tenía una tarima con el escritorio del profesor y en el resto del aula había dos grandes bloques de cuatro filas de bancos a izquierda y derecha, con pasillos en el centro y a los laterales. Había sido malo ser tan entusiasta y sentarse en primera fila con Ernie, Hannah y Susan.

Justin había hecho bien rehusándose a caer en la trampa del novato y se había sentado en la segunda fila, tras ellos, al lado de Zacharias Smith, Megan Jones y Malcolm Preece. Neville estaba sentado en última fila; uno de los pocos sabios que entendían a lo que se enfrentaban. En el otro bloque de bancos, Draco había caído en la trampa y tanto él como Nott estaban en primera fila, a solas con Millicent Bulstrode, una muchacha robusta, de espalda ancha y con una mandíbula marcada que le daba un aspecto fiero.

—Creo que voy a morir en este infierno. —se quejó Susan, a su izquierda. Harry se giró al frente, sintiendo los párpados pesados como plomo. El profesor Binns, de Historia de la Magia, era un fantasma increíblemente monótono y aburrido. De hecho, pensó Harry escuchándolo hablar, estaba obsesionado con las guerras de los duendes.

—Sólo quedan 43 minutos para terminar esta clase. —informó Harry, mirando las agujas de su reloj de bolsillo moverse. Sonrió un poco: ése había sido su regalo de cumpleaños número once. Su primer regalo propiamente, suyo y sólo suyo, sin ser abierto por alguien más.

—43 infernales minutos… Si muero aquí, decidles a mis padres que les quiero. —murmuró Ernie al otro lado con una horrenda expresión agonizante en la cara. Ni siquiera Binns parecía consciente de las caras de resignación que sus alumnos más jóvenes estaban poniendo en ese momento.

Cuando por fin la campanilla del final de clases sonó, Harry ya llevaba cinco minutos con la mano puesta bajo el libro, esperando ese pequeño sonido para cerrar el libro con fuerza y devolverlo a la mochila. Hubo un ruido colectivo mientras los susurros empezaban y todos en la clase recogían lo más rápido posible, escapando de ese infierno de aburrimiento. Harry miró su horario, que había permanecido en su bolsillo a lo largo de toda la mañana: tenían ahora un receso de quince minutos antes de Transformaciones con Slytherin.

Harry intentó seguir a Ernie y Hannah fuera de la clase: Draco tenía la misma mirada que le había lanzado en la Selección cuando Harry se había frotado la cicatriz. No quería tener que decirle, porque Draco era un poco alarmista y decidiría que una catástrofe se avecinaba sobre Hogwarts, cuando en realidad no había sido nada importante. _O quizás sí_. Harry no era tan incrédulo como para pensar que era un caso aislado y que no volvería a pasar; si provenía de su cicatriz, era malo.

—Harry… —canturreó Draco desde atrás. Tenía una cara angelical mientras le cogía de la mochila y lo arrastraba a la puerta. Harry no alcanzó a escuchar las protestas de Ernie, Hannah, Susan y Justin, que se quedaron simplemente perplejos viéndolos irse. Harry se fijó que Nott y Bulstrode también se quedaron atrás, pero sin la mirada anonadada de los Huffelpuffs.

—Draco, suéltame.

—¿Y que te escapes? ¡Jamás!

—Mira, prometo no huir, ¿vale? —Harry tenía la cara roja. —Esto es vergonzoso. —Draco le hacía caminar de espaldas, cogiéndole de la mochila. Finalmente, el chico rubio le soltó. —Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Tenemos quince fantásticos minutos para que me cuentes qué es lo que pasó ayer con Quirrell. — Draco le llevó por un pasillo, y al ver que nadie pasaba, se sentaron en la repisa de un ventanal, observando a su alrededor mientras hablaban en susurros:

—¿El tipo del turbante se llama Quirrell? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió; presumiblemente habría tenido ya clase con él. —No era nada importante.

—Sí lo era. Te estabas tocando la cicatriz…

—Me dolió. Le miré directamente a los ojos y de repente me dio una punzada en la cicatriz. —Draco frunció el ceño, moviendo las piernas rítmicamente en el ventanal, y finalmente murmuró:

—Ten cuidado con ese hombre, Harry. —Draco le lanzó una mirada de reojo. —Como profesor es una risa, pero no creo que sea coincidencia que te doliera la cicatriz justo cuando él te miró.

—Creo que intentaré que ese hombre me mire de nuevo, a ver si es eso lo que me produjo el dolor. —comentó Harry. Se inclinó, tomó impulso y saltó al suelo. —¿Vamos a Transfiguraciones?

—Vale, —Draco le imitó, saltando a su lado y espolsándose la túnica negra más tarde. —pero intenta estar acompañado siempre cuando esté Quirrell cerca.

—Oye, has dicho que era una risa de profesor, Draco. —se quejó Harry, lanzando los brazos al aire. —No creo que intente nada en mi contra cuando Dumbledore está aquí.

Draco le miró y alzó una ceja, escéptico ante la mención de Dumbledore. La opinión de los Malfoy sobre el director ya había sido suficientemente mala antes del juicio, y después, sólo había hecho que empeorar. Bueno, a Harry y a Dudley tampoco les caía bien el director, pero no cabía duda de que les protegería, se aseguró Harry mentalmente. Caminaron hombro con hombro hasta encontrar a los Huffelpuffs y los Slytherins de primer año parados frente a una puerta.

La profesora McGonagall, la misma mujer que los había recibido en el Vestíbulo la noche anterior, abrió la puerta con un movimiento de muñeca y entró la última a la clase, dejando pasar a todos los alumnos. Harry entró uno de los últimos, todavía recordando las palabras de Draco respecto a Quirrell. Miró a su alrededor, sentándose por el centro de la clase, que era rectangular y tenía dos grandes bloques de bancos a izquierda y derecha.

Ernie y Hannah se sentaron juntos, al igual que Susan y Justin, todos ellos sentados en primera fila. Después, el grupo de Zacharias Smith ocupaba la siguiente fila, y el grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff se sentó en las últimas filas. Harry se vio rápidamente sentado al lado de Neville, que le lanzó una mirada hostil. Harry miró al otro lado, no queriendo empezar una discusión con Neville: Draco, Bulstrode y Nott se sentaban en la última fila de los bancos de Slytherin.

—Buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y les impartiré durante los próximos siete años la asignatura de Transfiguraciones. Transfiguraciones es la rama de la magia que implica la alteración de la forma o apariencia de un objeto. Nunca se debe confundir con Transformaciones, que es una rama de la Transfiguración que se centra en deformar las características físicas de un objeto. Por el momento, hablaremos de las tres ramas de la Transfiguración, y más adelante, comenzaremos a estudiar Transformaciones.

Harry bajó la vista a su pergamino y empezó a tomar apuntes con la pluma. Frunció el ceño; a pesar del tiempo que había practicado, su letra distaba de ser bonita, aunque ya era más legible que la primera vez que usara una pluma. Desvió ligeramente la vista a su alrededor: Justin estaba sufriendo complicaciones con su pluma, y Neville y Ernie escribían perfectamente. Harry frunció el ceño: todavía no había visto a ningún mago escribir con pluma sin tener la letra larga, estilizada y un poco cursiva. Quizás ése fuera el truco.

—Para las Destransformaciones, es muy importante conocer el estado inicial del ser a destransformar. Sin embargo, no es imprescindible saber todos los detalles del estado inicial —habló McGonagall. Harry parpadeó varias veces, perdido en la explicación, y en seguida anotó lo último que había dicho. Gracias a Merlín que había leído el libro de Transfiguraciones antes, porque si no lo hubiera hecho, no se estaría enterando de nada.

La clase terminó mientras, por un lado, unos anotaban furiosamente en un pergamino todo lo que la profesora decía, y otros se limitaban a pasar las hojas del libro de texto, leyendo ocasionalmente y mirando las imágenes en movimiento de los diversos hechizos. Harry se frotó la nuca, cansado: ésa era su última clase del día, sin contar Astronomía por la noche. Sonrió, entendiendo la razón por la que tenían tan pocas clases al día: las materias eran muy exigentes y requerían toda la atención de Harry para poder entender lo que se decía.

—Para el próximo día quiero una redacción de dos pies de largo hablando sobre las tres ramas de la Transfiguración. —la profesora McGonagall penetró a los muchachos con la mirada. —El que no la traiga, debe saber que le esperarán nefastas consecuencias. Pueden marcharse. —les despidió.

Al contrario que había pasado en la clase de Binns, nadie habló hasta que salieron del aula donde McGonagall se quedó recogiendo unas teteras. Por más ridículo que se viera, Harry supuso que eso era el trabajo de unos alumnos mayores, porque había unas cuantas teteras bien hechas y el resto se veían como tortugas deformadas. Miró al frente, fuera de la clase: Draco, Nott y Bulstrode se marchaban en dirección contraria, hablando sobre un turbante (¿el de Quirrell?). Ernie, Hannah, Susan y Justin, por su lado, estaban parados frente a una armadura, tocándola. Harry pudo alcanzar a ver a Neville, solo, marchándose en dirección contraria a Draco.

—¿Qué le pasa a la armadura, chicos? —preguntó Harry. Su cabeza era una masa adolorida: las palabras de McGonagall se mezclaban con las de Draco, y en el fondo, no dejaba de pensar en ese _Déjame en paz, Potter_ de Neville.

—¿Um? —Justin se giró. Tenía la mano puesta sobre el brazo metálico. —Un retrato nos dijo que se movían, pero esto está más muerto que una piedra.

—No seas maleducado, Justin. —frunció el ceño Susan. Ernie dejó escapar una risotada y Hannah, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara, dijo:

—¿Y si le hacemos cosquillas?

—¡Buena idea! Vamos, ayudadme a llegar hasta las axilas. —pidió ayuda Justin, dando pequeños saltitos.

—No creo que debamos hacer eso, chicos. —murmuró Susan. Justin desestimó sus palabras con un gesto aburrido y trepó hasta los hombros de Ernie. Hannah les sujetaba para que no se cayeran.

—Bajaos de ahí, que os vais a caer. ¡Chicos! —exclamó Harry al verse ignorado. El pasillo estaba completamente desierto: McGonagall había salido ya del aula, cerrando por fuera mientras ellos hablaban. Tragó saliva mientras los dedos de Justin se deslizaban por debajo de los brazos metálicos y le hacían cosquillas a la armadura. Por un momento se escucharon sólo las risas ahogadas de Ernie y Hannah al ver a Justin haciendo el tonto, pero, de repente, se escuchó otro sonido, metálico y fuerte.

—Oye… —dijo Hannah, dejando de reír. La armadura se movió un poco, desencajándose de su sitio. Justin levantó los brazos y Ernie se echó hacia atrás.

—Que se está moviendo, Justin. —susurró Ernie. La armadura levantó un pie y lo dejó caer fuera de su pedestal. Harry se alegró de que la armadura fuera sin un arma. Susan y Hannah estaban muy pálidas.

—Déjame bajar. ¡Ernie! Déjame bajar. —Justin se movió encima de Ernie. La armadura sacó el otro pie del pedestal y Susan gritó. Salió corriendo, diciendo algo de un profesor, y Hannah estiró de Ernie. Justin cayó al suelo con un golpe duro y Ernie lo levantó con su habitual fuerza.

—¡Maldita sea, corred! —gritó Hannah. Dieron un par de pasos y Justin tropezó, haciendo que Ernie y Hannah cayeran con él al suelo. Harry, asustado, buscó en su cabeza algo que hacer. Sacó la varita y corrió hacia la armadura, empujándola a un lado.

—¡Corred! —gritó. La armadura se giró hacia él con horribles sonidos agudos. Harry levantó la varita y gritó, —¡Impedimenta! —una voluta de humo salió de la punta de su varita. La armadura avanzó un paso hacia él. —¡Desmaius! —otra voluta de humo, más grande que la anterior, salió de su varita. Harry gruñó y observó detrás de la armadura.

—¡Harry, entretenla, encontraremos a un profesor!

Los tres alumnos se marcharon corriendo. Harry, muy pálido, retrocedió un par de pasos. ¿Por qué había dejado que Justin le hiciera cosquillas a la armadura?, se preguntó con tono de fastidio. Bueno, ciertamente no esperaba que la armadura reaccionara, ni él ni ninguno de los otros. Chaqueó la lengua, intentando en vano calmarse un poco. ¡Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer! Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ver por el colegio con una armadura tras sus talones.

—¡Fregotego! —gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Extrañamente, de su varita no salió la voluta de humo que Harry esperaba. Alzó la mirada hacia la armadura y la vio, plantada delante de él, refulgiendo a la luz de los ventanales, completamente limpia.

La mano metálica de la armadura se levantó y Harry intentó echarse hacia atrás. La pared le golpeó en la espalda, dejándole notar que no tenía escapatoria posible. La mano llegó a su punto álgido y Harry guardó la varita, no queriendo romperla por el golpe que le iba a dar la armadura. Se tapó la cabeza con las manos y se encogió sobre sí mismo, deseando que el golpe no doliera. Se escuchó un ruido metálico y agudo, y Harry cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración.

* * *

**Nota: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad es que no 'añade' nada nuevo o 'relevante', pero de alguna forma quería mostrar la relación de Harry con los Huffs, un poco de sus clases y, sobre todo, enseñarles que Harry en realidad no es tan grandioso. Sí, sabe un montón de hechizos, pero sólo eso: conocimiento en su mente que no se traslada a su mano. No quiero, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hacer un Super!Harry. Ah, bueno, y luego está la conversación con Draco: me gusta esa opinión que Draco tiene de Quirrell.**

**Ahora reviews:**

**-Mary: Ah, no culpes a Neville todavía. Harry sólo es una pobre víctima: quizás no es tanto que tenga conocidos en todos lados sino el que se vea tan malditamente alegre y despreocupado. Ya sabes, Neville está en fase 'amargura generalizada con odio hacia el resto de la humanidad que está feliz'. Suele pasar: pagar el enfado en otra persona que no tiene nada que ver con lo que sea que pasó para ponerte de ese humor es bastante común (y a veces caigo en ello u.u)**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-liziprincsama:De veras que te interesa Hermione :D Pues verás, Hermione es una insufrible sabelotodo (no hay caso en negarlo) y coincidio con sentarse con Dudley y los gemelos la primera noche. De alguna forma, te agarras a los amigos que haces el primer día en Hogwarts, aunque en realidad no sean del todo de tu agrado o cosas así para no sentirte solo (suele pasar) y, verás, Hermione es demasiado sabelotodo, lo cual a Dudley jamás le viene mal porque Hermione le puede hablar de la historia de Hogwarts y todas esas cosas que a un hijo de muggles le interesa y a un hijo de magos no XD  
**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-mar91: No te preocupes, Neville no tardará en unirse a la chupipandilla de Harry, Dudley y Draco :DDD**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

**-escalibur: ¡Qué bien que entraras y leyeras la historia! La profesora Sprout no se ha portado raro con Harry, es sólo que es el primer día de clases y tiene que repartir horarios a sus Huffs. Imagínate el lío si el primer día todos los Huffs se sentaran donde les diera la gana y se pasearan por el Gran Comedor: no podría darles el horario a ninguno de ellos XDD Respecto a la reacción del señor Malfoy, no me parece 'importante' el mostrarla, dado que en un principio, él les dice que no caigan en Sly porque sería muy peligroso. Obviamente aprueba el resto de Casas (Harry y Dudley salvados en ese caso) y Draco ya dice en el capítulo anterior que hay muchas familias de mortífagos que se están replanteando si seguir a Voldemort o no, así que de alguna forma, el que Draco cayera en Slytherin es positivo para ellos.**

**¡Gracias por comentar! :D**

_Paladium_


	17. Harry no sabe mentir

**Capítulo 17**

Harry esperó el golpe. Esperó y esperó, pero no se volvió a escuchar el ruido metálico y agudo. Abrió un ojo, y después el otro, y se atrevió a mirar por entre sus dedos, pensando que el golpe caería cuanto menos lo esperara. Alzó la mirada sólo para ver la mano de la armadura a una escasa pulgada de su cara. El armazón estaba completamente inmóvil, como si de repente hubiera decidido que, definitivamente, sólo era una armadura normal y corriente.

—¿En qué estaban pensando? —escuchó, detrás de la armadura. La voz le era conocida, y al momento, Harry sonrió un poco. La armadura se empezó a mover, deshaciendo el camino andado y volviendo a pegarse en su pedestal.

Harry se levantó, poniendo las manos sobre las rodillas, y miró alrededor un poco avergonzado. Ernie, Hannah, Justin y Susan estaban a un lado, con las caras enrojecidas por la carrera y con la vista baja y humilde. Al otro lado, el profesor Snape, con su varita en la mano, les miraba a todos con una mezcla entre exasperación, frustración y sorpresa desagradable. Era alto y vestía completamente de negro, con la piel muy pálida y el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados como cortinas negras y grasientas. Harry debía aceptar que la nariz ganchuda era su seña más significativa.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —murmuró Hannah. Todos ellos tenían expresiones incómodas y aprehensivas.

—Sí, pero por los pelos. —no había malicia en su voz, sólo alivio. Snape cortó más de su posible conversación:

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? —en ese momento se le veía únicamente irritado. Pasó sus ojos negros y vacíos, como túneles sin fin, entre las caras de los niños, que se revolvieron incómodos. Harry hizo amago de hablar un par de veces. —¿Y bien, señores? Las armaduras no se mueven solas.

—Lo sentimos, señor. —dijo finalmente Harry, sin mirarlo a la cara. — Yo… Le hice cosquillas a la armadura y se enfureció. No sabía que podían moverse, profesor.

—¿Por qué le hizo cosquillas a una armadura, señor Potter? —la voz del profesor se tornaba cada vez más y más suave, y a la vez peligrosa. Ernie dijo:

—Un retrato en el segundo piso nos lo dijo, señor. —Se rascó la nuca antes de seguir hablando. —No es —Harry le pisó el pie a Ernie disimuladamente. Su pisotón debió de ser demasiado enfático, porque Ernie se mordió el labio inferior, quedándose estático por un momento.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, aunque podría haber sido peor, ¿no? —Harry le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa al profesor Snape. En cuanto vio su ceja izquierda alzarse, la mueca de Harry se desvaneció en la cara, quedándose inmediatamente callado.

—Señor Potter, castigado esta semana. Lo quiero ver en la puerta de mi despacho a las ocho en punto todas las noches. —el profesor Snape se dio la vuelta, su capa ondeando. Por un momento, se quedó de espaldas a los niños, hasta que susurró, —Si no sabe dónde está mi despacho, acuda al señor Dursley. Él también le hará compañía por una semana.

El profesor Snape echó a andar y desapareció por los corredores, tan sigilosamente como había venido. Por un tiempo, los cinco muchachos se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido Snape, hasta que Ernie y Hannah suspiraron dramáticamente. Justin echó los brazos al cielo en una mueca extática y Susan se limpió la nariz. Tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando. Después, se miraron entre ellos. Harry sonrió, lentamente, y al instante, Justin se echó a reír a carcajadas. Pronto, todos se encontraron acompañándolo en su risa.

—Gracias por… Cargar con la culpa. —murmuró Justin, rascándose la nuca, incómodo. —Aunque ahora no me siento bien conmigo mismo.

—Está bien, no es nada. ¿Vamos a comer?

—¡Pensé que nunca lo dirías, Harry! —dijo Ernie, más animado. —Nos has librado de una buena, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. De hecho, me la pagaréis. —Harry alzó un dedo con aire dramático y digno, pero con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

—Una semana de castigo… Y siendo hoy el primer día… De verdad que lo siento. —murmuró Hannah.

—¡Eh, que voy a estar con Dudley, mi primo! No es problema. —intentó animarla Harry. Por momentos se sentía más y más contagiado con el típico humor despreocupado de Justin, aunque Harry creía que eso se debía a su experiencia cercana a… ¿La muerte? No tan exagerado, pero algo por el estilo, se corrigió mentalmente.

Por suerte para los cinco Huffelpuffs, las noticias de su pequeña aventura con la armadura no se esparcieron por el colegio, quedando todo en un secreto entre los cinco (sin contar al profesor Snape), aunque Harry pensó que tendría que decírselo a Dudley cuando los dos aparecieran en el despacho de Snape esa noche. Tenía cierto interés en saber qué demonios había hecho Dudley el primer día de clases para merecer castigo con el profesor Snape; seguramente, no podía ser algo contra el profesor, dado que ellos lo conocían de antes y lo respetaban como para hacer algo en su contra.

Averiguó lo ocurrido esa noche a las ocho en punto, cuando consiguió llegar al despacho del profesor Snape. Estaba en las mazmorras, que eran frías, húmedas y oscuras (territorio Slytherin, según habían dicho los Hufflepuffs de cursos mayores jocosamente), y tenía una puerta negra con una pequeña placa plateada en la que rezaba _Despacho del profesor Snape_. Harry sonrió y miró su reloj plateado de bolsillo: quedaba muy poco para las ocho en punto.

Llamó a la puerta después de mirar a ambos lados en busca de su primo Dudley, y la abrió. ¿Llegaría Dudley tarde? Esperaba que no, porque el profesor Snape no tenía mucha paciencia. El despacho era lúgubre y oscuro, con paredes de piedra negra cubierta por estanterías repletas de botes y frascos llenos de ingredientes de pociones, cada cual más asqueroso que el anterior. En frente, estaba el escritorio de ébano del profesor, con una pequeña pila de pergaminos echada a un lado y una pluma larga y azul.

A un lado de la habitación, escondida entre las estanterías, había una puerta pequeña, parecida a la de la alacena de Harry de Privet Drive. En la pared opuesta había otra puerta vuelta. Era más grande y parecía dar a una habitación más amplia que el despacho del profesor Snape. Harry miró a su alrededor, con la mochila de tela colgada de un hombro. Por fuera sobresalía el telescopio de latón desmontado de Harry; esa noche tenía la primera clase de Astronomía.

—Señor Potter, justo a tiempo. —susurró el profesor Snape. Harry dio un pequeño salto, sin haberlo escuchado llegar. Estaba mirando los frascos de la pared más cercana, pegando la cara al cristal para ver mejor qué había allí dentro. —Venga conmigo.

El profesor Snape se introdujo de nuevo por la puerta vuelta por la que había aparecido y Harry lo siguió, un poco pálido. Era la primera vez que lo castigaban, y tenía que ser precisamente el profesor Snape. Tenía fama en el colegio de imponer castigos interminables y de ser demasiado estricto, pero Harry esperaba que se apiadara un poco de él (y de Dudley, por supuesto). Pasaron por un pasillo angosto y oscuro y llegaron a otra puerta. Snape murmuró algo con la varita en la mano y pasaron a… ¡Un aula de Pociones!

El aula era cuadrada, grande y de todas formas, oscura, fría y húmeda. Harry achicó los ojos, discerniendo un poco de moho en una esquina de la clase. Además del escritorio del profesor y el pizarrón detrás de éste, había mesas amplias para que tres personas pudieran trabajar holgadamente en sus calderos sin molestarse los unos a los otros. En vez de haber sillas, había taburetes de patas largas de hierro. Lo que sorprendió a Harry fue ver a Dudley, Fred, George y Lee Jordan en la misma clase.

Los gemelos Weasley y Jordan estaban limpiando unos calderos con trapos que en sus mejores días habían sido blancos, pero en ese momento lucían grisáceos. Dudley, por su parte, estaba sentado en la primera fila de pupitres, escribiendo líneas en un pergamino kilométrico. Harry miró con resignación el pergamino, también muy largo, que había unos pupitres más allá. Sabía que ése era el suyo, y aunque era mucho mejor que simplemente limpiar calderos, todavía era una tarea muy pesada. El profesor Snape agitó la varita, haciendo aparecer la pila de pergaminos que tenía en su despacho.

—Señor Potter, siéntese ahí. —le indicó. Los cuatro Gryffindors levantaron las cabezas, mirando a Harry con una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría. ¿Cómo era posible que el ratón de biblioteca hubiera terminado castigado el primer día de clase? —Y escriba: 'No volveré a molestar a las armaduras del colegio'.

—Sí, señor. ¿Cuántas veces? —Harry se dejó caer en el taburete y escribió una primera frase, moviendo su pluma de faisán verde y marrón. Levantó la cabeza para ver al profesor Snape sonreír:

—Todas las que pueda escribir hasta las diez en punto. —Harry hizo una mueca cuando Snape agachó la mirada cogiendo el primer pergamino. No le miró cuando preguntó, —Ahora, cuénteme lo que sucedió en realidad, señor Potter.

—¿Lo que sucedió en realidad? —preguntó Harry. El sonido del trapo frotando contra los calderos cesó. — No entiendo, señor. Ya se lo dijimos esta mañana.

—Obviamente, estaba mintiendo. Para que usted o cualquiera de sus amigos llegara a hacerle cosquillas a la armadura, tendría que haberse subido a los hombros de otro. Por tanto, dos personas como poco. Y también creo que los demás no estaban simplemente mirando. —le comentó Snape. Su pluma azul se movió, mojándola primero en tinta roja y después poniendo una T de Troll en el primer pergamino. Cogió otro. Harry bajó la mirada, escribiendo dos líneas más antes de preguntar:

—¿Va a castigarlos si se lo cuento?

—Ahora ya no, pero todavía debo deducir puntos. Por ahora, quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff por mentir a un profesor deliberadamente. —Harry hizo una mueca de dolor y acabó diciendo:

—Hannah tuvo la idea de hacerle cosquillas. Justin trepó encima de Ernie y le hizo cosquillas. Luego la armadura se movió e intentó hacernos daño.

—¿Y la señorita Bones?

—Ella les estaba pidiendo que pararan. No tiene culpa de nada. —dijo Harry. Esperaba que el profesor Snape no castigara a los demás por haberlo dicho. No obstante, lejos de estar enfadado, Snape llevó su mirada al fondo de la clase, pensativo, antes de decir:

—Otros quince puntos menos para Hufflepuff por imprudencia y estupidez. Y diez puntos más para Hufflepuff por limpiar una armadura, señor Potter. —Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Snape ya no lo miraba, pero los cuatro Gryffindors castigados se taparon la boca, no queriendo reír. Harry se giró hacia atrás y sonrió jocosamente a los demás castigados antes de volver a su trabajo.

En total, habían perdido veinte puntos para Hufflepuff sólo el primer día de clase. Harry frunció el ceño: habría sido mejor decir la verdad desde un principio y haber terminado todos castigados, pero con sólo cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff. De todas formas, pensó resignado, ahora ya no podía cambiar nada. Si pensaba que el profesor Snape sería más compasivo con Dudley y con él por ser parte de la familia Malfoy, estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando salió del aula de Pociones a las diez, al lado de Dudley, Harry se compadeció de los pobres alumnos de cursos superiores: ellos se quedarían hasta las doce, según decían las normas de Hogwarts. Harry movió la muñeca circularmente; le dolía de tanto escribir. Al menos, había conseguido averiguar que para una buena letra con pluma, debía escribir con letra tumbada. Dudley, a su lado, se frotó los ojos, cansado. Harry le miró por un momento, antes de preguntar:

—¿Por qué te ha castigado, Dudley?

—Los gemelos y Lee me invitaron a unirme a una broma, y el profesor Snape nos pilló antes de que termináramos.

—¿Una broma?

—Íbamos a ponerle a Ron un retrete de colgante. —Dudley sonrió travieso y Harry dejó escapar una risa alegre antes de taparse la boca. —El profesor Snape nos pilló cuando habíamos conseguido quitar el retrete. Si tan sólo hubiera venido cinco minutos más tarde…

—¿Ron sabe lo que habéis intentado? —preguntó Harry, preocupado. No quería que Ron se enfadara con Dudley, porque ese niño tenía una lengua pérfida y venenosa cuando se trataba de insultar a los demás.

—No, no tiene ni idea. —Dudley le miró, observando la preocupación en su cara, y sonrió alegre. —Tranquilízate, Harry, sólo es una broma.

—Claro. —susurró Harry, mirando el suelo. Miró a Dudley y esbozó una sonrisa, todavía preocupado. Habían llegado al Vestíbulo: Dudley subiría las escaleras principales mientras Harry bajaba hacia las cocinas. —Buenas noches, Dudley.

Dudley le levantó una mano, subiendo los escalones de mármol animadamente. No parecía en ningún momento desanimado ni triste, y Harry sabía que debía dar gracias a Merlín por su estado de ánimo. Dudley era hijo de muggles y muy sensible; alguien como Ron Weasley podía hacerle mucho daño sólo con palabras, pero la mayor parte de los Slytherin creían en la supremacía de sangre, y también podían herirle de esa forma. Suspiró y bajó hasta la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

Como era sólo el primer día de clases, no había nadie haciendo deberes allí abajo. Sólo los muchachos de primero estaban en la Sala Común, junto con algún otro alumno de cursos superiores que se dedicaba a leer o jugar al ajedrez mágico. Justin, Ernie, Hannah y Susan le miraron nada más entró: tenían sendas caras incómodas y horrorizadas, como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma. Harry les sonrió, viendo a Neville leyendo un libro de Herbología en una esquina apartada:

—¡Harry!, ¿qué tal el castigo? —preguntó Hannah.

—Bien, sólo me ha hecho copiar. Aunque nos ha quitado veinte puntos. —susurró Harry la última parte. Hicieron todos una mueca de dolor ante los puntos perdidos.

Pasaron casi dos horas jugando al snap explosivo, Ernie y Susan enseñando a Harry, Justin y Hannah cómo jugar, hasta que dieron las doce menos cuarto. Los chicos se levantaron del suelo y recogieron sus mochilas y telescopios portables de latón, listos para su primera clase de Astronomía. Tal y como Harry esperaba, tuvieron que desplegar sus telescopios y observar el cielo estrellado. La profesora Sinistra, que era la que impartía la materia, era una mujer alta, de pelo, piel y ojos oscuros, que esa noche vestía una túnica y sombrero de color verde oliva. Era estricta, pero en sus ojos había un destello de sabiduría que solían tener las personas mayores.

—Esto es divertido. —murmuró Harry, al lado de Susan. Habían sacado sus telescopios y estaban inclinados hacia delante, observando el cielo oscuro desde la Torre de Astronomía, la torre más alta de Hogwarts. La profesora Sinistra, detrás de los alumnos de Hufflepuff, les indicaba las estrellas que debían mirar y sus nombres. Justin, al otro lado de Harry, apartó la mirada del telescopio y se quejó:

—Esto es absurdo, más bien. ¿Para qué nos va a servir mirar las estrellas? Esto no tiene magia. —varios le miraron antes de volver a sus telescopios de nuevo. Justin suspiró con fuerza antes de pegar de nuevo el ojo al cristal. Harry tenía que concordar con Justin, al menos parcialmente. Le gustaba mirar las estrellas, pero tampoco entendía del todo la relación entre las estrellas y la magia. De todas formas, pensó Harry mientras movía un poco el telescopio, seguro que servía para algo.

* * *

**Nota: Me niego a la idea de que Snape trate a Harry y compañía de forma diferente sólo porque ahora los conoce y sabe cómo son XD Además, lo de los castigos no tengo nada claro cómo va, así que me lo he 'inventado' un poco, porque también me parecía cruel tener a Harry toda la noche haciendo líneas XD**

**Y bueno... Yo al menos concuerdo con Justin en cuanto a Astronomía. ¿Ustedes creen que Astronomía sirve para algo realmente? :D**

**-mar91: Pasarle, no le ha pasado nada, peeeeeeeero... Tenía que ser castigado alguien, hay que aprender que no puedes ir por la vida esperando que los demás te resuelvan tus problemas, ¿no? :DDDD**

**El siguiente fin de semana subiré el próximo capítulo: todavía no sé qué título le pondré, pero ahí va un adelanto del capítulo:**

**"**Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó con sueño. Había estado hasta la una de la madrugada despierto, usando el telescopio, y después, se había tumbado en la cama durante otra hora más, nervioso y preocupado, incluso un poco angustiado. No sabía qué hacer, y eso lo estresaba demasiado. El grupo de amigos que había conseguido estaba bien, no podía negarlo, pero no era su idea de 'mejores amigos'. Justin y Hannah pasaban el tiempo entre bromas, risas y no hacer nada, Ernie seguía a Hannah allá donde fuera y Susan, sin decir nada, les seguía el paso.**"**

**Y eso es todo, espero que disfruten con el capítulo de esta semana. A mí al menos me pareció graciosa la parte del castigo :D  
**

_Paladium_


	18. La cara oculta de Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 18**

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó con sueño. Había estado hasta la una de la madrugada despierto, usando el telescopio, y después, se había tumbado en la cama durante otra hora más, nervioso y preocupado, incluso un poco angustiado. No sabía qué hacer, y eso lo estresaba demasiado. El grupo de amigos que había conseguido estaba bien, no podía negarlo, pero no era su idea de 'mejores amigos'. Justin y Hannah pasaban el tiempo entre bromas, risas y no hacer nada, Ernie seguía a Hannah allá donde fuera y Susan, sin decir nada, les seguía el paso.

Había intentado ir a la biblioteca con ellos un par de veces para completar la redacción de Transfiguraciones, y al final, había tenido que ir solo. Definitivamente, ése no era su grupo de amigos, aunque no podía negar que había sido divertido por un rato. Luego, se había vuelto recurrente y aburrido. ¿Los demás no se daban cuenta?, ¿Estaba Harry mal, acaso? Con Dudley y Draco nunca le había pasado algo así: ellos solían hablar de quidditch, y una buena parte del tiempo se la pasaban burlándose entre ellos, pero todavía tenían tiempo para pasar un rato relajado.

Y, en el fondo de su mente, debajo de los problemas de su incipiente amistad, continuaba Neville. Parecía estar saboteándose a sí mismo en las clases, aunque sólo era el primer día y podía haberlo malinterpretado. Después, por la noche, el tiempo que Harry se había quedado despierto, escuchando la respiración pesada de Ernie y el ruido de las mantas al moverse Justin en la cama, también había escuchado la pesadilla de Neville.

En ese momento, se había sentido angustiado por Neville: apenas había alcanzado a entender unas pocas palabras, pero le habían congelado el alma. En el tiempo que Harry había pasado despierto, le había escuchado murmurar un par de veces _'Lo siento, abuela'_ y algo más sobre Hufflepuff que no había llegado a entender. Después, Neville había ahogado un grito y Harry lo había oído respirar con fuerza antes de volver a acostarse. En esos momentos, bendecía los fabulosos doseles amarillos de su cama.

Al día siguiente, no obstante, Harry dejó en el fondo de su mente todas sus preocupaciones e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. Ese día, además de Pociones con los Ravenclaw, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras únicamente Hufflepuff y Encantamientos con los Gryffindor, tenían la primera clase de vuelo todos los alumnos de primero. Harry se levantó temprano, incluso un poco antes de que Neville se levantara, y cuando tuvo todos sus útiles de clase listos, bajó a la Sala Común, desperezándose.

No quería despertar a sus compañeros, pues aún era muy pronto y todos se habían ido muy tarde a la cama. Por otro lado, debido al castigo que el profesor Snape le había impuesto, Harry no había podido retomar sus lecturas y, lo más importante, no había podido mandar una carta a Malfoy Manor informando de todo lo que había ocurrido. Draco, seguramente, le habría mandado a su madre tres pergaminos contándole todo acerca de Slytherin, dónde habían quedado Harry y Dudley y, sobre todo, acerca de sus primeras clases. Harry esperaba que no hubiera dicho nada de Quirrell.

Pero, de cualquier forma, Harry se sentó en una mesa iluminada con un pergamino y su pluma de faisán y escribió su carta a los señores Malfoy. Por un momento, su pluma titubeó, sin saber si añadir o no el incidente con la armadura, pero al final lo desechó. Dobló el pergamino por la mitad y se lo guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica. Estaba recogiendo todo cuando la sala, por la que ya pasaban bastantes alumnos en dirección al Gran Comedor, se llenara de susurros.

Harry miró hacia la fuente de los susurros y ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Un chico joven y alto, de piel clara y ojos grises, con el pelo castaño peinado pulcramente, se acercó al tablón de anuncios. En sus brazos llevaba una pila de panfletos de diferentes tamaños y colores. A su paso los demás se apartaban, como si fuera alguien importante, aunque Harry creyó que, además de lo popular que pudiera ser, la mayor parte del efecto era por culpa de los panfletos. Desapareció entre la marea de gente cerca del tablón, y en seguida comenzaron a cuchichear.

Al final, el muchacho salió de entre la gente, que se apretaba para ver los panfletos del tablón. Hubo varias exclamaciones de sorpresa y, de fondo, el ruido de la pluma rasgando contra pergamino. Harry se levantó y se acercó hacia el chico de los panfletos, que recogía su mochila, listo para marcharse. Harry le preguntó:

—¿Qué está pasando? —el chico se puso la mochila en la espalda con una sonrisa suficiente y señaló el tablón:

—Acabo de poner los panfletos de las asignaturas extra-curriculares de este año. Si quieres apuntarte a algo, te aconsejo que lo hagas este curso o al que viene; no lo dejes pasar o al final no tendrás tiempo para hacer todo lo que querrías hacer. —Harry miró el tablón y la gente apiñada a su alrededor: no había alumnos de sexto o séptimo, y, quizás, había dos descarriados de quinto año. —Cedric Diggory, tercer año.

—Harry Potter, de primero. —Harry le tendió la mano. Cedric la estrechó antes de mirarle con media sonrisa y señalarle con los ojos el tablón de anuncios.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Potter. Podrías arrepentirte después. —Harry le sonrió un poco tarde, cuando Cedric ya se había dado la vuelta y salía de la sala por el óvalo. Harry miró el tablón de nuevo y se acercó.

Como era pequeño, no le costó mucho el escabullirse entre el gentío y mirar el panfleto importante, aquel que detallaba todas las asignaturas que se impartirían ese año. Miró y miró por el tablón, viendo varios panfletos igual que el que buscaba él, y al final, arrancó uno de ellos, saliendo de entre la gente. Se sentó en el sofá frente al pequeño fuego y miró más atentamente el panfleto amarillo. Había más de diez asignaturas, de las cuales casi la mitad se correspondía con Música o Arte, además de preparación para entrar en la Orquesta de Hogwarts o el Coro del Sapo.

Harry miró varias de ellas con buenos ojos: La Teoría de la Magia podía llegar a resultar fascinante, o quizás Estudios Antiguos, donde podría aprender los rituales y hechizos más antiguos, o quizás Magia Terrestre sería lo suyo, averiguando más sobre la magia de la tierra. Por encima de ellas, Harry sonrió encontrando su predilecta: la Alquimia. Leyó toda la descripción hasta encontrar unas palabras que no le gustaron nada: _Para alumnos de tercer año o superior_.

—¿Qué tienes ahí, Harry? —preguntó Ernie, detrás de él, bajando las escaleras. Harry le miró, girando el cuello, y agitó el panfleto con una sonrisa:

—Cedric Diggory acaba de colgar las asignaturas extra-curriculares. He decidido que me apuntaré a Estudios Antiguos. No sé si sería demasiado si me apuntara también a Teoría de la Magia y Magia Terrestre, parecen muy interesantes.

—¿Te vas a apuntar a todo eso? —preguntó Ernie con una mueca horrible. A su lado, Justin le desanimó un poco más:

—Peor todavía, ¿te vas a apuntar a algo opcional? —Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la vista hacia el panfleto que había conseguido. Zacharias Smith, que pasaba en esos momentos por su lado, preguntó:

—¿De verdad eres un Hufflepuff? Estarías mejor en Ravenclaw, cuatro ojos. —simplemente su voz, gruesa y arrogante, hacía que le dieran ganas a Harry de hechizarlo hasta que se quedara mudo. De todas formas, miró a los tres chicos y pasó delante de ellos.

—No deberías decir esas cosas, Smith. —protestó Ernie.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué es el famoso Harry Potter? —Neville decidió en ese momento bajar también de su cuarto. Las chicas todavía no hacían amago de bajar. Harry escribió su nombre en las listas de Estudios Antiguos, Teoría de la Magia y Magia Terrestre, siguiendo su intuición.

—Porque es nuestro amigo y tu compañero. Trátalo con más respeto, ¿me oyes? O… —Justin se inclinó hacia delante, amenazador, y Smith rió con lo que Harry denominó, su usual arrogancia.

—¿O qué?, ¿Irás a llorarle a tus padres muggles? —Justin arrugó la cara y Smith aprovechó la ocasión para marcharse de la Sala Común con una sonrisa superior en la cara. Neville lo siguió tras un momento de confusión, marchando hacia el Gran Comedor.

—Eso, lárgate, imbécil. —murmuró Ernie, a pesar de que Smith ni siquiera podía oírlo. Harry se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió. Ernie miró de nuevo el tablón y preguntó, —¿De verdad quieres meterte en todo eso?

—Será interesante. Deberías probar suerte con algo. —añadió llanamente.

Hannah y Susan bajaron poco después, Hannah todavía haciéndole una trenza a Susan. Fueron juntos al Gran Comedor, donde Harry se fijó disimuladamente en la mirada furibunda que la profesora Sprout le lanzó al grupo en cuanto entraron. Justin iba callado, al fondo del grupo, y ni Susan, ni Hannah, ni Ernie le prestaban ya atención, porque Justin les había dicho que le dejaran en paz. Harry se rezagó: no quería tener que soportar otra vez esa actitud tan derrotista que había sobrecogido a Neville el día anterior en Justin.

—¿Estás bien? —Justin le miró, desvió la vista y murmuró:

—¿A qué viene eso de mis padres muggles?

—Hay algunas personas como Smith que consideran que son superiores a los demás porque sus padres son magos. Ya sabes, es sangrepura. Ellos… Justin, te lo dejaré claro: en cuanto te encuentres una persona que piense así, no le hagas caso. Suelen ser gente arrogante e idiota como Smith.

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser hijo de muggles? —Justin bajó la voz un poco más. Harry se acercó a su oído y le comentó:

—Algunos creen que los muggles nos están colonizando, por más estúpido que suene.

—¡Es estúpido! —exclamó Justin, levantando los brazos. Harry sonrió apologéticamente mientras miraba su horario: Pociones con los Ravenclaw a primera hora de la mañana.

Harry se sintió feliz de haber tenido el día anterior castigo con el profesor Snape, pues ya sabía exactamente la clase a la que había que ir y el camino a seguir. Después del desayuno, observando reacciones en las caras de la gente, Harry se ofreció a enseñarles el camino a sus amigos. Ni siquiera de día las mazmorras eran menos frías: se respiraba algo oscuro en el ambiente, pero no necesariamente malo, pensó Harry.

Llegaron a la clase los segundos: ya había un Ravenclaw cargado de libros esperando para entrar. Harry se apoyó contra la pared, detrás del Ravenclaw, haciendo fila. Cuando ya estaban todos, el profesor Snape caminó por delante de ellos y abrió la puerta a golpe de varita. Los examinó a todos mientras entraban ordenadamente. Harry reprimió una sonrisa: los demás estaban tan asustados que apenas se atrevían a hablar.

Harry no esperaba que sacaran los calderos y empezaran con la práctica, por lo que no se llevó una desilusión cuando el profesor Snape comenzó a explicarles sobre ingredientes y Teoría de Pociones, en vez de dejarles hacer una poción. Fue mejor de todos modos, pensó Harry recordando la cantidad de calderos que habían tenido que limpiar los gemelos y Lee el día anterior. No muchos serían capaces de hacer bien una simple poción, incluso los de cursos superiores.

Cuando salieron de la clase, dispuestos a ir a Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Harry podía ver en los rostros del resto de los novatos que aquello había sido una masacre. Sonrió un poco, recordando la cara de Smith y sus dos acólitos, Hopkins y Summerby, cuando el profesor no se había mostrado complacido por la respuesta ingeniosa de Smith. Les había costado cinco puntos menos, pero su cara desencajada merecía la pena.

No obstante, Defensa no estaba ni de lejos, tan bien como Harry había pensado. El aula olía a ajo, con suaves vapores ascendiendo hasta el techo, y había una iguana verde y extravagante en el escritorio del profesor. Entre el escritorio y la primera fila de pupitres había una gran tarima. Aquella, pensó Harry con aburrimiento, era la única clase en la que no se habían partido los pupitres en dos bloques. Las palabras de Draco volvían a resonar en su mente, y el raro dolor de su cicatriz se había quedado almacenado en su piel. Parpadeó, extrañamente cansado, mientras escuchaba a Quirrell hablar y hablar:

—B-buenos d-días a t-todos y bi-bienven-nidos a l-la cla-cla-clase de Def-fensa Contra las A-artes O-oscuras. —Harry miró a su alrededor, mortificado. El resto de sus compañeros tenían expresiones poco convincentes, como la suya. —E-el objeti-tivo de esta cl-clase e-es —Harry le miró fijamente. Quirrell se movía de un lado a otro con pequeños pasos, moviendo las manos y retorciéndolas nerviosamente. Debía conseguir que le mirara de nuevo para saber si había sido él el que le había provocado el dolor en la cicatriz. —aprend-der a de-de-defenderse c-contra las A-artes —_mírame, mírame,_ se dijo Harry, —O-o-oscuras, en todas sus f-formas, —_vamos, gírate hacia _aquí—e-e-eso incluye d-desde m-maldiciones ha-hasta cria-a-aturas o-oscuras.

Entonces, Quirrell se giró hacia el lado donde Harry se sentaba, al fondo de la clase. El niño estaba inclinado hacia delante, buscando alguna forma llamar su atención. Entonces, los pequeños y oscuros ojos de Quirrell pasaron revoloteando por encima de él, y por un momento, conectaron. Pareció una eternidad para Harry, que se concentró en su cicatriz mientras sus ojos se abrían más y más. Y entonces, Quirrell continuó tartamudeando. Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás en su asiento: no había sentido nada, absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera un leve escozor, o un picor en la frente.

La clase teórica pasó horriblemente lenta mientras Harry miraba fijamente su libro de texto abierto en la primera página. ¿Se habría inventado el dolor en la cicatriz? Harry frunció el ceño: ¿era posible siquiera inventarse un dolor? Harry estaba bastante seguro de lo que había sentido en el Gran Comedor, o, bueno, lo había estado en su momento. Ahora empezaba a sentirse confuso. Tal vez sólo le había dado una punzada de dolor repentina por todo el estrés del sorteo, y quedar en la Casa correcta.

Encantamientos pasó rápido para Harry. Todavía estaba preocupado por la cicatriz, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía sentir una oleada de ajo en su nariz, que le dejaba un poco mareado. No había dicho nada a los señores Malfoy en su carta, y en esos momentos, se alegraba de no haberlo hecho: seguramente era todo una tontería sin repercusiones y, realmente, no era nada para sentirse preocupado, por más que Draco echara la casa por el tejado. No, no era preocupante. Dejaría que el asunto se escurriera al fondo de su mente, como otro asunto sin importancia.

* * *

**Nota: ¡Weeeeejejejeje! Ya pensaban que hoy no actualizaba, ¿eh? Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer, pero don't worry, aquí está el capítulo semanal. Primera aparición de Cedric, y de momento no parece mal chico, ¿no? Por si no lo ven venir, es SEGURO que será prefecto; ¡incluso está poniendo panfletos! ¿Quién mejor para ser prefecto? XD**

**Bueno, parece que todo el mundo tiene una actitud positiva hacia la Astronomía, ¿eh? XDDD Harry empieza a ver que Ernie y los suyos no son verdaderamente sus prospectos de 'mejores amigos'; demasiado ruidosos, como dirían algunos...**

**¡Reviews!**

**-mar91: Jejeje, bueno, ¿no castigarlo mucho? Relativamente, yo estaría muerta de pensar que tengo que hacer líneas durante dos horas cada día durante una semana XD Pero claro, en el cannon como que es peor ¿no? XD ¡Graicas por el rev!**

_Paladium_


	19. Cambios de actitud

**Capítulo 19**

Después de comer, tuvieron su primera clase de Vuelo en los jardines. Era muy pronto y los estudiantes de otros cursos, o bien estaban descansando (si eran suficientemente afortunados) o bien tenían clase. Mientras Harry salía del castillo por las grandes puertas de roble y hierro, parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse al sol. Después, su reflejo fue seguir parpadeando, sorprendido: ¿todos los alumnos de primero tenían la clase de Vuelo juntos? Podía ver a Draco empujando a Nott, y a Dudley solo, cerca de un grupo de Ravenclaws. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione?

Harry saltó las últimas escaleras y corrió por el camino de grava hasta Dudley. Fijó su vista por un momento en Draco, que no dejaba de fanfarronear delante de Nott y Bulstrode. Saltó y se enganchó al cuello de Dudley, haciendo que se desequilibrara y casi cayera al suelo. Harry rió alegremente al notar el codazo que Dudley le dio, antes de sonreírle. Por un momento, su soledad le había recordado a Neville. Harry se recolocó la túnica, centró su corbata amarilla y negra y preguntó:

—¿Y Hermione? —Dudley perdió su sonrisa rápidamente. Hizo una mueca y se giró hacia otro lado antes de contestarle:

—Weasley ha estado corriendo el rumor de que soy un mago oscuro. —Harry frunció el ceño: el único al que Dudley llamaría Weasley de todos los hermanos, debía de ser Ron. —Así que las chicas se han llevado a Hermione para darle un sermón acerca de magos oscuros y de los Malfoy.

—¡Eso es absurdo! Ellos no conocen a los señores Malfoy.

—Pero Hermione se ha marchado con ellas. O eso creo, no se las ve muy unidas. —Dudley señaló con la frente un poco más adelante, donde un grupito de chicas de Gryffindor caminaba rápidamente hacia el lugar de la práctica. Detrás de ellas, Hermione iba con la cabeza gacha, pero sin hacer amago de volver con Dudley.

—Entonces no merece la pena que seas su amigo.

Dudley suspiró y asintió de forma rara. Harry le entendía: era su única amiga en Gryffindor, no quería perderla. De todas formas, Harry seguía pensando que Dudley no debería ir con alguien que se separa de él sólo por rumores, o por lo que otros dicen. Llegaron al lugar de la práctica, una pequeña explanada cerca del patio de Transformaciones y la Torre del Reloj. Madame Hooch, una mujer pequeña de pelo gris y ojos verdes, ya estaba allí, con todas las escobas de entrenamiento formando un pasillo.

—Bienvenidos, bienvenidos. Antes de nada, colóquense al lado de una escoba. —todos parecían asombrosamente excitados por volar, y en seguida se estaban empujando por una u otra escoba. —Una escoba por persona, por favor. Todas son iguales, así que no peleen.

Cuando consiguieron ponerse todos al lado de su escoba, Harry observó a sus compañeros. Nott y Draco estaban delante de él, al lado de Bulstrode y Smith. A su derecha tenía a Dudley, y a su izquierda, a un chico de Ravenclaw al que sus amigos llamaron Terry Boot. Estiró la cabeza y vio a Hermione al fondo de la fila, al lado de las otras chicas de Gryffindor, y a Neville entre Crabbe y Goyle, que no dejaban de molestarle.

—Lo primero que deben hacer es extender la mano encima de su escoba. —los niños obedecieron. —Y después, digan, ¡Arriba! —la escoba de Madame Hooch saltó hasta su mano.

—¡Arriba! —gritaron todos los alumnos. Harry sonrió, divertido: su escoba saltó rápidamente a su mano. Como esperaba, Draco y Dudley cogieron también sus escobas al primer intento. La escoba de Weasley dio un pequeño saltito; la del Ravenclaw que tenía a su lado salió disparada antes de que la pudiera coger; Ernie, Hannah y Susan lo consiguieron al segundo intento, y Justin tuvo que esperar hasta el cuarto intento para conseguirlo.

—No traten a sus escobas como objetos; piensen en ellas como dóciles corceles. —indicó Madame Hooch. Neville gritó con fuerza '¡Arriba!', y su escoba saltó lo justo y necesario para que consiguiera cogerla. Tras cinco minutos, todo el mundo tenía su escoba en la mano y estaban listos para volar. —Muy bien, ahora móntense todos en sus escobas. Cuando dé la señal, quiero que asciendan lentamente unos diez pies, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, Madame Hooch. —asintieron todos a coro. Harry se colocó en posición, al lado de Dudley, y le sonrió. Ninguno de ellos estaba preocupado: habían volado cientos de veces antes.

—A la de una, a la de dos – ¡Señor Longbottom, baje ahora mismo! —gritó Madame Hooch. Harry miró alarmado como Neville subía y subía en el cielo, fuertemente agarrado a su escoba. Parecía a punto de caerse, inclinándose más y más hacia la derecha. Pasó los diez pies de altura, para subir hasta doce, quince, veinte pies. Entonces, su cuerpo se escurrió de la escoba y cayó a caída libre.

Harry dejó su escoba en el suelo, como todos los demás, y se adelantó hacia Neville. No sabía cómo frenar su caída, y el niño era más pesado que él, así que tampoco podía cogerlo. Al menos, quería estar allí para después de la caída. Thud. Neville cayó al suelo en una marea de túnica negra y no se movió por un momento, hasta que de repente gritó:

—¡Ah! Mi muñeca… —se quejó. Madame Hooch se abrió paso entre los niños, rápido, y cogió a Neville por su brazo bueno. —Me duele mucho…

—Creo que está rota, tendremos que ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey. —Madame Hooch avanzó con Neville hacia la puerta del colegio. Se giró a mirar al resto de los primerizos y les indicó, —Que nadie se mueva de aquí. Mientras yo no esté, no quiero que nadie se suba a su escoba, o estará castigado un mes.

—Sí, Madame Hooch. —contestaron a coro.

La masa de gente se disolvió rápidamente, comentando la caída y quejándose de que Neville les hubiera chafado la primera clase de Vuelo. Harry se acercó hasta el sitio donde Neville había caído: cerca de ahí, brillando a la luz del sol de septiembre y escondida entre la hierba verde, había una pequeña esfera de cristal con humo espeso dentro. Harry la tomó y se acercó a su sitio de nuevo, donde Dudley y Draco hablaban, sentados en el suelo.

—¿Sabéis qué es? —preguntó Harry, enseñándoles la esfera y sentándose a su lado. Draco la cogió en su mano, jugando con ella, y dijo:

—Es una recordadora. Si se vuelve roja, es que has olvidado algo; es bastante inútil porque no te dice lo que has olvidado. —Draco se la lanzó a Harry de vuelta. Dudley la interceptó y la observó más de cerca:

—Es una estupidez. —dijo Dudley.

—Hay quien recuerda las cosas si sabe que las ha olvidado. —Dudley y Draco le miraron escépticos y Harry se encogió de hombros. —Luego iré a la enfermería a dársela, ¿me acompañaréis?

—Claro, sin mí os perderíais en el castillo. —se apuntó Draco, fanfarroneando. Harry y Dudley rieron, tomándoselo a broma. Dudley le lanzó la recordadora a Harry, que la cazó al vuelo.

—Espero que Madame Hooch vuelva pronto y podamos volar. —se quejó Dudley, tumbándose en la hierba. Harry estuvo a punto de contestar cuando una voz gruesa detrás de ellos dijo:

—Es todo culpa de ese idiota de Longbottom. —Harry se giró hacia atrás: Ron estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados y con una cara molesta. Harry decidió que era su oportunidad de hacerle pagar por el rumor que había lanzado sobre Dudley:

—Weasley, justo la persona a la que quería ver. —Harry se levantó, guardando la recordadora a buen recaudo. Draco y Dudley se miraron detrás de él, —¿Por qué vas hablando mal de mi familia a nuestras espaldas?

—¿Hablando mal? Sólo es la verdad, Potter.

—Bien, pues lo que tengas que decirme, me lo dices a la cara, cobarde, en vez de esconderte tras rumores y habladurías como el crío inmaduro que eres. —vio a Ron enrojecer violentamente, su cara arrugándose en una mueca de odio:

—¿Cómo me has llamado? ¡Repítelo si te atreves!

—Eres un cobarde, Weasley, no sé cómo has acabado en Gryffindor. Los estás humillando con tus puñaladas traperas.

—¡Serás…! —Seamus y Dean le cogieron por los brazos rápidamente. Harry seguía allí parado, de pie frente a Weasley, que se inclinaba amenazadoramente sobre él. No quería caer en su juego bajo, pero tenía tantas ganas de golpearle, y más que en esos momentos estaba apresado entre sus amigos. —¡Hijo de mala bladger!

—No hables de mí o de los míos como si nos conocieras, Weasley, porque no tienes ni idea de nada. —Harry pegó su cara a la de Weasley; a pesar de que era más pequeño que él, parecía amenazador. Harry se giró, cogió su escoba y se alejó de la escena. Dudley y Draco le siguieron pronto. Mientras se marchaban al otro lado del pequeño campo de entrenamiento, Harry escuchó a Ron decir:

—¡Soltadme ya!

Madame Hooch volvió poco después con fuerzas renovadas, pero sin Neville tras ella. Los hizo montar en sus escobas y elevarse los diez pies del suelo. Después, ella se subió también a su escoba y los guió en un pequeño recorrido por las lindes del castillo, subiendo y bajando de altura a cada rato. Harry apenas se concentró: todavía podía ver rojo del enfado que llevaba, aunque muy en su interior, estaba preocupado por haberle dado más problemas a Dudley.

En cuanto terminó la clase, Harry dejó la escoba en el suelo y se marchó hacia el castillo. Weasley iba hacia él, y no quería volver a pelearse, por más que lo deseara en ese momento. Golpearse estaba muy mal visto y supondría una bajada de puntos; Harry no quería que le quitaran más puntos, tenía suficiente con los que el profesor Snape les había quitado. Así que se escondió hábilmente detrás de la figura dorada del Arquitecto de Hogwarts y esperó a que Ron, Seamus y Dean pasaran por el Vestíbulo:

—¿De verdad quieres seguir peleando, Ron? —preguntó Seamus. A él y a Dean se les veía incómodos.

—¡No te parece! Me ha dejado en ridículo, ese niñato Potter.

—Pero tú has empezado al hablar sobre Dudley. —Harry se arriesgó a asomarse por un lado. Estaban ya en las escaleras, Ron caminando por delante y los dos amigos detrás de él:

—¿De qué lado estáis, del suyo o del mío? Porque parecéis otros fans más del gran niño que vivió. —se burló Ron.

—Creo que me iré a disculpar con Dudley. —dijo Dean. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a deshacer el camino andado. —¿Vienes, Seamus?

—Sí, no quiero malos rollos.

—¡¿Así que os rajáis?! —exclamó Ron con mala cara.

—Estás siendo un imbécil, Ron. Mira, tío, yo no tengo nada en contra de Potter, y Dudley es nuestro compañero y no es un mago oscuro. No voy a darle – no vamos a darle la espalda —se corrigió Seamus, mirando a Dean, —a un compañero para que continúes tu guerra con Potter.

—¡Largaos, no os necesito!

Ron se fue trotando por las escaleras hacia, presumiblemente, su Sala Común, y Seamus y Dean se marcharon fuera del castillo. Harry salió de detrás de la estatua, todavía sorprendido (gratamente sorprendido) por lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Seamus y Dean dándole la espalda a Ron? Quién lo habría adivinado… Esperó apoyado contra la pared hasta que Dudley y Draco entraron. Poco después, Seamus y Dean entraron hablando con Hermione, que parecía más animada.

Harry, Dudley y Draco subieron las escaleras principales con parsimonia, dándole tiempo a Weasley para que desapareciera y no tuvieran otro encontronazo. Harry había sacado la recordadora y le daba vueltas en la mano en un gesto pensativo. Subieron hasta el primer piso y se introdujeron por una entrada lateral que daba al ala de Enfermería. Las grandes puertas de madera estaban abiertas, así que los tres muchachos entraron al trote.

La enfermería era una sala grande y larga, con muchas camillas separadas por pantallas de plásticos blancas. Al final, había una pequeña puerta donde se encontraba el despacho de Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera del colegio. Por suerte, sólo estaban Neville y un chico cubierto de furúnculos en la sala. Neville estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, sus pies colgando a un lado. Tenía una pequeña venda en la mano cuya muñeca se había herido, y sólo parecía un poco resentido.

—¡Neville! —Harry, Draco y Dudley se acercaron hasta Neville. Madame Pomfrey se giró y les lanzó una mirada severa de advertencia, pero los dejó pasar. El niño se veía asombrado de ver a tres personas tan dispares juntas, viniendo a por él. —Se te cayó cuando, ya sabes. —Harry señaló su muñeca y después le tendió la recordadora.

—Gracias por cogerla.

—¿Estás mejor? Se te veía mala cara en los jardines. —preguntó Dudley. Neville los miró; Harry no sabía si era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a su hostilidad.

—Sí, Madame Pomfrey me ha curado en menos de un minuto. Aunque sigue doliendo un poco, pero ella ha dicho que era normal. —se miró la muñeca vendada con abatimiento. Draco preguntó:

—¿Cuándo te va a dejar salir? —se inclinó hacia delante en un gesto confidente, —Podemos hacer los deberes todos en la biblioteca.

—Tenemos que hacer un trabajo para Encantamientos y una redacción de tres ingredientes volátiles para Pociones. —le informó Harry. Para hacer la redacción de Pociones tendrían que ir a la biblioteca sí o sí, así que estaba feliz de tener una excusa para mirar los libros que Percy le había recomendado.

—No me apetece hacer deberes. —se quejó Dudley. Neville los miraba a todos sin hablar. Draco le dio un codazo a Dudley por detrás de Harry y le susurró:

—Si los hacemos con él, no tendremos que trabajar apenas. —Dudley hizo una cara de sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza varias veces, viendo el truco de Draco. Harry se giró hacia el par y les dijo:

—¡Eh, no os voy a dejar copiaros mis deberes! —Draco y Dudley se aguantaron las risas a duras penas y, agitando una mano, salieron de la Enfermería. Sus risas se oían desde allí, a pesar de que los dos habían salido al pasillo. —¿Vienes, Neville?

—No lo sé.

—Danos una oportunidad, por favor. —Harry le tendió una mano. Se veía muy serio; ahora que había conseguido aproximarse a Neville, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad tan brillante que tenía frente a él para incluirlo en su grupo, para obligarle a socializar con otros. —No te arrepentirás.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —cuestionó Neville. Aún así, le cogió de la mano y se levantó. —No es como si fuéramos amigos.

—Yo te considero mi amigo. A los amigos no se los deja atrás. —Neville le miró, sorprendido, y después bajó la vista al suelo. Saludaron a Madame Pomfrey y salieron al pasillo: Dudley y Draco se habían adelantado en su camino a la biblioteca.

—Gracias, supongo. —Harry le tendió la mano, y Neville se la estrechó gustosamente. No se le veía tan asustado y acobardado como de normal, y eso a Harry le gustaba. Ésa era la actitud, se dijo mientras continuaban su camino.

* * *

**Nota: Qué cucos los niños ^u^ Bueno, ya no odien más a Neville, a partir de ahora todo va a ser rositas al aire para él. Ya veréis, os caerá mejor, seguro ^^ **

**Este capítulo me gustó mucho escribirlo. Bueno, este y el siguiente, me gusta sacar a Ron Weasley por aquí. La verdad es que está siendo bastante inmaduro ahora, pero cuando madure... ¡Ah, será fantástico! Me encanta mi Ron madurado XD Y espero que cuando llegue ese Ron a vosotros también os guste. Bueno, si se preguntan a ver qué pasa con toda esta gente que va de un lado a otro, enfadándose con unos y amigándose con otros, aparecerá todo resuelto en el siguiente capítulo, así que don't worry XD**

**Y antes de pasar a los reviews, acerca de las asignaturas extracurriculares: esas que he puesto salen en la wiki de Harry Potter, pero son asignaturas que son nombradas en los libros (de las que no se sabe gran cosa), que aparecen en algún horario en alguna película (podrían no ser cannon) o que son nombradas por estudiantes en los juegos de Harry Potter (tampoco son muy cannon). Me interesó el poner estas materias para que Harry conociera a Cedric, para que se viera cómo Smith antagonizaba a Harry (algún enemigo tenía que tener) y también para que se vea que Harry es un poco cerebrito XD**

**¡Ahora sí, reviews!**

**-mar91: ¡Gracias por el rev! Yo creo que le irá bien en las clases que ha elegido, cuanto menos Harry es un estudiante promedio, así que las podrá sacar.**

**-mary: La verdad, yo creo que Hermione las habría cogido todas si als hubieran ofertado. No tengo mucho idea de si estas (o alguna otra) clases las ofertaron en Hogwarts, ni cuando, pero si es en el primer libro, no es de extrañarse que no se sepa si Hermione tomó estas materias o no, dado que Harry y Ron empiezan a conocer a Hermione a partir del incidente del troll, y esto sucede antes. Bueh, Smith tampoco me gusta mucho, y creo que es un ejemplo perfecto de cómo en Hufflepuff, la casa de los 'adorables', puede haber alguien tan horrible XD ¡Gracias por el rev!  
**

_Paladium_


	20. Amigos y enemigos Y el resto

**Nota: Esta semana, un poco antes XD Este capítulo fue especialmente divertido de escribir, al menos para mí, y siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando lo leo. Espero que a ustedes también les haga sonreír :D  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

Octubre llegó frío y ventoso, pero completamente seco. Todavía no había llovido, y eso se reflejaba en la hierba verde que empezaba a broncearse, en el Sauce Boxeador, cuyas hojas empezaban a caerse antes de tiempo, y en las pobladas copas del Bosque Prohibido, secas y amarillentas. Harry sonrió, sin embargo: para finales de noviembre, los alumnos de primero ya estaban en relaciones estables con el resto del alumnado.

Eso significaba que todo el mundo había encontrado a sus amigos, que todos tenían claras sus prioridades, quien les guardaba la espalda y quién querría apuñalarles por detrás. Harry tenía a Draco, Dudley y Neville. Ellos eran lo que la profesora Sprout les había llamado un día, _el equipo maravilla_. Varios de los profesores les miraban disimuladamente, de forma extraña, como esperando algo de ellos. Ciertamente, el profesor Snape también parecía esperar algo de ellos, y ese algo que esperaba era que fueran las mejores notas de la clase.

El grupo de Hufflepuffs con el que había ido había quedado consolidado como la oposición a la pandilla de Smith. En Gryffindor, Ron había terminado en el grupo de Ritchie Coote y Andrew Kirke. Seamus y Dean se habían ido por su cuenta, y Hermione había acabado con Parvati Patil y Demelza Robins. El grupo de chicas de Gryffindor parecía haberse roto en dos, pero Hermione se veía feliz ahora. En Ravenclaw, Terry Boot había continuado con Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein, a pesar de que el primero le daba a Harry un poco de miedo.

En Slytherin, sin embargo, las cosas estaban un tanto difusas. Mientras las lealtades de los antiguos mortífagos se iban aclarando, aparecían dos bandos muy marcados: los que no seguían al Señor Oscuro, liderados por Draco y Nott; y los leales seguidores, cuya cabecilla era un tal Blaise Zabini, del que Harry apenas sabía nada, y Pansy Parkinson, la chica más odiosa de todo el colegio. Esa chica era una serpiente personificada, sólo sabía escupir veneno.

—Aparta, bola de sebo, —estaban en el patio de Transformaciones, esperando a McGonagall para su última lección del día antes de Halloween. Neville se apartó, empujado por Crabbe. —Tú también, sangresucia. —Justin fue empujado por Goyle. Hermione, cerca de ellos, abrió la boca para protestar, —Cierra la boca, come-libros.

Pansy Parkinson tenía insultos para todos. Harry odiaba la forma que tenía de insultar a los demás, ¿cómo podía tener siempre algo para todos?, pero debía concederle que algunos eran, de hecho, graciosos. No graciosos como 'sangresucia', que sólo le hacía gracia a sus amigotes abusones, pero sí algo así como 'orangután diabético descerebrado', que es lo que ella dijo:

—¡Orangután diabético descerebrado! —exclamó refiriéndose a Ron, que estaba sentado frente a la fuente. Quizás sólo habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de las clases, pero nadie respondía ya a Pansy Parkinson. —¿Qué has babeado de mi madre? —Pansy arrugó su cara de perro, parada frente a Ron.

—Nada que no sea cierto, Parkinson. —Ron seguía apoyado en la fuente, a pesar de que tenía el cuerpo tenso. Cootes y Kirke se apartaron un poco; se estaba haciendo corro alrededor de los contrincantes.

—¡Oh, no será que tienes envidia de mi madre! —inventó Parkinson. Crabbe y Goyle empujaron a unos chicos y se colocaron a ambos lados. Blaise Zabini, un chico muy alto y fuerte de piel oscura, andaba también cerca. —No me extraña, debe de ser difícil mirar a tu madre a la cara. Dicen que se parece al culo de un babuino desfigurado.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Ron con la cara roja. Crabbe y Goyle rieron detrás de Pansy.

—Quizás como regalo de cumpleaños podrías regalarle una operación o unos maquillajes, o – ¡Pero si no puedes! Qué pena que seas pobre, ella tendrá que quedarse con su fea cara de culo de babuino para siempre.

—Púdrete, maldita. —Ron se dio media vuelta e intentó salir. Tenía los ojos húmedos, y es que las palabras de Parkinson habían hecho llorar a muchos antes que a él. Ron empujó a unos cuantos antes de quedarse cara a cara contra el muro: Blaise Zabini. El chico llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y se mostraba despreocupado, elegantemente despreocupado, en opinión de Harry. Le miró con esos ojos arrogantes que tenía y se hizo un poco a un lado, mientras decía en voz muy suave:

—¿Estamos cobardicas hoy, Weasley?

Ron se fue. Kirke hizo amago de seguirlo, pero Cootes le retuvo, negando con la cabeza. Harry debía concordar con Cootes: que le dieran tiempo para digerir la humillación en frente del resto de curso. El corro se empezó a dispersar rápidamente, sin que nadie mirara a Parkinson a la cara. Parecía haber estado calentando para un duelo verbal, y nadie quería que su ira se desatara sobre ellos. Harry se quedó estático, mirando a todos irse lejos de Parkinson: ¿dónde había quedado el coraje Gryffindor?

—¿Qué miras, Cararajada? —preguntó Parkinson. Nadie se giró a mirar, y Harry decidió que lo mejor era actuar como si no fuera con él. —Te estoy hablando a ti, cuatro ojos, ¿o también te has quedado sordo, además de ciego? —Harry continuó mirando a los demás. Crabbe y Goyle estaban sobre él con sus sombras amenazadoras, y Zabini se había apoyado en la fuente donde Ron se había sentado hasta hacía nada. —Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, retrasado.

—Te estoy ignorando, Parkinson. Debería haberme puesto un cartel informativo para que un troll con conmoción cerebral como tú lo entendiera, ¿no?

Harry se giró y se marchó, la sonrisita triunfal pintada en los labios. Nunca llegaría a la maestría que Parkinson tenía en asuntos de la lengua, pero por ahora había funcionado su táctica de '¿qué diría el profesor Snape?'. Él también era mordazmente sarcástico, además de terrorífico, así que Harry creía que Snape podría rivalizar con Parkinson en un duelo verbal. O incluso ganarle, se arriesgó mentalmente Harry. Antes de que Parkinson pudiera contestar (seguro que tenía contestación), la profesora McGonagall hizo acto de presencia y les hizo entrar en el aula.

Ese día intentaron por segunda vez transformar una cerilla en una aguja. Era la primera vez que la profesora McGonagall (o cualquier otro profesor) decidía dar de nuevo la misma lección que les diera en los días anteriores, aunque Harry creía que era porque estaban todos. En la escuela primaria muggle a la que Harry había ido, el día antes de que comenzaran las Navidades, los niños lo pasaban haciendo postales de Navidad y diversos dibujos. Simplemente, pensó Harry, día de fiesta.

Por primera vez en todo el curso, Dudley, Draco, Harry y Neville se sentaron juntos en una clase. Antes había sido imposible, porque pertenecían a tres Casas distintas, por tanto, nunca tenían clase los cuatro juntos. Para Harry, la clase fue maravillosa: podía ver las habilidades de sus mejores amigos, todas juntas, mientras trataban de transformar la cerilla. Neville agitaba la varita una y otra vez, murmurando el hechizo, con movimientos cada vez más exagerados y pronunciados.

Harry sabía que se sentía incómodo y defraudado; no entendía por qué Neville era incapaz de hacer un encantamiento de desarme correctamente. Lo único en lo que había probado una maestría era Herbología; desde el _Incendio_ al _Lumos máxima_, Neville había mostrado que podía conjurarlos con los ojos cerrados al primer intento, pero el resto de hechizos y maldiciones… ¡Imposible! Sólo había conseguido que la varita de Harry temblara en su mano al intentar desarmarle.

Draco había resultado ser el entendido en Encantamientos. Harry no le entendía realmente: el niño había resultado estar por encima de la media, pero todo eso era única y exclusivamente su talento en bruto. A Dudley no le gustaba estudiar y Draco consideraba que si se estudiaba una semana antes de los exámenes todo el temario, él aprobaría y se iría de rositas a segundo. Obviamente, pensó Harry, Draco podía llegar a mucho más, podía incluso ser el segundo de la clase; Hermione Granger estaba en otra categoría y era imposible de superar.

Pero por ahora, Harry era el segundo del curso, por detrás de Hermione. Tenía un talento innato para la Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, a pesar de que Quirrell era el profesor más incompetente de todos los tiempos. Del resto de las asignaturas no se quejaba: gracias a Neville y a Draco, era bueno en Herbología y Encantamientos, y también pasaba mucho tiempo estudiando Pociones, pero no era para nada un talento natural.

Dudley, sin embargo, era la gran sorpresa que nadie había esperado. No tenía facilidad para memorizar, odiaba leer (ahora menos que antes, pero el odio y el tedio seguían ahí) y la teoría se le olvidaba en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, era un genio para las Transfiguraciones, la más difícil rama de la Magia, según Harry. Sólo le había costado dos intentos la transformación que el curso entero llevaba practicando durante dos horas. En el resto de las asignaturas, Dudley se volvía olvidadizo y tendía a correr riesgos innecesarios sin saberlo; aunque todo lo que incluyera hacer un encantamiento, hechizo o maldición, no se le daba nada mal.

—Esto es un asco, tíos. —se quejó Draco. Miraba con odio la pulida y brillante aguja de Dudley, a su derecha. Con un movimiento de muñeca y un susurro, la aguja se convirtió de nuevo en cerilla. Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

—Sigue intentándolo, Draco. —murmuró Harry. Miraba la imagen en movimiento del libro que explicaba cómo convertir una cerilla en aguja. A cada rato, le echaba una mirada a Dudley y le pedía que volviera a hacer el encantamiento. Dudley se veía muy orgulloso de sí mismo, cada vez un poco más inflado. —Tú también, Neville.

—Mi familia estuvo pensando durante años que era squib. —murmuró Neville. Se apoyó en la mesa, dejando la varita a un lado. Harry, Draco y Dudley se miraron, preocupados.

—Has demostrado que no lo eres. —dijo Dudley. Neville sonrió un poco:

—Lo único que he demostrado hasta ahora es que soy un pirómano en ciernes. —dijo, aludiendo a su maestría en el hechizo _Incendio_.

—Igual no tienes la mentalidad adecuada. O le pasa algo a tu varita. —dijo Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Escucharon exclamaciones ahogadas a un lado de la gran habitación y vieron a Demelza Robins aplaudir un poco. Su cerilla se había transformado en una aguja. A su izquierda, la cerilla de Hermione era una perfecta aguja. Harry no esperaba menos de ella; había sido la primera en conseguirlo el día anterior, según había dicho Dudley.

—Es la varita de mi padre. Si le sirvió a él, debe servirme a mí. —los otros tres se miraron horrorizados:

—¿No compraste varita en Ollivander's?

—Mi abuela dijo que ésta me serviría mejor.

—¡Pero tienes que tener tu propia varita, Neville! Ésa no está hecha para ti, sino para tu padre; no te va a obedecer igual de bien que una varita tuya, propia.

—¿No? —Neville miró la varita, sorprendido. Luegó hizo un mohín y ahogó un suspiro, —Odio a mi abuela.

—Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. —dijo Dudley, atemorizado.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, estoy enfadado. ¡Yo no soy mi padre! —miró su varita con disgusto. —Y ella trata de convertirme en él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Igual sólo está haciendo lo que cree mejor para ti.

—No deja de hablarme de mis padres en las cartas que me manda. Que si estaban en Gryffindor, que si mi padre era uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio en su época… Los quiero, a papá y mamá, y a la abuela, pero no quiero convertirme en la sombra de mi padre. Me gusta la Herbología y quiero dedicarme a las plantas mágicas cuando sea mayor. —aseveró Neville. Harry tragó en seco: su abuela se había portado bastante mal con Neville, así que no podía de alguna forma quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Mis padres también son así, Neville, pero no pasa nada. —le consoló Draco. — Ellos quieren que sea legislador, como mi padre, y a mí eso me parece aburrido. Pero no pasa nada, tú sólo di que sí y cuando seas mayor, haz lo que te dé la gana.

—Convenceremos a tu abuela para que te compre una varita nueva. —le animó Harry.

Volvieron al ejercicio de clase con Neville un poco más animado. Harry consiguió su transformación cinco minutos después y tras dos exhibiciones más de Dudley. Draco, por su parte, acabó cediendo y leyendo un poco el capítulo antes de volver a intentarlo. Después, también le salió con rapidez. Entre los tres, se pasaron el resto de la clase ayudando a Neville. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció por su sitio, revisando su trabajo, Neville tenía una rudimentaria aguja de punta roma en frente de él.

El resto del día se lo tomaron de descanso. No volvieron a ver a Ron hasta la cena, aunque Harry pensó que tampoco habían tenido grandes oportunidades de verse: Harry se había ido a la biblioteca a buscar el libro de Transformaciones que Percy le recomendara en verano. Neville había ido con él a estudiar Pociones, y Draco y Dudley se habían quedado fuera de la biblioteca, frente a la puerta, haciendo una batalla de aviones. Harry los miró de reojo: desde que les enseñara el hechizo para controlar aviones de papel (algo bastante sencillo, en especial para Draco ya que era un encantamiento), no dejaban de jugar con _Rayo_ y _Perdigón_, sus aviones.

Por la noche, cada cual se sentó en su mesa para cenar. Hacía unas semanas que habían discutido acerca de la mesa en la que se sentarían todos juntos, y habían acordado que sería la de Ravenclaw, donde nadie pudiera quejarse. No obstante, la noche era muy especial: era la noche de Halloween. Habría murciélagos y caramelos, y diversión toda la noche hasta que se tuvieran que ir a la cama con la profesora Sprout detrás de ellos, regañándoles.

—Y entonces le dije: ¡De ninguna manera!, el pelo te queda mejor rosa. —contaba Justin acerca de una anécdota de antes de ir a Hogwarts. Harry y Neville sonrieron: Smith y su pandilla estaban lejos, así que no habría fricción entre los Hufflepuffs de primer año.

—Oye, ¿Hermione está discutiendo con Weasley? —preguntó Hannah. Neville y Harry miraron a sus espaldas: efectivamente, Ron y Hermione parecían estar discutiendo.

—No tiene buena cara. —susurró Neville en el oído de Harry. Los ojos de Ron, tan claros y azules, estaban muy rojos. Su piel estaba tan blanca y pálida que parecía un espectro.

—Dicen que se ha pasado la tarde en el dormitorio, llorando y dándole patadas a todo. —Harry miró por un momento a Neville, antes de concordar mudamente con un gesto de cejas.

—Como si tuviera la rabia —Neville iba a añadir algo más cuando se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte en la puerta principal. Otro golpe, y se abrió, revelando al pequeño y delgado profesor Quirrell. Estaba atacado de los nervios, incluso más que de costumbre, y eso era mucho decir, y su turbante estaba descolocado.

—¡Troll en las mazmorras!, ¡Hay un troll en las mazmorras! — corrió hacia la mesa principal. Harry le vio pasar a su lado, con la cara pálida y perlada de sudor, y los pequeños ojos oscuros viéndose asustados. —Sólo pensé que querríais saberlo –

Thud. El profesor Quirrell se desplomó en el suelo, cerca de la tarima. Se creó un gran silencio en el Gran Comedor, antes que el pánico se desatara. Un niño de Ravenclaw empezó a gritar, y al momento, todo el mundo estaba en pie, abrazándose y gritando. Neville y Harry miraron a su alrededor, poniéndose en pie un poco tarde. Estaban sentados cerca de un grupo de tercero, considerablemente más altos que ellos y mucho más histéricos.

—Silencio. ¡Silencio! —la sala se quedó en completo silencio. Todos se giraron a mirar la tribuna principal: Dumbledore estaba de pie, su gran trono de director tras él, echado a un lado. El resto de los profesores se limitaba a cuchichear entre ellos, todavía en calma. —Prefectos, guíen a los alumnos de sus Casas a la Sala Común. Profesores, conmigo.

Dumbledore se marchó hacia la salida de profesores, con todos los demás detrás. Nadie se molestó en recoger a Quirrell del suelo, donde había colapsado. El profesor Snape se marchó por una salida lateral, solo. Harry quiso acercarse hacia los Gryffindors y los Slytherins, y entonces, la marea de gente se movió. Se escucharon muchos _¡Por aquí, Gryffindors!, ¡Síganme, Hufflepuffs!, ¡No se separen!_ Y ese tipo de cosas que sólo los prefectos decían.

—Vamos, Harry. —Neville le cogió de la manga y le llevó con los demás Hufflepuffs. Los Ravenclaw, en medio, hicieron imposible siquiera plantearse pasar. —Draco y Dudley estarán bien, pero nosotros tenemos que irnos.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque… Vale, vamos. —la mirada de Neville fue suficientemente convincente. Una pareja de séptimo les empujó y Harry cayó al suelo, tirando a Neville con él. —Mejor esperamos a que la gente se empiece a ir, si no nos aplastarán aquí.

—Es lo más sabio. De todas formas, Quirrell… —Neville desvió la mirada hacia Quirrell. Seguramente seguiría ahí tumbado. Harry frunció el ceño y se desentendió:

—El troll está en las mazmorras, no subirá hasta aquí…. ¡Un momento!, ¡las mazmorras! Draco debe estar yendo hacia allí, su Sala Común está ahí.

Neville y Harry se levantaron de golpe y empujaron a unos cuantos alumnos, intentando llegar a los Slytherins. Debían impedir que Draco bajara a las mazmorras, ¿Dumbledore estaba loco? Era allí donde estaba el troll. Neville hizo amago de caerse hacia atrás tras un empujón de un Ravenclaw. Harry le cogió la espalda, empujando hacia delante para avanzar. El sonido era imposible de aguantar, Harry sentía que se estaba enterando de la mitad de las conversaciones de la escuela en unos pocos segundos.

—¡No lo sé, Dudley! ¡Se fue diciendo algo del troll! —Harry y Neville pararon en seco. Ésa era la voz de Hermione, estridente y angustiada, pero su voz a fin de cuentas.

—Kirke y Coote están con él, ¿no?

—¡Creo que no, los he visto irse con los prefectos! —Harry y Neville llegaron hasta ellos. La mayoría de Gryffindors se habían marchado ya.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Habéis visto a Draco?

—¿No me digas que también se ha ido a luchar contra un troll? —gritó Dudley, enfadado. Hermione a su lado les miró ansiosos.

—¡Hermione, tenemos que irnos! —gritó una voz detrás de Harry. Parvati y Demelza estaban allí, esperando a Hermione.

—Ayudad a Ron, por favor. Iría, pero va contra las normas. —Hermione les dio una mirada apologética y se marchó con Demelza y Parvati, siguiendo la voz de Percy. Dudley, Neville y Harry se quedaron ahí, siendo empujados por el resto de los alumnos.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Neville, indeciso. Se miraron, antes de asentir.

—Me va a tener que hacer la cama durante una semana como le salvemos el trasero. —gritó Dudley. Sin embargo, fue él el que abrió la marcha, corriendo entre la gente.

Pasaron por delante de los últimos Slytherins, Harry buscando a Draco frenéticamente. ¿Debían bajar a las mazmorras, con ellos? Seguramente, allí estaría Ron, y también el troll. Entonces, se escuchó un grave aullido encima de sus cabezas. De nuevo, un silencio instantáneo, roto a los pocos segundos por los alumnos histéricos. No, el troll no estaba en las mazmorras, sino encima de ellos. Subieron las escaleras de mármol, pasando por delante de la cola de Gryffindors. Hermione apenas les miró.

Guiados por los aullidos, llegaron al tercer piso. Entraron rápidamente por la puerta lateral: los Gryffindors subían por la escalera principal hasta el séptimo piso. Ellos continuaron su carrera apresurada por el desierto pasillo mal iluminado con las varitas en las manos, listos para empezar a lanzar los pocos hechizos que sabían al troll. Se escuchó un grito, definitivamente humano, y corrieron un poco más rápido. Los pulmones de Harry estaban ardiendo, su respiración era cada vez más superficial, y aunque sus piernas parecían temblar a cada paso que daba, él seguía corriendo.

—¡Oh, tío! —Dudley había sido el primero en dar la vuelta a la esquina, y parecía arrepentido. Había un gran troll de piel grisácea y pelón dándoles la espalda. Medía, al menos, tres metros, y parecía pesado. En su mano derecha tenía un gran mazo de madera rudimentario, que blandía a un lado y a otro. Frente a él, Ron se apartaba y se agachaba cuando el troll agitaba el mazo. Su varita estaba lejos de él, en el suelo.

—Dudley, cuando el troll se gire, pasas entre sus piernas y te llevas a Weasley de aquí, ¿vale? Neville y yo lo llevaremos a otro lado. —Dudley y Neville le miraron, ambos aterrados.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con Weasley?

—¡Porque quiero que te lo lleves a la Sala Común de Gryffindor! —susurró con fuerza Harry. Apenas tenía aliento, y cada respiración era como tragar fuego. Asintió con la cabeza hacia ellos dos y Harry lanzó el primer hechizo, —Desmaius.

El troll se giró cuando le golpeó en la espalda. Su maza estaba levantada encima de su cabeza. Les miró, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, y Dudley aprovechó el momento para correr hacia el troll y pasar debajo de sus piernas, como Harry había dicho. Ron se lanzó hacia su varita, y Dudley pareció escuchar el sonido de su túnica romperse cuando le cogió violentamente de la manga, obligándole a seguir su ritmo acelerado.

—Desmaius. —dijo de nuevo Harry. Neville miró hacia atrás mientras retrocedían.

—Vamos por la derecha, Harry. —llegaron al cruce de caminos. El troll gruñó, gritó y aulló, antes de cargar hacia ellos. Empezó a correr con sus grandes pisadas resonando en las paredes del castillo. —¡Incendio!

El mazo se prendió en llamas. Fue cuestión de segundos que se consumiera él sólo, quedando únicamente un reducto de cenizas en las manos del troll. Entonces, y sólo entones, el troll se enfadó de verdad. Sacudió las manos en el aire y lanzó zarpazos hacia ellos, tratando de atraparlos. Harry y Neville corrieron.

—Creo que le he hecho enfadar.

—No me digas, ¡Desmaius! —gritó Harry, apuntando a su espalda a ciegas. Era fácil ir delante del troll, pero no perderle de vista. Harry se odió por un momento, antes de adelantarse un poco y correr hacia un lado, donde había una armadura con una espada enorme. Se puso de puntillas y le hizo cosquillas. —Espero que esto funcione, o estamos muertos.

—¿Qué acabas de hacer, Harry? —la voz de Neville empezaba a fallar por la fatiga. Miró hacia atrás: la armadura se movió, bajando de su pedestal, y blandió su espada de un lado al otro, dándole en la pierna al troll. —¡Oh, ingenioso!

Giraron la esquina, dejando al troll y a la estatua golpeándose entre ellos y Harry y Neville observaron la pequeña puerta avejentada de madera delante con buenos ojos. Era la única puerta de ese pasillo, y su única oportunidad para esconderse del troll. Chocaron contra la puerta e intentaron abrirla. Había un grueso candado viejo en la puerta que les impedía abrirla. Harry y Neville miraron atrás, viendo la sombra del gran troll acercarse.

—¡Alohomora! —el candado se abrió y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Harry y Neville abrieron la puerta y entraron, cerrando con fuerza. Neville tropezó con el bordillo y se cayó al suelo. Entonces, Harry se giró y se agachó para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. —Vamos, Neville, arriba.

Una gran sombra se cernió sobre ellos. Harry miró arriba, todavía con Neville enganchado en una mano. Un enorme perro de tres cabezas les miraba desde arriba: era inmenso, casi tan grande como el troll. Las tres cabezas estaban babeando sobre ellos y todas estaban atadas con correa y un collar de pinchos metálicos. Harry sintió sus labios curvarse en una mueca horrenda antes de coger a Neville y sacarlo a rastras de la habitación.

—Harry… Harry… —le intentó llamar Neville mientras se levantaba. Salieron y cerraron por fuera: el perro de tres cabezas ladraba sin cesar. El troll, no obstante, estaba delante de ellos, con sus manos bien abiertas a punto de atraparles.

—¡Déjalo para después, Neville! —salieron de entre las piernas del troll, que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared frente a él. Escucharon pasos cerca y echaron a correr, mudos.

Llegaron a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff sudando, con la túnica desabrochada y la corbata mal puesta. Golpearon el barril rítmicamente y entraron: todos se habían ido a la cama, por pedido de los prefectos. Incluso los propios prefectos dormían. Por un momento, se quedaron en silencio. Después, Harry y Neville colapsaron en el sofá, frente al fuego. Sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones rápidas, hasta que Harry empezó a reír, casi histéricamente. _Tenían que repetirlo_.

* * *

**Nota Final: Antes que nada, por si no se han dado ya cuenta, la primera parte del capítulo es muy importante para definir personalidades y tal. Blaise Zabini, como comprenderán, va a ser el cerebro maquiavélico en un futuro lejano, y Pansy Parkinson, a pesar de no tener muchas luces, es una gran alborotadora. Me gustó mucho esta dualidad entre Zabini el Slytherin astuto, elegante, que sabe cuándo hablar y cuándo callar, y Pansy, la chica odiosa del colegio que consigue cerrarles la boca a todos e incluso hacerlos llorar.  
**

**Acerca de Ron, él todavía es un poco imbécil. Y seguirá siéndolo durante un tiempo más XD Él ha tenido que ser mi cabeza de turco para que Harry y Cía. se enfrentaran al troll. Draco no ha salido aquí por razones que se desvelarán más adelante (CHAN CHAN CHAAAAANNNN). Y, más acerca de Ron: él tiene once años, así que es normal que llore y que nadie vaya diciéndole llorón o algo así.**

**Ya sé, ya sé, los niños a los once años ya han perdido el lagrimeo. Yo... Quiero creer que los hombres también son capaces de llorar, y Ron ciertamente tenía que llorar: le ha humillado una Slytherin, que es chica (yo no me dejo ganar por niñas, diría Ron XD), y delante de todo el curso. Eso, creo yo, es suficientemente humillante como para que te pongas a llorar, seas o no chico. Quería hacer a mis personajes más o menos humanos, y no pude dejar pasar la idea de hacer a Ron llorar y cortar el cliché de que los hombres no lloran y blablablá.**

**Si se preguntan quiénes son Andrew Kirke y Ritchie Coote, los dos son tipos de Gryffindor (en el cannon), no me acuerdo de a qué curso iban, pero creo que Coote estaba en el equipo de Gryffindor de Harry. De cualquier forma, necesitaba gente: no me parece normal que del año de Harry haya tan poca gente, aparecen más en los TIMOs, cuando los separan por letras y todo eso XD  
**

**Emmm... Qué más... Sí, no quería hacer sufrir prolongadamente a Neville (además, Neville incompetente ni me servía ni debía estar en la trama), así que su varita cambiará pronto y él empezará a ser algo más brillante. Me interesó la idea de mostrar cómo eran académicamente los niños: obvio que todos esperábamos a Harry como el dueño de la DCAO y a Neville como el mejor en Herbología, pero de Draco apenas sabemos nada (estaba enchufado en las clases de Snape, así que eso no cuenta XD), y ciertamente, de Dudley sabemos menos todavía. Espero que les haya gustado el enfoque que le he dado al plano académico XD**

**Y eso es todo, creo. Espero que la escena del troll les haya gustado también, y me vi muy muy obligada a hacer que Harry dijera que Dumbledore había ordenado a los Slys a ir adónde estaba el troll. Es algo de lo que mucha gente se ha percatado ya, así que no es nada nuevo, pero de todas formas, este es mi pequeño tributo a ese momento (además, Hufflepuff cae también en las mazmorras, aunque no tan adentro como Slytherin... Los Huffs también habrían estado en peligro XD)  
**

**Contestaciones a reviews:**

**-Mary: Nah, a Ron le va a costar madurar, pero eso no significa que se vaya a ir con McLaggen el ególatra o el rancio de Smith; digamos que, a pesar de ser infantil e inmaduro, Ron es capaz de ver que esos dos son mala gente. No siempre se cumple eso de 'el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo', y yo creo que con Ron y Smith pasaría eso. Aunque sea por als diferencias de educación, Smith es el Draco Malfoy (cannon) de Hufflepuff, un tipo irritante y arrogante, que cree en la supremacía de sangre. Ron jamás se va a juntar con un tipo tan petulante xD. Y respecto a McLaggen... En realidad, no estaría mal que fueran juntos: los dos son fanáticos del quidditch, y a Cormac no le importa todo eso de la sangre, aunque es un poco fanfarrón para Ron.¡Gracias por el rev! :DDDD  
**

_Paladium_


	21. Las consecuencias de tus actos

**Capítulo 21**

A la mañana siguiente, a Harry ya no le pareció tan grandioso el incidente del troll. La profesora Sprout los levantó a Harry y a Neville muy temprano, con una mirada furibunda, y los hizo vestirse y acompañarla a dar un paseo. Obviamente, no era un paseo, pero Harry prefería pensar que iban al despacho de McGonagall a una visita a Dumbledore. No obstante, cuando pasaron de largo del primer piso, Harry supo que estaban condenados.

Sólo esperaba que no llegara ni una palabra a los señores Malfoy: el señor Malfoy le echaría una bronca monumental, pero sería la señora Malfoy la que le quitaría su escoba de entrenamiento todo el verano y le prohibiera el acceso a la biblioteca. Harry sabía que sonaba raro ('Nadie quiere ir a la biblioteca, Harry', podía escuchar en su cabeza a Dudley y Draco diciendo a coro) pero para él era una tortura china.

Llegaron hasta el séptimo piso y entraron por una puerta lateral. Había un silencio tenso formado entre los tres: la profesora Sprout, delante de ellos, estaba inusitadamente callada, y Neville y Harry estaban lo suficientemente asustados como para intentar excusarse siquiera. Pararon finalmente frente a la enorme gárgola de oro. La profesora Sprout carraspeó y dijo en voz alta y clara '_Sorbete de limón_'. La gárgola giró sobre su eje, mostrando unas escaleras de caracol que se movían. Los tres saltaron a los peldaños dejándose llevar.

El despacho de Dumbledore era una gran sala oval llena de estanterías con libros y mesas de patas curvadas repletas de diversos cachivaches y aparatos plateados que se movían y emitían leves sonidos, apenas perceptibles. Frente al escritorio de roble había un gran ventanal, desde donde se podía ver los jardines, el Lago Negro y las puertas de cerdos alados en un extremo. Dumbledore, un apacible anciano de pelo y larga barba blanca, con la nariz torcida a la derecha y gafas de media luna, los esperaba. En las sillas delante del escritorio estaban sentados Ron y Neville, y de pie a un lado, la profesora McGonagall los esperaba también. El fénix rojo, en su percha, gorjeó un poco al verlos.

—Buenos días, señores Potter y Longbottom. —les saludó Dumbledore. McGonagall gruñó desaprobatoriamente: Dumbledore se veía incluso un poco feliz de verlos a todos ellos en la sala. —Siéntense, por favor. Buenos días a usted también, profesora Sprout.

—Buenos días. —respondió Harry. Recogió un poco su túnica y se sentó en una de las sillas, al lado de Dudley. Le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, y Dudley simplemente se reclinó, como si le señalara a Ron.

—Primero que nada, el troll de ayer fue encontrado en el tercer piso. Nadie ha salido herido, supongo. —Dumbledore miró a Neville y Harry, como preguntándoles si se encontraban bien. Ninguno de los dos habló.

—No, señor. —respondió Neville, un poco asustado y tembloroso. Harry se removió en su sitio. Dudley y Ron parecían haber pasado por el mismo escrutinio minutos antes, porque no parecían incómodos.

—Ahora, cuénteme por qué fueron a por el troll cuando dije expresamente que debían ir a sus Sala Comunes.

—Hermione Granger nos dijo que Weasley había ido a por el troll, así que fuimos a por él.

—¿Por qué no llamaron a los profesores? —preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Harry la miró directamente y contestó:

—Porque no estaban allí. Se fueron todos con el director a buscar el troll.

—Entonces, llegasteis donde el señor Weasley peleaba con el troll. ¿El segundo piso? —Harry y Neville asintieron. Había sido el tercer piso, pero seguramente Ron y Dudley habrían mentido en eso para que no les cayera mayor bronca por ir al tercer piso, que estaba prohibido. —¿Qué pasó allí?

—Neville y yo atrajimos al troll hacia nosotros para que Dudley pudiera llevarse a Ron lejos de ahí. Luego, escapamos. —Neville asintió vigorosamente. Estaba mudo ante las tres miradas furibundas de los profesores, aunque Dumbledore parecía simplemente curioso. —Volvimos a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y nos fuimos a dormir.

—Comprendo. Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley, por ir usted solo tras un troll peligroso. No quitaré puntos a Hufflepuff en esta ocasión, pero si se repite en un futuro, la sanción será muy severa. Les escribiré a sus padres acerca del incidente. —Dudley y Harry se miraron horrorizados: la señora Malfoy les cortaría en pedacitos diminutos la próxima vez que fueran a casa. Neville palideció, y Weasley pareció descomponerse. —Pueden marcharse. Buenos días a todos.

La profesora McGonagall cogió a Dudley y a Ron de las túnicas y los instó a caminar fuera de la sala. Parecía como si apenas saliera de la habitación, fuera a matarlos a castigos. Harry miró a Dudley con pena: al menos, la profesora Sprout no les miraba con ese brillo casi asesino en los ojos. Harry se levantó, estiró de la manga de Neville y juntos, delante de la profesora Sprout, salieron de la sala oval de Dumbledore.

Retornaron a las escaleras principales, viendo a McGonagall delante de ellos, bajando con sus dos Gryffindors a su despacho en el primer piso. Harry, Neville y la profesora Sprout bajaron hasta el Vestíbulo, salieron a los Terrenos de Hogwarts y caminaron hasta los invernaderos, donde la profesora Sprout tenía su despacho. Era cuadrado y amplio, con hermosos ventanales a un lado que daban a su jardín personal. Harry y Neville se sentaron en las sillas delante del escritorio pesado, sin fijarse mucho más en la decoración.

—¿Cómo se les ocurre ir a por un troll, señores? —la voz de la profesora Sprout se mantuvo en un tono normal, aunque parecía esforzarse por no gritar.

—No podíamos dejar a Weasley peleando él sólo contra el troll.

—¡Para eso están los prefectos! —la profesora lanzó los brazos al aire. Neville se encogió un poco más en su asiento. —Un par de niños de primero… A por un troll… ¡Más que valor, eso es estupidez!

—Lo sentimos. —dijeron a coro los dos. Tenían los semblantes bajos y desanimados. Pareció conmover a la profesora, pues suspiró y los despidió con un movimiento de su mano. Harry y Neville se levantaron, y de repente, a Harry se le ocurrió _la idea_. —¿Puedo hablar a solas con usted, profesora Sprout?

—Te espero fuera, Harry. —Neville se fue y cerró la puerta por fuera. Harry volvió a sentarse. Se hizo un silencio tenso: la profesora Sprout todavía echaba humo por las orejas. Harry acabó diciendo:

—¿Podría ayudar a Neville, profesora? —Harry se inclinó un poco hacia delante. La profesora giró la cabeza, interesada. —Él no es bueno con la varita, le cuesta mucho hacer un hechizo bien, pero Defensa… Ni siquiera sabe desarmar. Nosotros estamos intentando enseñarle, pero una y otra vez, lo único que hace es… Nada. No sale nada de su varita.

—Eso es preocupante. Quizás pueda conseguir que un alumno de sexto le dé clases particulares, este año hay muy buenos candidatos. —comentó la profesora. Harry sonrió al encontrar esos ojos tan maternalmente preocupados. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: ahora podía poner en marcha su plan.

—Está usando la varita de su padre. —murmuró. —Madame Longbottom cree que le irá mejor con la varita de su padre, y no le ha comprado una para él.

—¿La varita de su padre? Eso es horrible, va a fracasar en las clases. Quizás no este año, pero el siguiente… ¡La varita de su padre! —Harry sonrió un poco: la profesora estaba escandalizada. —Veré si puedo convencer a Madame Longbottom. Muchas gracias por comentarme este problema, señor Potter. Es usted un buen amigo.

Harry salió del despacho con una sonrisilla en la boca. Neville le preguntó una y otra vez qué es lo que había hablado con Sprout, pero Harry se dedicó a canturrear todo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor. Neville también se veía sospechoso, con una mirada pensativa y suspicaz en los ojos. Había algo que no le estaba diciendo, aunque Harry lo desechó entonces, cuando vio a Ron y Percy discutir, en la entrada al Gran Comedor, junto a Dudley.

—¡Hola, Percy! ¿Qué está pasando? —saludó Harry, animado.

—¡Estás bien! Lo siento mucho por lo que el idiota de Ron os hizo hacer a ti, a Neville y a Dudley. Deberías disculparte, Ron. —Ron gruñó. Tenía las orejas muy rojas.

—No tiene importancia. —Harry se encogió de hombros. Dudley sonrió y Neville les ignoró, pensativo todavía. —¿Fuiste tú quien se lo dijo a los profesores?

—Sí. Lo siento por eso. —Percy se puso un poco rojo. Ron, a un lado, miró a su hermano con una sonrisa que destilaba maldad, esperando que Harry se pusiera de su lado. Harry le miró por un momento: no sabía si sentirse traicionado por Percy... Indudablemente, él había hecho lo correcto, decírselo a los profesores. Y, por el brillo de culpa en los ojos de Percy, Harry podía adivinar que Percy había acudido a los profesores para que fueran a rescatarlos.

—No te preocupes, hiciste lo correcto.

—¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡Te ha traicionado a ti también, Potter! —Ron señaló rudamente a Percy. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos.

—Hacía su deber como Prefecto, eso puede llegar a ser duro. —Harry es encogió de hombros. Percy estaba sorprendido por ver a Harry protegerle, pero Dudley le palmeó el hombro con una sonrisa ladina: Harry y Dudley se conocían, podía entrever sus reacciones. —De cualquier forma, Gryffindor ha sido la única Casa que ha perdido puntos, y ha sido por tu culpa, Ron.

Harry avanzó hacia el Gran Comedor, cogiendo a Percy de la manga. Dudley y Neville se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y entraron detrás de ellos. Avanzaron lento, sin prestar atención a las miradas remanentes, gracias a los gritos de Ron. Dumbledore todavía no estaba en la mesa principal, pero la profesora McGonagall parecía a punto de convertirse en un feroz monstruo degolla-alumnos. El resto de profesores, excepto el profesor Snape, se encontraba allí.

—Un buen libro para Defensa es _Auge y caída de las Artes Oscuras_, te ayudará a entender las Artes Oscuras, su nacimiento y su desarrollo a lo largo de los tiempos. —le dijo Percy. Se pasó un dedo por los labios, antes de añadir, —Pero si quieres ir directamente a la práctica, a los hechizos, prueba con _Compendio de maldiciones básicas y cómo combatirlas_, los primeros capítulos son más teóricos, pero a partir de… ¿el tercer capítulo? Se vuelve todo práctico.

—Gracias, Percy. Nos vemos. —Harry se quedó parado mientras veía a Draco levantarse de su mesa y correr hacia ellos disimuladamente. Percy se marchó a sentarse con una Ravenclaw de nombre Penélope Clearwater. —Hola, Draco.

—¡Dicen que os enfrentasteis al troll! —tenía un mohín de disgusto en la cara. —¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada?

—Te habías ido. —Harry arqueó las cejas. Draco dio un bufido infantil. —De todas formas, nuestro plan no era ir a por el troll, pero Hermione nos dijo que Weasley quería hacerse el valiente y fuimos a… ¿Rescatarlo?

—Sí, a rescatarlo. —le secundó Dudley con una sonrisa brillante. Draco pasó la mirada de uno a otro y al final, bufó:

—¿Fuisteis a rescatar a Weasley? Gracias a Merlín que me fui rápido a la Sala de Slytherin.

—Idiota. —murmuró Harry, rodando los ojos. Draco le clavó el codo entre las costillas, haciendo que gruñera.

No se volvieron a juntar hasta después de clases, en la biblioteca. Neville escribía un ensayo sobre las propiedades del asfódelo, mientras Draco estampaba cuatro tonterías de Encantamientos sobre un pergamino y Dudley se estrujaba el cerebro pensando en algo que poner en su redacción de Herbología. Harry hacía poco que había terminado: acababa de coger el libro que Percy le había recomendado, y no podía dejar de leerlo.

—Chicos. —murmuró Neville. Dejó su pluma roja en la mesa y se giró a mirarles mientras enrollaba su pergamino. —Ayer estuvimos en el pasillo prohibido. Cuando escapábamos del troll, nos metimos en una habitación y –

—¡Oh, te refieres al cerbero que accidentalmente alguien había puesto en esa habitación! —dijo Harry, en voz muy baja. Bajó su lectura, antes de continuar, —¿Por qué alguien querría tener un perro enorme de tres cabezas encerrado en una habitación?

—Porque estaba vigilando algo. —contestó Neville. Dudley y Draco palidecían cada vez más al escuchar sobre un perro gigante de tres cabezas. —¿Recuerdas que me caí cuando entramos? Había una trampilla en el suelo, delante de mí.

— ¿Una trampilla? —preguntó Dudley. —Tiene sentido que el cerbero esté ahí si hay una trampilla pero…

—¿Qué es lo que hay en la trampilla? —preguntó Draco, poniéndole voz a los pensamientos de los demás.

—Algo lo suficientemente importante como para poner un cerbero y vetar el acceso al tercer piso para todos en Hogwarts.

—¿De verdad queremos meternos en esto? —preguntó Dudley. Los miró a los otros tres con los ojos dudosos, antes de que todos asintieran a la vez.

Sin embargo, no volvieron a hablar del tema hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando, sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw los cuatro muchachos, vieron pasar a Snape renqueante. De repente, todo fueron ojos críticos y miradas sospechosas entre ellos, a pesar de que se mantuvieron callados hasta estar lejos de oídos ajenos. Dumbledore parecía el mismo viejito afable de siempre, y Harry no entendía cómo podía mantener esa fachada tras ver a su profesor de Pociones cojear hasta la mesa.

—¡Está escondiendo algo! —aseveró Neville nada más llegar al baño de los chicos de la sexta planta. Todos estaban en el Gran Comedor, así que no habría nadie en uno de esos baños inhóspitos. —Lo está escondiendo, seguro.

—Vale, hay que admitir que es tétricamente sospechoso. —admitió Dudley. Draco le miró con cara rara:

—¿Tétricamente?, ¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso, Dudley?

—Bueno, es que es tenebroso. —se intentó excusar. —En clase, siempre estoy más preocupado intentando esconderme debajo de la mesa para que no me vea, que intentando hacer una poción bien. No era así en casa.

—Aquí es el profesor Snape, Dudley. No te va a palmear la espalda cuando hagas algo bien. —Harry se apoyó en uno de los lavabos. —Cuando salimos de la habitación del perro, Neville, había alguien viniendo hacia donde estábamos.

—¡Seguro que era Snape! —Draco miró a otro lado, incómodo.

—No voy a desconfiar de mi padrino, Neville. —Neville se giró a mirarlo con la boca muy abierta, antes de asentir varias veces.

—Vale, pero debes admitir que es sospechoso.

—Él nunca haría nada tan estúpido como para coger lo que sea que ese perro está guardando delante del mismísimo Dumbledore.

Quedaron en una indecisión por días. Draco confiaba totalmente en Snape, mientras que Neville, que nunca había visto al profesor fuera del colegio, lo consideraba digno de sospecha. Harry no quería tomar un lado u otro, y había conseguido hacer que Dudley tampoco tomara parte en el conflicto. El grupo parecía desintegrarse por completo: a cada rato, cada vez que veían a Snape o alguien comentaba algo de Pociones, Neville y Draco intentaban convencer al otro.

Hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió la idea perfecta. Todo sucedió en una clase de Pociones, mientras preparaban una simple Poción Curadora de Forúnculos. Los exámenes de invierno se acercaban, pero Harry decidió arriesgar su nota de Pociones por el bien del equipo, aunque éste no lo supiera todavía. Cogió las dos púas de puercoespín, las miró fijamente y luego las echó al caldero, todavía en el fuego. Cogió otro puñado, viendo que Snape no vigilara, y lo echó también, para darle más dramatismo.

Y así había sido como Harry Potter había conseguido un caldero derretido, una explosión que destrozó su pupitre y un castigo con el profesor Snape esa misma noche. Neville le miraba con suspicacia mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza y, con una sonrisilla horrible, volvía a decir que no tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Fue una suerte que sólo él tuviera castigo con Snape esa tarde a las ocho. Se sentó en el pequeño pupitre delante del enorme escritorio de Snape, en su despacho, y empezó a escribir líneas.

—Profesor Snape, —empezó Harry, al cabo de un rato. El hombre corregía trabajos de cursos superiores. —¿cómo va su pierna? —Harry sabía que era rudo, maleducado y que seguramente iba a salir mal, pero se arriesgó de todas formas.

—Mi. Pierna. —murmuró, mirándole desde detrás de un pergamino.

—Usted lo sabe y yo lo sé, señor. No hay razón por la que negarlo.

—Y sin embargo, siento que no está aquí para preguntarme por mi pierna. Sepa que no le puedo decir nada.

—No quiero saber nada sobre lo que esconde el perro de tres cabezas. —Harry dejó de escribir. Se miraban cara a cara. —Quiero saber si pretende robarlo.

—¿Por qué tendría que contestarle?

—Porque Draco y Neville están separando el grupo por su culpa. No es su culpa, no quería que sonara así, pero no entiendo por qué otra razón querría entrar en esa habitación si no es para robarlo.

—Para evitar que lo roben, señor Potter. Un troll no es ninguna broma, creo que incluso usted puede hilar esos pensamientos y sacar las conclusiones oportunas.

Después de ese momento de ser de nuevo Harry y el señor Snape, el profesor le castigó durante dos semanas. A Harry no le importó, porque al día siguiente apareció por el Gran Comedor con la confesión de Snape grabada en su mente y Neville y Draco se centraron en quién había traído un troll al colegio para crear una distracción y pasar por el perro de tres cabezas. Harry sonrió, mirando la mesa de profesores: ¿quién de ellos era el culpable? Sólo un docente podía haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Nota: debo decir que me gustan esas pequeñas peleas en el grupo de Harry. Puede que sean amigos, pero aún así sus personalidades son bastante dispares, sobre todo si hablamos de Neville y Draco, que parecen ser todo lo contrario XD La escena de Percy también me gustó: siento que Harry no se enfadó con Percy porque así Ron se enfadaría más XD Además de que Harry ya sabe cómo es Percy con el orden y las normas, pero también entiende que no había malicia en sus actos. De cualquier forma, sólo Gryffindor perdió puntos, y fue por culpa de Ron, así que no hay agravios xD  
**

**-Gabriela Cruz: ya ves que tampoco ha sido muy duro. Sea como fuere, me parece que ir a enfrentarse a un troll merece al menos, una carta a los padres para dejarles saber. Eso es algo que creo que falta en el cannon: en cualquier colegio o instituto, si haces algo malísimo se les avisa a tus padres, así como si te hieres de gravedad tipo pierna rota o algo por el estilo. En Hogwarts no parece que sea así: bien puedes ir a enfrentarte al Señor Oscuro y Quirrell que nadie llamará a tus padres a decirles que estás sano y salvo XD**

**-mar91: me encanta que te gustara la aventura del troll. Ron fue un poco tonto al ir a por el troll él solo XD**

**¡Gracias por sus revs!**

_Paladium_


End file.
